La unica
by Fan de Christian Grey
Summary: Cuando Ana tenia 15 años conoció a un apuesto joven pero misterioso de 21 años Christian Grey Donde todo este recorrido empieza … Después de siete años vuelven a reencontrarse, pero con una sorpresa para Christian algo que él no se esperaba…algo sucederá de nuevo entre ellos? Personajes de E.L James
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando Ana tenia 15 años conoció a un apuesto joven pero misterioso de 21 años Christian Grey**

**Donde todo este recorrido empieza … **

**Después de siete años vuelven a reencontrarse, pero con una sorpresa para Christian algo que él no se esperaba…algo sucederá de nuevo entre ellos?**

**Personajes de E.L James**

* * *

**2004. Montesano**

**Anastasia**

—¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear, odio verlos así!.. grito y cierro la puerta.

El matrimonio de mis padres va de mal en peor, creo que esto terminará en divorcio de eso estoy casi segura, aunque yo no lleve la sangre de Ray él para mi, es el mejor padre y lo que menos quiero es separarme de él..

Al día siguiente ya me dieron la mala noticia de su divorcio, que era mejor que se separaran y que yo siempre seguiría siendo su hija, que los dos me aman..y tooodo ese sermón de los padres separados..

Con lágrimas en los ojos salí de la casa quería caminar un poco..estar sola.

**Varias semanas ****después**

Ya el divorcio era un hecho ya estaban legalmente divorciados..

**2004. Las Vegas**

No puedo creer que mi madre ya esté de nuevo con otro hombre, poco después de que se separara de mi padre, apenas pasó unos meses, sigo enojada con ella, pero como es mi madre la adoro..su marido parece un buen tipo, pero no me cae bien, y creo que yo tampoco a él.

Ya hice unos amigos aquí, pero sigo extrañando a mis amigos de Montesano, hay un chico que se llama Eric, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, me ha insinuado que quiere algo más conmigo, pero no estoy segura que quiera algo con él, aún no estoy preparada para tener un novio, sí nos dimos un beso una vez, pero no sentí nada.

Mis amigos están organizando una fiesta de Halloween, pero no estoy segura si voy o no, si mi madre me da permiso tal vez, ella dice que aún soy joven para ir de fiestas, algún chico podría aprovecharse de mi, pero yo si creo en mis héroes literarios, sé que los chicos también pueden ser románticos y lindos..algún día llegará mi príncipe azul, o gris o verde..

Un día caminando, sola como siempre perdida en mis pensamientos, tengo la costumbre de mirar siempre el piso y no me fije lo que estaba delante, fui a chocar por un joven, y con su codo me dio un golpe entre las cejas y la frente, de inmediato empezó a caer sangre, él se asustó y me llevó a una butaca para sentarme..

—¿Estás bien?. Lo siento no te vi, y creo que tú tampoco me viste, mira como quedaste, déjame

llevarte a un hospital..

Ni pude alzar la mirada bien, pero lo primero que vi fue su pelo color cobre, sus ojos grises sus dientes blancos una camisa blanca medio abierta en el cuello, quedé muda cuando me habló.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si. Susurrándole

— Me asustaste ,cuando no me respondías.

— Ven vamos te llevaré al hospital mas cercano, a que te curen esa herida, no puedo dejarte así.

—No puedo ir contigo, no te conozco.

— Cierto, pero lo más importante es tu salud, mira allá tengo un auto ven, vamos no tengas

miedo, no te haré daño, puedes confiar en mi, por cierto me llamo Christian.. Grey.

— Yo soy Anastasia…Steele, pero me llaman Ana, me gusta más ese nombre.

— Está bien Ana, vamos te llevaré al hospital.

No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, yo subiendo al auto de un desconocido, si mi madre me viera, estaría en problemas por esto.

— Apriétalo bien, que no te desangres.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien, no me duele.

— Dime Ana y ¿eres de aquí?.

— Sí, vine a vivir con mi madre, después de que ella se separó de mi padre, se volvió a casar, y

tu?

— Yo estoy de vacaciones con mi familia, vine obligado. Vivo en Seattle, cuéntame más de ti, que

hacías sola, cuantos años tienes.

— Necesitaba, estar sola tomar un poco de aire, y tengo 15 años tu debes tener como 20 o me

equivoco.

—Sí, te equivocaste, pero casi le atinaste, tengo 21.

— Ya eres universitario?

— Así es, pero estoy por dejar la universidad no es lo mio.

— OH..yo si pienso ir en una, solo que aun no lo sé.

— Eres una jovencita con gran futuro la manera en que piensas.

— Gracias Christian.

Por un momento su mirada se congeló, cuando dije su nombre, se puso muy serio.

— Bien Ana ya hemos llegado, necesitas que te ayude para entrar, puedes caminar?

— Sí, no te preocupes, si quieres puedes dejarme aquí, seguro tenias algo que hacer o estar con

tu familia.

— No..no te voy a dejar aquí sola, si quieres llamo a tu madre que venga por ti.

— Oh no por favor, estaría en problemas y no quiero dar tantas explicaciones por favor no digas

nada

— Está bien pero, después te llevo a tu casa.

— Está bien Gracias..Poniendo los ojos en blanco y mordiéndome el labio.

**Christian..**

Pero que mierda, es mi día..no debí aceptar venir con mi familia, pero otra parte me siento aliviado, ya no tener que darle explicaciones de lo que hago o deje de hacer a Elena, por fin nuestra relación tuvo fin. Quedamos en ser solo amigos, solo ella sabe que quiero dejar la universidad y volar por mi mismo, cuando mis padres se enteren van a estallar, Elliot siempre fue un hijo que todo padre quisiera tener, y Mia bue ella es mi consentida, a veces creo que la consiento demasiado es algo caprichosa, está en la adolescencia, yo pasé por esa etapa, o más bien saltee esa etapa, por todos mis problemas de conducta, Elena me rescató de ese abismo oscuro en el que estaba,saldré a dar una vuelta, bien ni salgo al dar vuelta veo a un chica tirada en el suelo, choqué contra ella, le rompí la frente con el codo… ¿mejor día?

Al mirarla sus ojos azules hermosos que me vi reflejado, su pelo castaño la piel blanca y suave, muy hermosa Dios…

_Mierda quítate eso de la cabeza, es solo una niña debe ser como la edad de Mia._

Le ofrecí, ayuda y la llevé a un hospital, no es muy habladora, pero siento que tengo que ayudarla, es mi culpa que ella esté así..

Una enfermera la atendió, salió con una pequeña venda en la frente..

— Tu novia estará bien, fue solo una pequeña cortada

La cara de Ana se puso como tomate, y creo que también la mía.

— No, no soy su novio.

— Ah entiendo, entonces es tu hermana, en fin ella estará bien. Solo toma algo para el dolor de

cabeza y estarás como nueva.

— Gra..gracias.

Apenas pudo mencionar eso de lo apenada que estaba..

— Bien dime donde es tu casa y te llevo

— Está bien.

Llegamos y esa sensación de preocupación o de separación, me ha llegado que le dirá a su madre después de llegar, y si bajo con ella y le explico?

— Quieres que entre y le explique a tu madre lo que paso?, así no se preocupa.

— Está, bien.

Entramos y la madre de Ana, sorprendida de ver a su hija, no dejaba de preguntarle que le pasó, hasta que Ana pudo hablar y decirle lo del incidente que tuvimos, Carla parece una buena mujer, preocupada por su única hija, pero la mirada del padrastro no me gustó, me miró de una forma amenazante.

Una vez que llegué al hotel mis padres me estaban esperando para cenar, les conté lo que había pasado, pero mi madre me regañó por no avisarle que había salido.

Pero que mierda…ya no soy un niño ni un adolescente con hormonas ya soy un hombre, tuve una larga charla con Elena, y ella ha quedado en ayudarme en ser yo un Amo y contratar a nuevas sumisas para mi..solo ese tipo de relaciones podría tener con una mujer.

Pero la mirada de esa chica, era especial, sus ojos,… sé que es mucho menor que yo y no debería de pensar en ella pero es linda y tierna, creo que puedo ser su amigo.

No es el tipo de relaciones que quiero con una chica, pero ella es linda, no es de las mujeres que estoy acostumbrado a ver, ella es pura.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Christian**

Tomo las llaves y sin avisar a mi familia salgo, y voy a dar una vuelta y ahí la veo, está con sus amigas, aún lleva la venda en la frente.

—¡Anastasia!

—Hola Christian, que haces por aquí

—Quería dar una vuelta, pero no conozco mucho, ¿Vienes?

— Emm..no lo sé.

—Vamos, solo será un pequeño paseo.

—Esta bien…

Dudó un poco pero aceptó.

**Anastasia**

Estoy con mis amigas, como siempre charlas aburridas de chicas, pero para ser parte de ellas también sigo les sigo la corriente.

Hasta que escucho mi nombre, y ahí está ese apuesto joven de ojos grises, damos unas vueltas, luego caminamos un poco.

—Y dime Ana, tienes novio?

— No.

—Bueno me parece bien, aun eres muy joven para pensar en chicos…

Me dijo susurrando y mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Y tú, Christian, tienes novia?

—No Ana, no tengo novias, no soy un tipo de flores y corazones.

—Oh

Pero si es muy guapo, debe tener muchas novias babeando por el…no puedo creer que tenga un amigo tan guapo y es universitario, el corazón casi se me sale de la emoción y sin pensar se me salió.

—Esta noche habrá una fiesta de halloween, ¿quieres venir?

—¿Me estás invitando a salir?

Y se pone a reír

—Bueno, solo te decía por si querías ir

—Está bien veré si puedo escapar un rato de mi familia y mis hermanos.

— ¿Tienes hermanos?, bueno si quieres también podrías invitarlos, será una fiesta

grande..susurrando.

—Está bien, me hará bien distraerme un poco, estoy muy jodido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No me hagas caso, Anastasia, vamos tenemos que volver y no quiero que regreses tarde.

De regreso a casa, él me da un beso en la mejilla, me pongo como tomate y agacho la mirada, mi suerte es única.

Ni puedo pegar el ojo, no dejo de pensar en Christian, sé que algún día tendrá que irse, no sé cuando se vaya, pero disfrutaré de su presencia de mi amigo Christian Grey.

**Christian**

Esta tarde la pasé increíble con esa chica, es muy joven, pero es inteligente y sobre todo divertida, sé que está mal porque ella solo tiene 15 años, la edad de Mia, que es una pesada pero la quiero.

— Christian hijo, aquí estas.

— Sí mamá.

Mi familia sigue viéndome como un chico problema, pero ya cambié, ya no estoy metido en problemas.

— Recibí una llamada mañana volveremos a Seattle.

— ¿Tan pronto?.

Pregunto decepcionado

— Si hijo, pensé que serías el primero en alegrarte.

— Está bien.

No puedo ocultar que me siento un poco triste que ya no veré a mi amiga Ana, la única que he tenido y no pensar en forma sucia sobre ella..

Invito a Elliot para ir a la fiesta que Ana me invitó, esta será la ultima vez que la veré.

— Y bien hermano, donde vamos.

— A una fiesta de Halloween.

— ¡Sii!

— Pero no te ilusiones tal vez veas a niñas de 15 o 17 años..

— ¿ Qué? me invitaste a una fiesta infantil hermano?

— No exageres, solo acepté la invitación de una amiga.

— Y como se llama tu "amiguita"?

— No digas así Elliot, se llama Anastasia

—¿ y por curiosidad cuántos años tiene?

— 15

— Cuidado hermano…podrías ir a prisión..

Y suelta una carcajada.

— No es lo que piensas, Elliot.

Llegamos y chicos calenturientos por todos lados, recuerdo que alguna vez fui así..

Ahí la veo, sola distraída.

— Hola Ana.

— Hola Christian

— ¿Qué estas tomando?

Agarro su vaso y tiene algo de alcohol..

— Ana no deberías de tomar.

— Es solo un poco además no me gusta..

— Haces bien..

— ¿Bailamos?

¿Bailar? Ana me invita a bailar? No estoy acostumbrado a este gesto, pero tampoco quiero decirle que no.

— Esta bien.

Le tomo de la mano y siento una electricidad al tocarla, me gusta lo que me hace sentir, bailamos casi toda la noche, muy pegados por cierto, pero aun no le dije que mañana tendré que irme.

— Ana, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Le digo al oído casi gritando porque la música estaba muy fuerte.

— Salgamos de aquí, que no puedo escucharte.

Salimos afuera y caminamos está un poco oscuro el lugar.

— Ana, mañana regreso.

Un silencio se vino, ella no dijo nada.

— ¿No me vas a decir nada?

— Bueno sí, estos días la pasé muy bien contigo, ¿vas a pensar en mi?

Y empezó a reírse.

— Claro, siempre serás especial para mí, no lo olvides.

— No lo olvidaré, Christian, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

— Si, dime

Ella se muerde el labio y me mira.

— ¿Me darías un beso?

Y sonrío. —por supuesto

le doy un beso en la mejilla.

— No ese beso, Christian

Me dejó helado, no puedo hacer eso.._Dios tiene la edad de mi hermana_, pero ella se muerde ese labio y me llama la atención, la tomo de la barbilla y le doy un casto beso, ella pone su brazo alrededor de mi, muy cerca, pero ese beso casto se volvió más un beso apasionado, le metí lengua.

**Anastasia**

Este beso es el mejor que he tenido, el único que me ha gustado, Christian besándome y lo hace muy bien, estamos en la parte trasera del lugar y no hay nadie cerca, estamos solos, me lleva por la pared y me aprieta a su cuerpo, siento que algo se pone duro en él y pone sus manos en mi cintura.

— Tienes una falda un poco corta Ana, sabes es muy tentadora para mi.

Entre besos no puedo pensar, entonces le digo. — Tócalo

Christian mete su mano, levantando mi falda, tocándome metiendo un dedo en mi interior nunca sentí algo así.

Entonces baja la bragueta de su pantalón y siento un dolor

— ¡Ay!..

Grito por el dolor, algo se rompió ahí.

— Lo siento Ana, perdóname esto no está bien, te hice daño.

— Es tarde Christian, sigue no me vas a dejar así.

Confundido con lo que acabo de decirle, empuja más y así siguió hasta que sentí algo salirse dentro de mí, algo caliente y pegajoso escurría entre mis piernas cuando salió de mi interior.

— Ana, lo siento me dejé llevar esto no estuvo bien, sabes que soy mayor que tu apenas eres una niña necesitas crecer.

Me deja sin aliento sus palabras, cree que fue un error?. Hasta que entro razón…

¡Dios Mio! tuve relaciones sexuales, acabo de tener mi primera vez.

Christian me dio un beso en la frente y entramos a la fiesta, mi madre estaba buscándome para regresar a casa, me despedí de Christian casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Adiós Christian

— Adiós Ana.

* * *

**Les dejo los dos primeros capítulos, me gustaría saber su opinión para seguirla. Desde ya muchas gracias.**

**Saludos**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Christian**

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, desvirgué a una dulce chica de 15 años, me odio por esto me dejé llevar, eso no debió pasar, lo que peor me hace sentir es que me gustó, nunca hice algo así ese tipo de relaciones sexuales jamás tuve, siempre fue a través de Elena con el BDSM el sexo vainilla nunca me llamó la atención, pero con esta joven fue distinto, pero esto nunca más pasará, y jamás me perdonaré ni olvidaré a Anastasia Steele, sobre todo porque al cambiarme de ropa encontré un poco de sangre, la habré lastimado?, fui un bruto soy un patán..

Regresamos a casa y no dejaba de pensar en Ana durante todo el camino.

Ya pasaron Varias semanas y es hora de decirle a mis padres que dejé la universidad.

**Anastasia.**

He llorado por varios días, ya mis ojos los tengo hinchados, ha pasado varias semanas desde que vi a Christian por ultima vez.

Me siento más enferma que nunca, no he comido bien y lo poco que como vomito, me siento muy mal, es como si mi estómago no recibiera nada no puedo oler nada ni comer nada.

Mamá ya no aguanta verme así me llevará al hospital para ver que me pasa.

**Siete Años después.**

No puedo creer que ya estoy por graduarme en la universidad, después de todo lo que he pasado, el irme a vivir con mi padre, mi madre se volvió a casar, fue un caos todo, pero pude superar todo. Y mañana es mi ultimo examen. Kate mi mejor amiga de la universidad vivimos juntas, ella ha sido un gran apoyo.

— Ana, vamos ánimo amiga, es nuestro ultimo dia en la universidad nos espera un mundo afuera, vamos a tomar unos tragos, es viernes.

— No sé Kate, ya sabes..

— Anastasia Rose Steele, eres una chica de 21 años, casi 22, tienes toooda una vida por delante tienes que divertirte amiga, piénsalo.

— Está bien, y es la ultima semana que estamos en Portland, nos mudaremos a Seattle..

Jamas imagine ir a vivir en Seattle..nada más y nada menos donde vive el multimillonario Christian Grey.

— Ana te quedaste pensando…además irá José, ya sabes lo enamorado que está de ti, deberías darle una oportunidad.

— A José, lo quiero como un hermano

— Está bien relájate.

**Christian**

Ya siete años, yo parado desde la vista de mi empresa, en pocos años pude construir un imperio, soy uno de los multimillonarios de todo EEUU pero todo este dinero que tengo aún no puedo comprar lo que más necesito, olvidar toda esta mierda que tengo, mi terapeuta el Doctor Flynn me ha ayudado mucho, pero las pesadillas ahí siguen.

Ya casi termina el contrato con la nueva sumisa, y no tengo ninguna intención de extenderlo, necesito un tiempo solo, para poder ocuparme de mí y ya después ver otra nueva.

El jueves iré a Portlant para asistir a la entrega de títulos en WSU, no sé porque acepté pero ya no puedo echarme para atrás.

Pero iré de todos modos mañana con Elliot a Portlant por unos asuntos de negocios..

**Ya en Portland**

— Hermano vamos a tomar unos tragos, vamos a un Bar, además por todos lados veremos a chicas universitarias ya con su ultimo día de examen..

— Elliot no cambias, no me interesa conocer a nadie, lo sabes.

— No dije chicas, también podrías conocer chicos hermano..

¡Mierda! mi familia cree que soy gay, me dan ganas de romperle la cara, pero no me importa lo que crean, mientras no se den cuenta que soy un dominante, ni que tengo a chicas morenas y las follo cuando quiero.

— ¿Entonces, vamos?

— Está, bien vamonos.

Llegamos hasta un bar, y está lleno, no me gusta este lugar, pero Elliot se ve cómodo disfrutando comiéndose con la vista a las chicas de este lugar, siempre fue un mujeriego, nunca tuvo problemas para acercarse a ninguna de ellas…salgo a tomar un poco de aire, la música no me gusta, y veo a una pareja discutir él parece querer pasarse con ella, que clase de imbécil hace eso con una mujer, si ella no quiere porque obligarla…me acerco

— Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no…

**Anastasia..**

Ya fue mi ultimo examen, estamos todos contentos, acepté salir con mis amigos esta noche, además creo que me vendrá bien unas copas y más con semejante noticia que me acaba de dar Kate, que Christian Grey estará el día de la ceremonia de entrega de títulos y él nos dará, veré de nuevo a Christian después de años.

Estamos en el bar y creo que ya he bebido demasiado salgo a tomar un poco de aire José viene atrás mio, estoy muy mareada los pies me fallan y me siento mal..esta es la ultima vez que tomo así, no acostumbro tomar.

— José que haces aquí, salí a tomar un poco de aire.

— Sí, ya veo estás muy tomada.

José se acerca más, demasiado diría yo.

— Ana, por favor, dime que sí, ya sabes que a mí no me importa…

Antes de que termine de hablar — José, lo sé, pero yo no puedo, lo siento pero solo te veo como un amigo, eres como un hermano para mí.

— Ana, nena déjame demostrarte que te quiero..dame un beso

— No, no quiero José, suéltame..

Y una sombra de un hombre veo y se dirige hacia nosotros.

— Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no…

Se acerca más y ¡Dios es Christian Grey!

Pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y empiezo a vomitar, José se aparta de mí con asco, y Christian se acerca a mí, agarra mi pelo para que no me ensucie y me lleva a un lugar para que pueda vomitar mejor..

Siento que mi estómago cae, y Christian sigue sosteniéndome..

— ¿Anastasia eres tú?

Con cara de sorpresa.

— Sí, soy yo tanto tiempo..

— Ana estás tomada, ¿acostumbras tomar así?

— No de hecho no sé tomar.

— Cielos! Mírate, estás mal, ven vamos dentro y pediré algo para que se te pase el malestar, quieres vomitar de nuevo?

Niego con la cabeza, Christian me lleva tomándome de la cintura y con la otra mano por el hombro para que no pierda el equilibrio.

Llegamos a la barra pidió un vaso grande con agua y hielo.

— Tómalo todo. Me ordena

Lo tomo y me siento algo mejor,

—vamos te llevaré a tu casa me dices donde vives.

— NO no puedo irme así sin avisarle a mi amiga..

— Está, bien vamos a buscarla.

Mientras salimos en la pista, estoy en los brazos de Christian, tiene unos brazos fuertes bien marcados, le hablo al oído para decirle que ya ví a mi amiga.

Nos dirigimos a ella que está bailando con un hombre muy pegados, eso ya sé como terminará..

— Elliot..llevaré a Ana en su casa

¿Que? es su ¿hermano?, su hermano con mi mejor amiga?, creo que mañana tendremos una larga conversación, pero me da miedo hablar..

— Vamos Ana. Tomándome de la mano me lleva…hasta que ya no recuerdo veo todo oscuro y lo ultimo que escucho es. — ¡Mierda!

**Christian**

No puedo creer lo que ví, al acercarme a esa pareja discutiendo, es nada más y nada menos que Anastasia Steele, la adolescente que conocí hace años, pero ahora es toda una mujer.

El idiota ese quiso pasarse con ella, y está algo borracha, espero no tenga problemas con el alcohol, pero ella aclaró que casi no toma, bueno de eso me doy cuenta por su reacción, casi echa todo lo que lleva en su estómago.

Esta no es la mejor forma de volver a encontrarme con esta chica, pero que coincidencia, siento que tengo que ocuparme de ella, no quiero que ningún imbécil vuelva a quererse pasar con ella en ese estado.

La llevé a la barra a que tomara agua fria, al acercarse y hablarme al oído, eso fue tan sexy para mí, que sentí una electricidad por todo el cuerpo, que me excitó un poco.

Al pasar por la pista de baile, la traje más a mis brazos tanto que su boca quedó muy cerca a la mía, tiene un bonito cabello castaño como las que me gustan, pero unos ojos únicos que me gustan más, el olor de su pelo me encantó. Cuando encontramos a su amiga, la sorpresa que ella estaba bailando con mi hermano, eso era señal de que Elliot va a follarla esta noche.

Llevo a Ana de la mano, hasta que ¡Mierda! se ha desmayado.

La tomo en brazos y la llevo..

— Vamos Taylor llévanos al Hotel, no hagas preguntas y vámonos ya!

— Sí, señor.

No la puedo dejar, sola en estas circunstancias, además no sé donde vive, por eso es mejor que se quede en el hotel conmigo, está profundamente dormida, con las luces que pasamos puedo ver su rostro.._Ana estás muy hermosa, te convertiste en toda una mujer, y muy bella.._

Al llegar al hotel, la llevo hasta mi Suite

— ¿Señor necesita ayuda?

— Sí Taylor, consígueme ropa para la señorita Steele, esta que lleva se ha manchado.

— ¿Ahora mismo señor?

— Sí..Antes de que ella despierte mañana, así como está lo mas seguro que duerma toda la noche.

— Sí, señor.

— Ahora déjame solo con la señorita, yo me ocupo de todo.

La acuesto a mi cama, se ve tan hermosa tan joven, dormida es como la chica que conocí cuando tenía 15 años, solo que ahora está mucho más guapa.

Pero no puede dormir así, con esa ropa además ha manchado un poco con su vómito.

Empiezo a quitarle la ropa lentamente, wow tiene una piel suave, al quitarle el vaquero quedo con la boca abierta, tiene unas piernas largas y perfectas, que cualquier modelo le tendría envidia, bragas roja que le queda perfecta,tiene una pequeña cicatriz debe ser por alguna operación de apéndices o algo, pero se le ve sexy, ya hasta siento mi erección en el pantalón de solo ver esas piernas, me viene en mi memoria lo que pasó en esa fiesta, cuando lo hicimos fue rápido, pero ese ha sido el mejor polvo vainilla que he tenido, no la pude ver bien esa noche porque era todo oscuro, pero ahora la veo y mi imaginación volando..

_Basta! Quítate esos pensamientos, ella está dormida y borracha respétala.._

Agarro una de mis camisas, y la pongo me quito los zapatos todo lo que llevo dentro del bolsillo y me cambio, pongo el pantalón pijama y una remera gris, el color que más me gusta.

¿Estará soltera? Tendrá novio? El hecho de que esté con alguien ya siento celos, la acabo de ver y ya quiero estar de nuevo con ella, es parecida a mis sumisas, pero no puedo verla como a ellas, Ana es especial, ella siempre fue especial, _mucho tiempo me he preguntado que había pasado de ti Ana, _pero era mejor que esté alejado de ti porque no soy un buen hombre, tengo gustos especiales, no soy un tipo romántico..

_Pero ahora que te vuelvo a ver, siento que quiero estar a tu lado conocerte más, encontrarte de nuevo no habrá sido una coincidencia o si?.._

Adelantare el rompimiento de mi contrato con mi sumisa, ya no quiero saber nada de ella..ahora que veo a Ana, tal vez trate de ser algo con ella, puede que ella sea mi nueva sumisa..

_Mierda! no puedo pensar así de ella..lo tomaré con calma._

Apago la luz y entro a la cama, varios minutos estuve mirándola, jamás he dormido con nadie, pero siento que quiero hacerlo, dormir esta noche con ella..meto mi brazo lentamente levanto su cabeza y la abrazo, ella está de espaldas..

Siento que estoy libre, y que tendré un buen sueño, lejos de mis demonios..


	4. Capitulo 4

**ANASTASIA**

Siento mucho calor, y algo pesado en mí cuerpo agarrándome, ..abro los ojos y no puedo creer, estoy en la cama con Christian, el me está abrazando yo estoy en bragas y llevo su camisa, sus piernas enredadas con las mías…

¡OH lo hicimos anoche…, pero no recuerdo nada, solo que me ayudo cuando me sentí mal en la barra y de ahí nada más. ¿ Cómo llegué hasta aquí?..

Christian abre los ojos y me mira..

— Hola…

Antes de saludarlo lo primero que pregunto es. — ¿ Lo hicimos? Y se ríe

— Anastasia, estabas casi en coma, no soy un violador para aprovecharme de ti..

Me mira serio

— Oh..y como llegué hasta aquí..

— Yo te traje, no sabia donde vivías y te desmayaste, me alegro de haber ido a ese bar con mi hermano, sino si hubieras amanecido, en la cama de él..

Me quedo pensando y si tiene razón…con lo borracho que estaba José tal vez si pasaba algo.

— Una vez más me has salvado Christian, ¿podemos separarnos un poco?

Estábamos muy pegados nuestras piernas aun seguían juntas y ya estaba sintiendo su erección, no puedo negar que mi diosa interior ha despertado, pero no puedo dejarme llevar.

— Sí, perdón..

— Que ha pasado con mi ropa Christian

— Lo mandé a la lavandería, lo manchaste

— ¿Tú me quitaste la ropa?

Acepta con la cabeza se ve divertido..

Oh dios…me vio desnuda, siento un ardor en el rostro

— Ana, no sientas vergüenza, sabes eres muy hermosa, y deja de morderte ese labio que también yo lo quiero morder.

Me sorprende, pero que directo..

— Que directo señor Grey

— Vamos Ana no me llames señor, que nos conocemos, fuimos amigos.

Sí claro para él solo fui una amiga..

— Veo que eres un empresario muy exitoso..

— Gracias, pero no hablemos de mí, que estoy seguro ya te habrás enterado algo de mi vida, por las revistas y esos programas tontos, pero no creas que todo es cierto lo que dicen, háblame de ti.

— Bueno que te puedo decir…al poco tiempo de que te fuiste yo me fui a vivir con padre Ray, mi madre se divorcio de su tercer marido y se volvió a casar, creo que con el cuarto si encontró por fin el amor, ahora vive en Georgia con Bob

— Ya veo, y tu encontraste el amor?, tienes novio? No me digas que estás casada porque eres muy joven aún..

Sí, soy muy joven , pero si supieras.

— No Christian, no tengo tiempo para el amor, ese tipo de amor existe más en los libros.

Christian se queda mirando sorprendido..

— Pienso lo mismo que tu.

Y sonríe..es tan hermoso, si antes lo recordaba así, pero ahora está mucho mejor, se ve que ha estado haciendo ejercicio tiene los músculos marcados..

— Anastasia, volviste a morderte el labio, te dije que quería morderlos también.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar da la vuelta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy debajo de él, mis manos los llevo sobre la cabeza, me dio un beso y mordiéndome el labio inferior…estoy tan excitada, que estoy más apretada a él por el colchón y metiéndome lengua que ya se encontró con la mía. Su mano recorrió por mis senos bajo la camisa, pero me di cuenta que estaba a punto de volver a tener relaciones con él. _No otra vez no_

— Chri…Christian no me hagas esto, puede ser un error..

Susurrándole

Christian se detuvo y me miró con esos ojos grises, tan hermosos..

— Perdón, no se que me paso..eres tan…yo..

Y no pudo terminar la frase

**Christian**

He tenido el sueño más tranquilo, no tuve pesadillas, después de años siento que he dormido, me siento relajado..despertar al lado de Anastasia, ha sido lo mejor, es la primera vez que duermo con una mujer, y la primera vez que lo hago.. dormí muy bien..

Ella se asustó un poco cuando despertamos, pensó que tuvimos sexo anoche, es tan bella aunque recién esté levantada sus ojos azules, hermosos..

Mientras hablábamos ella seguia mordiendose el labio y le dije que no lo hiciera, no pude aguantar y me tiré sobre ella capturando su boca con la mía, mordiendole el labio ya listo como para estar dentro de ella, me detuvo.

Perdí el control, mi deseo por esta chica creció desde anoche.

— Perdón, no se que me paso..eres tan…yo..

— Christian, no podemos hacerlo, apenas nos volvimos a ver, y no puedo creer que estoy aquí contigo..

Señalando la cama.

— Ni yo..Bueno iré a darme un baño..Con una sonrisa. En el fondo ella sabe porque..

— O quieres dar tu primero..

— No te preocupes, puedo esperar

Me levanto de la cama doy un baño, frustrado por el deseo, termino la ducha pongo una toalla por la cintura y salgo..

Al salir la veo levantada, sus piernas largas y mi camisa el muslo perfecto..

— Ya puedes entrar..

con la voz entre cortada, la mano enfrente que no se dé cuenta la erección que tengo por ella.

—ahí esta la ropa que Taylor te trajo, iré a esperar que traigan el desayuno.

Entra corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Llegó el desayuno pedí de todo un poco, no sé lo que a ella le gusta.

15 minutos después sale, lleva jeans una blusa azul muy bonito.

— te queda muy bien ese color Anastasia

— Gracias Christian como podré pagártelo

— no te preocupes Ana, por favor, mira hay de todo un poco aquí, espero te guste el desayuno.

— Pediste todo.

— Para ti..

Y me sonríe..me quedo hipnotizado.

— Ana cuéntame más de ti, vives aquí en Portland?

— Bueno ayer fue mi ultimo día de examen , era estudiante de literatura en el WSU, que por cierto tu también estarás ahí o me equivoco?

Me quedo boquiabierto, como lo supo.

— Bueno toda la universidad lo sabe señor Grey. Sonriendo

— Así es, entonces de todos modos íbamos a encontrarnos.

— Eso creo. Susurrando.

— Ana me alegra volver a verte, de verdad

Ella agacha la mirada como si algo le pasara, quedó pensativa.

— También yo..

— ¿Estás bien? Quieres café o té

— Té por favor..

Porque tuvo que aparecer de nuevo, siento que no quiero dejarla ir, pero tengo miedo que tenga a alguien en su vida aunque ella dijo que no tenia tiempo, porque? Es una mujer hermosa, mas de uno debe estar babeando por ella…empezando por ese idiota.

— Ana, el que quiso besarte a la fuerza quien era?

— José, un amigo

_Amigo, si claro un amigo que quiere llevarte a la cama_. Siento que quiero cuidar de ella, se ve tan tierna inocente. Quiero seguir viéndola..

— ¿Ana, que planes tienes mañana?

— Amm..aun no lo sé.

— Te invito a cenar, y volaremos a Seattle, que dices aceptas?

— Christian…no lo sé..

— Vamos Ana por favor..prometo que no pasará nada que tú no quieras..quiero ponerme al día contigo.

Se queda pensando…sin decirme nada.

— Ana no pienses mucho, además ya no eres una niña no podré ir a la cárcel por esto..

Y nos reímos a carcajadas, hacía tiempo que no reía así..

— Está bien, además tenemos mucho de que hablar…Dios hablando de hablar Kate..

— No te preocupes anoche avisé a mi hermano que te traía conmigo, él está con tu amiga..

— Oh..

Ya terminamos de desayunar, no dejo de mirarla.. y sé que hay algo en ella que la hace misteriosa, y me gustaría descubrirlo.

—Vamos te llevaré a tu casa

— No hace falta Christian, puedo tomar un taxi..

— No.. Ana quiero llevarte, déjame cuidarte.

— Está bien..No has cambiado Christian.

— Oh si..he cambiado y mucho bueno empeoré…

— Porque dices eso..

— Solo digo..déjame avisar a Taylor que nos vamos

Llamo a Taylor.

— Taylor, voy a llevar a la señorita Steele a su casa, quédate iremos solos.

— Como usted quiera señor.

— ¿Bien nos vamos?

Le paso la mano para salir, con solo tocarla una electricidad siento, esa misma, de hace siete años, pero en ese tiempo no hice caso, pero ahora sé que es algo más, Ana me gusta, siempre me ha gustado esta chica..

Entramos al ascensor sigo sin soltarla el ambiente aquí dentro solos es extraño, la miro de reojo y está nerviosa..la agarro mas fuerte llevándola por la pared.

— Anastasia, que tienes que desde que te vi, no puedo dejar de mirarte, no soy un buen hombre deberías estar alejada de mí, pero a la vez quiero tener cerca..

Ella me mira confundida, y con lágrimas en los ojos como si le doliera lo que acabo de decirle..

— Christian si supieras..

Antes de que termine de hablar, me acerco a su boca capturando con la mía, mi cuerpo pegado a la de ella..entre caricias y lenguas..suena el pitido del ascensor y entran dos hombres mirándonos, por como nos besamos sin soltarnos, como si no existiera nadie alrededor, la sigo besando..hasta que llegamos y las puertas se abren..salimos de la mano y la gente mirándonos como si nunca hubieran visto a nadie besarse en un ascensor.

Salimos — ¿Qué tendrán los ascensores?..

Ana está roja como el tomate, se siente apenada por lo que acabamos de hacer ahí dentro frente a toda esa gente. Es la primera vez que lo hago también, y jamás me habían visto con ninguna mujer y menos besándola en público..

* * *

**Espero que les esté gustando..**

**:) **

**X**


	5. Capitulo 5

**ANASTASIA**

Ese beso en el ascensor me dejó sin aliento, nadie me había besado así, bueno a quien quiero engañar _el único beso que has sentido fue justamente el de Christian_, no he tenido tiempo para tener novios ni cuando terminé la preparatoria y menos en la universidad por Christopher, si voy a estar viendo a Christian tendré que hablarle de él, pero tengo miedo, aunque solo nos hemos visto unos días yo jamás pude olvidarlo, y cuando salía en revistas recortaba sus fotos a escondidas de mis padres para que no los viera y ahora no puedo creer que estoy aquí, está llevadome a mi casa, estoy que salto de la emoción, pero no puedo hacerme ilusiones..

Ya acepté en cenar con él mañana, ahora no me puedo echar para atrás, sobre todo porque hay mucho de que hablar, solo espero que no me rechace después de lo que le voy a decir..y si lo hace bueno, ni modo.

Subimos a su audi un R8 negro .. wow que auto.

— Un dólar por tus pensamientos.. Sacudiendo mis pensamientos

— Christian..

— Ana, estás muy callada, me gustaría saber lo que piensas.

Solo le sonrío.

— Llamaré a mi hermano y ver si aún está con Kate.

Hace la llamada en alta voz y en la segunda atiende.

— Qué pasó hermano? ¿Tremendo polvo te echaste?

Oh todos piensan que pasé la noche con Christian, bueno sí pasé la noche pero no de la forma que todos creen.

—¡ Elliot cállate! Anastasia está escuchando.

— Hola Anastasia.

— Hola Elliot puedes llamarme Ana.

— Kate me ha hablado de ti

Elliot parece más abierto que Christian, por la forma en que habla.

Llegamos entramos y Kate con Elliot muy cariñosos, como si hace una noche que se conocen.

— Así es que tu eres Anastasia, espera, ¿eres la Anastasia que conocimos hace años?

— La misma Elliot..

Christian contesta, y yo no sé que decir, Kate nos mira asombrada.

— ¡Ana!

Y me abraza fuertemente Elliot apretándome demasiado, la mirada de Christian ante el gesto de su hermano parece no gustarle.

— ¿No entiendo ya se conocían? Cuando cómo

— Fue hace siete años Kate en las vegas, te has puesto muy guapa Ana con los años que coincidencia volver a vernos.

No puede ser que tenga tan buena memoria Elliot, Christian nos había presentado solo una vez y fue así rápido, y ahora a enfrentar las lluvias de preguntas de Kate sobre los hermanos Grey..

— Bueno, Elliot es hora de irnos, tengo cosas que hacer

Elliot se despide de Kate con un beso de película — Nos vemos nena. Despidiéndose de Kate

Christian se queda mirándome y trata de imitar a su hermano — Nos vemos nena..

y su sonrisa hermosa, como lo recordaba, se acerca y me da un beso suave en los labios.

— Nos vemos a las 5 pm mañana, esperaré ansioso.

Apenas salen y Kate me lleva al sillón para sentarnos.

— Ana porque nunca me dijiste que ya conocías a los Grey? Porque ocultaste eso?

— Kate, no sé que decirte, simplemente no quería hablar de ellos.

—¿Por que?

No se si ya sea el momento de confesarle toda la verdad, ella siempre ha sido mi amiga una hermana para mí.

— Vamos Ana contéstame por favor… ay no, no , no espera… es lo que yo estoy pensando que es?

— Que cosa Kate..

— Ana no te hagas la tonta sabes a qué me refiero..Christopher… es mucha coincidencia justo hace siete años.. cual de los dos.. ¿Elliot o Christian?..

—vamos Ana por favor contéstame no te quedes callada.

Sin poder atajarme, las lágrimas se me caen..

— Kate.. Christian Grey es el padre de mi hijo..

A kate se le cayo la mandíbula por el piso la boca abierta, sobre el impacto que acabo de darle…

— ¡Ana! por qué nunca me dijiste, yo te he hablado de él, lo arrogante y estúpido que jamás quiso atenderme para una entrevista, y cuando lo conseguí te perdí de favor que fueras en mi lugar pero te negaste poniendo como excusa que te sentías mal.. ¡Claro! Es porque no querías encontrarte con él..

— Kate, no quise que te enteraras así perdóname, es que no sé que hacer.

— Ana, el padre de Christopher, claro por eso le pusiste ese nombre… por qué nunca le dijiste a Christian que quedaste embarazada, pero a ver.., tú me dijiste que era un chico de tu salón y que los dos eran inmaduros..pero ahora que dices Christian, Dios Ana él era mucho mayor que tú.

— Lo sé, nos conocimos cuando yo vivía en las vegas, tuvimos relaciones la noche que se despidió de mí..

—¿ Él te obligó?

Niego con la cabeza — Solo, nos dejamos llevar de un beso tierno a otra cosa ya sabes.

— Pero Ana él tenia que cuidarte, o cuidarse, porque no usaron ninguna protección ¿o si?

— No nos cuidamos y ya vez, por eso quedé embarazada, fue algo rápido, pero no puedo lamentarme por eso, la llegada de mi Chris fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme aunque tuve que pasar por mucho, amo a mi hijo.

— Lo sé Ana, mi sobrino es un amor, pero él tiene derecho de estar con su padre, además es nada más y nada menos que Christian Grey el multimillonario, uno de los más atractivos según las revistas, pero ahora con lo que me cuentas, veo que Christian no es gay..

— Kate, no, Christian no es gay, eso puedo asegurarte.

— Oh. Ya veo y pasaste la noche con él, esta vez si se cuidaron? no quedes embarazada de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa graciosa.

— ¡Kate! No pasó nada anoche…estaba muy borracha Christian solo me llevo a su hotel porque no sabía donde vivía.

Kate mira sorprendida, no cree que pasé la noche con un hombre..

— Está bien, pero Ana escuché que tienen una cita mañana.

— Sí, vamos a cenar, y no sé si decirle la verdad, tengo miedo, si el no quiere a mi hijo?

— Ana, también es su hijo, tiene que hacerse cargo.

— Yo no lo quiero utilizar por mi hijo, ya sabes que el dinero no me interesa.

— Ana, yo sé que no eres así, pero piensa en tu hijo, él tiene que saber quien es su padre, apenas es un niño pero está creciendo y ya está empezando a hacer preguntas sobre su papá, tú lo has dicho.

— Sí, lo sé, Ray siempre fue un padre para él, pero no es lo mismo y ahora que irá a vivir conmigo ya cuando nos mudemos a Seattle estará más cerca de Christian.

— Ana dile a Christian que tiene un hijo, eso se puede saber tarde o temprano.

— Hablaré con él, no tiene siquiera idea de que soy madre, no le has dicho nada a Elliot?

— No, claro que no..solo hable un poco de ti, jamás le mencioné que tenias un hijo.

— Kate no sé que hacer, estoy nerviosa no sé que dirá Christian, yo siempre estuve enamorada de él.

— Amiga…no llores, por lo que acabo de ver, él está interesado en ti, hablen por favor y si se comporta como un imbécil y no quiere a su hijo, bueno mándalo a volar, ningún hombre se merece tus lágrimas..

Kate me da un abrazo, que con ella siento un alivio y fuerza con sus palabras.

**Christian**

Hace un momento dejé a Ana en su casa, y siento que ya la extraño, pero ella no sabe de mi estilo de vida y no sé si pueda cambiar, pero por primera vez siento vergüenza de lo que soy y de lo que he estado haciendo, y cuando se entere tal vez ya no quiera verme, todo lo que le hago a esas mujeres en mi cuarto de juegos, estoy que quiero desaparecer todo, y ser un hombre limpio, pero es tarde.

— ¡Christian!

— Elliot que pasa..

— Te quedaste pensando, te estaba preguntando que tal pasaste la noche, Anastasia está muy guapa ya no es esa chiquilina de 15 años ahora es toda un mujer, dime tuvieron sexo? Es buena en la cama?

— Elliot cállate, no voy a decirte nada de eso..

— Vamos solo dime si o no.

— No..y no pasó nada, no soy un abusador, ella estaba muy tomada y solo la llevé, durmió en mi cama pero nada paso..

— ¿Ni en la mañana?

Niego con la cabeza, aunque en el fondo si me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero ese beso que nos dimos en la cama y luego en el ascensor, de pensar siento como tiembla mi miembro en el pantalón.

— ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

— Elliot, no sabes lo que dices, yo no me enamoro, eso no.

— Por que no? ella es muy hermosa, además sé que ella siempre te ha gustado, como esa noche en la fiesta te acuerdas? yo sé que salieron a darse unos besitos afuera..que por cierto se tardaron un poco..

Con una sonrisa burlona…y muecas de burlas.

— Elliot no empieces.

— Está bien, ya no seguiré, pero me alegra que vuelvas a ver a tu amor de juventud.

Elliot es un pesado, yo no puedo sentir amor, Elena me ha enseñado que ese sentimiento no existe, solo la atracción sexual, y eso es lo que siento por Anastasia atracción sexual, el deseo de volver a tenerla en mi cama y follarla a todas horas.

Llegamos al hotel y lo primero que hago es hablar con Taylor que hable con Joe y tenga listo el Charlie Tango para mañana.

Trato de hacer ejercicio, y sacar a Ana de mi cabeza, y lo frustrado que me siento, sigo con mis pensamientos eróticos sobre ella, ya es tarde y aun no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

Porque tengo ganas de llamarla, pero no es buena idea tal vez enviándole un correo o mensaje de texto.

_Basta Grey no eres un adolescente mañana la verás._

* * *

El día pasó lentamente era hora de pasar por Ana, hasta siento algo de nervios porque voy a verla y tal vez tengamos sexo esta noche.

Esperándola en el coche, Taylor va por ella y le abre la puerta entra a mi lado, está muy hermosa, sus ojos azules, lleva una blusa blanca le resaltan los senos de solo imaginarlos chupando siento cosquillas en mi polla.

— Hola

— Hola…con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

— Que tal estuvo tu día.

— Muy bien, pensando en ti.

Con la mirada abajo mirándose los nudillos del dedo.

Taylor arranca y salimos

— No bajes la mirada, que me gusta mirarte, me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación.

Tomo su mano y la aprieto con la mía, no sé si ella también sienta esa misma electricidad que yo, pero por su reacción y el color de su rostro estoy casi seguro que sí.

Llegamos trato los detalles con Joe, presento a Anastasia como una amiga, ella me mira con dulzura. Como es posible que yo esté haciendo todo esto, por una chica…me desconozco, llevarla en Charlie Tango, bueno ella no es cualquier amiga, siempre ha sido especial para mi.

Le pongo el cinturón, me aseguro de que esté bien, ella está un poco asustada tal vez sea su primera vez.

— No te preocupes estás en buenas manos.

Sin darme cuenta ya tenía mis labios sobre las de ella mordiéndola.

— Confío en ti.. Susurrando.

Me aparto, desconcertado y confundido.

— Bien, vámonos.

Tomo los controles y volamos, los ojos de Ana están admirando la ciudad desde arriba, me da una sonrisa, la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, y las que ninguna mujer he visto, solo las de ella..

Llegamos a Escala la ayudo a bajar la tomo de la cintura el viento está algo fuerte, entramos al ascensor y nuestra tensión de solo recordar lo que pasamos.

— Son solo tres pisos abajo. Le digo en voz baja. — Y por favor no te muerdas el labio que me vuelvo loco y podría desnudarte aquí mismo.

Ella suelta un jadeo y deja de morderse el labio..

— Llegamos..

La tomo de la mano nuestros dedos enlazados, me gusta tenerla así

—¿ Me das tu chaqueta? Quieres tomar algo?

— Sí, lo que tu quieras..

_A ti quiero tomarte_

Le paso una copa de vino, está nerviosa como queriendo decir algo pero no se atreve.

— En qué piensas?

— En nada, es lindo este lugar y es enorme.. ¿ Vives solo?

— Sí, bueno algunos de mis empleados encargados de la casa, mi ama de llaves y Taylor.

Taylor llega unos minutos después.. mirando a Ana no sé si con lastima o que…

— Dame unos minutos, voy a tratar algo con Taylor, no tardo, siéntete como en casa.

Mis dedos acariciado su mejilla rosada.

— Taylor, la señorita Steele, no es mi sumisa y no sabe nada de mí, no quiero que ella se entere lo que hago con chicas morenas como ellas, pero ella no es una de esas entendido? Y otra cosa asegúrate de tener bajo llave el cuarto de juegos no quiero de ninguna manera ella se dé cuenta, adviertele eso a Gail.

— Sí, señor así será.

— Ah..y casi lo olvidaba, llévale el contrato terminado a mi ex sumisa ya no quiero nada con ella, no recuerdo su nombre, encárgate de todo..

— Entiendo señor, permiso.

Me siento sucio, y avergonzado de mi mismo, por todo esto, no quiero que Ana esté enterada lo que he estado haciendo, eso la alejaría de mí y no quiero eso. odio sentirme así, no sé que Anastasia me está haciendo pero quiero estar cerca de ella, y no sé si yo pueda darle lo que ella espera de un hombre, no soy de esos.

**Anastasia**

Jamás imaginé, llegar a un lugar así, es enorme, Christian es muy rico y lo que le sigue, esto debe costar millones para mantener todo este lujo, la vista aquí con las paredes de vidrio se puede ver la ciudad a tus pies, y es hermoso, me quedaría horas mirando sin cansarme.

Estoy nerviosa, no sé como decirle a Christian de que tenemos un hijo, ni como reaccionará, yo no quiero su dinero, no estoy interesada en eso, pero si llegáramos a tratarnos más, él deberá saber de la existencia de Christopher, no puedo ocultar a mi hijo, y más que desde la próxima semana vendrá a vivir conmigo, ya mi padre Ray ha hecho mucho por mí, cuidar de mi hijo mientras yo estudiaba, si no fuera por él, no se que hubiera pasado de mí o de mi hijo, a mi padre le debo todo, sé que va a extrañar a su nieto, durante muchos años ha vivido con él, pero ya estoy lista para tener una vida con él, es hora de hacerme cargo de mi pequeño, ya terminé la universidad, tengo algunas entrevistas de trabajo, que espero alguna de ellas me contrate, el apartamento de Kate es suficientemente grande para los tres, pero sigo sin saber que hacer con Christian.

Siento un cosquilleo en la espalda, siento su respiración caliente sobre mi hombro derecho..

— ¿La asusté señorita Steele?

— Eh..no..

Tomo un gran sorbo de vino..

— Christian….creo que tenemos que hablar antes de seguir..

— Ana, lo sé..yo también quisiera decirte muchas cosas, pero no quiero que salgas corriendo.

¿ Corriendo? Por que? es un traficante de drogas y hace lavado de dinero en su empresa por eso tiene esta fortuna? Por que yo saldría corriendo..el padre de mi hijo es eso?...me doy una cachetada en mente tratando de sacarme esa fea imagen de la cabeza.

— por qué lo dices.

— Ven vamos a cenar..

— No tengo hambre..Susurrándole

— Tienes que comer Anastasia y después iremos a la cama..

_Dios dijo a la cama?_

Me atraganto con el vino y los colores en el rostro..

Apenas puedo comer de los nervios, vuelvo a ser como la niña de quince años, saliendo en su primera cita.

—¿ Y bien, has tenido novios?

— Ehh..no exactamente

Me mira extrañado, como no entendiendo lo que digo.

— ¿Ana eres una mujer hermosa, no había ningún novio por ahí, no te has enamorado?

Solo niego con la cabeza y quedo callada..

— ¿Bueno, y en el sexo?

Que como se atreve a preguntarme algo tan intimo..

— No entiendo.

— Ana, somos adultos y si vamos a tener relaciones esta noche, tenemos que hablar

Estoy como un tomate roja..

— Que es lo que quieres saber Christian..

— Bueno empecemos, que te gusta y que no te gusta que te hagan, hasta donde son tus límites?

Límites? Que debo contestarle no sé bien de que habla..

— No sé..

— Vamos Anastasia Steele.

— Bueno, no tengo mucha experiencia..

— Lo suponía, ¿Anastasia puedo preguntarte algo?

— Si..

En voz baja

— Cuando, lo hicimos estoy seguro que yo fui el primero, te lastime? Ya ni pude asegurarme de eso.

— ehhh..estuve adolorida durante una semana

Se le cae la boca, del asombro..

Riendo — No es cierto Christian, sí me dolió un poco, pero normal tranquilo.

Se acerca y me toma de la barbilla mirándome con sus ojos grises..

— Muy graciosa señorita Steele.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios. que hicieron con los primeros capítulos :)**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Antes de empezar con el capítulo:**

** Solo para avisar que esta historia es Rated: M, para los que lo lean ya saben, tiene contenido sexual.**

**Siento no poder hacerlo un poco más apto para todo público pero así va la historia.**

**Hice este comentario, para aclarar este punto, porque tuve algunos mensajes, para que cambie de calificación para que sea más apto, pero la historia ya está escrita varios capítulos y son para mayores.**

_**''Si leen esta historia es bajo su responsabilidad''. **_

**Agradecida por la aceptación, aun soy nueva espero no sean tan duros jejej. **

**x**

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

Ana se ve tan ingenua, por una parte estoy saltando de la alegría de ser yo el que la desvirgara, aunque no era de la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Sentados en el sofá paso mis manos por su pelo, son suaves me acerco y los huelo, tiene un aroma que me encanta.

— Hueles muy bien Anastasia

Ella se sonroja con solo con mi tacto..

No quiero llevarla a la habitación de mis sumisas, a ella la quiero en mi cama, me siento raro pero quiero dormir con ella esta noche, Ana no es como las quince, me acerco más a ella y beso ella me toma del pelo, baja su mano, pero no soportaría que me toque el pecho. Le tomo de la mano y antes de tocarme mis dedos con la de ella entre sí.

— Ven, vamos a mi cama.

— Si…susurra

— ¿Tienes idea lo que quiero hacerte Anastasia?

Antes de entrar a mi habitación, la tomo de la cintura con una mano y la otra llevo sus manos sobre la cabeza y nuestras lenguas se encuentran en un baile.

Abro la puerta como puedo sin soltarla, y llegamos a la cama ella se acuesta y me coloco sobre ella en horcajadas.

— ¿ Tomas pildolas anticonceptivas o algún método estás usando?

— No Christian, ninguno..

Eso quiere decir usar preservativos, los odio pero no queda de otra, no quiero dejarla embarazada en nuestra primera noche, además no quiero hijos jamás, no sé que haría con uno, estoy jodido para tenerlo, siempre me aseguré que mis sumisas estén teniendo algún tratamiento para que después no me salgan con eso y querer amarrarme con un niño,no eso jamás.

— Ya veo, espérame aquí, mientras puedes desvestirte y quédate en ropa interior..Susurrándole al oído.

Voy al cuarto de juegos y saco una caja de preservativos para usarlos con ella, sigo sin creer que estoy haciendo esto, teniendo una simple relación vainilla, pero ella se ve de un sabor único y quiero probarlo.

**ANASTASIA**

No sé donde me estoy metiendo, estoy por tener relaciones con Christian, pero no sé que tengo que hacer, no he tenido relaciones sexuales antes, con el único con quien he estado fue con él, y después de que nació Christopher quedé con miedo para tener otro hombre, porque no quise pasar por lo mismo y quedar embarazada, me he guardado por mucho tiempo y aquí estoy y lo único que quiero es hacerlo con Christian Grey, bueno vi algunos videos y revistas, así es que eso pordrá ayudarme un poco.

Me siento avergonzada, estoy semi desnuda y ¿si no le gusto?..

Ahí lo veo parado en la puerta, mirándome algo pensativo..

— Estás hermosa Anastasia ya no aguanto estar dentro de ti, pero primero quiero verte como te das placer..

¿Yo que? no me masturbo.

— Yo no lo hago Christian..

— Está bien, déjame hacértelo

¡Dios mio! Dijo que quiere hacérmelo él.

Se quita la remera, es perfecto tiene bien marcado es un hombre de gimnasio..

— Quiero besar cada centímetro de tu hermoso cuerpo, acuéstate y no te muevas.

Me acuesto sus manos en mi mejilla bajando por el hombro, empieza a besarlos, el cuello mordiendo un poco la oreja, sus dedos recorriendo,siento que estoy temblando, muerde mi labio y lo estira con sus dientes despacio, le tomo del pelo trato de bajar mis manos.

— Por favor no me toques el pecho..

Por que no quiere que lo toque..

Me quita el sujetador dejando flotar al aire mis senos, empieza a chupar un pezón que se me ponen duros, con la otra mano los masajea, da mordiscos y siento que me vengo con solo ese tacto, y su erección frotándome por mi entrepierna, abro más las piernas para sentirlo mejor, es tan caliente siento que estoy estallando ya lo quiero dentro, mis bragas ya están húmedas, moviendo mis caderas para sentirlo mejor.

Sigue sus dedos recorriendo, jugando por todo mi sexo, tiene manos mágicas

— Christian ya dámelo…Susurrándole

— Ya casi nena, quiero probarte toda eres perfecta..

Besa cada centímetro de mi cuerpo bajando por el ombligo los muslos quitándome las bragas, siento vergüenza de que me vea ahí abajo, empieza a lamerlo de arriba abajo aprieto fuerte las sabanas, Christian me está haciendo volar, las mejillas me arden, por donde mismo esta teniendo la lengua ahí abajo..

— Ya no aguanto nena, quiero estar dentro de ti.

Se quita todo, _Dios Mio lo tiene enorme _no lo había visto cuando lo hicimos, ese miembro estuvo dentro de mí.

— Estoy lista..

— Abre bien tus piernas nena, primero quiero verte así..

Toma su polla, y lo masajea de arriba abajo, rasga el envoltorio con los dientes y coloca en su longitud, da unos golpecitos sobre mi vagina, por mi clitoris frotando ya no puedo más..juega con la entrada.

Y lo mete de un golpe, Christian está dentro de mi, se siente tan caliente eso…

Ambos mojados..

— Más rápido Christian…

Acelera y me siento también lo hacemos sentados uno frente al otro, lo tomo del hombro y lo empujo me mira extrañado por lo que acabo de hacer, giro y estoy encima de él, sentada en su polla, con sus manos me ayuda con la cadera, para subir y bajar….ya casi lo tengo, tiene la cara roja..

— Ya me vengo nena dámelo también..

Con un grito apretado los dos nos liberamos y caigo sobre su pecho..

— Wow wow..Ana eso fue…increíble..

**CHRISTIAN**

Sigo sin creer lo fantástico que fue tener sexo vainilla con Ana, sí me tomo por sorpresa cuando me empujó creí que iba a tocarme, jamás dejé que una mujer esté arriba, y hoy con Ana fue increíble, me corrí como nunca sentí que mi polla estallaba dentro de ella, los dos nos quedamos jadeando tratando de recuperarnos.

— Eres hermosa Ana

— Tú también Christian..

Dando un suspiro..

— ¿y mañana no tienes que ir a trabajar?

— No, me tomaré esta semana, mañana iré contigo a Portland el jueves es la graduación ¿recuerdas?

— Oh.

— ¿Ya tienes sueño?

— No..

— Otra ronda?

— Si!

Seguimos con otra ronda de buen sexo, usaría varias cajas de condones con ella…

Ella se ha quedado dormida, la veo dormir y beso sus labios suaves, la envuelvo en mis brazos y quedo dormido con ella.

* * *

Despierto con unas voces, pero que?

— Fui a su oficina y me dijeron que no ha ido a trabajar, y ahora me dices que sigue en la cama, debe estar enfermo.

— Señora..

— No puedes evitar que vea a mi hijo, tengo que ver que le pasa nunca está hasta tarde en la cama..

¡Mierda! mi madre!

Abre la puerta y se queda en shock me ve en la cama y Ana aun sigue dormida..

— Yo..perdón hijo, lo siento no sabía que estabas acompañado

— Mamá..

— Estaré abajo..

Por la cara sorpresa de mi madre, creo que con esto ella salio de dudas de que soy gay, me siento estúpidamente bien..

— Nena, despierta mi madre está aquí y nos vio en la cama

—¡!Auch!

Levantó de golpe la cabeza golpeándome la nariz..

— Christian, discúlpame, no quise golpearte mira como te dejé.

— Eres dura…

Me puse a reír.. — Iré a lavarme, no te preocupes, solo es un poco de sangre, vístete y bajamos con mi madre.

— Christian no será mejor que te espere aquí?

— No, ya mi madre te vio, tienes que conocerla.

Salgo del baño y ella sigue en la cama pensativa — No te has vestido que pasa, te dije que te levantes para que conozcas a mi madre.

— Christian, tu madre que pensará de mí, me vio en tu cama.. susurrando

Es tan dulce..

— Nena, mi madre te aseguro que lo que acaba de ver, es lo más bueno que ella esperaba..

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Mi madre pensaba que yo era Gay, te espero abajo en cinco minutos..

Le doy un beso en los labios y bajo.

Mi madre hablando con Taylor, no logro escuchar lo que dicen, pero estoy seguro que quiere saber de la mujer que estaba en mi cama.

— Madre..

— Siempre tan formal hijo ¿ Cómo estás creí que estabas enfermo fui por ti y me dijeron que no fuiste, vine aquí y Taylor me dijo que todavía estabas en la cama…O dios..hijo creí que estabas enfermo no sabia….que..

— No te preocupes mamá, entiendo que te preocupes por mí, ya ves estoy bien.

— si ya veo y muy bien hijo, y me dirás quién era esa chica? Porque si es una mujer no es cierto?

— Por supuesto, me sorprendes mamá, claro que es un mujer y se llama Anastasia, es muy bonita. Susurrándole.

— Oh ya veo hijo, discúlpame ya sabes lo que estábamos pensando.

— Lo sé mamá, y de una vez te digo no soy gay.

La cara de mi madre es de felicidad si se dejara llevar, estaría saltando de felicidad, sé que ella me ama y me acepta tal como soy, pero se le nota que se siente más bien al saber que no soy gay.

Unos minutos después Anastasia sale de la habitación algo tímida, pero de solo mirarla siento mi sangre caliente por ella y mi pene de inmediato responde..

— Aquí está, Mamá ella es Anastasia, Anastasia mi madre.

— Mucho gusto señora Grey.

— Llámame Grace por favor.

— Yo..

— Oh..no no te preocupes hija…

Mi madre se despidió, con solo mirarla veo que le gustó Ana, al principio mi chica algo tímida pero ya se fue abriendo, me gusta que se lleven bien.

_Pero que mierda Grey tú no puedes pensar así._

—¿ Quieres desayunar? O comemos algo por el camino.

— Como tu quieras..

Desayunamos todo y salimos, al subir al ascensor esa atracción por Ana, me dan ganas de follarla aquí..

Agarrándola de la barbilla — Un día te follaré aquí, sin parar y deja de morderte ese labio que sabes como me pones.

Dándole un casto beso.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Christian**

Camino a Portland, en coche ella sigue mordiéndose el labio, me vuelve loco, salgo del camino a un costado,..

—Christian que pasa?

Sin decirle nada me desabrocho el cinturón me acerco a ella, — Ana te dije que cuando te muerdes ese labio me pones loco.

La beso, mordiéndole los labios es tan dulce, meto mi mano por su blusa tocándole sus senos, ella pone la mano en mi entrepiernas, si seguimos vamos a follar aquí..paramos antes de perder el control y tomo de nuevo el camino..

Llegamos..

— Ana estas muy callada, estas bien?

— Si, solo que…hay cosas que quiero hablar contigo, pero no aquí ni ahora.

— Yo también tengo mucho que decirte, que te parece si lo hablamos el miércoles?

— Me parece bien..

— Ana eres hermosa.

— Gracias, tu también Christian.

Nos despedimos con un beso largo, no sé como voy a aguantar estar sin ella hasta el miércoles.

Kate se queda mirándome raramente, pero que le pasa a esa mujer, es insoportable.

**Ana**

El miércoles voy a decirle la verdad a Christian ya no puedo alargar esta noticia mi padre va a traer a Christopher para mi graduación.

— Ana…Ana y?

Kate abrazándome.

— Y? que cosa

— Se lo dijiste? Como reacciono?

— No kate, no pude decirle nada.

— Y lo otro? Si tuvieron sexo?

Riendo le afirmo con la cabeza.

Kate grita de la emoción quiere que le cuente todo, pero no quiero entrar en mucho detalle de lo que hicimos.

— Estas enamorada no es así?

— Si Kate lo amo.

— Tienen mucho de que hablar.

— El miércoles, voy a cenar con él voy a decirle todo.

— Estoy segura que amará a Christopher, ese niño es un amor y más lo especial que es.

— No estoy segura como Christian va a tomar de lo especial que es mi hijo, no es un niño normal.

— No te preocupes Ana, el que Chris no sea como todos los demás eso no quiere decir que sea un niño y los niños necesitan a sus padres y más mi sobrino.

— Tienes razón.

**Miércoles****.**

Kate me ha prestado uno de sus mejores vestidos, un color plateado con espalda abierta y zapatos, me miro al espejo y la magia de Kate es única a la hora del arreglo le agradezco.

Tuve que decirle a Christian que yo quería ir por mi propio medio, si algo no sale bien preferiría salir sola. Estoy con los nervios que las piernas me fallan, subo en mi escarabajo hasta el hotel me miran feo al llegar, ya mil veces me han dicho que lo cambie que no es seguro, pero a mi no me importa le tengo un gran cariño.

Entro al bar del hotel y ahí lo veo, tan guapo tranquilo un traje sport y la camisa desprendida vaquero negro, es un dios tan sexy este hombre, viene caminando hacia mi, estoy que me caigo, estoy entre tirarme por el, besarlo o salir corriendo, pero ya es tarde para salir corriendo ya me tiene de la cintura.

— Hola hermosa, te ves muy bien..ese vestido te queda de maravilla.

— Hola Christian.

A penas susurrándole.

Me toma de la barbilla y me da un beso despacio en los labios.

Me gusta ese beso, hace que olvide todo y sea más fácil en sus brazos.

— Ven reservé un lugar mas privado para nosotros.

Me lleva de la mano a una sala, más intima hay una mesa para dos y el mozo esperando.

Christian pide algo de vino, pero no tomaré mucho tengo que manejar y mañana una graduación.

— Es tan bonito esto Christian gracias.

— Aquí la bonita eres tu.

Tomando un poco de aire y fuerzas es hora, pero antes tengo que saber que piensa de los niños o la familia.

— De verdad Christian eres soltero? Me cuesta un poco creerlo.

— Ana, ya hablamos de eso te decía que no tengo novia y no soy un hombre romántico, no hago novias.

— Oh, ya veo y no quieres formar alguna vez una familia, hijos?

Creo que fui muy directa se queda mirándome, espero que no mal interprete lo que dije.

— Quieres que hablemos de eso? de verdad?, Ana yo…no quiero una familia y tampoco hijos.

El corazón se me cae, dijo que no quiere hijos, pero si ya tiene uno, tengo ganas de llorar pero no puedo dejar que las lagrimas me ganen.

— Christian, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

— Ey espera, pero si acabas de llegar.

Se acerca y me pasa la mano por la mejilla.

— Nena habla conmigo, que pasa estas tan nerviosa, dímelo.

— Estás seguro que quieres saberlo?

— Si.

— Christian, yo tengo un hijo.

Le digo así en seco con un trago de vino.

se le cae la boca..

— ¿QUE? por que no me dijiste eso antes ANASTASIA.

Me grita.

— Ahora te estoy diciendo Christian y no me grites.

— No te estoy gritando, solo porque no me dijiste cuando nos vimos, ahora entiendo porque tu pregunta sobre la familia, ¿que querías? Que juegue a la familia feliz contigo? Eres madre soltera?

— Si soy madre soltera, y esa no era mi intensión solo te pregunté.

— ¿Quieres que me haga cargo de un hijo de otro hombre?

Como se atreve a hablarme así, es un idiota...ni me dejo terminar de hablar mejor me voy.

**CHRISTIAN**

La mujer perfecta que había encontrado, ahora resulta que tiene un hijo, maldita sea mi suerte yo no puedo estar con una mujer con hijos, lo que me faltaba, pero justo ella porque ella dios mio, Ana se había metido en mi piel no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, yo no puedo con niños, la miro y está llorando me duele verla así, pero la idea de que ha estado con un hombre y tener un hijo me pone enfermo.

Y creo que me pase de la mano decirle que quería que yo me haga cargo, ahora como mierda arreglo eso metí la pata, está muy enojada.

— Escúchame Christian quería contarte todo, pero veo que fue un error venir me voy.

No yo no quiero que se vaya.

— No espera no te vayas, lo siento no quise gritarte ni hablarte así.

— Tengo que irme Christian.

— No puedes irte así, estas mal.

— Estoy bien y puedo cuidarme sola, Adiós!

Sale y voy detrás de ella, pide su auto y me quedo en shock cuando veo que es uno que no deberían de ser legal que esté en circulación esa es una trampa, una bomba estar dentro. Ana puede matarse con eso.

Ella sube sin escucharme, tengo miedo por su vida con ese escarabajo, esta noche no es lo que tenia en planes, quería pasar la noche con ella, pero ante esa confesión, no sé como reaccionar, no quiero mujeres con hijos, pero con Ana todo se me pone alrevez con ella hago cosas que no pensaba hacer, era todo perfecto.

Estoy preocupado por ella, espero que llegue bien, me acuesto yo tenia en mente tenerla esta noche aquí conmigo en mi cama, porque todo es mal.

No puedo dormir, quiero saber como llego, asegurarme que está bien, la llamo y no contesta envío mensaje de texto tampoco ni el correo..

Estoy poniéndome nervioso, si algo le pasa no se si pueda perdonarme salio de mis manos reaccioné mal.

**ANA.**

Como pude ser tan estúpida y tonta, después de lo que le dije Christian ya no va a querer saber mas nada de mi, y ni tiempo tuve de decirle que mi hijo también es de él, las lagrimas no dejan de caerme traté de no hacer ruido, pero Kate me escuchó.

— Dios Ana, estas llorando que paso? Que te hizo ese idiota.

— Le dije Kate..

— Y? no quiere saber nada de su hijo?

— le dije que yo tenia un hijo, y no me dio tiempo de decirle que es de él, reaccionó mal Kate, me dijo cosas feas.

— AY amiga, ese idiota necesita una patada en las bolas.

Esa declaración de Kate me hizo reír.

No puedo dormir, estoy tan preocupada y nerviosa mañana igual tendré que encontrarme con él.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Día****de la graduación**

Se supone que hoy debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida, terminar la universidad, citas de trabajo, tener a mi hijo conmigo por ese lado estoy más que contenta.

Pero anoche después de lo que pasó con Christian, no puedo evitar sentirme mal tengo los ojos hinchados de llorar, hoy será la ultima vez que nos veamos enla entrega de títulos.

**CHRISTIAN**

No pegue un ojo toda la noche, estoy con un humor de lo peor, Ana no me ha contestado quede preocupado por ella, la forma en que salio y para el colmo ese vehículo, no dejo de pensar en ella, quiero verla, no la veo por ningún lado empiezo a preocuparme en serio.

Entonces veo a su amiga, si ella está aquí es porque nada le ha pasado y no en algún hospital, tengo ganas de preguntar por ella, pero si me acerco será grosera conmigo, estoy seguro que Ana y ella hablaron de mi.

Sigo sin poder creer que ella tiene un hijo, es tan joven solo tiene 21 años y ya con un niño, tiene todo por delante, los hijos atrapan por eso yo no quiero ni los voy a querer jamás.

Ahí está sentada, se ve triste odio verla así, sé que me comporte mal, ¿ puedo salir con una mujer con un hijo?, ese pequeño es más importante en su vida siempre será primero, y yo donde quedaría?, no quiero compartirla. Estoy que desearía no haberla visto, y también estoy que quiero tenerla en mis brazos, porque Anastasia? por que si eras perfecta para mi.

— AHHH…cuidado! Niño ¿Estás bien?

— Si, disculpe señor no lo vi, fue mi culpa, estuve viendo un poco el lugar y me perdí de mi familia.

Me quede viendo al niño, debe tene años, ojos grises pelo cobrizo alborotado traje negro camisa blanca, debo estar loco, por un momento me recordó cuando era niño.

— Necesitas que llame a alguien para ayudarte a dar con tu familia.

— No gracias, ya el acto está por empezar, mi mamá debe estar por ahí. Que tenga un buen día adiós.

Me quedo sorprendido un niño de esa edad y ya habla como un adulto, sus padres deben de ser algunos profesores o la graduación de un hermano o hermana.

Fue raro eso…

Bueno a tomar mi lugar….

la señorita Kavanagh bonito discurso,es inteligente,

no quito mis ojos de Ana, ella trata de no mirarme pero sé que lo hace.

Por fin, la hora de la entrega de los títulos, pasar la mano a más de cuatrocientas personas, pero yo solo espero tocarle la mano a una sola persona, la de Anastasia, después de largo rato por fin la llaman, ella viene a mi y me siento nervioso.

— Felicidades, señorita Steele.

Ella ni me mira, en voz baja, — Por que no me has contestado te llamé te escribí y nada quede preocupado por ti.

— No deberías, estoy bien. Y muchas Gracias señor Grey.

Siguió la fila solo quiero que esto termine pronto.

Una vez que termino el acto, busco a Anastasia mucha gente quiere hablar conmigo pero no me interesa solo quiero verla.

Desde lejos la veo, está de espalda ese hombre porte militar debe ser su padre Ray, no lo conocí en persona.

— Pero que mierda!

La gente se queda mirándome, sin darme cuenta lo dije en voz alta, Ana abrazada con un tipo alto rubio, ese tipo quien es?

Será el padre de su hijo?, me arde los ojos ganas de ir arrancarle los brazos, por tocarla, ella es mía, se entregó a mi hace unos días, nadie más quiero que la toque, decido ir a buscarla.

La aparto de él y no me importa quien es, me acerco a Ana y le doy un beso en la boca, frente a todos.

sorprendidos, por lo que acabo de hacer.

— Hola nena.

Ella se queda muda, mirándome confundida, su padre confundido y el tipo helado, sí ella es mía…

— Chri…..stian, qué?

En eso Kate, aparece — ¿Ya conocieron a Christian Grey?, el novio de Anastasia.

Novio? Ella no es mi novia…pero para marcar mi territorio no me importa..

— Mucho gusto señor Grey, soy Raymond Steele, padre de Annie.

Con voz ronca.

— Llámeme Christian, mucho gusto señor Steele.

— Llámame Ray.

Kate de nuevo. — Mira Christian él es mi hermano Ethan.

El hermano de Kate es el padre del hijo de Ana?, pero no dijo nada más será él? o quien, no….espero que no sea ese amigo que quiso besarla a la fuerza…

— Ana podemos hablar?

— No puedo Christian, aquí está mi familia.

— Oh. Hija no te preocupes, yo me encargo de buscarlo debe estar por ahí de curioso.

— Gracias papá.

Nos apartamos tomándola del brazo llevándola hasta un salón apartado y cerrando la puerta.

— Que te crees Christian? porque hiciste eso?

— Hacer que?

— Besarme frente a todos.

— Te molestó?

— Sí, porque lo hiciste?

— Por rabia, por celos no puedo verte en brazos de otro hombre, dime es él?

— él que?

— El padre de tu hijo..

— Chistian no.., Ethan es solo un amigo de donde sacaste eso.

— Creí que era ese tipo el padre de tu bebé.

— ¿Bebé?

— Dios Ana, eres tan joven, de verdad jamás te imaginé con un hijo, tenia planes y estabas en él.

— Lo siento Christian, pero tengo a mi niño, si eso no puedes aceptar dejemos aquí, y ya no nos veamos.

Ella intenta ir, pero la detengo.

— Ana, te necesito no quiero que te vayas, anoche no dormí pensando en ti

— Christian tengo que irme, mi familia me está esperando.

— Quiero verte de nuevo, cuando vas a poder, una cena en mi casa y…

Trato de tomar fuerzas para decir lo más difícil. — Puedes llevar a tu hijo.

Yo Christian Grey invitando a un mujer y su niño a mi casa, quien lo diría..me desconozco, pero ese niño está en el paquete y si quiero a Ana lo voy a tener que aceptar…mierda maldigo esto..jamas estuvo un niño en mi casa, ya me imagino como lo dejará ese día, los niños son traviesos rompen todo, ensucian todo.

— Ana, no me has dicho nada ¿Qué dices aceptas?

— Está bien Christian, pero con la condición que me dejes hablar esa noche y no me interrumpas.

— Está bien, como quieras.

— Bueno, nos vemos hasta el domingo estos días voy a estar ocupada preparando todo, el sábado nos mudamos a Seattle.

— Perfecto, estaré esperándote.

Le doy un beso en la comisura de la boca, y la frente.

Tendré que pedirle a Gail que trabaje el domingo, no quiero que ningún mocoso corra por ahí y destroce todo, y quiero a Ana conmigo, ella lo va a cuidar.

**Sábado.**

— Taylor!

— Si señor.

— Consigue algún juguete, para niños lo necesito para mañana.

Taylor casi se atraganta

— Juguetes señor? para una donación?

— No..es para el hijo de Anastasia.

Los ojos de Taylor se abren..

— Ahora mismo, iré a alguna tienda, pero que edad tiene el niño.

Mierda, porque no le pregunté eso a Ana, debe ser pequeño..

— Estaría entre los dos años, o menos no lo sé.

varios minutos después Taylor trajo trenes, coches de goma, rompecabezas ABCDarios, y más, que diablos estoy haciendo? Yo comprando estas cosas para un niño.

Juro que si ese niño causa problemas, me olvidaré de Anastasia para siempre y me busco una sumisa.

* * *

**Una vez más gracias por seguirme, y los comentarios**

**x**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Domingo.**

Por fin es el día, Ana traerá a su hijo, me siento un tonto haciendo todas estas ridiculeces, ahora debería estar en mi cuarto de juegos divirtiéndome con pinzas para pezones esos juguetes pero sexuales, y no estas tonterías que estoy viendo de juguetes para bebés.

— Escucha Gail, la señorita Steele traerá a su hijo, quiero que estés al pendiente de él en todo momento, no quiero que nada rompa ni ensucie y menos toque esos autos de colecciones que tengo.

—No se preocupe señor me llevo bien con los niños, cuidaré de él.

Estoy ansioso para que llegue Ana, la ultima vez que la vi fue el jueves, la deseo tanto que quiero encerrarla en mi habitación.

Suena mi celular

_— __Madre._

_— __Hola, hijo quería invitarte a la cena de esta noche en casa, puedes traer a Ana, si quieres, estarán todos Elliot traerá a Kate y Mia está ansiosa de querer conocerla._

_— __mamá no lo sé, hay algo que no te dije de Anastasia y que también me enteré._

_— __Que cosa._

_— __Ana, tiene un hijo._

_Puedo escuchar lo sorprendida de mi madre._

_— __Y que hay entre ustedes, si estas con ella?_

_— __Mamá no lo sé, te aviso si vamos._

_— __Ojalá vengan._

_— __AH antes de cortar si Ana va lo más probable es que lleve a su hijo._

_— __Oh. Un niño estaría perfecto ya sabes como me gustan los niños, ya espero mis nietos._

_— __Madre, no exageres._

Ya deben estar por llegar, Gail hizo pastel de chocolate, a ver si así distrae al niño y duerma, no sé como tratar con un niño.

— Señor, ya llegaron.

La cara de Taylor pálida, como si viera un fantasma.

Ahí está mi chica, tan hermosa la escucho hablando bajito.

— Entonces, haz todo lo que yo te diga, por favor no toques nada, sí es enorme este lugar, recuerda de lo que hablamos, sé amable.

— Te preocupas demasiado mamá.

Ana da la vuelta y un niño como de siete años sale detrás de ella…

¿Pero que?, ese es su hijo? Como….. a los cuantos años le tuvo, es el mismo chico que choque el día de la graduación, Taylor mira a Gail, estábamos esperando un niño más pequeño máximo de tres años, Anastasia fue madre más joven de lo que yo creía.

— Ana..

A penas me sale la voz.

— Disculpa Christian que tardamos un poco, tuvimos un poco de problemas antes de salir.

— No te preocupes, hola amigo.

— Hola señor, que gusto volver a verlo.

Se me cae la boca.

— El…gusto es mio.

Le paso la mano, me siento raro al tocar sus pequeñas manos.

— Christian este es mi hijo Christopher.

— ¿Christopher? lindo nombre.

— Gracias.

— Pasen por favor, quieren algo de tomar.

— Solo agua para Chris.

— Gail, agua para el niño.

— Si señor.

— No sabíamos la edad que tenias, pero compramos esos juguetes para que juegues con ellos, están allá puedes verlos.

Indicándole la mesa, redonda..

— Vamos Chris ve a verlos estoy segura que te gustarán.

Él solo la mira.

— Ana, te juro que estoy sorprendido no imaginé que seas madre cuantos años tiene a los cuantos años le tuviste, por dios Ana debías ser una niña..

— Mi hijo tiene siete años recién cumplidos lo tuve a los quince.

— ¿QUINCE?

Grito del asombro. — Dios mio Anastasia, pero si eras una niña.

— Lo sé.

Se pone triste y la mirada baja, que habrá pasado porque se embarazó siendo solo una adolescente?, y yo que me quejo que empecé mi temprana edad con el BDSM y ella fue madre a esa edad, no..

— Y el padre? Era algún compañero de salón? ¿Eran ambos muy jóvenes?

— Aquí dice, para dos a cuatro años, son juguetes para bebés.

— Lo siento amigo, no sabíamos exactamente tu edad.

— Igual puedes divertirte con esos Chris, y dale las gracias a Christian.

— Gracias Christian.

— De nada amigo.

Me acerco para tocarle la cabeza, pero se aleja mirándome fijamente y serio.

— Lo siento, solo quería ser amable.

— No me toque señor.

— Chris, cálmate.

— Perdón mamá.

— Mira ella es Gail, porque no vas con ella a dar una vuelta.

— Puedo mamá?

— Claro..y pórtate bien, recuerda lo que hablamos.

— Christian lo siento, mi hijo no es agresivo solo que no soporta que le toquen la cabeza.

Porque me siento identificado con él, sé lo que se siente.

—¿ Por que?

— Por algo que pasó hace unos años..

Ana está por llorar, me pregunto que le pasó al niño que le trae malos recuerdos.

— Quieres hablar de eso?

— No, aun no es el momento.

— Ana, quiero besarte.

— ¿Y por que no lo haces? Susurrándome.

Me acerco nos besamos nuestra lengua bailan juntos a un ritmo único, la corriente que siento en todo mi cuerpo en solo acercarme a ella.

—¿ Ana, me acompañas a mi habitación?

— Si..

Sin romper nuestro beso y sin preocuparnos cierro la puerta con una patada, nuestros cuerpos encendidos, estamos desesperados de estar juntos.

Ella desprende mi camisa, no me molesta que lo haga, hasta me gusta que me está tocando, por un momento se queda mirando mi cicatriz, pero sigue..yo le agarro del puño la empujo por la pared, subiendo una pierna por mí para frotarnos mejor mientras nos desvestimos, con velocidad de la luz nos desnudamos estamos piel a piel, nuestros sexos están tan cerca tocándose, ya no aguanto más quiero hacerlo con ella sin condón sentirla entera, saco de la mesita un envoltorio lo rasgo con los dientes ella me ayuda a ponerme, esto es el paraíso, coloco bien el condón ella se toca metiéndose el dedo.

— Acuéstate, quiero verte así, abre bien tus piernas.

Se acuesta, masajeando su clítoris me acuesto frente a sus piernas para ver como lo hace, no aguanto más subo sobre ella y la penetro, está tan húmeda que me moja hasta las bolas, ufff esto es delicioso.

Entrando y saliendo de ella, siento su palpitación que está por llegar, esas convulsiones hacen que mi polla explote dentro, la sigo sintiendo hasta que ella grita, doy tres golpes más y termino ordeñando….

Salgo de ella, y sigo palpitando.

— Wow, Ana estuvo increíble me dejas sin aliento.

— Igual yo, ahora estoy recuperándome

Nos quedamos así abrazados, con las piernas enlazadas

— ¿Que se siente?

—¿ Que se siente que Christian?

— Ser madre tan joven.

— Al principio, raro, imagínate una niña de quince años enterarse que quedó embarazada, el mundo se viene abajo y también para los padres.

— Si? Cuéntame más, quiero saber todo de ti.

— Cuando mi madre se enteró por la doctora que yo estaba embarazada, casi enloqueció, le contó a su esposo y ese hombre me dio una paliza que casi me llevan al hospital

— Por dios, como se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima.

— Sí, fue muy cruel no estábamos muy bien económicamente, mi madre, quiso que yo aborte era muy joven para tener un bebé, yo no quería matar a mi hijo, llamé a mi padre Ray le conté todo, vino por mí, empezó una gran discusión, hasta que mi madre cedió a que me fuera con él, a mi padre le debo todo, me cuidó se hizo cargo de mis consultas, hasta el dia de mi parto, fue horrible me hicieron una cesárea porque el bebé no podía nacer era demasiado grande, y estaba sentado

Me quedo frío por el relato, como una niña tuvo que pasar por todo eso…

— Fue traumático me imagino.

— Bastante, después de largas horas di a luz a un hermoso varón, estuvo a punto de morir al igual que yo, no lloró al nacer, los doctores lo salvaron a tiempo, pero lo que yo no sabía, mi madre y su esposo habían contactado con una pareja, querían dar en adopción a mi hijo, trataron de convencerme por todos los medios que diera a mi bebé, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo tenía en mis brazos sus pequeños dedos apretaban mi dedo como diciéndome que él jamás me dejaría ir, y dándome fuerzas, entonces ahí me di cuenta que mi bebé me necesitaba y no podía dejar que lo llevaran de mí.

Sus lágrimas empiezan a caer..

— No llores nena, entiendo que fue feo por todo lo que pasaste.

— No tienes idea, y ya después Ray no estuvo de acuerdo se ha encariñado con el bebé a pocas horas de nacido, decidió que él se haría cargo y se comprometió que yo terminaría el colegio iría a la universidad y él se iba a hacer cargo del niño, y así pasó, lo que mi madre biológica no hizo Ray lo hizo, es él único padre para mí y para Christopher.

— Y que sabes del padre de tu hijo, donde está? Jamás se hizo cargo?

— No.

— Y lo buscaste?

— No, ya era demasiado tarde ya había desaparecido y no sabia como encontrarlo.

— Maldito..dime su nombre y lo vamos a encontrar para que pague por lo que te hizo.

— No hace falta Christian, yo sé donde está, pero a su tiempo todo.

— Como puedes decir eso, te dejó sola.

— Fue de una sola vez no nos cuidamos y el resultado, mi hermoso niño.

— Oh. Ana, no me gusta verte sufrir.

— Gracias Christian.

— Gracias por qué?

— Solo déjalo así.

Nos besamos y quedamos dormidos.


	10. Capitulo 10

Despierto y ya casi oscurece, si quiero llevar a Anastasia que conozca a mi familia, el único problema es su hijo, pero ese niño no sé por que pero me cae bien, salgo despacio de la cama para no despertarla, salgo a la sala veo a Taylor leyendo un periódico.

— ¿Gail y el niño?

— Lo llevó a dar una vuelta señor, no deben tardar.

— Está bien.

— ¿No ha causado problemas?

— No señor…

Antes de terminar, de hablar, Gail entra con Chris, me pregunto por ese nombre, es parecido al mio, coincidencia.

— Como les fue.

— Muy bien señor.

— Oye puedes llamarme Christian.

Me siento y viene a mi lado.

—¿ Eres el novio de mi mamá?

Novio? No había pensado en pedirle que sea mi novia me gusta, _aquí el problema eres tu pequeño._

— Somos amigos..

— Ah, ya veo, como nunca vi a mi mamá con ningún amigo, no la lastimes por favor.

En voz baja.

Por qué me dijo eso, y con esa serenidad, algo tiene sus ojos que lo veo y es como si me estuviera viendo, veo mi dolor reflejado pero también un destello no puedo explicar, debe ser porque nunca estuve tan cerca de un niño antes, seguro es eso.

— Eres muy elegante Chris, seguro le vas a caer bien a mi familia.

— Gracias sí me gusta verme bien, conocer a tu familia?

— Sí, nos invitaron a cenar.

Su sonrisa es única, algunos dientes aun saliendo..

Ana se une a nosotros.

— mamá, Christian dice que vamos a ir a conocer a su familia.

— Que?.

— Sí, perdona que no te dijera antes pero mi madre llamó y nos invitó a ir, estás de acuerdo? Así confirmo que iremos.

Ella mira a su hijo, de manera extraña.

— Está bien.

Nos preparamos para ir, Ana se termina de arreglar, después de tomar un siesta y por supuesto el tremendo polvo que echamos.

Gail viene con nosotros para que cuide a Christopher, a Ana la quiero para mí todo el tiempo, y no ande preocupada estando detrás de su hijo, me siento en parte ridículo por tener celos de un niño, sé que él es más importante que yo, pero a la mierda yo quiero toda su atención en mi, se que está mal que piense de esa manera.

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres.

— Wow, es enorme y bonita.

Me sorprende la forma que habla este chico, es muy educado y seguro de sí mismo.

Entramos mi madre nos da la bienvenida, ve a Ana la saluda..

— Me alegra volver a verte Ana, y donde está tu pequeño.

— Ahí esta, bajándose del auto ha olvidado su mochila.

— Ya estoy listo mamá.

Mi madre se queda mirando al niño, dios porque todos se quedan mirándolo raro..

— ¿Tu eres?

— Hola, mi nombre es Christopher Raymond Steele, pero me dicen Chris.

— Mucho gusto Chris, yo soy Grace la madre de Christian.

— El gusto es mio.

Le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para nada tímido.

— Entren por favor, están todos en la sala de estar.

Entramos, está toda mi familia, mi terapeuta mejor amigo Jhon Flynn y Kate con Elliot de la mano.

— ¡Tía!

Chris corriendo a los brazos de Kate..

—¿ Cómo está mi pequeño hombrecito?

— Muy bien, ¿cuando llegaste de tu viaje?

— Esta mañana, oye no te vi en unos días y te veo más grande.

— Jaja, no exageres tía, por cierto no te había dicho, bonito discurso.

— Pero como no? si me tuve al mejor ayudante..

— Y este señor es tu novio?

— Sí, Elliot.

Todos siguen mirándolo, después todos lo saludan, están sorprendidos de que Ana tenga un hijo de esa edad, podría ser su hermano menor.

Si yo no la conociera eso pensaría, que es su hermanito.

— Pero qué sorpresa, y que chiquito es el mundo, hola Chris..

De donde el Flynn conoce al hijo de Ana.

— Jhon, vaya jamás pensé encontrarte aquí.

— Ni yo, genio.

— ¿Se conocen?

Pregunto.

— Sí.

Miro a Ana y la veo seria hasta preocupada, me gustaría saber que está pensando.

— Gail, que sorpresa verte.

— Mamá, espero que no te moleste la traje para que cuide a Chris.

— ¿Cuidarme? ¿De que?

— Bueno los niños necesitan que alguien les tenga un ojo encima.

Ana, Kate y Flynn se quedan mirándome raro hasta les da gracia lo que dije, pero a la mierda..

— Christian, puedo asegurarte que Chris no necesita que le tengan un ojo encima, bueno no de la manera que piensan.

Que quiso decir Kate…mi padre tampoco lo deja de mirar, es un niño demasiado tranquilo ni ha jugado con los juguetes que le compré.

— Mira Chris aquí tengo una espada, tiene colores y con sonidos.

Mi padre le entrega, él duda en agarrar pero lo hace no se ve tan entusiasmado, es un poco raro.

— Gracias.

Se sienta al lado de Ana, apartándome de su lado ahora está en el medio, rayos! justo esto no quería.

Todos mirándonos, creo que somos el centro de atención, y hablando de viajes, trabajos, no aparto mi mirada de Ana está tan relajada tiene un perfil hermoso, todo de ella es hermoso, quiero abrazarla tocarla pero no puedo de este niño que está sentado en el medio.

— Dinos Chris ¿ te gusta la escuela?

Mi padre preguntando

— Sí es agradable aunque no me lleve bien con algunos compañeros, en unos días empiezo, voy a extrañar a mi abuelo,me cambié de escuela, espero los de aquí sean mas buenos conmigo.

En un tono serio hasta triste, sufrió algún tipo de bullying o algo así?, si parece un niño inteligente hasta tiene aire de líder, no entiendo como otros niños puedan con él.

— ¿Y dejaste muchos amiguitos allá?

— No tengo amigos.

— ¿Por que no?

Digo en voz ronca.

— Por que todos son aburridos.

— Chris, ya hemos hablado al respecto te acuerdas? no son aburridos.

Flynn parece conocerlo muy bien, este niño tiene problemas de conducta? No, lo que me faltaba.

— ¿Chris quieres conocer el patio? Gail te llevará.

Por fin alguien dijo algo bueno, ya quería estar al lado de mi Ana, al levantarse me acerco más a ella y la tomo de la mano, su mano suave, que me da un choque eléctrico, que me parta un rayo aquí mismo, para no tener una erección.

— Ana, tu hijo es hermoso y muy guapo, hasta se parece a Christian, cuando tenia su edad.

Que le pasa a Mia, como puede decir eso.. y ponerse a reír.

Kate se atraganta con el vino..

— Gracias.

Ana sonriendo, diosa.. es la mujer mas perfecta del planeta, si no me controlo todos se darán cuenta que estoy babeando por ella.

Suena mi celular.

— Perdonen, es una llamada importante.

Disculpándome con mi familia atiendo.

— ¿Hola?

— Hola amo, quería saber si vamos a seguir con nuestro contrato, yo si deseo continuar.

A la mierda…le dije a Taylor que le deje claro.

— Escúchame, el contrato ya termino y no tengo deseos de continuar, por favor entiéndelo esto se acabó

— Pero señor, hice algo que no le gustara? Puede castigarme como usted desea la forma que quiera, soy suya completamente suya.

No puede ser..

— No has hecho nada malo, solo esto se termino, entiendes?

— Hay otra nueva sumisa señor?

— No, y déjame en paz.

Como puede ser tan pesada esta mujer, en que idioma entenderá.

Cuando voy de regreso a la sala donde están todos, me quedo congelado por un sonido…..


	11. Capitulo 11

Camino y estoy helado, quien puede tocar de esa manera el piano, debe ser un profesional que lleva años de practica una de las piezas de Liszt, Rapsodia Húngara # 2, con alto nivel, lo sé porque es uno de mis pasatiempos favorita estar sobre mi piano.

La mandíbula se me cae y veo a…

¿Chris?

Salen todos prácticamente corriendo de la sala, para ver quien está tocando el piano y se quedan sorprendidos que el chico está sobre el piano, a mi madre se le cae las lágrimas, debe ser que estará recordando, desde que deje esta casa nadie mas ha tocado.

Pero dónde ha aprendido a tocar así, debe tener un gran maestro Ana no me ha dicho nada del talento de su hijo.

Termina la canción y se queda sorprendido que todos lo están mirando.

Y de Gail se le cae el vaso con jugo.

— Lo…siento pedí a Gail que me traiga algo y no aguanté, quise probar este piano es muy bueno.

— No te preocupes hijo, dime quien te enseñó a tocar así?

Mi padre con voz entre cortada.

— Nadie.

— ¿Como que nadie? Debes tener un gran maestro.

Niega con la cabeza, entonces todos giran hacia Ana, para que de la respuesta.

— Es verdad, nadie le enseñó, creo que lo aprendió viendo un dibujo animado para ser exactos Tom y Jerry.

— ¿ Como?

Todos preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

— Sé, que todos se preguntaran como es que mi sobrino toca de esa manera, y como es que el doctor Flynn lo conoce, lo que pasa que este chico es un genio, es un niño prodigio, muy inteligente, si no fuera por él, Ana, y yo no nos graduábamos de la universidad.

Empieza a reírse..

No puedo creer, el hijo de Ana es un niño prodigio, wow siempre dude si realmente existía uno así, o eran trucos que hacían con estos niños para engañar, pero ahora lo veo con mis propios ojos.

— Es verdad, Chris y yo trabajamos juntos, no es así amigo?

El solo se ríe con Flynn

— pero como..

Mi madre queda boquiabierta.

— Me di cuenta, cuando el tenia dos años, hacia cosas que cualquier niño de su edad no lo hacia, a los cuatro ya sabia leer y escribir eso entre otras cosas.

Estoy sin habla.

—¿ Y a que grado de la escuela va?

— Va en noveno grado, pero los profesores del antiguo colegio sugirieron mandarlo ya directo a la preparatoria, pero por su edad aun no se puede.

— ¿Siete años y va con chicos de 15 y 16 años?

pregunto, creo que dejé de respirar

— Sí, por eso es que no tiene amigos, todos son muy mayores que él, y no tiene amigos de su edad. Lo conozco desde los cuatro años.

Flynn aclarándose

— Dios mio Ana, tienes a un Einstein o un Beethoven contigo.

Mia más que sorprendida

Kate empieza a reir, y Elliot está mudo.

— Eso sin mencionar, que varias Universidades del país están peleando por él.

— Wow..

Es lo único que Elliot puede decir

— Por que no me lo habías dicho Ana.

Porque me oculto algo así, y yo preocupado por un niño que haga destrozos berrinches, cuando en realidad es más inteligentes que todos nosotros aquí si juntamos nuestra inteligencia, nos gana igual.

— Christian, después hablamos por favor, no te enojes, además hay algo más que quiero decirte.

Me dice en voz baja, pero wow este chico podría trabajar para mi en un futuro.

De regreso a Escala, le pedí a Ana que se quede a dormir conmigo, hay habitaciones de visitas para que se quede Chris ahí, no creo que llore por las noches, dudó pero aceptó, estoy más que feliz dormir con ella es lo mejor que puede pasarme, no tengo pesadillas a su lado y el sexo es increíble.

Llegamos, casi no ha hablado está muy callada, el niño se quedó profundamente dormido, Taylor lo lleva hasta una de las habitaciones.

— ¿ Quieres tomar algo, antes de ir a la cama?

Mordiéndole un poco la oreja, ella se sonroja.

— Christian, hay algo que quiero decirte en realidad por eso me quedé para hablar contigo.

— Que sea después, ahora quiero besarte y sacarte ese vestido.

La beso y este beso es apasionado terminamos en la cama lo más rápido, que dos veces seguidos nos venimos, que estoy agotado y sigo dentro de ella.

Somos tan compatibles..

— Christian, tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora nena?, estás cansada igual yo.

— Christian tengo que hablarte del padre de mi hijo.

Eso me quitó el sueño, me siento en la cama con las piernas cruzadas de pensar en ese hombre quiero golpearlo.

— Está bien dime quien es ese imbécil que te dejó embarazada y te abandonó.

Ella queda callada solo mirándome.

— Ana dime quien es, fue un compañero de clases?

Niega con la cabeza.

— A ver Anastasia, dices que quieres hablar y lo que menos haces es decir nada.

— No sé como decirlo.

— Solo dilo, dame un nombre.

— Tú..

— jejej Ana yo que?

— Tú.

— Por que lloras, él apareció de nuevo?

Con la cabeza acepta, paciencia!

— Te está acosando? te hizo daño dime quien es y lo mato..

— ¡Basta Christian! no te das cuenta?

— Por que me gritas Ana.

— Christian eres ciego? O sordo? No escuchaste? No te daaas cuenta cuando lo viste, no ves algo familiar en él?

— De que demonios hablas Anastasia me estás poniendo nervioso.

— Christopher tiene siete años, si recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Mierda!, no puede ser...

— Sé más clara..

— Es tuyo..

Salgo de la cama caminando alrededor, vistiéndome rápidamente y quedar frente a ella,

— ¿Yo que?

Mirándole los ojos.

— Eres el padre de Chris.

Mis piernas me fallaron y todo negro después.

**ANASTASIA**

¡No! esto no me esperaba Christian se ha desmayado por la noticia que le di, enterarse que tiene un hijo, pero como no se daba cuenta..

Termino de vestirme rápido

— ¡Taylor!

Grito.

Viene corriendo..

— Christian se desmayó.

— Señora que le paso al señor.

— Por una noticia que le dí.

No sé como reaccionará Christian después que despierte.

— Ya vuelve en sí, señora.

**CHRISTIAN**

Despierto, ¿que me pasó?, ya sé…no esto es una pesadilla.

Ana y Taylor mirándome..

— ¡ANA!, no puede ser lo que me has dicho, tienes que estar equivocada, YO NO PUEDO SER EL PADRE DE CHRIS.

— ¡SI LO ERES!, y no me grites.

— Está bien, no te grito, mierda! todos estos años he pagado tratamientos de mis mujeres para que no me salgan con esto vienes tú y me dices que tengo un hijo…..

— Ya no podía ocultarlo.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Estoy furioso, tirando el edredón.

— Deja de llorar Ana, yo no puedo ser padre, yo no pedí eso…

— Y Crees que yo si? Tenia quince años Christian.

— ¿Y como paso?

Tomándola del hombro llevándola por la pared.

— Christian me estás lastimando.

— Señor, cuidado está lastimandola.

No me di cuenta, lo fuerte que la estaba tomando.

— No te hagas Christian que bien lo sabes, una vez lo hicimos.

— Tu lo has dicho una sola vez, ¿ Estás segura que es mio?

Suelto a Ana y me da una bofetada, mierda lo dije, estoy furioso y no se lo que digo, tocándome tengo un poco de sangre en el labio.

— Ana, no quise decir eso, solo que yo no quiero un hijo, no puedo criar un niño a penas puedo conmigo ¡MIERDA!...

— Nunca debíamos vernos de nuevo, fue error esto Christian jamás tenias que saber de Chris.

— Ana, espera donde vas a esta hora son como las 1 am

— Ya no puedo estar aquí, me voy.

— Espera al menos que amanezca.

— No, no puedo estar ni un minuto más, no vuelvas a buscarme, Chris y yo no te necesitamos

La sigo y va hasta donde está Chris, pero él no está dormido, está sentado detrás de la puerta con la cabeza tapándose con el brazo, lo veo y me veo a mí..

Está llorando, escuchó todo, escuchó que yo no lo quiero, que clase de padre soy, de esto tenia miedo hacer sufrir a un niño, bueno…aquí estoy haciendo justamente eso.

— Ana yo..

— Ya hablamos todo Christian, Chris amor vamos a casa deja de llorar que sabes que no me gusta verte así.

Taylor está congelado por lo que acaba de ver, hasta estoy seguro que quiere darme una patada por lo que acabo de hacer.

— Por que mamá nadie me quiere, ¿soy feo?.

sollozando.

soy un imbécil...

— Christopher mírame, no vuelvas a decir eso yo te amo, eres todo y lo sabes, ahora ve por tu mochila y vamos a casa.

— Si.

Que hice, esto jamás me van a perdonar..

Me siento una basura ver las lágrimas de ese niño, me parte el corazón en pedazos..

Tengo un hijo, y no cualquier hijo..

— Ana, esperen no pueden irse así.

— Si podemos, buscaremos un taxi.

— No, al menos que Taylor los lleve, piensa en tu hijo.

Porque dije eso.., lo dije sin pensar

— Sí, pienso en mi..hijo.

Dejando claro sus palabras, no me puedo acostumbrar a que ese niño también es mio.

Taylor los lleva, estoy mal no debí hablarle así, yo no puedo ser papá, que prueba es esta estoy muerto de miedo, jamás imaginé esto y menos tener un hijo de esa edad incluso antes de que yo empiece con mis sumisas, poco después de terminar mi relación con Elena, donde yo fui su sumiso... me siento sucio.

Llevo varias copas, no se que voy a hacer no quiero perder a Anastasia, ya estaba aceptando el hecho que ella tenga un hijo, pero aceptar que ese hijo también es mio?

Salgo de Escala, a penas puedo ver por donde voy, pero quiero salir de una duda.

Sé que asusté a mis padres llegar a estas horas.

— Christian hijo, son las 2:30 am

— Lo siento mamá

La abrazo, creo que jamás la había abrazado así como ahora lo estoy haciendo necesito a mi madre, ella siempre ha estado conmigo y yo tan alejado.

Mi padre baja de las escaleras Mia y Elliot atrás.

— Christian ¿que te pasó? Estás herido.

Miro mis manos tengo unas cortadas, en las manos.

— Mamá, soy un desastre.

— Hijo estás tomado y tienes cortadas en las manos déjame ayudarte.

— La lastimé mamá, mejor dicho yo les hice daño.

— A quienes

— A Anastasia mamá, quiero ir a mi cuarto de niño.

Todos se quedan mirándome, siguiéndome.

— pero si hace unas horas se les veía tan bien, ¿ que ha pasado?

Voy a mi cuarto hacia años que no venia aquí, veo unas fotografías no puede ser, es como mi clon sí es mio, es mi hijo, no puedo respirar.

— Hijo que pasa.

— Christian! nos estás asustando. Mi madre gritándome.

— Es mio.

— ¿Que es tuyo?

Le paso una fotografía de cuando tenia siete años.

— Que pasa hijo, háblanos somos tu familia y queremos ayudarte.

— Mamá, papá embaracé a un niña.

— DIOS MIO!, como es eso

La cara como papel blanco de mi madre.

— Ella solo tenia quince años.

Todos mudos quedaron.

— Hermano que has dicho? Como que embarazaste a una menor de edad?

— Si.

— Hijo, eso podría meterte en problemas legales.

— Eso pasó hace años.

A penas la voz me sale.

— Te escuchamos Christian, estamos decepcionados de ti, como pudiste meterte con una menor, cuando fue eso.

— Hace siete años, en las vegas.

—¿ Las vegas?, es lo que estoy pensando Christian? lo sabia!, si es igualito a ti.

— Elliot, Christian, de que hablan.

— Les diré la verdad, pero no me interrumpan, se acuerdan cuando nos fuimos a las vegas de vacaciones?

— Si, hijo sigue.

— Ahí conocí a una chica, muy linda la misma con quien choqué y le rompí la frente accidentalmente, nos hicimos amigos, me invitó a una fiesta la misma que fui con Elliot, fue antes de volver a Seattle, la llevé a un callejón oscuro para despedirme y ahí pasó…

Tomando una pausa — De esa relación nació Chris.

— A ver…espera Chris?

— Mamá, la chica que embaracé es Anastasia, hace unas semanas que nos volvimos a ver, y me acabo de enterar que soy el padre de Chris, reaccioné mal por la noticia le dije cosas feas el niño escuchó, ella me dejó.

— A penas puedo procesar lo que me acabas de decir, tenemos un nieto te das cuenta lo que eso significa? Cuando vimos a ese niño todos quedamos en Shock en el fondo todos sabíamos que era idéntico a ti.

Mi padre en shock

— Sí, yo lo dije, es tu fotocopia tiene tus ojos el mismo color de pelo, hasta se peina igual que tu, si volvieras en el tiempo y tuvieras siete años serian gemelos idénticos.

— No sé que hacer, yo no estoy preparado para ser padre, jamás se me pasó por la mente tener un hijo y ahora tengo uno de siete años, fui papá a los 21 años y Ana a los 15 años.

— Muy jóvenes, pero ahora son adultos y estoy segura que lo van a poder manejar, que harás con nuestro nieto lo vas a reconocer o no lo quieres, porque si es así Carrick y yo ayudaremos a nuestro nieto, Chris no es un niño como los demás, es muy inteligente y los niños así necesitan mucho apoyo de los padres o en este caso somos sus abuelos.

— Tu madre tiene razón.

— Y cuenta con sus tíos claro.

Elliot con voz seria.

— No sé mamá, tal vez solo le pase una mensualidad a Ana y yo me alejo de ellos, no quiero un hijo.

— Eres un cobarde Christian!

— Mia, por favor tu hermano tiene mucho que pensar.

— Descansa Christian que mañana todo será más fácil ahora estás borracho, dices cosas que tal vez después te arrepentirás, buenas noches, ah y otra cosa, estoy feliz de tener un nieto como Chris, es lo mejor que pudo pasarte un hijo es lo más sagrado lleva tu sangre.

_Mi hijo, tengo un hijo,_ no dejo de repetirlo una y mil veces el único pariente de sangre, el único en el planeta que se parece a mi, jamás conocí a mi padre biológico y la puta drogadicta no cuenta..

* * *

**Sí, aquí aclarando sobre el hijo de Christian y Anastasia es un chico superdotado, con IQ increible**

**Saludos**

**X**


	12. Capitulo 12

**ANASTASIA**

Lo que menos quería es que esto termine así, Christian se pasó de la raya, preguntándome si Chris era suyo, eso no se lo perdonaré fácilmente, el que yo estuviera con él esa noche no quiere decir que me deje follar por cualquier chico en un callejón y estas lágrimas que me traicionan.

— Mamá, no quiero que llores

— Ya no mi amor.

— Ese señor me odia mamá.

— No digas eso hijo.

— Disculpen que me meta.

— Tranquilo Taylor puedes hablar y por favor solo dime Ana.

— Está bien Ana, el señor Grey solo estaba sorprendido lo que dijo lo hizo sin pensar, si le da unos días él podrá ver con más claridad.

— No necesitamos nada de él Taylor, y gracias.

Llegamos al Apartamento, llevo a Chris a su habitación para que duerma..

Me di una ducha caliente, después de tanto sexo y la discusión con Christian, lo necesito, salgo para preparar un té, escucho los sollozos de mi hijo, está llorado.

— Ey, porque lloras?

— Nadie me quiere mami, bueno si, solo el abuelo y tú.

— Todos te queremos.

— No es cierto!..

— Escúchame Christopher, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, aunque te tuve siendo muy joven eso no cambia mi amor por ti, no necesitamos a tu papá o si?

— No, solo que a veces veo a los niños jugando con sus padres y yo no soy normal y tampoco tengo un papá, bueno él no me quiere.

—Chris ya hablamos de eso, entiendes?

— Está bien, puedo dormir contigo mami? Solo así no tengo pesadillas.

— Está bien mi pequeño, dame un espacio.

Le doy un beso en la frente a mi hijo, y se queda dormido, lo veo dormir por unos minutos sí es muy parecido físicamente a Christian, como pude ser tan tonta en creer que él me quería, claro si me quiere pero solo para llevarme a la cama, eso es lo hacíamos desde que nos volvimos a ver solo sexo, ni hablamos de nosotros.

**CHRISTIAN**

— Despierta hijo, te traje un poco de café.

La voz de mi madre tratando de despertarme.

— Buenos días mamá, tuve una mala noche.

— Lo sé hijo, como estás ahora.

— Mejor.

— Ven vamos a desayunar, con la familia.

Veo a toda mi familia mirándome, con un gesto no sé cuales serían sus pensamientos, pero necesito hablar con Taylor, quiero saber como llegaron a su apartamento, Ana estaba muy enojada.

— Señor.

— Taylor, como los dejaste anoche.

— La señora, estuvo triste señor

— Y el niño?.

Taylor aclarándose la garganta.

— No sabría que decirle.

— Dilo Taylor.

— Me llamó la atención que dijera que nadie lo quiere.

Pobre niño, mierda me siento culpable de alguna manera, quiera o no ese niño es mi hijo y sí me preocupo por todo.

— Taylor habla con Luke Sawyer, quiero esté con Ana y mi hijo..

_Dije mi hijo?_

— Si, señor.

— Que, vea todo lo que hacen que los cuide, él será el guardaespaldas de ellos.

Regreso a mi apartamento, con Welch revisamos el estado de cuenta de Anastasia toda y toda la información.

Ella y Chris no pueden vivir con tan poco, de alguna forma siento que tengo que hacerme cargo de ellos, sí quiero hacerlo Ana es la chica que no puedo sacarme de la mente y Chris mi hijo, sigo con miedo, pero también quiero irme con ellos y ver personalmente si ellos están bien.

**ANASTASIA.**

— Chris ya estás listo? Tenemos que ir de compras comprar todo para tu nuevo colegio.

— ¿ Me puedes comprar unos libros más mamá?

— Veremos si nos alcanza, ya sabes también tenemos que comprarte algo de ropa, prometo que después de tener un buen trabajo compraremos varios.

— Si! Gracias mami.

Es tan lindo mi Chris, a veces me olvido que es solo un niño de siete años, pero cuando ríe y me dice mami, el corazón se me derrite de amor, lo amo y es lo mejor que pudo pasarme, también Christian tuvo que ver en esto, lo único bueno de él, fue dejarme un hijo maravilloso.

Voy al banco para retirar lo poco que tengo, pero me encuentro con una sorpresa.

Me muestra que tengo mas ceros de los que yo tenia, pero no puede ser, pensaba que era un error pero no, eso es obra de Christian, como sabe mi cuenta bancaria, si como no, el controla todo, yo no quiero su dinero con esta cantidad podría comprar hasta un edificio, pero solo necesito útiles y algo de ropa para Chris, compraré lo que haga falta y le devuelvo todo, ¿a que está jugado?

— Listo para ir de compras y pasar la mañana conmigo?

— Si..

— mamá, hay un señor que creo que nos está siguiendo.

— No te preocupes hijo, estamos bien, ¿ quien nos podría seguir?

Espero no sea quien creo que es.

**CHRISTIAN**

Bueno, con esta cantidad espero Anastasia no rechace, ellos necesitan el dinero y un niño como Chris mucho más, tiene que ir en escuelas para genios, y no una escuela de estado, quiero que vaya a un colegio privado, es mi hijo y tiene que tener lo mejor.

_Un momento ¿en que momento lo acepté como hijo?_

En una reunión, siento un movimiento en mi celular..

*A: No sé que pretendes Christian, como pudiste, accediste a mi cuenta, lo que usé te lo devolveré*

Que mierda!, sin darme cuenta golpee la mesa que todos me miran.

— Disculpen, es algo personal.

Salgo de la sala, y le contesto.

*C: Por favor acéptalo, y no voy a discutir de eso contigo*

Sentando en mi oficina di ordenes que no me molesten, no tengo ganas de hablar.

Una llamada

— Sawyer que sucede.

— Señor, usted quería saber todo lo que pase con la señorita Steele y su hijo.

— Así, es que paso?

— Señor, acaban de tomar un Taxi, los estoy siguiendo van camino a un hospital imagino, el niño tenia sangre en la boca y cabeza no pude verlos bien.

Dios que le paso…

— Pasame por mensaje donde van.

Que le pasó a mi hijo, se habrá caído?, espero no sea nada grave.

— ¡Taylor!

— Señor.

— Vamos tenemos que llegar al hospital, algo le pasó a mi hijo, Sawyer me enviará un texto donde van

Salgo corriendo de mi oficina, Andrea queda con la boca abierta, creo que escuchó lo que dije sobre mi hijo.

Llegamos a urgencias del hospital y veo a Ana sentada.

— Christian que haces aquí?

— Que le pasó a Chris?, y no me mires así.

— Se cayó, quiso bajar algo del modular y resbaló a veces olvido que es un niño pequeño, tenía que estar más al pendiente de él.

Llorando, sintiéndose culpable Ana, quiero abrazarla y consolarla, me acerco y la abrazo.

— Nena, no es tu culpa fue un accidente, como está?

— Lo están viendo, me dijeron que acá espere.

— Va a estar bien.

— Tenía mucha sangre y me asusté Christian, a veces él quiere hacer cosas de grande, todo él quiere hacerlo es muy independiente.

— Entonces es igual que yo.

Ella sonríe, y se suelta de mi.

— Christian ya en serio que haces aquí y como te enteraste.

— Ana, no me digas eso Chris es mi hijo y quiero estar al pendiente de él, por favor perdóname por todo lo que te dije, también quiero pedirle perdón a él, no te miento yo no sé que hacer como padre, estoy asustado no sé si seré bueno para él.

— Me dijiste cosas feas Christian, hasta dudaste de ser el padre y prácticamente me acusaste de que tengo relaciones por ahí con todos.

— Ana no quise decirte eso, me mal interpretaste.

— Ya déjalo, como te dije mi hijo está bien sin ti, y el lo entiende.

— Que quieres decir con eso de que él, lo entiende.

— Chris piensa que no lo quieres, mi niño siempre se sitió rechazado, si no puedes Christian te ruego que nos dejes, no quiero ver sufrir a mi hijo.

— Ana, enséñame por favor a ser un padre, como hacerlo tengo miedo.

— No puedo enseñarte como serlo, porque también yo lo estoy averiguando, recién ahora me estoy haciendo cargo del todo de él, antes estaba mi padre ahora estoy sola con mi niño.

— Déjame estar con ustedes.

— No lo sé Christian.

Y sale el doctor.

— Doctor como está mi hijo.

Ana se queda mirándome

— Tuvo un corte en la frente, y por la caída se le cayó un diente, pero no se preocupen es de leche y tarde o temprano iba a caer, ya pueden verlo es un jovencito muy valiente. Por cierto tuvimos que calmarlo para que deje curar.

Entramos a la sala y ahí lo veo, una venda en la frente y moretón en la boca.

— Mamá se me cayó un diente.

tapándose la boca

— No te preocupes amor, muy pronto te saldrá uno nuevo.

— Lo sé, pero me asusté.

— También yo, ya iremos a casa.

Verlos abrazados, me doy cuenta que también quiero ser parte de ellos, quiero estar en sus vidas, tengo demasiadas mierdas pero viéndolos se me olvida, lo oscuro que soy por dentro, no sé como Ana tomará cuando se entere de lo que he estado haciendo con chicas morenas como ella, si quiere estar conmigo, ella especial, es única.

— Mamá,¿ y ese señor que hace aquí?

— Estoy aquí, porque vine a ver que te pasó estaba preocupado por ti.

— No te creo, hiciste llorar a mamá eres malo!

— Chris, no hables así, Christian no es malo es tu papá.

— Lo sé, yo los escuché, él no me quiere mamá.

— Chris escúchame, si me tomó por sorpresa que eres mi hijo, pero déjame acercarme a ti, quiero ser tu papá quiero estar ahí contigo.

— No sé, mi mamá lloró y no quiero verla así.

— Perdón por eso, Ana por favor, los llevaré a su apartamento, quiero que lleguen bien.

— Gracias Christian no hace falta.

— Ana, no me digas eso, quiero hacerlo y por favor Chris, quiero conocerte mejor, y que me conozcas.

Esos ojos Grises se quedan mirándome.

— Que dices mamá?

— Está bien, Chris si tu papá quiere pasar un tiempo contigo yo no puedo decirle que no, tienes todo el derecho de estar con él.

— Ana déjame hacerme cargo de ustedes.

— Christian..

— Ana quiero hacerlo y lo sabes.

Llegamos a su apartamento, Ana prepara algo para cenar pero Chris no tiene hambre no quiere comer.

— Que paso Chris que casi no has comido.

— No tengo hambre mamá y tengo sueño.

— Chris tienes que comer.

Ana insiste.

A penas terminó de comer, me siento culpable tal vez mi presencia hace que esté así, está muy callado hasta cansado, o puede ser por el accidente que tuvo, pero si el doctor dijo que estaba bien.

— Puedo acompañarte?

Le pregunto.

— Está bien..

Entro a su habitación, bien cómodo todo azul, posters de algunos luchadores, balones y libros muchos libros.

— ¿Te gusta leer?

— Si, mucho.

— Que lo que más te gusta hacer?

— Investigar.

— ¿Investigar?

— Sí, siempre encuentro algo nuevo y a ti que te gusta.

— Volar, tengo un helicóptero lo llamo Charlie Tango un día de estos te llevaré a pasear si quieres.

— También me gustaría, cuando sea mayor quiero tener uno y pilotarlo.

— Estoy seguro que lo tendrás.

— Yo le haría unas modificaciones, estuve leyendo un poco sobre controles, pero primero tengo que ver uno de verdad.

Wow a medida que hablamos, me doy cuenta que ya con esa edad, podría manejar una compañía, es solo un niño pero tiene la inteligencia, mas que una persona graduada o de todos mis empleados juntos.

Se acuesta para dormir.

— Que duermas bien Chris.

— Buenas noches papá.

Papá, me dijo papá, apago la luz, la emoción me gana esa palabra jamás imagine escuchar, su voz tierna, intento tocarle la cabeza, pero él se aleja, otra vez se aleja así cuando quiero tocarlo.

— Buenas noches hijo.

Más me gana cuando lo llamo así, hace poco me enteré de que él es mi hijo y ahora solo quiero estar con él, apoyando mi cabeza por su puerta, no puedo evitar llorar, tengo un hermoso hijo yo no lo pedí pero la vida me lo dio, gracias a Anastasia.

— Christian estas bien?

— Si Ana, tenemos que hablar, por favor escúchame.

— Tenemos mucho de que hablar Christian, hasta creo que nos llevaría toda la noche

— Si estás de acuerdo puedo quedarme o quieres hablar otro día.

— Que te gustaría a ti, Christian

— Quedarme.

— Quédate.

— Chris ya durmió.

— Es raro, el no duerme a esta hora, casi siempre pasa horas leyendo, a veces tengo que distraerlo para que deje de hacerlo, no juega, todo le parece aburrido, antes si lo hacía.

— Es nuevo para él, acostumbrarse a mi.

— Así es.

— y Kate?

— Dijo que iba a quedarse con Elliot, ellos parece que van en serio.

— Pienso igual, Elliot parece estar enamorado.

También se recuesta por la pared, y nos quedamos mirándonos así...

* * *

**Como ven a Christian de papá?**

**Hasta el Próximo Capítulo**

**Besos!**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Christian**

**—**¿ Entonces puedo quedarme?

— Si.

— Este sofá, parece cómodo

Ella se ríe.

— Quiero saber más de ustedes, cómo es que Chris es tan inteligente?

— No lo sé, somos inteligentes y nuestro hijo heredó.

— Jajaja, muy graciosa, me gusta como suena eso nuestro hijo.

— ¿Ya lo estás aceptando?

— Sí, Ana quiero reconocerlo, quiero darle mi apellido por favor, y quiero que vaya a un colegio privado, de esos buenos.

— Christian no lo sé, es tan rápido esto.

— Ana, quiero hacerlo.

—¿ Y la prensa?, no quiero que Chris pase por eso, van a estar detrás de él.

— Van a tener todo el tiempo guardaespaldas, mi hijo y tú son lo más importante.

— No lo sé, tu dijiste que no querías hijos y que pagabas tratamientos de tus mujeres

— Sé, lo que dije, no te voy a mentir que tuve mujeres, pero en otro momento hablaremos de eso, ahora solo de Chris y lleva mi sangre es mi hijo, dios Ana es como si me hubieran clonado es idéntico a mi, es posible eso?

— Tiene tus ojos, el color de tu pelo tu sonrisa.

— Por que no quiere que le toque la cabeza.

Se queda en silencio, y empieza a llorar.

— Ana, que pasó con mi hijo, porque te pones así por favor no llores.

— Christian fue mi culpa.

— Dios que le pasó?

— Cuando tenia cuatro años, lo llevé a un lugar que supuestamente iban a ayudarme con él, para su edad ya tenia una inteligencia superior, conocí a un hombre llamado Jack Hyde parecía bueno, psicólogo de niños todo iba bien hasta que, lo llevó a un lugar donde había más personas, ellos empezaban a hacerle estudios,yo no sabía lo que hacían con él, hasta que un día no aguantó y casi lo matan, querían saber que es lo que tenia en el cerebro que le hacia tan desarrollada su inteligencia..

Dios mio…como pudieron jugar con un niño.

— Dios nena, eso fue terrible.

— Sí, le ponían cosas por la cabeza le hacían daño mucho daño, lo querían manejar para un futuro no entendí bien eso, para qué lo querían.

Sollozando. — También le ponían inyecciones, entonces quise sacarlo de ese lugar, Jack se puso como loco, se obsesionó con mi hijo, fue ahí que conocí al doctor Flynn él nos ayudó hicimos la denuncia le quitaron su licencia a Jack y fue a la cárcel, por eso es que mi bebé quedó traumado, no deja que nadie lo toque.

— Maldito! Como pudo hacerle daño a mi hijo, lo voy a matar..

— Tranquilo Christian, ya esta superado eso, Chris ya casi lo logra, a veces tiene pesadillas, Flynn lo ayuda, se volvieron muy amigos.

— Me siento identificado con él, también estoy con Flynn y tengo traumas de niño, por culpa de ese maldito, amante de mi madre.

— No te mortifiques Christian.

Siento mucho por todo lo que pasó mi hijo, tengo ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas no me salen, abrazo a Ana con tantas fuerzas, ella se queda conmigo así, nos acostamos en el sofá, que ella se queda dormida me acomodo mejor y también trato de dormir así con ella, la necesito.

**ANASTASIA**

**-Flasback-**

— Dios mio Anastasia, que rayos te pasa, desde hace días estás mal, mañana a primera hora te llevaré a que te vea un doctor, te habrás intoxicado o que?

— No lo sé mamá, sea lo que sea siento que esto me está matando.

— No digas eso niña.

**Al día siguiente**

Despierto temprano y como todas las mañanas directo al baño a tirar todo lo poco que tengo en el estómago, tal vez tenga algún virus.. espero no sea una enfermedad grave..

— Anastasia apúrate, que no tengo mucho tiempo tengo que ir a mi nuevo trabajo, ya sabes tu padrastro se quedó sin trabajo y yo bueno tengo que hacer algo.

— Si mamá ya estoy lista.

una remera blanca y unos jeans gastados llevo puesto.

Llegamos al consultorio, le dije todos los síntomas a la doctora, me hizo algunos estudios y revisiones, hasta que trajo en mano los resultados de los análisis.

— Y bien doctora, que tiene mi hija ¿es algo grave?

La doctora se queda callada como si tratara de buscar palabras para hablar.

— Por favor doctora dígame que tengo..

— Anastasia, según estos estudios, estás embarazada.

Me quedo congelada, que no logro entender lo que mi madre le dice a la doctora, creo que no cree lo que dice los análisis y quiere que los haga de nuevo..

Mierda! yo embarazada?, pero si acabo de cumplir los quince que voy a hacer con un bebé?, no esto no puede estar pasándome, pero claro no me ha bajado la regla, como mis fechas varían y a veces se atrasaban por eso ni hice caso, pero no se me pasó por la mente que esta vez mi retraso era por embarazo… siento que me voy a desmayar o peor morir.

mi madre está en shock

Christian, él es el papá de mi bebé, lo hice con él, y fue mi primera vez, no puedo creer que esa única vez naciera esta criatura, dios que haré, como pude ser tan irresponsable, y él también por no cuidarse.

— Maldita sea Anastasia, que hiciste eres una estúpida, arruinaste tu vida tu futuro..

Dándome una bofetada, que siento como arden mis mejillas…

— Cálmese señora, le recuerdo que ella es una menor, podría tener problemas, como madre tiene que apoyar a su hija.

— No se meta doctora, y gracias, Anastasia vámonos.

Durante todo el camino se pasa, retándome diciéndome cosas y hablando de muchachos…

— ¿Con quien estuviste? Quien es el padre de ese niño..

No quiero decirle que el papá es Christian Grey, no sé que hacer, nos vimos en poco tiempo, tal vez el ya ni se acuerde de mí.

— Mamá no sé bien.

— Como que no lo sabes..

Gritandome

— No es de aquí, fue de la fiesta de halloween

— Maldita sea Anastasia, no te eduque para que seas una cualquiera, ir con un chico que apenas conoces..no puedo creer justo lo mal que estamos, no ni pensar cuando mi esposo se entere..

— Mamá, lo siento.

Trato de calmar mis lágrimas, elle me toma del pelo, llevándome dentro de la casa, le ha contado a su esposo que estoy embarazada, se puso tan furioso que me dio un golpe horrible que me tiró al piso.

— Te mereces eso y más.

Siento como la sangre cae de mi boca y nariz, me dio tan duro, es un salvaje este hombre, como pudo mi madre casarse con un hombre así.

Voy corriendo hasta mi habitación, a llamar a papá y contarle todo…

Estoy muerta de miedo..

— Anastasia, abre esa puerta

Mamá gritándome..

Papá prometió venir por mi.

— Mamá, ya no me pegues.

— No, no te voy a pegar, pero lo mejor para ti es que abortes eres solo una niña, y no vas a querer estar cambiando pañales en vez de ir a pasarla bien con tus amigas.

Matar al bebé? Pero si ya está creciendo en mí, leí que un aborto también puede ser peligroso, a mi madre no le importa que yo podría morir?..

— No! yo no voy a matar a mi bebé..

— Jesus! Anastasia un bebé no es ninguna mascota o una muñeca si sabes no?

— Voy a cuidarlo bien..

— Y la escuela?

— No sé, como lo haré pero voy a salir adelante con mi bebé, este pequeño no tiene la culpa, es un ser humano mamá..

— Eres tonta.

— No mamá, algún día te arrepentirás de lo que quisiste hacerle a tu nieto.

Tocando mi vientre, aunque esté muerta de miedo que pasará del bebé y de mí, pero sobre todo como será el nacimiento..

_Tranquilo bebé, estarás bien yo te voy a cuidar y vamos a crecer juntos aunque mi madre no lo crea..._ susurrándole.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Abro los ojos, fue un sueño, recordar todo lo que pasé, ahora estoy aquí acostada con el hombre hermoso que me embarazó, está aferrado a mí apretándome con sus brazos, siento calor y las ganas de ir al baño, pero huelo algo Café?

Christian no tarda en despertar, al moverme..

— Hola hermosa

— Buenos días…

— ¿Y ese olor a café recién hecho?

— Buenos días, se hace tarde ya tengo que ir al colegio, preparé algo de café y tu té favorito mamá.

Chris acercándose y dándome un beso.

— Ven aquí, Chris, recuerdas por qué fuimos al hospital ayer?

Se queda callado.

— Amor, ya te he dicho que hay cosas que no puedes hacerlas, puedes lastimarte.

— Es fácil usar la cafetera mamá.

— ¿Y para mí no hay beso de buenos dias?

Chris duda pero se acerca a Christian, abranzandolo, veo como los ojos de Christian se humedecen..

— Guau quiero probar tu café..

Nos levantamos..

— Chris, ya te bañaste y te vestiste todo? Solo?, por que no me despertaste Que hora es?, me quedé dormida.

— 7:30 mamá, tenemos media hora para llegar al colegio.

—Chris ven aquí, hoy no irás al colegio te inscribiré en otro nos iremos de compras que te parece?

La boca de mi hijo cae.

— En serio?

— Sí..

— Mamá..es verdad eso?

— Si, tu papá hará eso por ti.

— Ah..no les dije, tengo trabajo en SIP

— Felicidades mamá..

— Gracias mi príncipe..

Dándole otro beso a mi niño..

* * *

**Gracias por su apoyo :D, hasta el siguiente capitulo..**

**Saludos**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Christian**

Despierto, y mis brazos alrededor de Anastasia, es lo mejor despertar así..

increíble como es Chris, él lo hizo todo solo, tan pequeño y lo responsable que es, quiero hablar con el doctor Flynn sobre él, conocer mejor su caso, mi hijo no puede quedarse con traumas como yo, pero lo primero que necesito es hacer un seguimiento y saber todo sobre ese Jack Hyde, ese hombre ni estando veinte años en la cárcel pagaría todo el daño que le hizo a un niño pequeño, tenerlo como experimento eso es espantoso, sin corazón.

Estoy contento ir de compras con mi hijo, quiero comprarle todo, sobre todo ropa zapatos juguetes todo lo que él desee..

Lo voy a inscribir en el mismo colegio donde va la hija de Taylor, y los hijos de algunos de mis empleados, pago varias colegiaturas de algunos chicos, pero eso prefiero que no salga a luz.

Y pensar que mi hijo, podría ser compañero de Sophie pero ella está recién en primaria, segundo grado, y Christopher va a cursos muy avanzados para su edad, estoy orgulloso de él, pero es un niño y tiene que hacer cosas de niños, lo llevaré a pasear tomar helado o al cine, quiero conocerlo mejor.

Estoy seguro que mi familia también va a querer conocerlo mejor, sobre todo Mia que ya está que tira las tiendas comprándole regalos..

— Christian te quedaste pensando..

— Sí, pensaba en Chris en un par de años irá a la universidad.

— Así es, creo que como a los quince terminará, la universidad, no sé..

— Wow..

— ¿Vienes con nosotros?

— Por más que quisiera tengo que arreglar algunas cosas para el trabajo.

se queda mirándome..

— De verdad Christian gracias por cuidar de él hoy, yo pensaba que iría a su primer día de clases, y así darme tiempo para terminar todo.

— Ana, no me des las gracias haré eso y más por él.

— Y bien Chris, estás listo? Ya Taylor está aquí por nosotros.

— Lleva esta gorra hijo.

Ana, le da una gorra para que los paparazzi, no tomen fotos de él ni hagan preguntas, aun no es el momento para anunciar que tengo un hijo.

— Hola Taylor.

— Joven.

— Taylor iremos de compras, y encárgate de todo lo necesario, inscribiré a mi hijo al mismo colegio que Sophie.

— Y ella quien es?

— Es la hija de Taylor, tiene tu edad.

— Ah.

Paseamos por varias tiendas, le compré ropa así vestido se ve más como yo, no puedo ocultar la sonrisa, yo paseando con mi hijo, que no me importa quien nos esté viendo..

Hablando con Chris animados, llega una llamada .

_— __Mamá?_

_— __Hijo, llamaba para saber como estás_

_— __Mamá, estoy muy bien, estoy con Chris paseando._

_— __Oh, hijo me alegra mucho, no sabes como me siento en estos momentos, si quieres puedes pasar por aquí, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi nieto por favor._

_— __Si...es temprano, sí pasaremos por ahí, gracias mamá._

_— __No me agradezcas._

— Chris, iremos por un rato a la casa de tus abuelos, te gustaría?

Veo en su mirada, algo de confusión.

— ¿Qué pasa, no quieres ir?

— Si, pero y si no les caigo bien? Y no me quieran, como mi abuela Carla?

Me agacho para quedar a su altura. — No digas eso, estoy seguro que todos te quieren incluso sin saber que eras mi hijo ya estaban encantados contigo.

— De verdad?

— Si, vamos, estarán felices de verte.

Sonríe, lo veo más relajado le agarro su pequeña mano caminamos hasta el coche..

Camino a la casa de mis padres, está muy callado y pensativo.

— Por que dices que tu abuela Carla no te quiere?

— Ella dijo que por mi culpa mi mamá, nunca tuvo un novio y tampoco iba a encontrar a alguien, nadie quiere salir con ella.

— Chris mírame, no pienses en eso además tu mamá y yo ahora estamos juntos.

— ¿ Vas a ser novio de mi mamá?

Si, quiero eso y más, quiero estar con Anastasia.

— Sí.

Pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, quiero ser honesto con ella no sé como tome cuando le cuente todo, lo que yo hacía antes de que ella llegue, espero no se aleje de mí, o peor aleje al niño de mí, no soy un buen ejemplo.

Llegamos a la casa, mi madre con una gran sonrisa nos recibe, Chris escondiéndose tras mio.

— Hola Chris, no darás un abrazo a la abuela Grace?

Abraza a mi madre a ella le cae una lágrima, muchas veces me decía que ya quería nietos y quería verme con un niño, su sueño se ha hecho realidad.

— Hola..

Solo eso puede decir, de lo sorprendido que mi madre lo abrace así..

— Dios mio..pero que te pasó?

El se queda callado, de momento.

— Me caí, y también perdí un diente

Me acerco a mi madre y en voz baja le digo. — No quiere hablar mucho, se siente apenado.

— Oh, no te preocupes.

Desde la entrada del salón escuchamos un grito, es Mia viene corriendo, creo que asustó a Chris volvió a esconderse atrás mio agarrándome fuerte, mi niño no está acostumbrado ver a mucha gente que lo quiere.

— Chris es tu tia Mia y tu abuelo Carrick, si te acuerdas de ellos no es así.

— Sí.

Ya estando dentro, Mia le da de regalo un planeador a control, se queda encantado..

— Puedo hacerlo volar?

Mia lo acompaña al enorme jardín de la casa, es como si fuera diseñada para niños..me pierdo mirándolo correr y reír con mi hermana, que ella parece tener su misma edad, no puedo ocultar mi alegría.

— Estamos felices de verte así hijo.

— Gracias mamá.

— Hijo, ¿ya pensaste lo que vas a hacer?

— Sí, voy a estar al pendiente de él en todo, de hecho quería hablar contigo que me ayudes, lo voy a reconocer le daré mi apellido, hablé con Ana si me costó un poco que ella me perdone , lo quiero intentar quiero estar con ella.

— ¿La quieres?.. Mi madre emocionada

— Sí, ella siempre me ha gustado.

— Confieso que tu madre me ganó

— De qué hablas papá?

— Tu madre, hace años me dijo que tú serias el primero en darnos nietos, pero yo le dije que el primero sería Elliot, ya sabes ha tenido tantas novias que esperaba en cualquier momento nos traigo un niño aquí.

Nos reímos a carcajadas con ese comentario.

— Pero hay algo que si me tiene preocupado, que pasará con la prensa.

— Por ahora, aun no diremos nada.

Mi familia quedan todos encantados con Chris, es tan fácil quererlo quiero que viva conmigo, o al menos unos días que pase, mi apartamento lo voy a tener que transformar.

Mierda! casi lo olvido, algo tendré que hacer con mi cuarto de juegos, ya no pienso usarlo, ya no quiero nada más, ya veré que hago con Elena, ella insiste en darme una nueva sumisa.

Ana ya está en su apartamento es hora de llevar a Chris de regreso… sí ya me siento un padre.

— Vas a quedarte con nosotros esta noche?

— No puedo, tengo algo de trabajo que hacer, pero prometo venir todos los días.

— De verdad?

— Si.

— Ana, hola.

Me acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, huele muy bien, Kate y Elliot llegan.

Ana me acompaña a la puerta.

— Ana, le dije a Chris que soy tu novio.

Ella se ríe.

— Ana, no te rías.

— Es que raro esto.

— Lo sé, sí quieres que seamos novios?, podemos intentarlo.

Se queda pensando..

— Está bien, novio.

— Me parece bien novia.

La tomo en mis brazos, abrazándola, nos besamos de lento a caliente, chupándole el labio inferior, tan calientes estamos, que la ropa nos estorba.

— Ya, consigan una cama de una vez.

Elliot, y sus bromas.

— Muy gracioso Elliot, me estaba despidiendo de Ana.

— Si, claro..

Ana se sonroja, y Kate no deja de reír.

— Bueno es hora de irme, adiós nena.

Guiñándole el ojo.

Taylor me espera, salimos del apartamento aun tenemos mucho de que hablar Ana y yo, pero en estos momentos estoy feliz, por fin tengo una novia.

Una en Escala, me encuentro con una visita inesperada..

— Elena!

— Hola querido, ya no me has llamado.

Lo que me faltaba..


	15. Capitulo 15

— Elena, que haces aquí?

— Vine a verte, estoy preocupada por ti.

— Créeme Elena estoy muy bien.

— No lo creo, porque terminaste así tu contrato con Leila, no te gustó? Tengo otra chica como las que te gustan.

— Elena NO!

Le grito, no entiende que no la necesito, y menos tener a esas mujeres.

— Christian cálmate, que te está pasando?

Ahora tengo que darle una explicación?

— Elena, siéntate por favor, ya no quiero hacer esto.

— De qué hablas?

— Que ya no me interesa.

Tomando un poco de aire, antes de ahogarme. — Elena estoy con alguien.

— La conozco?

— Elena, no me entiendes?, conocí a una chica y estoy saliendo con ella.

— TÚ!, no puedes tener novia Christian, no estás hecho para esas cosas.

— A ver, y dime para qué estoy hecho?

— Para, ser un amo, tener siempre el control, una relación no es para ti, te conozco y tarde o temprano vas a terminar aburriéndote, la chica sabe de tus gustos?

Quedo pensando en lo que me dice, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que jamás me voy a aburrir de Ana, al contrario.

— No, ella no pertenece a ese mundo, ella es diferente.

— Eso dices ahora, pero ya verás que después de un tiempo, te darás cuenta que la mujer esa está contigo solo por interés.

— ANA ME QUIERE!

Termino gritándole, estoy por decir a Taylor que la saque de aquí..

— Ana? así se llama tu noviecita?, bueno es todo, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Ah! Y cuando termine tu jueguito de novio búscame, te voy a encontrar una mujer de verdad que sabrá como cuidarte bien, adiós querido.

Trata de darme un beso en la mejilla, pero me alejo de ella, después de todos estos años es la primera vez, que no quiero estar cerca de ella, hasta su perfume me enferma.

Es tan evidente mi cambio desde que volví a ver a Ana y la sorpresa de tener un hijo.

Pero nada va a amargar mi día, pasé muy bien con Chris, hasta estoy empezando a creer que es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, no estuve cuando vino al mundo, pero quiero estar ahí cuando el conquiste al mundo, sé que tendrá un gran futuro, es un gran chico y muy inteligente, ya hasta imagino el futuro trabajando juntos.

_Christopher Raymond Grey _ en todas las portadas...

Acostado en mi cama, ya extraño tener a Ana en mis brazos, duermo tan bien con ella, y lo caliente que me siento a solo estar cerca de ella, de solo imaginar el día que vivamos juntos, pero no quiero apresurar eso, no me siento del todo seguro de querer compartir mi vida con alguien, quiero a Ana, estoy enamorado de ella, pero soy nuevo en esto de tener una relación con alguien, y si Elena tiene razón? verla todos los días, termine aburriéndome?

Pero que porquería es mi pensamiento, eso jamás sucederá, la quiero y mi cama es fría sin ella.. y si ella se aburre de mi? No, eso si no lo voy a soportar me muero..

Si.. tengo miedo, de todo, es mejor esperar antes de pedirle que viva conmigo, pero si quiero tener una habitación lista para Christopher, es mi hijo y si quiero que venga conmigo, Ana también obvio.

No puedo dejar todo lo que me dijo Elena dude de mis sentimientos.. sé que plantó una pequeña duda en mí, sobre llevar una relación, pero quiero hacerlo..

Son las 5:20, aun es temprano antes de ir a la reunión con los rusos, será recién para las diez, ya no puedo dormir y después de soñar esa mierda peor, no puedo volver a eso, no….

**_Sueño._**

_Oh, Ana me alegra que aceptaras hacerlo conmigo, en mi cuarto de juegos._

_— __Sí señor, haré todo lo que usted quiera._

_— __Buena chica, no digas nada voy a taparte los ojos._

_La levanto y la llevo hasta la X de la pared, poniéndola de espalda con las piernas abiertas, quitándome la camisa, solo dejando mi jeans gastado._

_Arrodillándome __acariciando su hermoso trasero redondo, pasando mis dedos, por su parte intima, de una vez rompiéndole sus bragas, estoy sediento de tenerla._

_Chupándole__, y mordiéndole hasta dejar marcas el trasero, ella es mía solo mía, meto dos dedos está mas que húmeda, y solo para mi, meto tres dedos en ella frotando su clítoris._

_— __Quieta, así quiero penetrarte._

_esta posición es bastante caliente, la siento muy bien y mojada, ella grita de placer, es lo más escucharla gritar de placer, ella es mía, con mas fuerzas la penetro hasta chocar las bolas por ella es más caliente, excitante, estoy por correrme pero quiero durar más, la tomo con más fuerza hasta gritar su nombre y secarme dentro de ella, es jodidamente bueno esto…_

_— __Eres increíble Ana.._

_Le doy vuelta para que me mire, destapandole los ojos, pero esos ojos azules que me tiene atrapado se vuelve marrón.._

_— __Pero que mierda pasa, tú no eres Anastasia!._

_— __No señor, usted dijo que se aburrió de ella, y me llamó por eso estoy aquí, yo soy lo que usted necesita, soy suya.._

_— __NO!__No, eso no puede ser yo la quiero._

_— __Usted no la quiere, usted necesita esto._

_— __¡Vete a la mierda!_

_Salgo corriendo buscando a Ana y no la encuentro por ningún lado, ella se ha ido, la dejé ir.._

_NO!_

**_* Fin del sueño_**

No quiero volver a pensar en ese sueño, Elena tuvo que venir a atormentarme, no puedo dejar ir a Ana así de fácil, no puedo ser tan estúpido, ella es única..

Llamo a Taylor para entrenar, soy un jodido, que ni dejo dormir bien a mi personal.

Después de tres rondas de caer al piso, me doy un baño, quiero ver a Ana y a Chris.

Aun es temprano, pero quiero estar con ella, ayudarla con Chris para prepararlo antes de ir a su primer día de clases, quiero llevarlo, sé que Kate ayuda a Ana, pero es mi hijo y quiero verlo.

Toco la puerta y veo a Ana, que está recién levantada por su aspecto.

— Christian, apenas el sol está por salir, ¿estás bien?

— Sí Ana, disculpa si te desperté, pero quería estar contigo antes de que Chris se levante.

Entro acercándome a ella tomándola de la cintura apoyando mis labios a la de ella, como si se me fuera el mundo, de beso tierno a caliente como pidiéndole permiso para besarla con la lengua hasta que ella me da entrada, nos comemos a besos, hasta soltarnos para respirar.

— Wow, Christian, sí que estás animado, ¿seguro que estás bien?

— Sí, te extrañe anoche.

Ella se sonroja.

Me prepara café y para ella té.

— ¿Y kate?

— Aun en la cama, llegó tarde.

— Elliot, se quedó con ella?

Me preocupa que Chris esté viendo cosas de esos dos.

— No, solo la dejó y se fue

Termino mi café me siento con ella, en el sofá ella sube a mi regazo, nos volvemos a besar, no me canso de besarla, es caliente esta posición, hasta que escuchamos a Kate, aclarándose la garganta.

— Christian, no sabia que estabas.

— No, acabo de llegar.

— Ah.

— Bueno, es hora de despertar a Chris, es raro siempre se levanta muy temprano.

— Voy yo.

Me encanta esto, ir a despertar a mi hijo para su primer día de clases, estoy emocionado.

Entro a su cuarto sigue en la cama..

— Chris, ey amigo es hora de levantarse, vamos campeón tienes clases hoy, es tu primer dia

Sigue sin responderme, está profundamente dormido..

Me acerco a él, tocándole para que despierte besandole la frente, al besarle tiene la frente muy caliente, por dios tiene fiebre!..

Salgo corriendo de su cuarto llamando a Ana..

Ella viene corriendo, toca a Chris y sí mi hijo tiene mucha fiebre está ardiendo.

— Cómo no me di cuenta, Christian mi bebé tiene mucha fiebre y yo no sé que hacer, si mi padre estaba sabría que hacer, pero yo estoy con miedo.

— Tranquila nena, llamaré a mi madre.

— Gracias, desde que está conmigo se cayó y ahora está enfermo, no sé que estoy haciendo mal.

— Ana, cálmate esto no es tu culpa, eres muy buena madre, sé que Chris no estuvo mucho contigo por eso es que no sabes mucho que hacer en situaciones así, yo también estoy asustado de que tengo un niño, vamos a estar juntos en todo para él, te lo prometo.

— Gracias, Christian.

Llamo a mi madre, para decirle que está pasando con mi hijo, no tardará en llegar.

Ana, y Kate cuida de Chris mientras espero a mi mamá.

Unos minutos después llega, va directo a su cuarto.

— Mamá que tiene mi hijo? Hace falta que lo llevemos al hospital?

— No hijo, ya le di unos medicamentos tuvo una infección, nada grave, mantenganlo bien hidratado.

— Gracias mamá..

No quiero dejar a Ana sola, tengo una reunión y ella tenia que ir a trabajar, pidió permiso para quedarse, yo tengo que hacer lo mismo, estoy seguro que Ros puede manejar bien…tendré que pagarle el triple, es muy buena en todo lo que hace.


	16. Capitulo 16

— Ana de verdad, puedo quedarme con Chris si quieres ir a trabajar, ya mi madre me ha dicho que hacer y el horario de sus medicinas.

— Christian, ya pedí permiso.

— Está bien, estaremos los tres aquí, envié a Taylor de compras.

Ni en sueños imaginé yo hacer estas cosas, hasta me da risa yo mandando a Taylor al super, pero que no hizo ese hombre por mí, equipar mi cuarto de juegos eso y más.

Kate salió y nos quedamos los tres solos, parecemos una familia así, me gusta como suena eso pero sigo con mis miedos, me siento muy bien aquí con Anastasia, quiero mostrarle todo, ella ha visto tan poco de este mundo, no es nada fácil ser madre en plena adolescencia, mientras ella tenia a nuestro hijo yo empezando con mi empresa y con sumisas, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Anastasia me encontrara y me dijera que ella quedó embarazada, me hubiera casado con ella? me hacia cargo de él?, con lo oscuro que estaba esa epoca mil veces peor de lo que estoy ahora, tal vez no terminaba bien mi relación con ella, además era solo una niña y yo todo un hombre.

— Christian por cierto ya viste lo que salió en los periódicos?

Ana sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Que cosa?

Me pasa el periódico y en la portada del día de su graduación yo besándola frente a todos

**_MULTIMILLONARIO ENAMORADO_**

**_¿QUIEN ES LA HERMOSA JOVEN?_**

**_Todo lo que sabemos es que la joven es una recién graduada, durante toda la ceremonia_**

**_Se les vio muy unidos, la tenia bien escondida, muy pronto veremos anillo?, Christian Grey el soltero mas deseado, fuera del mercado, ya tiene dueña._**

Y la foto abajo, anillo? Ella es mi dueña?

Ja! Titulo exagerado

— Que opinas de eso Ana?

— Tengo miedo Christian.

— Por qué?

— Por mi padre, él no sabe que eres el padre de Chris, no sé como reaccionará cuando le diga, y los medios una vez que se enteren que tenemos un hijo.

No había pensado en eso, pero si tiene razón, y con lo molestos que son, algunos paparazzi estarán tras ella y si llegan con Chris.

— Tenemos que hablar con tu padre y decirle la verdad.

— Christian, cuando quedé embarazada él estaba muy enojado con el hombre, dijo que lo mataría cuando lo encuentre, sé que no hará eso, pero puedo asegurarte que reaccionará mal, es por eso que tengo miedo, no quiero que te odie.

— Estamos juntos en esta. Soy consciente de eso Ana, si fueras mi hija reaccionaría lo mismo.

Ana preparó tarta de manzana, es buena en esto puedo acostumbrarme a ello..

Mi hijo ya está mucho mejor, viendo películas, Buscando a Nemo, soy como un niño de nuevo todo esto me perdí por mi amargura.

Quiero quedarme esta noche con Ana, deseo dormir con ella, la deseo tanto y con ese short corto naranja, estoy que mojo mi pantalón, ella no se da cuenta el efecto que tiene en mí.

Me molesta que Taylor la vea así vestida, él es mayor que ella pero es mucha tentación para cualquier hombre, es tan natural, tan hermosa estoy como loco que solo pienso estar dentro de ella y no salir más, soy un adicto todo de ella me gusta.

Tocan la puerta y es ese imbécil que quiso besarla la vez que nos encontramos.

— José, que sorpresa..

Y aun así es amable con él, pero que mierda..yo estoy que quiero romperle la cara ni quiero que la toque..

— Señor, Rodriguez.

No puedo ocultar mi disgusto que esté aquí, parece caerle bien a mi hijo, pero solo quiero ser yo en la vida de ellos, no quiero que otro hombre por más amigo que sea este cerca, y más cerca de Ana, estoy seguro que ese tipo quiere llevarla a su cama, la mira con deseos.

Me acerco a Ana para decirle que se cambie lo que lleva puesto, puede dar una erección a cualquier hombre que la vea, por supuesto ella se molestó con mi comentario, no se da cuenta lo sexy que es? Y ese desgraciado la está deseando.

Lo feliz que me hace que no aceptó quedarse a cenar, Kate salió con Elliot esos dos prácticamente viven juntos, pasa más la noche con él.

— Kate irá de vacaciones con su familia, mañana al parecer Elliot irá con ella.

Entonces va en serio, vaya Elliot encontró su otra mitad..son tal para cual, ambos son molestosos..

— Eso quiere decir que estarás unas semanas sola aquí con Chris.

— Así es señor Grey

Si sigue hablándome así de esa forma sexy, hará que me dé un baño urgente.

La tomo de la cintura, besándola en la boca

— Si sigues así, harás que me corra nena.

— Oh, shhh no digas fuerte pueden escucharnos.

Le tiro un beso.. es tan obvio como nos sentimos, si somos calientes con un solo toque.

Después de acostar a Chris veo a Ana sentada en busca de algo.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, solo estaba viendo una buena niñera para Chris después del colegio alguien tendrá que cuidarlo, entre el trabajo no me alcanza para quedarme con él ya sabes.

— Ana, no busques a nadie, puede quedarse con Gail

— Christian, no sé no quiero molestar con eso.

— Ana por dios, es mi hijo déjame ayudarte, por favor quiero tomar decisiones contigo en todo lo que tenga que ver con él, y Gail estará contenta de cuidarlo, además ya estoy preparando una habitación para él, las veces que se quedan conmigo.

— Gracias Christian, estaba preocupada de quien podría cuidarlo, no quiero dejarlo con extraños, él puede ser un niño muy listo pero aun es pequeño.

— Lo sé, y siendo mi hijo tenemos que cuidarlo más, tienen que ir acostumbrándose a que tengan guardaespaldas.

— ¿Es necesario eso?

— Créeme Ana, es muy necesario, la seguridad de ustedes es mi prioridad.

— Ahora, por qué no nos vamos a tu cuarto y hacemos algo.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminamos de la mano hasta llegar..

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Una pregunta inocente..

— Tenía pensado tomar un baño.

— ¿me invitas?

— Claro, déjame cargar la bañera y tu espérame aquí.

Esa mujer quiere matarme, ya no puedo esperar estoy ardiendo..

Unos minutos después, sale con una bata, sé que no lleva nada debajo entramos al cuarto de baño y las luces apagadas solo velas…

— Mmm romántico, me gusta.

— Si? Lo hice para ti Christian, bueno para los dos.

— Eres increíble Ana…

Me ayuda a quitarme la camisa, solo ella sabe como hacerlo y puede tocarme donde sea, para ella no tengo limites mi cuerpo es suyo y ella es mía.

— Te amo Christian.

Me congela que me diga eso, no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan que me quieren, cuando mis sumisas querían más yo las echaba terminaba nuestro contrato, no quería estar ligado a ninguna relación sentimental solo sexual, pero con Ana es distinto, me siento bien y más si me dice que me quiere, no sé si es amor lo que siento por ella, aun es nuevo ese sentimiento para mi, lo estoy descubriendo y lo que si se, es que quiero que ella esté conmigo, solo conmigo, piense en mi en nadie más.

— Christian dije algo malo? Crees que es muy pronto para que hablemos de amor, por eso te quedaste callado?

— No es eso Ana, solo es nuevo esto del amor para mi, no estoy acostumbrado a que nadie me demuestre sus sentimientos, no me mal interpretes estoy confundido.

Ella se queda mirándome.

— ¿Confundido?

Intenta alejarse de mi..

— No, no espera no te alejes.

Abrazándola — creo que me expresé mal, lo que quiero decir es que nunca he sentido lo que siento por ti, es nuevo y me asusta tengo miedo de hacerlo mal y terminemos hiriéndonos, Ana yo… yo también te amo, siempre tengo el control de todo, pero contigo me pierdo soy una persona diferente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, así es sentirse enamorado?

— Creo que si, porque me pasa lo mismo.

— Entonces somos dos enamorados nuevos en esto, Te amo Anastasia.

— Te amo Christian.

Le quito la bata entramos a la bañera, nos sentamos de frente le enjabono el hombro bajando por sus pechos que son únicos, agarro sus pies, masajeandolos es tan erótico esto, que meto en la boca, solo me mira sé que esto la excita igual que a mí.

La agarro para que se siente en horcajadas en mi, estamos piel a piel mojados, la beso empezando por el hombro ella hace lo mismo..

Hasta que nos miramos a los ojos, se le oscurece los ojos, mis manos lo tengo en su culo redondo y precioso la traigo más a mí, que siento su sexo con el mio, no la penetro pero si frotamos que estoy a mil por horas, la arrastro más hasta que la penetro, es tan apretada no nos movemos estamos quietos besándonos..

— Christian por favor..

— Me muevo despacio

— No! espera será mejor que salgamos y te pones un condón no estoy en control de natalidad.

Mierda, tiene razón.

— Nos dejamos llevar, se siente tan bien sin barreras dentro de ti.

— Lo sé, de hecho mañana tengo una cita con un ginecólogo..

— Espera, dijiste ginecólogo?

— Sí..

— De ninguna manera Anastasia Steele, ningún hombre te tocará ahí abajo, solo yo puedo verte, y por mas doctor que sea no voy a dejar..

Poniendo los ojos en blanco..

— Christian por dios, como puedes decir eso, es un doctor es lo que hacen hay más hombres ginecólogos que mujeres, hasta escuché que ellos son más amables que las mujeres.

— Estoy que reviento de solo pensar que otro hombre te vea, por favor Ana, busca ginecóloga es más mañana mismo le diré a Andrea que ella se encargue.

— Christian, no puedes pedirle a tu secretaria que busque una ginecóloga.

— Por que no?

— Mira, no quiero discutir contigo y menos cuando estoy tan húmeda que lo único que estoy pensando es de que quiero montarte la polla, te prometo buscar una buena doctora.

— Wow, eso me calentó más, si quieres montarme?

— Sí..

salimos del agua tomo una toalla secándola toda, tiene la piel tan suave, esos muslos perfectos..

— Tienes una conchita hermosa Ana, que ya no aguanto quiero chupártelo.

— Me excitas cuando hablas sucio..eres así siempre.

— Ja! Solo contigo nena..

La acuesto abriéndole las piernas, es tan exquisita sabor único, esos jugos que solo las de ella me embriaga..

— Christian quiero probarte..

— O por dios Ana, no quiero soltarte quiero seguir chupándote..

Nos acomodamos en 69 para disfrutarnos esta posición es wow, jamás deje que nadie suba encima mio, otra primera vez con ella..

_Ana que estás __haciéndome_

— Ana, no quiero acabar en tu boca si sigues así no voy a durar..

Se levanta, sube en mi, aun tengo en mi boca su sabor ella se sienta en mi, a centímetros de mi polla, le paso el condón ella lo pone, con solo su tacto hace que me salga un poco de liquido..

— Vamos Ana, siéntate

La vista es hermoso, lo mete entra completo a pesar de que soy grande y ella tan apretada, subiendo y bajando ella pone sus manos en mi pecho o dios es tan bien esto no me duele nada, me encanta…

— Acaríciame nena, me gusta que me toques.

Me acaricia el pecho, se acerca para besarme su lengua baila con la mía, aceleramos siento que la cama vamos a romper en cualquier momento..

Brutalmente me corro dentro de ella, que lo siento tan caliente con el condón y ella termina, sus latidos hacen que quiera continuar dentro, mientras recuperamos el aire que respiramos con dificultad, ella se acuesta en mi pecho..

— Ana, estoy sin palabras.

— Igual yo.

Se baja de mí toda mojada, también terminó fuerte, me quito el condón voy al baño para tirarlo, me corrí como si en años no lo hubiera hecho.

Me limpio y ella viene tras mio hace lo mismo, verla limpiarse hace que mi pene vuelva a querer entrar dentro de ella, pero es tarde y ella tiene que descansar, se pone sus bragas y se acuesta, yo igual mi bóxer.

— No, Ana no te pongas nada arriba.

Así nos acostamos ella de espalda y yo abrazándola, mi mano en su pecho esto es el paraíso.

— Buenas noches hermosa.

— Buenas noches.

Me da un beso, y se queda dormida, no tiene problemas para dormir en cambio yo la miro y así me acomodo mejor para sentirla mas cerca…


	17. Capitulo 17

Despierto en el mejor lugar del mundo, con Anastasia, ella sigue desnuda de la cintura para arriba, da la vuelta y la beso.

— buenos días

— Buenos días.

Con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos hermosos que con la luz del sol se ven más claros de lo que ya son..

La beso mordiéndole los labios y bajo a sus pezones chupándolos…

— Christian se nos hace tarde..

Mierda tenia que despertar mas temprano para tener un mañanero.

— Nena, de verdad prométeme que buscarás una doctora, soy un celoso solo yo quiero verte y tocarte.

— ya te lo dije Christian, si voy a encontrar una buena doctora, ahora a levantarse señor.

— Como usted quiera señora.

Nos vestimos y salimos de la habitación vamos donde está Chris ya despierto sentado en la cama, está mucho mejor, con Ana decidimos decirle que aun no diga a nadie que él es mi hijo, costó un poco hacerle entender que por el momento es bueno ocultarlo, pero entendió.

Taylor me trajo ropa y todo lo que necesito para ir directo a la oficina después de dejar a Ana y a Chris en su nuevo colegio, espero lo traten bien sino haré que cada chico o chica quede fuera aunque ese colegio quede sin alumnos.

— Y bien? Estas listo para tu primer día?

— Si, estoy algo nervioso.

— Todo irá bien.

Besandole la frente, se aleja de mí pero después me abraza, sé que es difícil para él ser tocado, sé como es eso..

Hasta ahora Ana y él son los únicos que en toda mi vida me abrazaron, ni mi familia lo ha hecho.

Lo que daría por entrar con ellos al colegio, pero es mejor que aun nadie lo sepa, es para protegerlos, una vez que estén los papeles en orden y oficialmente lleve mi apellido, y hablemos con Ray ahí si lo llevare a todas partes conmigo.

Lo miro entrar al portón, la emoción me gana siento que el pecho me estalla..

— Taylor, ¿así se siente tener hijos?

— Así es señor, nos tiene locos los hijos, mi niña me tiene locamente, haría cualquier cosa por ella, apenas es una niña pero ya soy un celoso, usted no se preocupará mucho en eso, Chris es un muchacho.

— Es verdad Taylor.

Si Chris hubiera sido niña, creo que ya me volvía loco, y más si se parece a Ana que es hermosa, no dejaría salir a mi hija con ningún chico hasta los treinta años, no me imagino yo con una hija, y peor si algún día se entera que estaba haciendo con mujeres de pelo castaño, y en su primera cita, me daría un infarto.. con Chris puede ser más fácil es niño, no es que sea un machista pero con los niños es un poco mas fácil, mi hijo es idéntico a mi, cuando crezca sé que tendrá muchas admiradoras, no dejaré que sea como yo.

— Andrea, ponme al teléfono con Bosch, ah y tráeme mi café.

Tengo que cerrar este trato, sobre los nuevos equipos de seguridad de ultima generación.

— Sí, señor.

Hoy es de esos días que estoy de buenas hasta salude a todos al entrar y estoy con una sonrisa que me hace sentir un tonto enamorado.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a Anastasia desnuda, ni puedo concentrarme, quiero ir a su trabajo y follarla, ya la extraño, pero ahora que lo pienso ya siento celos de sus compañeros de trabajo hasta del posible jefe, mierda esto ya me amargó, creo que tengo que hablar con Flynn no puedo controlar mis celos y lo inseguro que a veces soy con Anastasia que en cualquier momento pueda llegar un hijo de puta y la conquiste.

Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de borrar esa idea.

— Señor.

— Que quieres Andrea!

Mierda ya mi humor ha cambiado, la asusté..

— Señor le traigo unos cheques que tiene que firmar.

— Déjalos ya después te paso.

Hace una par de horas que no sé nada de Ana, pero ya quiero saber de ella.

**_*C: Ya siento que te extraño nena, como estas?*_**

Que mensaje más patético envié, _¿Cómo estás?_ Ni que estuviera de nuevo en secundaria, mi forma de escribir no parezco un CEO..

**_* A: Muy bien y ahora con tu mensaje mucho mejor, también te extraño. T.A*_**

Bueno al menos sé que me extraña, este sencillo texto me alegra el día, me puso T.A al menos no es como Mia cuando escribe su tqm.

Pero a Ana todo le queda bien…

**_* C: También Te amo, nos vemos en la noche nena.* _**

Golpeando la pantalla..

Me siento aliviado, pero aun así necesito todos los antecedentes de los que trabajan en SIP, hasta de los dueños, y quien mejor para este trabajo que Welch..

Doy ordenes para que lo haga, así me siento mas tranquilo si ella está en un lugar seguro, y si no, lo compro con tal de que ella esté a salvo, soy un obsesionado en cuanto a su seguridad.

* * *

**El primer ****día ****de clases de Christopher.**

— Bueno chicos, por favor en sus asientos, desde hoy tendrán a un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Christopher, sean amables con él.

Siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que me presentan, todos quedan mirándome raro, como si fuera una rata fuera de lugar.

— Pero creo que debe haber un error aquí profe, la primaria queda al otro lado del pabellón.

— David, no es momento para tus bromas.

— Pensamos que era su hijo, y que no consiguió una niñera por eso es que lo trajo.

Ya veo este colegio también será como el anterior todos burlándose de mí, pero ya verán estos tontos.. tengo ganas de ir a romperle toda la cara hasta dejarlo sin dientes a ese David, puede que sea mas grande y mas fuerte pero ya siento que lo odio..

Tengo que hablar con el doctor Flynn otra vez, en este colegio no quiero volverme loco y peor este odio que ya siento contra David, el doc siempre dice que eso no es bueno para mi, pero siempre todos me molestan..

— Bueno basta! Ya todos callados y en silencio respeten a su nuevo compañero.

— Gracias.

— Pasa y siéntate que la clase ya empieza.

Es lo único que me sale..paso al lado de David y me mira con burla.

— Oye, aquí hay lugar, me llamo Casper mucho gusto.

Este parece bueno, pero no me fío de nadie, tiene un recorte raro, como militar se parece al abuelo Ray.. solo que este es flaco y algo ojeroso.

La clase es aburrida, y estos como fue que pasaron primaria no saben resolver una ecuación de primer grado, según mi papá este es el mejor colegio pero los de aquí son todos pesados.

— Christopher espera, sé que no confías en mí, esos idiotas también se burlan de mí, sobre todo por mi nombre, ya sabes del dibujo fantasma amistoso.

— Sí te llamas como él, y si pareces amistoso.

— No se meten conmigo, porque sé de artes marciales y podría tirarlos de un solo golpe.

— Wow, algún día quiero aprender también, pero a mi mamá no le gusta la violencia.

— Hace bien, sabes David se cree un ser superior, pero solo es un perdedor que le gusta molestar, es un becado como muchos aquí.

— Becado?

— Sí, pero no por la super inteligencia que tiene, sino que el señor Grey paga sus estudios, la mayoría son hijos de los que trabajan para él, y si no me equivoco tú también no es así?

— Si.

Prometí que no iba a decir a nadie que Christian Grey es mi papá.

— Tu padre trabaja para él?

— Eh…bueno..mi… mamá.

Una pequeña mentira..no le puedo decir que casi la mitad de mi clase y los que estudian aquí, son hijos de los empleados de mi papá.

— Ah ya veo, tú si te mereces no como esos cabeza hueca, que tienes en la mano?

— Un dinosaurio.

— Ah..te gustan?

— Si, este me regaló mi abuelo siempre lo tengo conmigo, donde voy.

— A mi hermanito, también le gustaba de esos.

— Y ya no le gusta?

— No, murió hace un año y medio, tenía tu edad, hasta se parecía un poco a tí.

—Lo siento.

— Está bien..

— Ey…tu entonces también eres uno de los becados del generoso Grey?, bienvenido al club, deberías unirte a nosotros..pero ah no..espera..pero como dentro de diez años…

— David, no molestes al niño, porque no buscas a alguien de tu tamaño a quien molestar.

— Ey Gasparin solo bromeaba no te enojes, veo que tienes un guardaespaldas aquí pequeño Christopher.

— Vete..

Casper se levanta como para enfrentarlo..

— Por cierto, muchos nos preguntamos como es que el multimillonario nunca se le vio con ninguna mujer, debe ser cierto que es gay, y tiene algún novio escondido..

— VETE! DAVID o quieres que pierda la paciencia..

— Ok, Ok me voy..

¿Mi papá gay?, una vez la tía Kate me explicó que significa, pero mi papá no es eso que dicen, es novio de mi mamá, todos están equivocados…

— Bueno volvamos a clases.

* * *

**ANASTASIA**

Me pregunto como le irá su primer día a mi pequeño, es tan extraño mandarlo a un grado donde van todos chicos mas grandes que él, la próxima semana tiene su cita con Flynn, según dice va avanzando, ya sus trauma de mas pequeño de apoco está saliendo, y está empezando a tener algo de confianza por la gente, se está abriendo más, es lo único que quiero que mi hijo sea feliz, es un niño fuerte y sano, nada quiero que lo afecte.

Después de hablar con el doctor Fletcher que iba a ser mi ginecólogo, me recomendó con la doctora Greene, y todo lo que tengo que hacer para no darle celos a Christian, exagera en todo, pero para ser sincera también me sentiría más cómoda de hablar de ciertas cosas con una mujer, sobre todo ahora que estoy siendo sexualmente activa.

No puedo volver a quedar embarazada, al menos no en un tiempo ya en un futuro puede que piense en tener otro bebé, tengo que controlarme, anoche Christian y yo nos perdimos en el deseo y lo hicimos sin protección, pero fue así rápido en el agua.

Después de un chequeo y de tanto charlar con la doctora sobre sexualidad y prevención de embarazos, decidí por las pildolas, no me gustan las inyecciones, si seré responsable en tomarlas todos los días y a la misma hora, lo malo es que no la puedo tomar desde ya, esperaré a que sea el primer día de mi periodo que sería dentro de dos semanas.

Ni modo Christian seguirá usando condones.

Le enviaré un mensaje diciéndole que ya tuve la cita con la doctora y a ver si nos vemos al salir..dijo que pasaría por mi.

Kate ya se fue de vacaciones, si la veo muy enamorada de Elliot…

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

— Y bien Welch, ya hiciste lo que te pedí sobre los antecedentes de los de SIP?..

— Estoy trabajando en eso señor, son varios si me da unos días para tenerlos todo en orden..

— Está bien.. personalmente quiero que me los traigas, y no por correo.

Ana me envió un mensaje que ya encontró una buena doctora, la más reconocida la Doctora Greene, es otro alivio y ya por fin los condones dejaré de usar, después de probar anoche cuando la penetré y lo apretada que es, estoy loco de volver a querer hacerlo sin protección, fue riesgoso lo que hicimos, no quiero otro bebé por ahora, no sé más adelante pensar en darle un hermanito a Chris, ahora estamos bien así.

Estoy ansioso que ya quiero verla y también a mi hijo, ya casi está listo su cuarto que tengo para él.

Voy por Ana, Taylor le abre la puerta.

— Hola hermosa, lista?

— Si..

Me acerco a ella, para besarla extrañaba esto todo el día.

— Chris ya está en tu apartamento, Gail está con él.

— Gracias Christian.

— Nena no me agradezcas ya hemos hablado de eso.

Llegamos y vemos a Gail jugando cartas con Chris, es tan hermoso verlo tan animado.

— Mamá, Papá hola.

Viene corriendo y nos da un enorme abrazo.

— ¿Como fue tu primer día de clases?

Se queda callado..es todo nuevo para él.

— Bien, ya tengo un amigo.

—Buenísimo..y como se llama

— Casper

— Y su apellido como es?

Tengo que saber bien de ese chico, no quiero ninguna mala influencia para él, y cuando se sepa que es mi hijo muchos van a querer acercarse a él, y quien sabe con que intención.

— Es Casper Henderson.

Bueno ahora a ver todos sus antecedentes y de su familia, Taylor se encargará de esto y si es necesario hacer firmar a su familia un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

— No tardo iré a hablar con tu mamá.

— Ok..

Le beso la cabeza, y voy por Ana en su cuarto.

— Christian, es increíble que puedas besarlo, él no deja que nadie lo toque que no sea yo y ahora tú, tiene una gran conexión contigo.

— Lo entiendo, sé lo que se siente, Ana me gustaría ir contigo a su próxima consulta con Flynn.

Ella se queda pensando.

— Está bien, es tu hijo.

— Me dejarás ayudarte con ese sostén?

— Christian! no podemos hacerlo ahora.

— Te extraño.

Le susurro al oído, ella da la vuelta y me besa profundamente.

— Mmm puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

Sin soltar sus labios.

— Y ya podemos hacerlo sin protección?

— No, dentro de dos semanas.

— ¿Dos semanas?

— Sí, el día que voy a tener mi periodo, opté por las pildolas.

— Ya veo, y si te acordarás de tomar todos los días?

— Por supuesto, dudas de mí?

— No es eso nena, eso de tomar siempre a la misma hora y todos los días.

— No te preocupes Christian, vamos a estar bien.

— Te amo Ana, no dejaba de pensar en ti todo el día.

— También te amo, igual yo pensaba a cada segundo en ti.

La arrastro hasta la cama, subiendo encima de ella para besarnos, es mucha tentación para mí estar esta posición y no pensar en sexo, estoy encendido ya, y besarla es lo mejor de todo.

— Christian, tengo que preparar la cena, te quedas?

— Me gustaría Ana, pero tengo mucho trabajo mañana tengo tres reuniones y estaré en Portland, pensarás en mi?

— Si, a cada segundo y tu.

— A cada segundo, Te amo.

— Te amo.

Me despido de ellos, estoy contento esto es lo que hacia falta en mi vida? Tenerlos?

* * *

**Espero les guste este capitulo, y sobre el pensamiento de Chris como se darán cuenta es muy parecido a Christian en todo.**

**Saludos :) **


	18. Capitulo 18

Ya hablé con mi padre que prepare todo, para que lo mas pronto Christopher lleve mi apellido, y pensar que hace unos meses esto ni lo hubiera imaginado, yo con una novia y un hijo de siete años, soy papá, cada vez que menciono se me abre el corazón, ahora sé que haré todo por mi hijo, es un niño muy bueno.

Ir a Portland fue una perdida de tiempo, no salimos a ninguna parte, Ros hasta Andrea podían manejar esto, ahora veré como hago mi tiempo para pasar mas tiempo con Ana y Chris, ellos ahora son lo mas importante para mi.

De regreso a Escala, extraño a Ana no la vi en todo el día ni hablé con ella..mejor la llamo.

— Como está la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

— Christian, hola estoy muy bien, aquí preparando pizza casera con Chris.

Me gustaría estar ahí con ellos.

— Estoy seguro que les quedará muy bien, como estuvo tu día, te extrañé

— Muy bien, pensando en ti, también te extrañé y mucho..

Nos quedamos así como dos adolescentes, me pasó con Chris preguntó si lo iría a verlos, lo que daría por estar ahí con ellos. Sawyer estar con ellos al pendiente de todo, por ese lado estoy mas tranquilo..

* * *

**Sábado.**

Hoy tenemos una cena familiar, Elliot sigue de vacaciones con Kate la casa de mis padres se volvió más alegre desde que mi hijo llegó, no dejo de mirar a Ana se ve tan hermosa con ese vestido, color violeta, va con sus ojos y la piel..

Llevo días sin estar con ella, que de solo verla tengo ganas de estar dentro de ella…

Ana trajo unas fotografías de mi hijo cuando era bebé, mis padres emocionados se quedan mirando.

Veo una fotografía que me parte el corazón, Anastasia embarazada.

Tan joven estaba, embarazada se veía mas hermosa aun, no sé que me pasa pero siento ganas de salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Salgo prácticamente corriendo de la sala de estar.

Me siento en la grada de la entrada, con la mirada lejos como fue que yo llegué hasta aquí, como terminé siendo un ser oscuro que ni siquiera puede superar algunos traumas, y ahora veo a una dulce joven que fue madre a temprana edad, pero es feliz, y también yo me siento feliz. ¿ Tengo miedo a ser feliz?, yo puedo ser feliz a alguien? Soy digno después de todo lo que he hecho?.

— Hijo aquí estas, que pasó porque saliste así?

— No lo sé papá, ver esa fotografía de Anastasia embarazada entré en pánico creo, me siento culpable de eso, de lo irresponsable que fui.

— Christian. te arrepientes de tener un hijo?

— No, no es eso, bueno yo tenia que ser más responsable en el sentido de volver a buscar a la joven, yo sabia que lo hicimos sin protección y que era su primera vez, tenia que asegurarme que estaba bien y no vi las consecuencias.

— ¿ y qué hubieras hecho?

— No lo sé papá, simplemente no lo sé.

— Mira Christian, sé que aun te asusta ser padre, Ana y tú son jóvenes y Chris es un gran chico, mucho trabajo no les lleva ves lo listo que es tu hijo? Por dios Christian en unos años Chris será,... no sé ni que será pero si a los siete años es lo que es, te imaginas cuando tenga los veinte?

— Tienes razón papá gracias.

— aquí estoy para ti.

Volvemos a la sala, mi madre Mia y Ana están riendo y Chris con ellas, me acerco al lado de Ana y Chris viene a sentarse en medio de nosotros, ahora no me molesta que esté en medio nuestro me siento orgulloso de tener a nuestro hijo así.

— Se ven tan bien los tres juntos.

Mia siempre tan directa pero tiene razón nos vemos muy bien así, Chris se apoya por mí poniendo sus manos por mi pecho, mi familia al ver me miraron con pánico, desde que era pequeño si alguien me tocaba yo perdía el control y golpeaba quien lo hiciera, pero con Ana y mi hijo es distinto, y jamás reaccionaría por ellos así, no sé con los demás.

Estamos tan relajados en familia, hasta que percibo un olor de perfume familia y nadie podría ser mas que ¿Elena?

— Buenas noches, y Grace gracias por la invitación y considerarme parte de tu familia.

Primera vez en todos estos años me dan ganas de vomitar me siento mal ante la presencia de esta mujer, ahora sabrá que tengo un hijo y conocerá a Anastasia.

— Estamos felices que estés aquí..

Mi padre no tiene idea de lo que dice. Me siento enfermo y sucio.

— Christian.

Se acerca a darme un beso en la mejilla sin tocarme, me alejo lo más rápido que puedo de ella y voy con Ana.

— Y no me vas a presentar a tu amiga Christian.

Que pretende?

— Anastasia Steele "mi novia"

Aclarándole bien que es mi novia, siento su sorpresa, pero lo disimula que nadie se da cuenta, solo yo.

— Oh, querida.

Le da un abrazo a Ana, pero ella no se siente cómoda.

Da media vuelta y se queda mirando a Christopher.

— ¿Y este pequeño?

— Es mi hijo.

Anastasia con orgullo presentando a nuestro hijo.

— Es el hijo de Anastasia y Christian.

Mia aclarando mejor..

— ¿QUE? Christian este niño es tu hijo? Pero cómo, cuantos años tienes Anastasia eres un poco joven.

Mierda ahora sí, que estoy furioso, Elena no tomó bien esto y no se explica como es que tengo un hijo, ni cuando nos conocimos.

— Elena es una historia larga, y si Anastasia es la madre de mi hijo.

Veo la furia en sus ojos, esto no va a terminar bien esta noche.

Taylor se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, lleva al niño afuera a distraerlo, esto no es bueno para él, y no quiero ni que se acerque a esta mujer, siento que tengo que protegerlo de ella.

— Perdón que diga esto pero ¿Estás seguro que es tuyo?

Ana se pone furiosa que la siento temblar..

— Como se atreve, mire señora no la conozco pero usted no tiene ningún derecho de hablarme así.

Bomba!

— Ana, cariño tranquila.

Le hablo en voz baja.

— Elena, por favor ven.

Mi madre la lleva, estoy seguro que le irá a contar todo, mierda! esto no me da buen presentimiento, en qué momento me metí en este problema.

Mientras calmo a Ana mi madre viene con Elena..

— Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento, yo los quiero como mi familia imaginarme a Christian con un niño sí me sorprendió, y tu querida no quise ofenderte, pero si sigo sorprendida la edad que tenias, y felicidades no debió ser fácil ser madre a los "quince".

Al decir quince no me quitaba los ojos encima_, ¿que estas haciendo Elena?_

Ana no le dice nada, pero sé que sigue enojada.

Nos sentamos todos, mientras están hablando, me acerco a Ana, rodeado mis brazos por su hombro, abrazándola fuerte a mi, y la beso en los labios, Elena sé que está que revienta por lo que acabo de hacer.

Pasamos a la mesa, Chris volvió con Taylor animado no sé que le dijo pero está feliz.

— Bueno un brindis por la familia.

Que descarada, como se atreve..

Ni fuerzas tengo para subir mi copa.

— Gracias Elena.

Tengo la voz ronca, siento que voy a estallar en cualquier momento.

— Tu hijo es idéntico a ti, míralo imagínate cuando tenga los quince o dieciséis.

Mierda estoy en mi limite como se atreve, me levanto acercándome a Chris, le doy un beso en la cabeza, lo tomo de la mano para que no mire a esa mujer poniéndolo detrás mio.

— Nos vamos.

Todos quedan mirándome, por mi reacción pero ya no puedo dejar que Elena esté cerca de mi hijo, es una enferma no puede hablar de él así, la respiración me falla si no salgo de aquí la voy a matar.

— Pero hijo, la cena..

— Mamá, me acordé que tengo algo importante que hacer, Ana Chris nos vamos, Taylor!

Grito para que prepare todo, para irnos de aquí ya no aguanto ni un segundo estar en este lugar..

Ana no entiende porque salimos así de la casa de mis padres..

— Nos vamos a Escala..

— ¿Escala?

— Sí Ana esta noche se quedan conmigo.

— Qué es eso importante que tienes que hacer, por eso dejaste así a tu familia?

— Ana, ustedes son lo mas importante en este momento y quiero estar con la mujer que amo y mi hijo.

Se queda callada sin decirme nada.. — Ana por favor di que se quedan esta noche. Te necesito susurrándole al oído.

Ahora más que nunca quiero sentirla cerca, quiero hacer el amor con ella tenerla en mis brazos entregándose a mí.

— Christian de saber tus planes preparaba ropa para el cambio, no traje nada.

— Nena no te preocupes, como sabes Chris tiene ya listo su habitación, y tu bueno ya veremos que hacemos eso no es ningún problema.

— Wow, tengo una habitación en tu casa papá?

— Sí, y también es tu casa.

Con su sonrisa me quitó ese peso que tenia en el pecho por la rabia de Elena.

Llegamos a Escala, Chris entra corriendo y lo primero que hace es sentarse en mi piano..

— ¿ Puedo?

— Por supuesto, quiero escucharte.

Empieza con una pieza que jamás había escuchado, pero por como lo toca es una melodía triste, y por su expresión, no sé exactamente que es..

— Ana, crees que lo enviemos a un conservatorio de música?

— No lo sé, una vez le dije si quería ir a uno, pero no se entusiasmó mucho, para él todo le parece fácil.

— Si lo veo, ¿quieres vino?

— Si.

Le doy un beso suave en los labios, Chris nos ve y sonríe, con sus dientes que están creciendo es perfecto..

Voy por una botella Richebourg Grand Cru 1978..

— Espero te guste esta.

— Todo contigo me gusta.

Mordiéndose el labio.. cuando hace eso dejo de respirar.

— Chris que tema ere ese?

— No tiene nombre, lo toqué por así..

Es una gran compositor y parece no darse cuenta.

— Wow..

— Y te gusta la música clásica?

— Sí de todo un poco, mi mamá dijo estaba ahorrado para comprarme un piano como este.

Miro a Anastasia, ella baja la mirada…

— Yo te compraré uno, pero si quieres puedes usar esa..

— De verdad?

— Si, de verdad..

— ¡Gracias papi!

Abrazándome… y regresa al piano.

— Me derrite cuando habla así, Christian.

— También a mi.

Llevo a Chris a su habitación

Paredes azul, estante de madera fina con varios libros, escritorio moderno una computadora de ultima generación también una macbook, alfombras en circulo azul y celeste, cama con forma avión los costados, y varios juguetes.

— Wow, todo esto es mio?

— Así es, todo tuyo, te gusta?

— Me encanta!

Lo dejamos para que duerma, ya es tarde para él.

— Christian gracias quedó encantado con su cuarto.

— Es lo de menos Ana además él es mi hijo, se merece todo, soy Christian Grey.

Elle se lanza a mis brazos, y me besa.

— Bueno esta bien, lo que sí discutiría contigo son las computadoras, él es solo un niño tenemos que ponerle limites sobre todo con el uso de internet, que es un experto en búsquedas.

— Pondremos contraseñas para control parental.

— Christian el es bueno en eso también, no sé si tienes a un experto que pueda hacerlo seguro y el no pueda acceder tan fácilmente, con eso que le diste podría entrar al Pentágono o la Nasa.

Ella riéndose, pero a mi me dejó pensando eso, si debía consultarlo con Ana antes de comprarle todo eso..

— Lo siento tenia que hablarlo contigo.

— Está bien Christian, espero no le compres un Ferrari.

— Muy graciosa, ven vamos a la cama, la noche es nuestra..

Caminamos sin dejar de besarnos, ella me agarra del cuello subiendo y bajando su mano por mi pelo..

Tiene unas manos mágicas, subimos a la cama..

— Christian que hacías los fines de semana?

No esperaba esa pregunta.

— ¿Por que lo preguntas?..

— No lo sé, solo por curiosidad y conocernos mejor.

— Bueno nada especial, la paso aquí..

En parte es cierto, no le puedo decir que pasaba encerrado con una sumisa..

— ¿Y tú?

— Cuando terminaba mis clases los sábados y domingos, solo pensaba en pasarla con Chris

— Bueno en ¿que estábamos?

Ella sube encima mio,

— Woo..Ana tranquila, vas a matarme así

— Te quiero Christian ya no aguanto..

Me quita el pantalón, tomándome de sorpresa como lleva mi miembro a la boca..

— Woo, sigue así nena..soy tuyo.

Con cada palabra que digo ella lo hace más rápido..lo hace perfectamente bien, no he disfrutado tanto una mamada como las que ella me da..

— Ahora me toca a mi..

La acuesto en la cama, subiendo y bajando de ella, besándola en todas partes, hasta llegar en sus muslos, es perfecta tan suave, tan mujer, es mi mujer, soy el único en su vida..subiendo de nuevo en su vientre, besando su pequeña cicatriz de la operación..

— Eres muy valiente una gran mujer Anastasia, aquí llevaste a mi hijo nueve meses..

Sigo besandole ahí.

— Bueno ocho, él nació algo prematuro..

Ella se mueve con mis besos, sigo bajando ella me toma del pelo, estirándolo suavemente como peinando con sus dedos..

Muerdo su entrada, chupadole su clítoris, hace que se moje mucho más, es tan sabroso todo de ella..

—Ya no aguanto más, quiero sentir como me mojas..

Le abro mas las piernas colocando la punta de mi polla en su entrada, pero sin antes darle un masaje para sentir su humedad, con los dientes rompo el envoltorio del condón y lo coloco en mi ya erecto miembro que está duro como roca, sin pensarlo dos veces la penetro, ella jadea con cada choque, siento su palpitación tan cerca..

Mordiéndole los labios aumento de ritmo ella ayudándome, jamás pensé que disfrutaría tanto una relación vainilla y mas con ella, es mi primera vez en esta relación, es mas es mi primera vez en todo con ella..

— Más rápido Christian..

— En eso estoy nena, ya casi..

Ella llega al clímax…Antes de que me corra, salgo de ella me quito el condón y me vengo sobre el vientre llenándola con mi semen…

— Estoy ansioso por ya correrme dentro de ti nena..

Diciéndole con la respiración entre cortada..

— Wow, eso fue caliente, Christian..

Me acuesto a su lado..

Mientras ella se limpia, de solo verla me alegra hacer eso siento como la marque….

— Ya quiero dejar de usar el condón, que tal si probamos con esas pruebas de ovulación?

— Christian..! estás bromeando? Esos métodos no son seguros, y arriesgarnos a un embarazo, no… ya en unos días podremos hacerlo libre..ya sabes a que me refiero.

Tiene razón, con ella pierdo todo el control, no es que no quiera otro hijo, pero ahora mismo no, bueno no sé si quiero otro bebé..estamos muy bien los tres, ella aun es muy joven y se merece mucho más todavía..

— Tienes razón, Ana lo siento no estaba pensando en claro..

Nos acomodamos hasta dormir, con ella mis pesadillas no existen…

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado.. y a los lectores..**


	19. Capitulo 19

Mis pernas alrededor de ella, mi miembro pegado a ella, estamos desnudos así dormimos, que mas puedo pedir, es hermosa con toda la palabra, le doy besos en la frente, el cuello bajo por la espalda, ella despierta gimiendo.

— mmm buenos días, que haces?

— buenos días, tú que crees.

Le doy una sonrisa de dientes.

Bajo por sus muslos, mis manos acariciándola de arriba abajo, con mi pulgar llego hasta su sexo, que ya está lista para mi.

— Mojada..

— Por ti..

Ella me ayuda abriéndo más sus piernas, bajo más dándole mordiscos hasta que llego a su entrada, lamiendo de arriba abajo, la chupo con todo, ella me toma del pelo, está por venir.. sigo mordiéndole, .chupando su clítoris..

Ella toma de la mesita de al lado y me pasa un preservativo, ni bien lo pongo la penetro acostándome sobre ella, besándola hasta quedarnos sin aire..

— Es lindo despertar así..

— Me encantas nena..

Con cada embestida ella da un grito en silencio, somos el uno para el otro, ella llega conmigo, con chorros, que el condón podría reventar, salgo de ella y me quito tirándolo al piso..

Ella sonríe, y le doy un beso tierno en los labios..

Salimos de la cama entramos a la ducha juntos, ella me ayuda y yo a ella..

— tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que Chris se levante.

— es madrugador?

— Si…

Salimos de la mano, ella se seca el pelo y vamos hasta el comedor, ya Chris está desayunando cereales, me sorprende como él solo preparó para su desayuno.

— ¿Hace rato que estas despierto?

— No mucho.. quieres café papá?

— Chris amor, quédate yo lo hago.

Le da un beso en la frente y me siento a su lado…

Los tres desayunamos, siento que soy una persona nueva con ellos aquí conmigo.

— como dormiste hijo?

— Muy bien, al despertar me sentí algo raro, no había visto las constelaciones del techo.

Me llena el pecho de emoción, le encantó su habitación

— ¿ Que haremos hoy?

— Emm tenia pensado ir a dar un paseo en barco.

— Wooow, barco?

— Si.. tiene el nombre de tu abuela.

Veo su rostro palidece un poco, y se puso serio..

—¿Carla?

Me dio risa eso..

— Nooo, Grace.

— ah.. Carla es mala...

Lo dijo en voz baja, para que Ana no escuche, no me gusta eso de que la madre de Ana no quiere a mi hijo, si es un niño muy lindo y bueno, que clase de madre y abuela es.

—Ya quiero verlo, ya nos vamos?

Está emocionado.

— ya en unos minutos mas, Taylor está preparando todo..

— Taylor me cae bien.

— Bueno, le dije que traiga a su hija tiene tu edad.

Va a su habitación a prepararse para irnos

— Gracias Christian, míralo está feliz.

Me da un beso suave en la comisura de la boca.

— Así quiero verlo siempre y también a ti.

— Me alegra que invites a la hija de Taylor, así Chris no estará solo, es bueno que él interactue con otros niños como ves él no tiene amigos de su edad.

— Si se llevan bien, diré a Taylor que la traiga más seguido.

Taylor llega con Sophie, es una niña muy amable, rubia de ojos celeste, saluda a Ana y veo que le gusta ..

— Ven Chris, ella es Sophie la hija de Taylor.

Le presento, ella es un poco tímida Chris se acerca saludando y le da un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonroja.

Me río por dentro, me alegro que Taylor no viera eso, no creo que apruebe que su niña se sonroje, aun son niños pero puedo ver como Chris ya tiene ese efecto en niñas..

En voz baja Ana. — Será como su padre.

— Oh..espero que no.

Empezamos a reírnos.

Aunque parezca un chiste, de verdad espero que no sea como yo, estoy jodido que ahora estoy en la luz.

Subimos al barco, Ana lleva un bikini de matar, dios no puedo creer como ella está así vestida frente a mi personal, que con esas gafas oscuras están mirándola, eso me enoja..

— Ana, a penas esas telas te cubre.

— No exageres..

— Estoy por estallar Ana, sientes eso?

Tomo su mano, para que sienta mi erección.

— Christian, no estamos solos..

— Ven no aguanto verte así, Taylor se encargará de mirar a Chris, será rápido lo prometo.

La llevo de la mano hasta abajo, la gran cama y muebles de madera fina..cierro la puerta y de sorpresa la tomo besándole el cuello, haciendo un lado su bikini que solo es una fina tela, que poco o nada deja a la imaginación, está desnuda en frente de mí, me muerdo el labio de solo mirarla, ella sonríe picara.

No pienso dos veces, saco el condón del bolsillo, bajo la bermuda hasta el tobillo ni tiempo de quitarlo completamente, rompo el envoltorio y lo ruedo a mi polla, la subo en mi cintura con sus piernas enredando por mi, y en cuestión de segundos ya estoy dentro de ella, voy hasta el borde de la cama y me siento ella en mi montándome, la ayudo a subir y bajar con mis manos en su cadera, con la boca lamo sus pezones antes de empezar a chuparlos, es perfecta..

Lo hago más rápido antes de llegar aprieto más su trasero a mí, estoy profundamente dentro de ella, le muerdo los labios..

— Eres mía Ana, dilo.

— Soy tuya..

Más embestidas siento sus espasmos de apoderan de ella, y al sentirlo también yo lo hago...

— Eso si que fue rápido..

Le muerdo el labio inferior.

— Sí, y si no te tapas un poco más así estaremos, no puedo dejar de mirarte me tienes loco, y así me estás matando, solo pienso en follarte.

— Oh..

Ella ríe a carcajadas..

Nos limpiamos antes de salir y ella se tapa un poco el trasero, es mejor así no soporto que nadie más le vea.

Esas curvas perfectas, no dejo de pensar que solo yo puedo verla completa y es mía, y lo que más derecho me da sobre ella es que tenemos un hijo, soy un desgraciado con suerte..

Chris está contento jugando con Sophie, Ana está feliz de verlo así, como dijo él no tiene amigos de su edad.

— Iré por una bebida.

Voy por una botella de champagne, veo a Chris hablando con Ana, ella aprueba lo que dice.

Hasta que veo, que casi me da un ataque cardíaco él se tira al agua, la cara de Taylor envejeció diez años del susto.

— ANA!

Le grito, por que dejó que el niño se tire al agua sin, salvavidas, o esos que se ponen por los brazos.

— Que pasa Christian, por que me gritas.

— Por que crees..

— Christian, no te preocupes él sabe nadar, lo hace desde los diez meses.

— Que?

— Si, mi padre le enseñó, él era un bebé muy curioso y le enseñó a nadar, por si se cae al agua por accidente pueda defenderse.

Me tranquiliza lo que dice, sí es buen nadador, le paso la copa, pasamos hablando de todo un poco, hasta que me preguntó por Elena, por qué ella reaccionó así, este es uno de los temas que no quiero llegar con ella, sé que ella tal vez no me perdone por mentirle pero no sé que hacer.

La distraigo besándola, para no seguir hablando de Elena, no quiero que se arruine mi día con mi mujer y mi hijo.

Volvemos a Escala, para después llevarlos a su apartamento, me gustaría que se vuelvan a quedar esta noche conmigo, pero ya mañana regresamos a nuestra realidad, y los paparazzi que anda acosándonos, y si ella entra y sale de aquí, van a empezar a decir cualquier cosa, y estamos protegiendo a Chris, mientras que Ana no hable con su padre no puede salir a luz de nuestro hijo.

Al bajar de la camioneta, ella recibe una llamada, yo ayudo a Chris a bajarse, se quedó dormido pero ya despertó.

Espero a Ana, para subir juntos, ella viene con la cara pálida y preocupada.

— estás bien?

— Mi padre Christian, tuvo un accidente fue de pesca con el padre de José y cayó por un barranco se rompió una pierna y quiero ir a verlo, tomaré un vuelo esta noche.

— No te preocupes, iras en mi Jet cuando estés lista te llevará, quieres que vaya contigo?

Niega con la cabeza.

— No quiero molestarte, además quiero pedirte un favor y si no puedes me dices.

— Que es?

— Si puedes quedarte con Chris, solo unos días.

— Por su puesto, yo me quedo con él, se quedará conmigo aquí en Escala.

— Gracias Christian.

Ana se despide de Chris y me da un beso en los labios y va con Sawyer.

Le pregunté si le dirá a su padre lo nuestro, quedamos en decirle la verdad juntos, supongo que vamos a tener unos días más ocultando a Chris, no se me hace justo por él, ya quiero que todos sepan que tengo un hijo, y que todos sepan que Ana es mia..puedo ver como los hombres la ven con deseos, ella no se da cuenta, pero yo sí, y quiero arrancarle los ojos a cada uno de ellos.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola a todos quería agradecer a los que me escriben siempre, estoy contenta de leerlos, espero les esté gustando me gustaría saber que opinan.. voy a responder sus dudas, voy a tratar de subir más seguido.**

**Y pido disculpas si ven algo de error en mi forma de escribir, tal vez por ahí ven algún error ortográfico, el español no es mi idioma, pero me encanta hablarlo y en este caso escribirlo.**

**Desde ya muchas gracias..**

**Sophia o Sofi como me dicen mis amigos.**

* * *

Al llegar a Montesano, Ana me llamó, su padre saldrá del hospital pronto, solo quedó en observación, grave no está, una vez que se recupere en unos dos o tres días, lo invitará a venir aquí y por fin hablar bien con él.

Una larga charla por teléfono y mi mundo está de cabeza de lo feliz que estoy de solo escuchar su voz, es tan dulce.

_Mierda Grey eres un cursi_.

Veo a Chris cenar, me distraigo por él, es tan parecido a mi hasta los gestos, hace todo lo que yo hago.

—¿ Estás bien papá?

— Si, muchacho estoy muy bien, y contento de tenerte aquí conmigo.

Me mira con esos ojos grises, como pensativo, no sé en que estará pensando..

— Entonces, como te llevas con tus abuelos, hablo de Ray y Carla.

— El abuelo Ray, es buenísimo me enseñó a pescar y algunas técnicas de defensa, ¿ sabias que estaba en el ejercito?

— En serio?..

Se ve que adora a Ray..

—Si, ya lo extraño.

— Bueno, estará unos días con nosotros, y dime tu abuela Carla?

Deja de comer y se pone serio.

— Ella no me quiere, y tampoco quiere a mamá.

— Por que dices eso..

— Siempre que la vamos a ver, le dice cosas feas a mi mamá que si yo no nacía…

No dejé que termine lo que iba a decir, como Carla puede ser así, en cambio Anastasia adora a Chris y lo protectora que es, muy diferente a lo que es su madre.

Lo llevo a su cuarto, lo ayudo a vestirse aunque él todo quiere hacerlo solo, Ana tiene razón.

Se quedó dormido en cuestión de minutos, apago la luz y salgo despacio.

El día ha sido pesado, Ana llamó diciendo que todo está bien, soy un adolescente que extraña ver a su chica, un par de texto con ella y mi día feliz, ahora sé lo que se siente estar de cabeza por una mujer, así estoy por ella, no sale de mi mente.

Llego a la casa y veo a Chris corriendo y Gail tras él.

Entro a mi estudio para revisar mi correo, tengo varios que contestar..

Al salir, Gail me espera para poder hablar..

— Señor, perdone pero me gustaría hablar con usted.

— Dime Gail.

— Señor, se trata de su hijo, hoy al llegar y al cambiarse pude ver una mancha de sangre en su chaqueta, en el puño derecho.

— ¿Que?

— Creo que debería preguntarle, no quiso decirme nada, pero si le ve la mano tiene unos moretones.

Esto no me está gustando.

Salgo casi corriendo y llamo a Chris a su cuarto, que está muy concentrado con unos libros.

— Me dejas ver tu mano derecha?

— ¿Por qué?

Me muestra y si tiene unos moretones en sus nudillos, como si golpeara algo muy duro, pero no se ve que sangrara.

— ¿Que te pasó ahí?

Pregunto, tratando de no asustarlo.

— ¿No me vas a pegar?

¿Que pegarle yo?

— A ver, Christopher ven aquí..

Lo subo en mi regazo. — Yo jamás te lastimaría por que dices eso.

— Por algo que hice.

Se baja y me muestra una nota de suspensión por pelea?, como es posible si todos sus compañeros son el doble de grandes que él.

— Por dios, te hicieron algo?, te golpearon?

Niega con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, me dejé llevar es que ese idiota dijo cosas de mi mamá cosas sucias, él la vio cuando me dejó en la entrada, y por eso lo ataqué en el baño, le rompí la nariz.

Estoy en shock, ya quiero el nombre del culpable, y como hablar así de Ana, ella es tan atractiva y joven, y cualquier adolescente que la viera no me extrañaría que quede enamorado de ella, pero que mierda! como se atreven en tocar a mi hijo esto no se puede quedar así, lo impotente que me siento no puedo dar la cara aún.

— No puedo entrar a clases sin un adulto que vaya, y mi mamá no está, la directora quiso llamarla pero no la encontró.

Que tengo que hacer en estas situaciones?, debo llamar a Flynn?, mierda esto es trabajo de los padres, soy nuevo en este campo.

— Mira, no te preocupes y me dices ya..quien fue ese..bast..que dijo eso, pero de todos modos no tenias que atacarlo, que por cierto no sé como pudiste romperle la nariz si es mucho más grande que tú.

— Sí, le tomé por sorpresa no pudo defenderse y cuando quiso hacerlo, mi amigo Casper estuvo ahí, golpeó a todos y también lo suspendieron.

Sí, ya me había hablado de ese amigo que tiene, ahora que recuerdo Welch me envió su antecedente aun no pude revisarlo, todo que tenga ver con la seguridad de mi hijo tengo que ver, mientras el otro, sí lo voy a mantener lejos de él, no se quedará así, con mi hijo nadie se mete, hablaré con Ana cuando regrese no quiero preocuparla, pero mañana Taylor y Gail irán con Chris, para averiguar que pasó exactamente, me tranquilizo tomando aire..

— Bueno ya veremos mañana, pero tengo curiosidad, por qué me preguntaste si voy a pegarte, alguien te pega?, dime la verdad Chris, quien de la familia lo hace..

Se queda callado, bajando la mirada, como dije esto no me está gustando, pero de algo sí estoy seguro no es Ana, tal vez Ray?

— Ray, te paga?

Niega con la cabeza.. — Tenia miedo de decirte, y me castigues como la abuela Carla, una vez abuelo enfermó y no podía quedarse conmigo mamá estaba en exámenes y no pudo ir a buscarme, entonces me quede con Carla y su esposo Bob, llegué del colegio tenía algo de hambre, ella me dijo que si yo quería tenía que prepararlo yo solo, y así lo hice, sin querer se me cayó el tazón de azúcar lo rompí, Carla se enojó mucho y me pegó me dolió y limpié todo el desastre que hice.

Tomándome del pelo…mierda mierda mierda.. esa mujer está en mi lista no grata, me aseguraré de que en su vida vuelva a ver a mi hijo y como se atrevió a golpearlo, es solo un niño, negarle y prepararle algo de comer, mierda! eso si no perdono,tengo los ojos vidriosos que me recuerda a la puta drogadicta, ella no cuidó de mi y me hizo pasar hambre..

— Papá, estás bien?

— Sí hijo, ven y escúchame bien. Yo jamás te haría algo así y tu mamá igual, ella sabe lo que paso?

— No.

Igual hablaré con Ana sobre esto, y que jamás vuelva a poner a mi hijo en peligro con esa mujer.

— Es por eso, que tu solito preparas cuando quieres comer algo, como el desayuno?

— Sí, no quiero molestar a nadie, Gail es muy buena, ella adivina cuando quiero algo, ¿ como lo hace?, es igual que mamá.

— No dudes en decirnos Chris, prometelo y no hagas todo solo, nosotros te amamos todos aquí entiendes?

Le doy un beso en la frente, y me da un abrazo que es tan cálido de padre e hijo.

Queda dormido, me quedo unos minutos mirándolo y salgo despacio para no despertarlo..

Hablé con Taylor para que lleve a Chris mañana, no sé si contratar a alguien más para que lo vigile mientras está en clases, pero será incomodo para él, pero que mierda es hijo de Christian Grey todos tienen que respetarlo.

Taylor, se enojó tanto cuando le conté todo también lo quiere, ya se ha encariñado con Chris.

Con mi portátil subo a mi cama, y veo el mail que me envió Welch sobre el chico.

Casper R. Henderson

Acaba de cumplir los dieciséis, perdió un año, ha repetido este año, es de buena familia de abogados, conozco a sus padres, el año pasado estuve en el funeral de su hijo menor, murió ahogado, solo tenia siete años, si recuerdo al chico estaba destrozado, es por eso que se dejó.

Chris dice que es bueno con él, que lo cuida es como su guardaespaldas y amigo, me alegra saber eso, pero me gustaría conocerlo en persona.

Le escribo a Ana, no puedo estar sin saber de ella..

**_*C: Hola hermosa sigues despierta?*_**

**_*A: Muy despierta, y pensando en ti*_**

**_*C: Podemos vernos por Skype?*_**

_*** A: Si!***_

Me conecto y segundos después Ana..

_— __MM quisiera ser esa barra de chocolate para que me comas.._

Le digo..

_— __Christian! _

_— __Como estás, y tu padre?_

_— __Está mejor, estará con muletas por un buen tiempo antes de que se recupere del todo, tu y Chris como la están pasando._

_— __Muy bien, cada día, cada minuto disfruto estar con él, ya se acostó._

_— __No pasó nada durante mi ausencia?_

No quiero decirle, por aquí es mejor cuando cuando regrese.

Niego con la cabeza..

_— __Te ves muy sexy con lo que llevas puesto._

_— __Oh..no me digas esas cosas cuando estamos lejos._

_— __Por que no?, ya sabes no puedo ocultarlo, extraño no tenerte aquí, extraño no tocarte, besarte, quieres que siga con la lista?_

Ella se ríe, es tan hermosa..

_— __También te extraño, y a mi niño, mi padre preguntó por ti, te manda saludos y está agradecido de que me prestaras tu Jet y a Sawyer para que me acompañe._

Solo le sonrío.

— No puedo estar mucho tiempo, iré a darle sus medicinas a Ray, ya quiero que sea jueves para ir con ustedes allá, además recuerda que tenemos mucho de que hablar, mi padre va conmigo.

— Lo sé nena. Cuídate.

— Te amo Christian, y dale un beso a nuestro hijo de mi parte.

— Lo haré y también te amo..

Terminamos la vídeo llamada, y trato de dormir, pero todo lo que pasó no me deja tranquilo, no sé como tomará Ana, de que su madre ha estado maltratando a Chris.

Se abre la puerta y veo a Chris parado..

— ¿Todo bien amigo?

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo papá?, me asustan los rayos y el cielo se cae a pedazos.

— Claro ven aquí..

El gran Christian Travelyan Grey veintiocho años, con su hijo de siete, durmiendo con él, sí ese soy yo, y me siento feliz. Parece un sueño de la cual no quiero despertar, pero a la vez tengo miedo.

Elena, no sé que estará tramando, por que ella me dejó en claro que no soy un hombre de familia, pero quiero serlo, no sé como es pero aquí estoy tratando de ser digno de mi hijo y Anastasia.

Despierto y ya Chris está listo para ir con Taylor y Gail al colegio, yo debería ir en lugar de ellos pero por el momento aun no puedo.

Primero me dejan en GEH, y ya después Taylor me alcanza para darme noticias, de todo..

Estoy nervioso, ya quiero saber quienes son los que molestan a mi hijo, haré que los saquen de ese colegio y no me importa nada.

Tengo una junta con algunos directivos, de Tokio, más tarde con los italianos, vamos a expandir más en algunos países.

Al salir veo a Taylor, esperándome para darme noticias.

— Y bien Taylor cómo les fue.

— Señor, su hijo ha estado teniendo problemas en el colegio él no ha dicho nada, pero hablé con el joven Henderson y confirmó que dos compañeros lo estaban molestando, hasta el punto que casi lo golpean si él no intervenía.

— Mierda!, cómo se atreven a tocar a un niño, por dios que son ciegos?, a Chris ni siquiera le ha salido todos los dientes.

Estoy furioso, que iría ahora mismo a golpear a cada uno de esos hijos de puta..

— No es todo señor, por los nombres pude ver que son hijos de empleados de usted trabajan aquí, como usted sabe muchos de los estudiantes usted paga por entrar a ese colegio.

— ¡Taylor nos vamos!

— Adonde señor..

— Ya sabes..

Trato de tranquilizarme, contando hasta diez pero no me puedo calmar, hasta tener fuera a esos…

Llegamos lo más rápido, Taylor detrás mio, ni hizo falta presentarme, todo el mundo sabe quien soy yo, pregunto el salón y sin golpear entro.

Puedo ver a la profesora asombrada, casi muda por que acabo de entrar y todo el salón sorprendido, es obvio que saben quien soy.

_-Oh es Christian Grey que hace aquí_

_- Si, que hace aquí, es guapísimo en persona._

No me interesa lo que digan.

— Christopher ven. Quienes son..

Está sorprendido, que esté aquí.

— Señor Grey que está haciendo aquí, disculpe pero no era la manera y aquí estoy dando clases.

— Disculpe usted, después puede seguir con su clase, ahora es necesario que hable con mi hijo, por lo que está pasando.

Veo el salón están todos en shock por lo que acabo de decir.

— ¿Su..su.. hijo?

La profesora tartamudeando.

— Sí, mi hijo. Christopher hijo te hice una pregunta ¿quienes son?, papá está aquí dime..

Sin decir nada se acerca a mí, puedo ver lo confundido que está por lo que acabo de hacer, pero no puedo pasar por alto que estén haciéndole daño.

— Son ellos señor Grey.

Apuntando a dos, jóvenes, ese debe ser Casper no lo recordaba bien, ahora se ve distinto.

Me acerco.

— ¿David Burton, eres tu, Hijo de Federic Burton ?

— Sí, señor soy yo.

— Conozco a tu padre, trabaja para mi, quedas fuera de esta institución, y también tú!

Señalando al otro. — Me entero que están cerca de mi hijo, y los meto a un reformatorio y al cumplir la mayoría de edad, a la cárcel para mayores.

— Señor Grey, por favor no puede usted venir e interrumpir en mi clase y hablarle así a mis alumnos.

— Disculpe, pero usted no se ha dado cuenta lo que está pasando en su clase, han estado tratando mal a mi hijo, y esto es para todos, ustedes son mucho más grandes que él, Chris es solo un niño ustedes ya casi llegan a ser adultos y saben bien lo que hacen.

Todos callados sin decir nada, no quería llegar hasta esto, pero tengo que usar el poder que tengo..

— Dije que dejen este lugar, y profesora yo estoy pagando para que estudien aquí y si digo que dejan la institución así será.

Puedo ver es sus ojos el enojo y la vergüenza, al levantarse para irse.

— Ah, y otra cosa, sus padres están despedidos, y esto va para todos, respeten a mi hijo, que algún día, si es que tienen suerte trabajarán para él.

Sé que la mayoría yo estoy pagando sus estudios, sé que estoy siendo arrogante hasta creído, y me ganaré el odio de muchos pero ya es tarde lo dije,.. el director vino a ver por que estoy aquí, y le dejé en claro lo que acabo de hacer, me pidió disculpas y esos alumnos están expulsados.

Sé que después de esta charla que acabo de darles, muchos verán con otros ojos a mi hijo, hasta va a querer ser su amigo, pero hablaré con Chris para que no se deje engañar, ahora lo que se viene, Ana no estará de acuerdo con esto tal vez. como la extraño..

Me acerco a Casper a darle las gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, le ofrecí el puesto de guardaespaldas personal de mi hijo mientras está en el colegio, insistí en pagarle pero no aceptó, dijo que lo hacía por que se encariño con él, y que le recuerda a su hermanito por eso siente que tiene que protegerlo, él no pudo hacer nada por su hermano y se sentía culpable por no cuidarlo, por eso cayó al agua y se ahogó.

Me tocó el corazón cuando me dijo eso. Como ya casi es la hora de salida, Chris vino conmigo se puso serio, pero a la vez contento..

— Papá ya mis compañeros y maestros saben que soy tu hijo.

— Así es, ya no vamos a ocultar eso.

Pero si los medios cuando sepan, ahí si no sé como reaccionar.

— De verdad ya no van a trabajar para ti los padres de David y Carl?

— Si, como dije ya no, mira Chris sé que esta mal lo que hice en entrar así al salón y enfrentarlos pero tú por que no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando.

— No quería molestar.

— A ver, Chris anoche hablamos de eso recuerdas? Ya no mas secretos entendido?

— Sí papá, dónde vamos?

— Al GEH.

— A tu empresa?

— Así es, vas a conocer donde trabajo.

— Wow, y es aquí? Es enormee..

— Ya después vendrás conmigo con tiempo, para que conozcas mejor ahora tengo una reunión con unos italianos.

— Parlo italiano

Que?

— ¿Tu hablas italiano?

— Se parlo, da quando avevo cinque anni.

— Woow, no sé lo que dijiste pero estoy orgulloso de ti, tu me vas a enseñar, a parte del francés, me gusta mucho el italiano pero no me dio tiempo de estudiar.

— Yo te enseño, papá, dije que lo hablo desde que tenía cinco años.

sigo sorprendiéndome con él.

—¿De verdad tienes siete años?, tu haces lo que a mi me costó años aprender.

Taylor, no puede reprimir una risa

Al llegar a Escala hablé con Ana, casi tira el teléfono cuando le conté lo que pasó con nuestro hijo, ya quiere venir a ver como está, pero le aseguré que él está muy bien.

— Señor tiene una visita.

Quien podría ser.

Veo, a una mujer de pelo castaño sentada, por un segundo pensé Ana, pero no es ella..

— Señor Grey soy Clara Parker, vine aquí por que la señora Elena Lincoln me envió, dijo que usted está buscando una nueva sumisa, vengo para la entrevista.

— Elena te envió?, yo no estoy buscando ninguna sumisa, y con todo respeto te pido que te vayas, no tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero vete y no regreses, como dije yo no estoy buscando sumisas, ya no.. y si la ves dile que no estoy interesado nada que tenga que ver con ella.

Sin dudar, Taylor la acompaña a la salida, que se cree Elena para enviarme a esa mujer, no estoy interesado, tengo a mi hijo conmigo como se atrevió, voy a destruir a Elena si intenta arruinar mi relación con Ana.

De eso que se prepare.., no me voy a dejar manipular, ya nunca más..


	21. Capitulo 21

Por primera vez en mi vida quiero hacer las cosas bien, y aparece la enviada de Elena, estoy feliz que Ana no está en estos momentos.

— ¿Esa señora quién es papá?

— No es nadie, quieres comer algo?

— Sí, sándwich, jamón y queso.

— Bueno, veremos que tal me queda

Le preparo su sándwich a Chris, lo dejo distraído viendo televisión.

Hablo con Taylor que cambie los códigos, y no permitir ninguna entrada a ninguna persona que no conozcamos, sobre todo que no pise este lugar Elena Lincoln.

Después de acostar a Chris, tomo una ducha rápida estoy nervioso, cada vez que me sentía así, me desquitaba con una sumisa, pero ahora no hay ninguna, que me dirá Flynn? es tarde para llamarlo, él tiene una vida un hogar.

Pero no puedo pensar en ninguna sumisa, eso es lo que la perra de Elena me enseñó, pienso más en Ana, la necesito, necesito hacerla mía una y otra vez.

Mil vueltas en la cama, no puedo dormir me levanto a golpear una de las bolsas, en el gimnasio.

Estoy agotado, espero después de esta pueda dormir un poco, son casi las una y treinta.

Termino de ponerme mi pijama un azul, mis favoritas.

Despierto y unos labios besándome, estaré soñando.

— ¿ Ana?

— Si, hace unas horas llegamos, no podía perder más tiempo, quería estar lo más rápido.

— Mi nena, aquí estás, si pensé que estaba soñando.

— No estás soñando, te estaba viendo dormir eres hermoso cuando duermes, no quise despertarte.

— Que bella eres..

La estiro sobre mí, la beso con desesperación.

— Me encanta el olor de tu pelo, me tranquiliza tienes muchos efectos en mí.

Ella solo sonríe, sus dientes perfectos mordiendo su labio, cuando hace eso tengo tremenda erección, más de lo que ya tengo.

— Bueno, señor Grey lo dejo iré a ver a llamar a mi padre, lo dejé en mi apartamento ya se encuentra bien, pero igual me preocupo por él.

— Por qué no lo trajiste aquí?

— Christian, no podía además como iba hacerlo sin decírtelo.

— Sabes que no importa nena, aquí tu puedes hacer lo que quieres.

— Que lindo eres, no tardo.

Mientras ella se va, me levanto para prepararme y dar una ducha, hoy no tengo cabeza para trabajar, quiero pasar el día con Ana y Chris, todo el enojo de ayer por culpa de Elena desapareció..

Salgo me visto con unos jeans clásicos azul y remera gris, veo a Ana con un short de jean y blusa ajustada, se me cae la boca ella vestida así, es perfecta, me acostumbraré a eso pero no me gusta que Taylor o Sawyer le coma con los ojos, después de todo ellos son hombres y no puedo prohibirle tampoco que debe usar y que no.

— Mmm estás preciosa.

Llegando a ella desde atrás y tocándole y apretándole el culo perfecto.

— Christian, compórtate.

— Por qué? nadie nos ve, y las ganas que tengo de ver lo que llevas ahí abajo

— Pero que tal si llega Chris y nos ve haciendo ya sabes qué.

— No estamos haciendo eso que ya sabes qué, sino solo unos mimos.

— Me gustan estos mimos, pero cuando no hay gente vigilándonos.

Ella me susurra y entra Taylor.

— Disculpe señor.

— Taylor.

— Ya vengo nena.

Besandole la frente, esa mujer va a matarme que solo pienso en sexo todo el tiempo con ella, pero también algo más, me gusta mucho estar todo el tiempo con ella, si.. estoy enamorado.

— Señor, hace unos minutos una mujer, con característica de.. quiso subir, estoy seguro que la señora Lincoln la envió.

— Mierda! que más quiere Elena, quiere destruir mi relación Ana, pero ahora sí me va a explicar esto..

Taylor sale y voy por mi celular para llamarla, ella no puede enviarme sumisas cuando se le de las ganas, no sé en que idioma hacerle entender que no estoy interesado, me alegro que hoy cambié todos los códigos, y justo Anastasia está.

No voy a soportar si ella me deja tengo miedo, si se encuentra con Elena o con alguna ex sumisa, aunque estén con acuerdo de confidencialidad Ana es muy inteligente, ella sola podrá descubrir todo, no quiero decírselo, pero creo que al final lo tendré que hacer, solo que no sé cuando.

Y Elena que no me contesta, no sé cual es su juego ahora, me las va a pagar, pero para empezar voy a terminar cualquier negocio con ella, y si sigue molestándome acabaré con todo y dejarla en la calle si se me da las ganas.

Voy con Ana y Chris, ella se agacha para recoger una servilleta, con verla así me excito la tengo dura en este momento, mi polla palpitando por ella, me quedo mirando por la forma que camina, la mente a mil por horas.

— ¿ Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí mirando?

— Si por mi fuera, sí. No me canso de mirarte Ana.

Ella viene y me da un beso tierno pero profundo.

— Mamá, iremos ver al abuelo?

Chris nos interrumpe,está ansioso de querer ver a su abuelo lo adora.

— Si amor, iremos después de desayunar.

— Papá ¿vienes con nosotros?

— Si.

Terminamos y nos preparamos para ir..

— Christian, creo que ya es hora de decirle a mi padre hoy mismo.

Suspirando — Tienes razón ya para que alargar más esto.

Estoy algo nervioso, no sé como reaccionará tener en frente al hombre que embarazó a su niña, y después desapareció, espero no lo tome tan mal..

_Pero que digo, por supuesto que lo tomará mal_

— Christian estás bien?

— Si, solo algo nervioso para ser sinceros.

Llegamos a su apartamento, Chris se adelanta para ir a ver a su abuelo, yo tomo aire antes de entrar, nunca me sentí así, esto es nuevo para mi.

Con ella todo es nuevo, desde que la vi por primera vez hice cosas nuevas con ella, que más puedo pensar.

Entramos. — Hola papá, ya estamos aquí.

Estoy cerca de Chris y Ray se queda mirándonos, estoy casi seguro que ve el parecido en nosotros está mudo.

— Hola, Annie…

Tartamudeando.

— Chris, por que no vas con Taylor un momento a comprar algo.

Taylor lo lleva afuera, si vamos a hablar no quiero que mi hijo esté cerca.

— Ray, como está.

— Bien gracias.

En forma seria, diferente de cuando nos conocimos.

— Papá si te acuerdas de Christian no es así?

— Si hija claro que lo recuerdo, pero..

Sin terminar lo que iba a decir, interrumpo.

— Señor Steele, venimos para hablar con usted, hay algo que queremos decirle.

— Ya díganlo, antes de que me ponga nervioso.

— Papá, no te pongas así, y por que te pones nervioso?

— Annie, crees que soy ciego?, cualquiera que vea juntos a Christopher y Christian verán el parecido, pero no sé, hasta el nombre es parecido, ya hablen de una vez que no queremos pasar todo el día así mirándonos.

— Papá, sé que tengo mucho que explicarte y lo tenía que hacer hace años, y si tu te has dado cuenta el parecido de mi hijo con Christian es por que él es el padre de Chris.

— A ver… y por qué ahora recién apareciste, explícame! Tú abandonaste a mi niña y la dejaste con toda la responsabilidad.

— Señor, yo no lo sabía.

— Tú te aprovechaste de ella!

Gritándome y dando un golpe en la mesa con sus puños.

— Papá, por favor no te alteres.

— Cómo no quieres que me altere Annie, acaba de aparecer el padre de tu hijo y me dices que me calme?, después de todos estos años. Por qué jamás me dijiste quien era.

— Lo siento papá.

— Siempre sabias donde estaba y nunca lo buscaste para decirle?

Eso es verdad, ella siempre sabia de mi, y donde encontrarme, pero jamás se acercó a mi hasta ese día que nos encontramos, no sé que hubiera pasado si lo decía antes.

— No sé papá, eso no puedo explicártelo, tal vez por miedo.

— Tranquila nena, sabes que estoy contigo.

Tomando su mano para tranquilizarla.

— Mire señor Grey, no sé cuales son sus intenciones con mi hija, ella ha sufrido mucho y todo por tu culpa, empezando por no disfrutar su adolescencia.

— Disculpe señor Steele, soy consciente de eso, pero estoy aquí con ella, le digo que la amo, y también a mi hijo.

— La amas?

— Si señor.

— No sé que pensar, si no estuviera con la pierna rota tal vez ya te rompía la cara.

— Me lo merezco señor.

— Pero no lo haré, quiero confiar en que no volverás a dejar a mi hija, y espero no la embaraces de nuevo y desaparezcas.

— Eso no va a suceder, estamos juntos y ya está en proceso para darle mi apellido a mi hijo. Aun no ha salido a la luz por que lo estamos protegiendo, cuando esto salga, los medios van a estar detrás de él.

— Bueno, eso me parece bien, aun así Annie estoy decepcionado de ti.

— Lo siento papá.

— Y Chris como lo tomó?

— Él acepta a su padre, lo quiere.

— Y ustedes están juntos?

— Si, señor estamos juntos, Ana y mi hijo son todo para mi.

— Yo no puedo oponerme a su relación, Anni tu madre lo sabe?

— No, y no quiero hablar con ella.

Más de acuerdo no puedo estar, esa mujer no quiere a su hija, tampoco a su nieto y no quiero que Chris esté cerca de ella.

Taylor llega con mi hijo.

— Taylor me compró un helado.

— Buenísimo Chris.

— Papá vas a quedarte con nosotros?

Mirando a Ana y Ray. — No lo sé hijo.

— No quiero que te vayas papá, quiero que te quedes a armar conmigo unas piezas del avión que me compró mi abuelo, él no puede porque mamá dice que el tiene que descasar.

— Christian, por mi quédate, yo no interrumpiré tu eres su padre.

— Yo feliz de quedarme contigo.

— ¡Gracias papá! Te quiero.

— Y yo a ti hijo.

Pasamos armando el avión, aunque él sabe más que yo como, Ana prepara una tarta de limón, una de mis favoritas es muy buena en todo.

Dejo a Chris solo, y voy con Ana..

La tomo de sorpresa besándola con un beso apasionado.

Ella me muerde el labio..

— Auch.. me mordiste!

— Sí, por asustarme..

Ella se muerde el labio, me acerco más a ella pegando mi erección por su sexo..

— Te extrañé, no dejaba de pensar en ti.

— Ni, yo de ti, ahora aléjate más que me desconcentras en esta posición..

La beso mas y me alejo de ella para que continúe.

— Te quiero nena.

— Y yo a ti nene..

— Me copias..

— No..

— Listo! Mira como quedó papá.

— Quedó perfecto, un día de estos saldremos para hacerlo volar.

— Si!

— Pero antes Chris, tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

— Si ya sé mamá, de lo que pasó en el colegio.

— Si, eso y más.

— Y también contigo Christian.

Ya me imagino lo que me dirá, pero no me importa yo hice lo que me pareció correcto.


	22. Capitulo 22

A Ana no le pareció bien la forma en que salté el colegio de Chris y despedir a sus padres de mi empresa, dijo que exageré y me pasé de manos usando mi posición para tomar ventaja, yo solo hice lo que me pareció correcto, se metieron con mi hijo y eso no le perdono a nadie, tuvimos una pequeña discusión por eso, Chris tampoco se quedó atrás Ana le reclamó por quedarse callado, estuvo muy gracioso eso, ella ni se puede enojar es muy difícil para ella ponerle algo de limites a nuestro hijo, pero esta vez mi niño no tuvo la culpa.

Y yo estoy mas distraído por lo que lleva puesto, pienso en que la quiero desnuda en mis brazos.

— Christian me estás escuchando?

— Si nena lo hago.

_Mentira, estoy mirando tus tetas._

— Si claro, y deja de mirarme así, que estamos hablando.

— Entiendo tu punto, pero ya lo hice y no puedo dar paso atrás nunca lo hago, cuando tomo una decisión es definitiva.

— Pero Christian esas personas quedaron sin trabajo.

— Ana, perdóname, pero ya está hecho.

— Y por qué lo hiciste.

— Por que puedo.

Si, quiero despedir a alguien lo hago, además con la indemnización ellos podrán empezar otra vida afuera y buscar otro trabajo, fui bastante generoso en ese sentido.

— Esta bien Christian, ya no diré nada más, pero la próxima vez no tomes decisiones precipitadas y te dejes llevar.

— Lo prometo nena, que estás haciendo?

— Para Chris Cereal con Yogur, le encanta y si fuera por él jamás pide nada es tan bueno nuestro niño.

— Lo sé, sabes ya no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos sin él y por supuesto sin ti, ustedes son mi familia, y me ocupo de mio.

Ella se sonroja con solo mirarla a los ojos, es tan preciosa.

— Salgamos esta noche.

— No sé Christian, que haremos con Chris.

— Por mi nieto no se preocupen yo me quedo con él, no es cierto jovencito?

Ray viniendo junto a nosotros

— Si! Abuelo papá y mamá quieren salir solos esta noche.

Tan inteligente y si quiero estar a solas con ella.

— Está bien. Qué tiene en mente señor Grey?

— Lo que te imaginas.

— Oh, yo puedo imaginar muchas cosas.

**Anastasia**

El decirle la verdad a mi padre es como quitarme un gran peso de encima, el saber que Christian Grey el exitoso empresario multimillonario es el padre de mi hijo, sé que en fondo está dolido por no decirle desde hace años, mi madre y él siempre creyeron que Eric el chico que quería conmigo era el padre y más porque de un día para otro él y su familia se mudaron, justo en ese tiempo.

No puedo negar que estoy feliz, amo a Christian es un gran hombre y lo hace muy bien con Chris aunque un poco exagerado en nuestra seguridad, pero él tiene razón ser algo de Christian Grey por nuestra seguridad tenemos que estar siempre protegidos por todos lados.

Aunque sé poco de él, dice que conmigo ha hecho cosas que antes no hacia, no entiendo bien a que se refería, Kate siempre dijo que había rumores de que era gay y que jamás lo vieron con ninguna mujer, pero eso no es cierto Christian para nada es gay, siento que algo me oculta no sé de que podría ser.

— Nena estás muy callada estás bien?

— Sí, pensaba en ti.

Él se acerca y me da un beso en los labios, vamos a salir solos Chris se quedará con mi padre, por ese lado no me preocupo por él que jamás da problemas, adoro a mi hijo hermoso haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz, y con su padre lo es.

— Ya estas lista?

Me grita esperándome a que termine de arreglarme, es impaciente, ahora sé de donde salio Christopher cuando es así.

Me pongo un vestido rojo, con espalda abierta no muy largo pero tampoco muy corto, para mí es normal, pero conociendo a Christian, dirá que es algo corto.

Se pone como loco cada vez que me visto así, es muy celoso, pero yo no tengo ojos para otro hombre, él es único para mí, siempre lo fue.

Salgo y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Ana, tienes algo para taparte la espalda?

Pongo los ojos en blanco..

— Claro Christian, pero ahora está bien así, ya después me pondré.

Él se acerca y me susurra. — Estás muy sexy señorita Steele, solo no trates de agacharte no quiero que ningún imbécil te vea.

— Claro que no lo haré exageradamente, y más si no llevo ropa interior.

Le digo de broma, pero se le cae la boca.

— ¿ Estás loca? Así no nos vamos a ningún lado, quieres que me de un ataque?

— Jajaja…cálmate Christian, lo dije de broma claro que tengo ropa interior.

— No juegues conmigo que te pondré en mi rodilla y te daré duro.

No sé con que intenciones dijo eso, pero sentí algo entre mis piernas, este hombre con una sola palabra es capaz de que se me caiga la ropa intima.

— No juego contigo.

— Estás muy guapa Ana, y eres mía recuerdalo bien.

Me besa con los labios apretados, casi doliéndome, de pronto se pudo serio.. a veces me gustaría saber que es lo que piensa, ese cambio de humor y la sensación de que algo no está bien, espero no sea solo un sueño y al despertar Christian no es el hombre que yo imagino y él no es tan bueno como yo creo.

Sacudiéndome la cabeza de ese pensamiento.

Esta noche es solo él y yo.

**Christian**

No puedo negar que me encanta ese vestido me excita de solo mirarla, pero si eso causa en mí en cualquier hombre hará ese efecto, y solo yo quiero pensar en ella así, porque es mía, y si podría decir que ella es mi mujer, yo fui primero para ella en todo, y ella también en mi y no hablo de sexo, pero si en sentimientos, lo que yo creía que estaba muerto en mi, ella lo levantó me curó algunas heridas que tenia.

Salimos y vamos en uno de los que tengo R8 Taylor y Sawyer vienen detrás nuestro.

— Me gusta tu coche Christian.

— Puedo regalarte uno parecido a este.

— No, no es necesario estos deben costar una fortuna.

— Ana, sabes que puedo comprártelo.

— Lo sé, pero yo prefiero uno familiar para niños, no podría llevar a Chris con uno de estos.

Me da risa eso, pero tiene razón.

— Cual te gustaría?

— Christian por favor, ya me has regalado uno, que haré con dos, estoy muy agradecida contigo.

— Todo lo que hago y gasto lo quiero hacer en ti, recuerda eres mi novia y no solo eso, la madre de mi hijo.

El restaurante es bien intimo, la comida es muy buena aquí, el lugar lo alquilé solo para nosotros dos, no quiero que ninguno se infiltre y nos tome fotografías, nada quiero que amargue nuestra noche.

— Gracias Christian es hermoso este lugar.

Tiene un acuario hermoso, y un jardín a la vista con flores raras y todo verde afuera, a ella le encanta todo natural.

— Todo por ti guapa.

—Que haremos después de aquí? .. Ella pregunta.

— Quieres ir a bailar?

— Bailar? Christian Grey va a discotecas?

— Puedo sorprenderte.

Ella es tan hermosa la forma en que sonríe, y no acostumbro ir a esos lugares, como no soporto ver a mucha gente y se disfruta más si vas acompañado, yo no tenia a nadie, las sumisas las tenia a escondidas.

Hablo con Taylor nuestros planes de ir a divertirnos un poco, y de ahí nos vamos a un hotel para pasar la noche.

— Christian, Taylor sabe que después iremos a pasar la noche en un hotel?.

— Claro Ana, es mi jefe de seguridad tiene que saber todo lo que hago.

Ella se sonroja, no está acostumbrada que todo el tiempo tenemos a alguien siguiéndonos siempre donde vamos.

— Van a saber lo que haremos ahí.

No puedo atajar la risa, es tan linda esta chica va a matarme de lo inocente que es.

— Ana, mírame desde hace tiempo todos saben lo que hacemos detrás de una habitación, no tengas vergüenza además ya tenemos un hijo, obvio que tuvimos alguna vez relaciones sexuales no?

— No te burles de mi..

Ella salta por mi cuello y me muerde la oreja.

— Si vuelves a hacer eso te follaré en el coche.

— No es mala idea.

— Ana! no estarás hablando en serio. No quiero dar un show gratis

— Muy gracioso señor Grey.

Ya en la discoteca, nunca vine a este lugar Elliot me ha hablado varias veces y la cantidad de chicas que llevó de aquí a su cama.

Es todo oscuro, solo las luces parpadeando de colores y reflectores alumbran de acuerdo a la música, muy lleno para mi gusto.

Nos dan una mesa en lugar vip, aquí no van a reconocerme hay mucha gente para que algún paparazzo se filtre.

— Que estilo de música es esa?

no me gusta.

— Christian es Reggaeton, es pegadiza no me digas que nunca bailaste una de esas?

— No jamás, es demasiado tacto para mi gusto, mira esas parejas están teniendo sexo bailando.

Ella se ríe con lo que acabo de decir.

— Y por que no les enseñamos como se hace.

— ¿Que? no estarás hablando en serio.

Ella se levanta, prácticamente arrastrándome a la pista donde está toda la gente.

— Ana, no..

— Vamos Christian solo déjate llevar.

Ella empieza a menear su trasero por mi polla, mierda! acaba de despertarlo. no soy de palo...

Sigo su ritmo, si es bien pegadizo y muy erótico como lo estamos haciendo ella lleva la falda muy corta si sigue así todos podrán verla, la tapo con mis manos que al hacerlo, pude meter mis dedos dentro de ella, si está húmeda, está excitada como yo.

— Señor Grey que está haciendo.

Ella me habla al oído en forma tan sensual, que mi pantalón está por explotar.

— Yo? nada nena, quieres ir a un lugar más privado?

— Ya quieres irte?

— No Ana, solo quiero besarte tranquilamente.

Volvemos a nuestra mesa, el sofá es bien cómodo está tapado con una divisoria que los que están en las otras mesas no pueden ver lo que estamos haciendo.

Nos sentamos y nos besamos profundo y más profundo... mis manos no puedo pararlos recorre por su cuerpo, ella acaricia mi miembro bajo la mesa estoy listo, ella logra meter más su mano y me está haciendo una paja ahí…

Esto se siente tan bien, Taylor y Sawyer puedo ver lo incómodo que están aquí, hasta me da risa, varias chicas se les acercaron para invitarlos a bailar la cara de Taylor está roja como tomate, Sawyer sabe disimular mejor, ellos están trabajando y no pueden distraerse.

Ana sigue masturbándome, agradezco que la luz esté baja, su lengua se mueve con la mía y estamos asfixiándonos así, de besarnos sin parar.

Los labios de Ana ya están hinchados de tanto besarnos, y tal vez los míos también.

Regresamos al audi, la ayudo a subir seguido yo subo y la ayudo con el cinturón, mientras le pongo la beso, solo pienso en llegar al hotel y follarla de todas las maneras posibles.

Me toma del pelo y con la otra mano se vuelve a desabrochar hasta llegar a mí sentándose en horcajadas, es algo incomodo aquí pero a la vez caliente, acomodo el asiento delantero para tener más espacio y ella puede poner mejor sus piernas, ella se frota contra mi erección sube su falda hasta la cintura, mierda! ya no aguanto quiero tenerla aquí mismo no aguanto más.

Libero mi erección del pantalón, meto mis dedos dentro de ella y está húmeda muy húmeda para mí.

— Ya no aguanto Ana, quiero follarte.

— Christian penétrame.

Sin siquiera pensarlo hago un lado su ropa interior y la penetro, se siente húmedo, resbaloso.. apretado

— no puede ser…lo estamos haciendo sin preservativos.

— Shh..no pares estoy con las píldolas ..

— Me alegra eso nena, ahora sí adiós a los condones, quiero sentirte toda.

— Ahhh, Christian…

— Agarrate más fuerte por mi cuello esto lo haremos más rápido.

— Ya casi..

— Vamos, dámelo todo..

Ella viene y yo con ella, desde hacia tiempo quería hacer esto, vengo tan fuerte que hasta puedo decir que ensucie el asiento del conductor y también a ella dentro..

Después de esto ella es más mía, lleva mi marca dentro de ella.

Terminamos de arreglarnos.

— Taylor y Sawyer deben estar preguntándose por que nos tardamos mucho en salir.

— Tranquila Ana, ellos entienden y no te preocupes de lo que pueden pensar o lo que la gente piensa, somos tu y yo.

— Esta bien.

Lo que hicimos fue riesgoso, pero me fijé y nadie estaba cerca, no estaba ninguno de los paparazzi, eso espero sino el problema que nos traería, pero para que pensar ahora, no pasa nada.

— Ahora si cariño, continuamos en el hotel.

Mi mano en su rodilla apretándole, con ella soy insaciable, la deseo tanto..


	23. Capitulo 23

Estamos en una suite lujosa, con frutas silvestres, chocolates y flores por todos lados, quiero complacerla y hacerla sentir especial, la cama es enorme lo que menos quiero hacer es dormir.

— Es hermoso Christian.

— Por ti mi amor, quiero que sea especial, crees que seria conveniente llamar a tu padre y preguntar como está Chris?

— Christian, nuestro hijo está bien te preocupas demasiado, ya me imagino lo que sería si fuera un bebé de pañales.

Ella empieza a reírse, bebé? Creo que me volvería loco, yo no sé de bebés, si Chris ya es mayor para preocuparse en ese sentido pero aun así es nuevo para mí esto de tener un niño, pero soy honesto no estoy listo para uno más pequeño, tendría que compartirla y los bebés llevan más tiempo con las madres.

— Ana, estás segura que puedes manejar las pildolas?

— ¿Que?

— Lo que quiero decir es que si te acordarás en tomarlo todos los días y la misma hora.

— Christian puedo manejarlo.

— Estás segura?

Veo que ella empieza a poner cara de enojada, pero no quiero eso, soy un idiota justo ahora decirle eso? en nuestra noche especial, _felicidades Grey arruinarás la noche_.

— Lo siento nena, no quise hacerte enojar.

— Christian crees que soy tonta, o distraída olvidarme de mí misma?, si te preocupa que me embarace apropósito?

— Ana ni siquiera he pensado en eso, solo que…

Me tomo del pelo no sé como decírselo. — No quiero más hijos.

Soy un hijo de puta, eso no era lo que quería decir.. a veces no puedo controlar lo que digo, mierda!

Ella se queda pensando, no sé de que pero veo que se puso triste..

— Christian puedo preguntarte algo?

— Si nena..

La abrazo colocándome detrás de ella y besandole el cuello.

— Si yo no hubiera aparecido o si no lo hacíamos esa noche y no quedaba embarazada, nunca consideraste siquiera en tener hijos?, sé que aceptas a Chris solo porque ya existe y no puedes volver atrás.

Se le cae unas lágrimas, si definitivamente soy el hombre más estúpido del planeta.

— Ana no pienses en eso por favor, tu y Chris son lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, yo solo veía todo negro ahora veo todo distinto y lo equivocado que estaba.

— De verdad Christian?, es que cuando mencionaste de otro hijo me sentí mal

— Ya sé, no debí decir de esa manera a veces no soy bueno con las palabras, solo que me asusta la idea de un recién nacido. ¨

— No creo que estés más asustado de lo que yo estuve cuando tuve a Chris, y más miedo me dio de que me lo quitaran.

— Perdón, me siento impotente por todo lo que pasaste.

— Mi madre hasta hoy en día se siente frustrada por tenerme a los diecinueve años, me dijo que yo sentiría lo mismo si no daba a Chris en adopción, pero jamás yo me sentí así, cada día que pasa estoy más agradecida de tenerlo en mi vida, el que sea muy joven eso hace que me lleve mejor con él, ser padres jóvenes no tiene nada de malo, me has dado el mejor regalo Christian.

— Soy yo quien debería de darte las gracias, pero sigo sin entender a tu madre por qué no quiere a su nieto, además tu terminaste tus estudios no has perdido ni un año por tu embarazo.

— Es gracias a mi padre, y ella no lo quiere. Ah y algo no sé ni como llamarlo, ella cree que Chris es así de especial porque lo concebimos en halloween.. no sé quien le metió esas ideas en la cabeza ni de donde salió.

Empezamos a reírnos. — Jaja, entonces Chris es superdotado porque lo hicimos en hallowen? buuu día de brujas, bueno para probar esa teoría podemos probar en tres meses.

Ella se ríe a carcajadas por lo que acabo de decir. — Estas bromeando señor Grey, estamos hablando de no bebés y me dices para probar dentro de tres meses?.

— No me hagas caso, solo me pareció gracioso eso.

Ella se da vuelta y me besa, poniendo sus manos en mi cuello, sus labios en los míos son de lo mejor, el beso se vuelve más apasionando, agarrando su culo apretándola a mí, ya con mi miembro despierto y parado listo pasa salir de mis pantalones.

Caminamos hasta la cama sin dejar de besarnos.

— Creo que hay demasiada ropa por aquí.

Ella se muerde el labio, y es mi debilidad

La acuesto y yo encima de ella empiezo a besarla hasta dejarla sin aire..

— Espera Christian.

— ¿Que pasa?

— Iré un momento al baño..

Tomo un respiro para poder volver a la normalidad, pero veo mi pantalón y algo creciente ahí..

Ella se levanta y va.

Unos minutos después sale, la boca se me cae, ella salde solo con su ropa interior blanco y no solo eso sino que son transparente muy sexy, sigo fijándome y no me había dado cuenta cuando lo hicimos en el auto, ella está completamente encerada, se ve todo, lamo mis labios, quiero recorrer cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo, es toda mía.

Se acerca seductoramente, se sienta en mi regazo con las piernas abiertas, puedo ver sus deliciosos labios de abajo en ese pedazo transparente y sus pezones ya duros, ella fricciona por mi miembro que pide socorro ya por salir, estoy mudo.

Me quita la camisa sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, me acuesto en la cama ella sigue encima mio, empieza a desabrocharme el cinturón, para quitarme toda la ropa.

Estoy completamente desnudo, debajo de ella.

Sin quitarse lo que lleva puesto empieza a frotar su vagina por mi pene, mierda! siento que estoy volando ya empieza a dolerme y ella lo sigue haciendo sin parar, la fina tela que apenas la cubre y que se le ve todo está muy húmedo y siento como pasa y me está mojando con su jugo..

— Ana, por favor ya quiero estar dentro de ti.

— Paciencia señor Grey.

Tomo un pezón empiezo a besarlo y con la otra mano masajeo, hasta llegar a quitárselo con una sola mano, me volví un experto en esto, quitar sostenes con una sola mano. Si! Ahora están libres y saltando frente a mí, con cada movimiento mi deseo por ella crece y crece más, ya el liquido pre seminal está saliendome, estoy por venirme así.

Ella no se apiada de mí y sigue frotándome, y acelera su movimiento los dos estamos bastante húmedos y sudorosos es un ejercicio duro, pero delicioso.

Ya no aguanto más..

— Ahhh ANA!

Gritando duro su nombre me vengo en ella y mi semen pegado en su ropa interior, ella se quita y vuelve a sentarse en mi, esta vez estamos piel a piel, todo escurridizo ahora con la punta dentro de ella, soy carga rápida estoy de nuevo recuperado listo para más acción.

Con mis dedos hundidos en su cadera mientras ella sube y baja de mí, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás, sintiendo cosquillas por su pelo por mis piernas, esto es de otro mundo, lo que siento por ella jamás sentí por nadie, ella tiene el control, el control de mí soy completamente suyo.

Lo bueno de este lugar que no se puede escuchar lo que hacemos en esta habitación y no asustar a los demás huéspedes con nuestros gemidos intensos, más rápido de esto y rompemos la cama.

— Vamos más rápido nena!

Siento que la cara me arde, estoy de nuevo por venirme fuerte ella me besa, nos perdemos en el beso, siento sus paredes apretarse más y palpitando por mí..

— AHHHH!...

Ella grita y se desploma sobre mi pecho yo termino con su grito y los chorros saliendome parecen no terminar, la llené de mi leche dentro de ella..

Al salir de ella, sale una mezcla blanca de su interior si me corrí duro dentro de ella.

— Creo que necesitaré un baño.

— MmM espera a recuperarnos un poco y seguimos después en la ducha que dices?

Sus ojos se abren.. — Christian siento que no voy a poder más.

Empieza a reírse.

— Eres un hombre bien grande, que me siento vacía cuando sales de mí.

— Wow…si sigues hablando así, te daré de nuevo aun tengo energía..

Bromeo con ella, estoy agotado pero si tengo unos minutos más podré seguir hasta perder la conciencia.

**Una semana después.**

Dos días estaré en New York, para cerrar un trato.

los extraño mucho no dejamos de escribirnos ni enviarnos fotos, Ana me envió una donde ella está con Chris jugando al Wii.

la foto de ellos dos riendo tengo como fondo de pantalla de mi celular y la de Ana en mi computadora personal

Esta semana ha sido de escándalo y mi madre después nos dio un breve discurso de lo sucedido, la cara de Ana de solo recordar me pongo a reír, en parte fue gracioso eso.

**_*Recuerdo*_**

******_Despierto y Ana está acurrucada en mi pecho, alguien toca como si fuera a romper toda la puerta._**

**_Es Taylor, diciendo que hay varios paparazzi fuera del hotel, y también fotos de Ana y mias en la disco, bailando bastante caliente, mirando así las fotos son muy fuertes, mis manos dentro de su falda, mierda! _**

**_Y otra más donde Taylor nos pasa el periódico, Ana está encima mio en el auto, mierda! si había alguien ahí mientras lo hacíamos, ese si fue más escandaloso, y estamos por toda la red._**

**_Al despertar Ana me tira la almohada por la cara al ver su foto en el auto, estaba muy preocupada lo que pensarían de ella, sobre todo mis padres.. y Ray_**

**_Al salir del hotel todos quieren saber quien es Ana._**

**_— _****_Señor Grey es su novia?_**

**_— _****_Hay boda?_**

**_— _****_Está embarazada?_**

**_— _****_Cuanto hace que están saliendo…_**

**_— _****_Anastasia, de donde conoce al señor Grey, hay evidencias que son bien calientes._**

**_Mierda! si Taylor no me detenía yo le rompía la cara a ese hijo de puta._**

**_Al llegar al apartamento de Ana, estaba mis padres con Ray y Chris, nos lanzaron una mirada de desaprobación por lo sucedido. _**

**_El único que se alegró en vernos es Chris, está ajeno de todo ese escándalo._**

**_Va a su cuarto y nos quedamos con ellos, la mirada de Ray es como si tuviera balas sus ojos ya me tiraba, debe ser feo ver a su hija con un hombre en esa situación poco decente, es más para nada decente. uff!.._**

**_Taylor habló con Welch para que logren quitar esas imágenes de la red, no es gran trabajo para él, si daré un comunicado a la prensa de mi relación seria con Anastasia y que tenemos un hijo, ahí si explotará todo._**

**_— _****_Así es que la pasaron muy bien anoche._**

**_— _****_Papá no sé que decir.. _**

******_Ana avergonzada.._**

**_— _****_Sé que son jóvenes y quieren divertirse, pero por favor tengan cuidado ustedes están en los ojos de cualquier paparazzo, cuiden ese detalle háganlo por Chris, él no puede ver esas imágenes._**

**_mi madre preocupada, pero a la vez la veo feliz por que al fin parezco normal._**

**_Y empieza a decirnos mas cosas mi madre, ante las miradas de mi padre y Ray, las mejillas de Ana son rojas como tomate, hasta me da algo de risa, yo lo estoy tomando con humor, no me había sentido así desde hace años, nos están regañando?_**

**_*Fin del recuerdo*_**

— Señor.

— Que sucede Taylor.

Siempre interrumpe mis pensamientos…

— La señorita Steele y Sawyer casi tuvieron un accidente, por culpa de unos periodistas que los siguieron, señor con todo respeto pero se está saliendo de las manos esto, todos quieren más detalles de su romance y su hijo.

— mierda! Si eso estaba viendo y pensaba en dar una entrevista, hablé con Ana esta mañana y quedamos que sería mejor que lo hiciera Kate Kavanagh.

Elliot y Kate estarán de regreso la próxima semana, espero y dejen de atacarnos después de eso.

Llamo a Ana y no contesta me quedo preocupado ella pudo tener un accidente y todo por mi arrebato por tirar nada más la bomba así, debí ser más cuidadoso..

Intento otro llamado y atiende Chris.

— Hola muchacho como va todo por ahí?

— Hola papá yo estoy bien, pero mamá está algo triste y dice que no quiere hablar con nadie por eso tomé su teléfono.

— Pero por que?, le pasó algo está herida?

Mil cosas me pasa por la cabeza en estos momentos.

— No, ella no está herida, una señora la llamó y de ahí ella quedó así, no sé lo que le dijo y de ahí ella tiró su teléfono y yo lo tomé, ahora se está dando un baño estaba llorando.

Mierda que pasó, y quien señora la llamó…espero que no sea quien pienso que podría ser! No!..

— Chris, escúchame, puedes pasarme el numero de la persona que llamó debe estar en su registro antes de que yo hiciera esta llamada.

— Ya lo hice papá, entro como numero privado pero como el teléfono de mamá configuré para que pueda detectar todo tipo de llamadas y saber directo de donde es incluso el nombre.

— ¿Que? como hiciste eso, no creo que sea del todo legal eso Chris por dios! tu mamá sabe?

— No, y no te preocupes papá nadie puede siquiera localizar este teléfono solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Creo que me quedé congelado por eso, como hizo eso?, se puede hacer?, hablaré con Welch de esto, tal vez Christopher le de unas clases…esto si no me esperaba, no sabia que podía hacer esas cosas, pensaba pero de ahí a que sea cierto..

— papá! Estás ahí?, estás enojado conmigo? lo siento..

— Chris no estoy enojado contigo, ya hablaremos de esto cuando esté de regreso, a lo que íbamos, si sabes a quien pertenece?

— Si..una tal Elena Lincoln..

— Gracias hijo.

Corto la llamada y siento que veo todo rojo! Mierda y maldita sea! Elena tal vez le contó todo a Ana por eso ella no me ha contestado, ya no va a querer nada conmigo, me estará odiando en estos momentos que haré!.. ella no me puede dejar.

— Taylor!, prepara todo volvemos a Seattle, pero ya!

Grito, esa mujer va a pagar por esto lo juro… como se atrevió y como consiguió el numero de Ana.

Y sigo sin creer que Chris hiciera eso, como es que puede obtener toda la base de datos vaya para qué quiero a Welch si Chris puede hacerlo todo incluso más.

Me río por dentro a pesar de este lío que hay en estos momentos, que tengo que hacer con mi hijo?, Ana tiene razón él es capaz de hacer todas esas cosas, pero es solo un niño y no mide las consecuencias, hablaré también con Flynn de eso, él también lo conoce y me podrá ayudar.

pero ahora lo más importante hablar con Ana..


	24. Capitulo 24

Parecía que la hora estaba en mi contra no pasaba nunca, y no veía la hora de llegar y hablar con Ana, en estos momentos ella debe estar odiándome, no le conté de mi pasado por vergüenza, pero que ella se entere así por Elena es imperdonable esto, yo debí ser sincero con ella desde el primer día que nos volvimos a ver, ella se alejará de mi y tal vez lleve a mi hijo lejos, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ellos, ya los papeles saldrán en unos días ya Chris con mi apellido, no no no puedo estar alejado de él, aunque si Ana así lo quisiera ella lo hará, quien quiere tener cerca su hijo con un hombre con pasado oscuro oculto tras un cuarto rojo?

Siento algo de mareos, estuve bebiendo de mas, pero no para decir que estoy borracho, el solo hecho de perder a la mujer que amo me vuelve loco, y no me importa nada.

Primero llego a Escala para darme un baño y sacarme el olor a alcohol que tengo, no quiero ir así a verlos.

Llevo unos vaqueros azules, camisa blanca, rápidamente subo y Taylor dirige hasta el apartamento de Ana, tengo conversación ensayada de como hacer frente a ella, nunca tuve tanto miedo como estoy teniendo ahora, el estómago se me retuerce por el pensamiento que no sé que hacer ni empezar.

Me lleva un minuto antes de tocar a la puerta, y Chris abre sus ojos grises se pusieron brillosos al verme, es la mejor vista para mi ver a mi hijo contento verme llegar..

— Papa! Llegaste! Te extrañe mucho

Salta y me abraza tirando sus juguetes que tiene en la mano, todos los nervios que traía se me fueron con este abrazo tan cálido de mi pequeño clon.

— Y yo a ti!

Devolviendole el abrazo, antes no sabia lo bien que se sentía poder abrazar, siempre me pregunté como Mia y Elliot lo hacían con nuestros padres, yo tenia algo de envidia por no se capaz de hacerlo..

— Y tu mamá?

— Está en su cuarto leyendo, ha estado triste.

— Lo sé, voy a verla.

Se queda con Taylor y Sawyer mientras yo voy hasta Ana, abro la puerta lentamente ella está sentada en la cama leyendo un libro y una taza de té al lado.

Tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que la vea así.

Me quedo mirándola y ella alza sus hermosos ojos y me mira sorprendida, pero el sorprendido soy yo..

— Christian! me asustaste.

Doy un paso hacia ella, acercándome más que puedo oler su aroma que tanto me gusta.

— Ana, por favor déjame explicarte todo, lo que Elena te dijo eso fue parte de mi pasado ahora solo me importas tu y Chris he cambiado tienes que creerme..

Ella me mira rara.. — Christian de que hablas y cómo sabes que hablé con Elena.

— Ella te llamo?

— Así es, pero no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo de que pasado hablas?

Mierda! eso quiere decir que Elena no le dijo nada sobre mí.

— Lo siento Ana, me asuste tanto de lo que Elena pueda decirte..que quería contigo?..

Ella empieza a llorar, no.. esto no puede ser algo bueno.

— Christian yo te amo y te quiero por quien eres como eres, no estoy por tu dinero, no me interesa cuantos millones tienes en el banco.

— Ana, tranquila no entiendo de que hablas, yo sé que no eres así y jamás se me pasó eso por la mente.

— Es que Elena me llamó para decirme que yo soy una buscadora de fortunas que estoy contigo por tu dinero y que utilizo a mi hijo para atraparte, también me dijo que hiciera una prueba de ADN, para comprobar que Chris realmente es tu hijo, también dijo que yo pude estar con alguien parecido a ti por eso es que mi hijo te parece tanto.

Entre sollozos contándome.. Elena no tiene limites, como se atrevió a hablarle de esa manera y mencionar sobre Christopher, claro que es mi hijo de eso no tengo dudas.

— Ana, nena no importa lo que diga esa mujer yo sé como eres te conozco..

— Christian yo sí estaría dispuesta en que te hagas una prueba de paternidad con Chris para demostrar a todos que sí es tu hijo, y que no quiero atraparte.

No puede creer lo que estoy escuchando.

— Ana, por favor cálmate y deja de llorar no hagas caso a esa mujer que solo quiere destruirnos.

— ¿ Por qué quiere hacer eso?

— No lo sé..

_Maldito claro que lo sabes idiota!_

— Tuve tanto miedo que creas todo eso, y que te dieras cuenta que yo no soy la mujer para ti, dijo que yo era poca cosa..

— Anastasia no vuelvas a repetir eso, y con lo de Chris no dudo que sea mi hijo, estoy el 200% que es mi hijo no necesitamos prueba de ADN para saberlo a sola vista se nota y otra cosa es que tiene el mismo lunar que yo tengo en el mismo lugar, en la espalda.

— Tenía miedo Christian.

— Ana no tengas miedo estoy aquí, por cierto te llame varias veces y no me contestabas.

— Estaba muy enojada dolida que no quería hablar con nadie lo siento.

Me vuelve el alma al pecho, yo pensé que Elena le contó de mi estilo de vida, pensé que le habló de mis ex sumisas y que clase de relación me interesaba.

— Te entiendo, eres única para mi Ana créeme, eres todo no hagas caso de esa mujer.

— Pero por que lo dijo, es decir es como si tuviera derecho sobre ti, Christian quien es realmente esa mujer.

No sé si decirle en este momento quien es Elena ni que fuimos alguna vez..

Pero sin poder decirle nada, me acerco a ella estirándola hacia mí, necesito tanto su tacto, necesito sentirla completa, hacerla mía..

Sus labios son tan suaves después de llorar..

— Te extrañé tanto.

— y yo a ti..

Sin romper nuestro beso, mis manos recorren su espalda, bajado hasta su apretado trasero..

— Te deseo nena.

Susurrándole al oído.

Nuestro beso se profundiza, nuestras lenguas explorándose puedo sentir lo excitada que está, lo mismo pasa conmigo de solo tenerla cerca tengo un tirón en mi pantalón.

— Christian..

— mmm que pasa nena.

Sin dejar de besarnos.

— Tengo que preparar la cena y darle la merienda a Chris.

— Está bien, pero después no te salvas.

Le doy una palmada en el trasero..llevándola de la mano caminamos hasta donde está Chris sentado en el piso con unos trenes de colección y una especie de calculadora..

— Papá mira a estos trenes puedo colocarles un motor de mis coches que ya no funcionan.

— Se puede?

— Sí..es muy fácil estuve leyendo unos manuales.

— Chris no te sientes en el piso además estás descalzo puedes resfriarte.

Ana hablándole a nuestro hijo.

— Pero mamá me duele el pie.

— Por que? muéstrame donde te duele..

Acercadome a el para que me muestre.. tiene el tobillo algo hinchado.

— ¿Qué te pasó aquí, te duele?

Asienta con la cabeza. — Me tropecé con la cama.

Ana va por algo de hielo y unas pomadas, me encanta hacer todo con ella pero sobre todo ayudarla con Chris, él se quedó viendo televisión con Taylor y Sawyer se lleva muy bien con ellos no dejan de hablar, es un niño feliz me recuerda a mi que aunque yo no lo era, seria tan distinto si mi madre era como Ana.. tal vez otra sería la historia.

— Christian estás muy callado, estás bien?

— Si nena, solo te veo y como cuidas al niño eres una gran madre Ana de verdad te admiro te amo por eso y muchas cosas más.

— Tu también eres un buen padre Christian.

— Chris ya terminaste la tarea?

— Sí mamá..

— En qué momento no te vi haciéndolo.

—Lo terminé en la biblioteca antes de venir de clases.

— Oh..

— Es así de rápido en todo Ana?

— Sí, te sorprenderías las cosas que puede hacer.

Si eso tiene razón, le hablé sobre la llamada que le hice y que su teléfono él tiene controlado por eso fue que pudimos saber quien era la persona que la llamó.

Se quedó pensativa y algo preocupada por lo que hizo pero la tranquilicé, diciéndole que no hay ningún problema que mis hombres están trabajando en eso.

— papá vas a quedarte esta noche?

— Si tu mamá quiere.

Ella me sonríe eso quiere decir que sí..

Estamos riéndonos por cualquier cosa sentados en la mesa cenando, es tan graciosa ella, me encanta verla reírse también a Chris, no sé como definir lo feliz que estoy con ellos.

Taylor entra apurado y no con buena cara, me asustó la forma en que entró.

La señora Jones tuvo un accidente ya viniendo de la casa de su hermano un vehículo en sentido contrario chocó por la de ella, y ese conductor estaba ebrio.

Di permiso a Taylor que vaya con ella, Ana quedó preocupada se ha encariñado con ella.

— Espero que Gail se recupere pronto.

— Sí, hablé con Taylor está estable pero si no podrá trabajar y estará en tratamiento como un mes tiene costillas rotas y fracturas en la pierna izquierda.

— Dios mio.. no puedo creerlo.

— Ella va a estar bien Ana, me haré cargo de todo y poniendo a los mejores doctores para ella.

— Christian no quiero presionarte en eso pero que haremos con Chris? Si Gail no podrá trabajar con quien lo dejaremos.

— Podemos buscarle una niñera para él.

— No necesito niñera papá, puedo quedarme con Sawyer o Ryan

— si estarás con ellos pero quien te va a cocinar o preparar.

— Yo puedo cocinar macarrón con queso puedo vivir con eso.

— JA ja muy gracioso Chris, pero sí alguien tiene que cuidarte.

— Por el momento puede quedarse en la casa de mis padres cuando sale de clases.

— No quiero molestar.

— Anastasia por dios..también es mi hijo y mis padres estarán encantados de tenerlo, pero sobre todo Mia.

— Gracias Christian

— No me agradezcas hermosa, además puedo llevarlo conmigo al GEH por las tardes, pero sí alguien tiene que tomar el lugar de Gail por que yo sí soy malo con la cocina y más con las limpieza de la casa.

— Muy gracioso señor Grey yo puedo cocinarte.

— Me gusta tu oferta, pero no podrás con todo, mañana la agencia buscará a alguien quien reemplace a Gail mientras se recupera.

No me gusta que alguien extraño entre a mi casa, Gail ha estado trabajando para mí por cuatro años, tener otro personal en la casa no sé como será, pero mientras no se meta donde no debe estará todo bien.

Me acerco a darle un beso a Ana mordiéndole los labios.. — ya no aguanto quiero estar dentro de ti.

Ella se sonroja..

Llevé a mi hijo a la cama, Ana entró a la ducha me apresuro en quitarme toda la ropa para unirme a ella

— Te ayudo?

La tomo por atrás es perfecta y sus pechos encajan perfectamente en mi mano, estoy totalmente duro que siento como me corre la sangre..

Da la vuelta y sube una pierna por mi cintura sin perder tiempo la penetro, ella gime mientras el agua cae por nuestra espalda… estoy loco y enamorado de esta mujer.

La llevo por la pared para estar más cómodos y seguir moviéndonos.

— Nena, dámelo todo..

Hasta con el agua corriendo por nosotros puedo sentir su humedad bañándome, no hay mejor lugar que dentro de ella en estos momentos y no quiero ir nunca..

Ella grita mi nombre al llegar al orgasmo, esta posición no es tan cómoda pero no importa termino dentro de ella, salgo y empiezo a lavarla hasta quedar limpia después de bombearme en ella.

Nos secamos y nos vestimos, aunque lo que menos haremos es dormir con ropa, mientras ella se seca el pelo, saco mi ordenador portátil para revisar unos correos, dejé trabajo pendiente por venir en apuro, fueron las horas más duras para mi pensar que Ana podría estar dejándome.

La puerta se abre y es Christopher..

— Que pasó Chris?

Ana se acerca a él.

— Mamá no puedo dormir, sentí escalo fríos en mi cuarto como si alguien estuviera viéndome.

Salto de la cama llamo a Sawyer para que revise todo..

Todo parece en orden pero si la ventana estaba abierta, no vimos nada raro tal vez el viento golpeo un poco y se abrió.

Chris está callado no ha dicho nada.. — Hijo ven aquí estás bien?

— Sí, pero me dio miedo, lo siento.

— No te preocupes no va a pasarte nada a ti ni a tu mamá.

Besandole la frente.

— ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

— Claro mi amor ven que ya es tarde mañana tienes clase.

Ana es muy amorosa, ni bien se acostó se quedó dormido, no dejo de mirar a Ana como acaricia el pelo de nuestro hijo color cobre como el mio.

— él tiene más tus rasgos que míos, parece más tuyo que mio.

Ella empieza a reírse.

— Bueno si, pero heredó tu piel.

Siento que es como un milagro tener a un ser que es mitad de ella y mitad de mi, los dos lo hicimos, aunque no estuve en sus primeros años.

— Sabes cuando Chris iba a cumplir los dos años le mostré una foto tuya y quedó encantado.

— ¿ En serio?

— Sí, le dije aquí está papá.

— él rápido aprendió tu rostro y cuando veía a algún hombre parecido a ti lo llamaba papá.

**Anastasia**

Veo a Christian y se volvió triste su mirada cuando le dije que le mostré a Chris su foto, que salió en la portada de una revista cuando empezó recién en sus negocios y rápidamente fue creciendo y se volvía famoso.

*Flasback*

— Ana! ANASTASIA

— Mamá que pasa?.

— Te dije que lleves a tu mocoso a tu cuarto, el que acepte que te quedes unos días conmigo mientras Ray fue al velorio de un amigo, no quiere decir que yo lo cuide.

— Lo siento mamá, me quedé estudiando para mi examen, no pensé que se metería en problemas.

— Viste lo que hizo?, derramó todo mi maquillaje y mis perfumes, encierralo aquí contigo y no salga, no quiero que destroce mi casa entiendes!

—Sí mamá.

No sé en qué momento mis lágrimas cayeron, pero estoy llorando mi madre no quiere a mi bebé no lo entiendo es un niño muy bueno, ni da problemas.

Carla sigue sin perdonarme que me lo quede, pero lo que no me perdona es que no le diga quién es su padre, ella quiere que se responsabilice y no me deje sola con todo.

Veo a Chris agarrar mis revistas debajo de la cama..

— No, no bebé, esto es de mami.

Tomo la revista y él se queda mirando la portada..

— Mira Chris, él es Christian Grey tu papá..

— PAPA!

Empieza a gritar, espero no entre en problemas por esto.. veo que a Christian le va muy bien en todo, en poco tiempo pudo hacer una fortuna y ahora es muy exitoso y cada vez más guapo.

Termino de estudiar y llevo a Chris en mis brazos para prepararle su biberón, trato de no hacer ruido y molestar a mi madre.

Lo llevo a la cama para que se acueste y tome su leche me acuesto a su lado y los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

Sueño con ojos grises, Christian besando mis labios recorriendo sus manos por mi cuerpo..

* Fin de Flasback*

— Ana! Ana! despierta nena..

— Que pasa Christian..

— Es Chris no me gusta como respira.

Miro a mi hijo y algo pasa con él..

— CHRISTIAN nuestro hijo no puede respirar!

Me arrastro de la cama y lo levanto, tampoco despierta, que está pasando con él no mi bebé no!

Christian le grita a Sawyer que prepare el coche llevaremos a Chris al hospital, lo llevo en mis brazos y sigue sin reaccionar tengo miedo mucho miedo, el es un chico muy sano nunca se ha enfermado así.

Christian lo toma de mis brazos y lo lleva a urgencias una enfermera viene corriendo con dos doctores, por el camino Sawyer llamó a la madre de Christian contándole lo que pasa con él..

Los doctores lo llevaron no nos dejaron entrar, estoy desesperada porque no sé que está pasando con mi pequeño.

**Christian**

Siento que me estoy muriendo, no sé que le pasó a mi hijo desperté y lo vi respirando mal, al principio creí que tenia una pesadilla, traté de despertarlo pero no reaccionaba..

Ana no deja de llorar y yo estoy destrozado, no quiero pensar lo peor lo vi tan mal..

Mi madre llega corriendo al igual que Mia y mi padre familia.. ella entra a ver como está, este es su área ella podrá atenderlo mejor.

Unos minutos después mi madre sale, con la cara muy pálida casi sin poder hablar..

— Mamá como está mi hijo que le pasó.

— Grace por favor dinos que pasó como está?

— Ana, Christian, mi nieto se intoxicó se envenenó o alguien lo hizo.. con una sustancia muy fuerte, pudimos controlarlo pero aun no ha vuelto en sí, sus pulmones están congestionados y está con respirador,en estos momentos está en terapia intensiva.

Parece que estoy volando no siento mis pies, no sé si salir corriendo o llorar alguien quiso matar a mi hijo..

POV¿?

Christian no puede volverse así, su mundo no es jugar a la familia feliz y con hijo eso si que no, no está en su naturaleza, si el niño no está más, él volverá a ser el mismo y ahí estaré yo para ayudarlo, necesita el control en su vida..


	25. Capitulo 25

No sé si escuché bien lo que mi madre dijo, alguien envenenó a Chris, pero quien haría algo así, es solo un niño por dios!.

Miro a Ana está con mi padre, está llorando no quiero verla así trato de ser fuerte pero esto me supera.

Taylor vino corriendo cuando le conté lo que pasó..

— mamá dime la verdad, que es exactamente lo que tiene Chris, es algo que comió?

— Bueno no precisamente eso, pudo ser algo que tocó, las autoridades van a venir a hablar con ustedes, ya saben la denuncia se hizo esto es un hecho muy grave.

— Lo sé mamá, por favor cuida de él, cuando podremos verlo?

— En dos horas, están tratándolo en este momento.

— Tendrá algunas consecuencias?

— No puedo asegurarte nada, pero llegó a tiempo ustedes actuaron rápido en traerlo, si pasaba unas horas o minutos más mi nieto..

Mi madre no puede terminar la frase.

— Lo sé mamá, fue gracias a que él durmió con Ana y conmigo fue ahí que nos dimos cuenta que mi hijo se estaba ahogando.

— Eso es un milagro hijo..

— Tengo miedo de perderlo mamá..

Me di por vencido y las lagrimas caen de mis ojos abrazo a mi madre, no nos hemos abrazado jamás esta es la primera vez, ella me acaricia y mi padre viene a nosotros, también me da un abrazo.

— Mi nieto estará bien hijo él es un chico fuerte.

Estamos todos en la sala de espera, Elliot y Kate llegan vinieron directo del aeropuerto al hospital cuando se enteraron que Chris está aquí.

— Hermano.. como está mi sobrino.

— Aun no sabemos del todo mamá dice que está estable pero estamos esperando para verlo.

— Pero quien quiso envenenar a mi sobrino.. a mi chiquito hermoso no es justo, Ana no tiene enemigos.

— No Kate yo no tengo enemigos por eso no me explico lo que pasó.

Ana confirmando lo que dijo Kate.

Entonces todos me miran. — Y tú Christian?

Kate pregunta, en estos momentos no sé que decir, creo que no tengo enemigos excepto por Elena pero ella podría llegar tan lejos?

— Disculpen..

Me reúno con Taylor, Sawyer y Ryan..

— Taylor como está la señora Jones.

— Está bien señor, en unos días saldrá del hospital.

— Me alegra Taylor.

— Señor el niño fue envenenado con algo, que tuvo contacto, ha visto algo extraño que tenia?

— Cuando estábamos en la casa parecía todo en orden.

— Harán una investigación en el apartamento de Ana para ver si encuentran algo extraño.

— Está bien, ella y Chris se quedarán conmigo en Escala, hasta que atrapen los culpables, averigüen todo vean las cámaras de las calles todos.

Regreso donde está Ana, ella no ha dejado de llorar

— Nena ven aquí..

La tengo en mis brazos, ella deja de llorar.

— Mi bebé Christian él no se merece que alguien le hiciera daño.

— No Ana, nuestro hijo va a estar bien.

— Cómo no me di cuenta de eso, me siento mal

— No es tu culpa Ana, yo también estaba ahí y no me di cuenta que algo estaba mal.

Estamos esperando en la sala de espera para poder verlo, varios periodistas esperando afuera esperando declaraciones de lo sucedido, y no estoy con ganas de salir quiero que esto sea solo de nosotros y si la persona que quiso matar a mi hijo está pendiente estos periodistas informarán todo, pusimos guardias en la puerta donde está mi hijo y vigilancia en todo el hospital.

Ana llama a Ray para contarle todo estará mañana a primera hora.

Voy por algo de café, necesito un poco de aire no puedo estar ahí dentro esperando estoy que me muero, Ana es muy fuerte incluso más que yo que soy un cobarde ni tengo suficiente coraje para decirle la verdad, sobre mi vida y en que andaba metido con Elena.

Hasta que veo todo rojo cuando la veo en el pasillo hablando con mis padres y saluda a Ana, como se atreve venir hasta aquí..quien se cree esa maldita..

Taylor se da cuenta de que estoy mal y que estoy por cometer un error, me sostiene tranquilizándome y no haga un escándalo frente a mi familia.

Llego hasta ellos Elena me ve y viene hasta mi.

— Christian querido lo siento mucho.

La fulmino con la mirada, creo que la única que se dio cuenta de mi reacción es Ana..

Ni le contesto nada.

Siento ganas de vomitar, ella está cerca tengo sospechas de que ella podría ser, pero no estoy seguro ella no puede ser un monstruo para hacer algo así.

— Elena que haces aquí?.

Le digo en voz baja para que no escuchen lo que le digo.

— Tranquilo Christian Grace me contó lo que pasó con tu hijo, oh querido de verdad lo siento mucho.

— No te creo nada.

— Créeme que de verdad lo siento.

Me alejo de ella y voy para abrazar a Ana, ahora solo quiero estar con ella…

— Señor.

— Que pasa Sawyer.

Me habla de que hace un momento ingresó de urgencias el compañero de Chris, con algunos síntomas similares al de él, pero el chico no está tan grave solo, mareos algo de problema respiratorio.

Mierda! eso pasó en el colegio alguien llegó hasta él ahí.

Hable con el padre de Casper, y dijo que estaba muy bien, y que se puso mal al ir a la cama.

Necesito hablar con él una vez que este mejor, él seguro vio algo raro, tengo entendido que es inseparable de Chris, es su único amigo de verdad.

Mi madre viene para decirnos que podemos entrar a verlo, Ana y yo entramos, se me cae el corazón en el piso verlo así con oxigeno y algunos cables conectados a él, su rostro pálido sin color, Ana sollozando se acerca a él para hablarle pero sigue dormido yo ni puedo acercarme nunca estuve en una situación así, esto es fuerte para mi.

Ana me estira cerca de ella.

— Mira como está nuestro hijo Christian, que hicimos mal para que esto le pase.

— Nena te prometo que nada le pasará.

— Como puedes estar seguro, donde va tiene guardaespaldas y aun así esto le pasó esto, Ryan no se separa de él así como Taylor contigo y conmigo Sawyer.

— Duplicaremos todo, pagarán por lo que le hicieron no voy a descansar te lo prometo.

— Aun así tengo miedo Christian.

— No tengas miedo, Chris y tu irán a vivir conmigo ustedes son mi responsabilidad.

— No sé Christian crees que sea buena idea vivir juntos?

— Sé que es algo apresurado ya vivir juntos, pero es lo que quiero sobre todo cuidar de ustedes, que son mi vida, más que cualquier otra cosa.

— Gracias Christian.

Me toma de la mano, mientras los dos nos quedamos mirando a Chris, quiero que despierte no soporto verlo así.

Volvemos donde están todos, pasamos horas y no hemos dormido nada, mi madre dijo que Casper estaba despierto, pedí permiso a sus padres para hablar con él y sin problemas entro donde está él.

— Hola Casper.

— Señor Grey, disculpe pero que hace usted aquí algún familiar enfermó?

— Si, se trata de Chris.

— Chris? Que le pasó a mi amigo..

— Escúchame bien Casper y quiero que seas sincero y cualquier detalle.. estuvieron expuestos a algo raro no sé algo.. alguien intentó envenenar a Chris y por los síntomas y los estudios a ti también.

Sus ojos oscurecieron, los padres de él se quedaron mudos al escuchar lo que dije, pudo ser algún enemigos de ellos y justo mi hijo estaba con él no sé.. todo puede ser.

Le hice preguntas sobre si estuvieron en el laboratorio de química e hicieron algo..pero nada de eso.

No conseguí nada de respuestas tampoco tiene ideas, doy vuelta para volver.

— Señor Grey, hay algo que tal vez no tenga importancia pero a mi sí se me hizo raro.

— Que cosa?

— Llegó un paquete de regalo para él y los dos estuvimos ahí yo le ayudé a abrir.

— Y que era?

— Un juego de trenes muy bonito, pero me pareció raro, pero cuando vimos la nota era regalo de sus tíos Elliot y Kate.

— ¿ Qué estás seguro? Pero como llego hasta alla?

— No lo sé señor, por eso le digo que era raro, el colegio no hace ese tipo de entregas pero tratándose de los Grey cualquier cosa es posible.

— Gracias Casper.

Me despido y salgo para hablar con Elliot y Kate espero esté equivocado con mis suposiciones.

— Elliot , Kate ustedes enviaron un regalo de trenes a Chris al colegio?

— ¿Qué de qué hablas Christian, si le trajimos varios regalos a Chris pero íbamos a darle cuando ya estábamos aquí por que lo dices?

Contesta Kate.

— Mierda!

Estoy furioso y si mis sospechas fueron ciertas.

— Cálmate bro que pasa porque te pusiste así

— Christian dinos la verdad.

Mia y Elliot tratando de calmarme.

— Alguien le entregó un paquete de regalo en el colegio haciéndose pasar por ustedes.

Kate se ahoga con su café. — ¿Qué? eso no puede ser, nosotros no enviamos nada ..entonces la amenaza fue directo para él. Dios mio Christian.

— Lo sé, por favor no le digan nada a Ana por el momento ella está muy mal y una noticia como esta se pondrá peor.

Como pudo pasar esto, mi hijo no está a salvo en ningún lado, eso pasó durante la hora de clases…

— Eso es grave Christian.

Mi padre asustado.

— Lo sé papá, hoy cuando llegué lo vi jugar con unos trenes pero no dijo nada de que eran nuevos, y tampoco me llamó la atención, esto es mi culpa debí ser más atento.

— Christian no te culpes.

— Ahora hijo lo que tienen que hacer, es que mandes especialistas que revisen todos los juguetes o juegos de mi nieto para ver si hay más de esos, cualquiera puede estar intoxicado, incluso de los que tienes en un casa y la nuestra, pudo filtrarse de cualquier lado.

Hablé con Taylor al respecto pobre hombre anda de un lado a otro, primero con Gail y ahora con Chris pero en este momento solo confío en él, y aunque no le pidiera nada lo hará de todos modos, adora a Chris.

Ana regresó de hablar con mi madre, se le ve un poco mejor porque Chris está respondiendo mejor y en unas horas o mañana ya estaría despertando.

Escuchamos unos pasos fuertes y es una mujer de pelo castaño que viene directo a Anastasia con furia.

— Lo sabia! Tú no eres capaz de cuidar de ti misma y menos cuidar de tu hijo.

casi gritándole.

— mamá que haces aquí?

Su madre?

— Ray me llamó y yo estaba con Bob en Portland por dios Anastasia cuando harás las cosas bien.

— No tienes derecho de decirme eso mamá, sé como cuidar de mi hijo.

— Lo dudo!

Me acerco a ellas, esa mujer no tiene porque estar aquí y menos hablarle a Ana así.

— Señora usted no puede hablarle así a Ana y menos si no sabe nada de lo que pasó.

— ¿Y tú quien eres? Aquí estoy hablando con mi hija.

— Mamá él es mi novio.

— Ah bueno! Ahora entiendo, con razón mi nieto está como está si tu estás con tu noviecito.

— Basta señora!

Le grito y todos se quedan mirándome, pero tampoco nadie dice nada, todos están mirando con furia a Carla por hablarle así a Ana, pero ella no está sola..

— Tú no tiene el derecho de decirme nada..

— Por supuesto! a Ana la respetas al igual que mi hijo.

— ¿Hijo?

— Sí, yo soy el padre de Christopher.

Al terminar de decir siento un golpe fuerte en la cara, esta mujer me dio una cachetada.

— MAMA!

— Cállate Anastasia, ¿estás con el hombre que te dejó embarazada y se largó?

Gritándole a Ana, es todo un escándalo se vuelve a mí

— Tu deberías haber estado en la cárcel por abusar de una niña y no solo eso dejarla embarazada!...

Mierda, no pude ser lo que faltaba ahora si nos completamos en problemas!...


	26. Capitulo 26

_— __Tú deberías haber estado en la cárcel por abusar de una niña y no solo eso dejarla embarazada!... _

**Anastasia**

— ¡Cállate mamá no tienes derecho de hablarle así a Christian!

— ¡No lo defiendas Ana por qué nos mentiste en todos estos años, Por qué!

— Por favor este no es lugar para gritos estamos en un hospital.

Grace trata de calmar la situación, no sé que quiere Carla en este lugar ¿de pronto se sintió como la madre que protege a su hija? De donde salio eso, yo jamás le importé y tampoco quiere a mi hijo, quiero gritarle pedirle que se vaya de aquí, no sé que cara poner ante la familia de Christian ellos son gente buena una familia muy unida no como la mía.

Siento que el mundo se me viene encima y justo en este momento que me hubiera gustado estar con mi madre y apoyándome, no esto.

— Señora por favor no es el momento ni el lugar y estamos esperando para ver a nuestro hijo.

— ¿Ahora sí te harás cargo de él?

— ¡Mamá!

Taylor y Sawyer vinieron a ver que pasa, tremendo escándalo que vino hacer mi madre aquí.

Christian me abraza y estoy más cerca de él, siento un gran apoyo en sus brazos donde es el mejor lugar del mundo.

Por fin logró calmarse y se fue solo eso vino a reclamarle y tirarme todo en cara.

— Christian lo siento ¿te duele?. Acariciando su hermoso rostro donde mi madre lo golpeó.

— Estoy bien cariño ¿y tú?

— Bien, ahora solo me importa mi hijo a ella ni le importó preguntar como estaba no sé que hice mal para que me trate así.

— Cálmate Ana, cuando Chris despierte tiene que vernos fuertes.

— Tienes razón lo siento.

— No te disculpes.

Elliot trae algo de café, no me gusta el café pero en estos momentos lo tomo miro a Christian y tiene algo en los ojos como de rabia furia a punto de estallar no sé lo que estará pensando, de alguna forma le afectó lo que mi madre le dijo espero que de verdad no cause problemas.

— Ana hija estás bien? Necesitas algo

— Gracias Carrick, estoy bien solo un poco enojada perdón por lo que acaba de pasar no sabia que mi madre iba a estar por aquí.

— No te disculpes Ana nosotros ahora somos tu familia.

Esas palabras me llenan el alma, me calma y me siento querida después de mucho tiempo siento que tengo una familia, Christian sigue muy enojado le doy un suave beso en los labios y él me responde con otro nos perdemos por unos segundos con nuestro beso hasta que llega la enfermera diciendo que Chris despertó y empezó a llorar al encontrarse solo en un hospital, sé que odia estos lugares.

Voy para su sala y lo veo tapándose los ojos y una enfermera tratando de calmarlo, Christian entra detrás mio y con la cara pálida.

**Christian**

Me da un dolor profundo verlo así asustado y llorando nunca lo había visto de esa manera, Ana trata de calmarlo.

— Mamá sácame de aquí no me gusta, estas cosas me clavan.

Tiene miedo..

— Calma amor, aquí estoy contigo no te voy a dejar y ponte esto para respirar mejor y cálmate por favor.

— No me dejes mami..

— No mi vida aquí voy a estar también tu papá.

Me acerco a él, y está mas calmado — No me dejen aquí solo tengo miedo de este lugar, papá..

Pasándome su mano lo tengo con la mía, mi niño sufre y todo esto podría ser por mi culpa tal vez si me alejo de ellos estarían a salvo….pero no quiero jamás me alejaré de nuevo de Ana ella es mía.

— Aquí estaremos trata de dormir no nos iremos.

No sé que decirle a Ana acaricia a Chris el rostro mientras él se vuelve a dormir.

— Christian te ves cansado por que no vas y descansas un poco yo me quedaré con Chris aquí un momento más y hablaré con la enfermera que me deje quedar con él si vuelve a despertar se sentirá de nuevo así.

— De ninguna manera te voy a dejar sola, voy a estar aquí contigo y con Chris no los pienso dejar.

Me acomodo a su lado mirándolo dormir, es tan pequeño aun hermoso.. tengo ganas de protegerlo hasta con mi vida si es necesario, pero a mi hijo no lo vuelven a tocar, moveré cielo y tierra para saber que pasó.

**Grace.**

— Carrick cariño como abogado ¿crees que Christian podría estar en problemas legales si la madre de Ana habla?, me asusté tanto cuando dijo que él debería haber ido a la cárcel.

Tomando un respiro. — Grace, Anastasia era menor de edad aunque ya pasaron unos años de eso para la ley no, ella solo tenia 15 y Christian 21, espero no pase a mayores, esa mujer vino aquí solo para molestar a su hija es tan injusto para esa pobre chica y se ve lo enamorada que está de nuestro hijo.

— E injusto para Christian jamás imaginé que esto estaría pasando.

Después de ver a unos pacientes voy donde está mi nieto, veo a Christian y a Ana con su hijo no puedo controlar las lágrimas que se caen en mi rostro, durante años soñé en ver a mi hijo.. a mi niño feliz y ahora lo veo, pero los problemas que vienen y creo que esto es solo el principio, solo espero que los que quisieron hacerle daño a mi nieto paguen y los dejen en paz que ya han sufrido mucho, no hay dudas que Anastasia es para Christian..

**Christian**

No sé en que momento me quedé dormido, los tres tenemos nuestras manos juntas sí somos una familia, y al vivir juntos hará que nuestro lazo sea cada vez más grande.

Miro mi reloj y son las 8:15 debí estar muy cansado para quedarme dormido ni sé a que hora pegué mis ojos, Ana sigue dormida y no quiero despertarla y para ser sinceros tengo necesidades fisiológicas y hambre, desde anoche no he comido nada tampoco Ana.

Salgo de la sala sin hacer ruido, Sawyer me ha traído ropa y algo para el desayuno, comida de los hospitales no me gustan cuando mire el rostro de Chris ya tenía mas color está respondiendo muy bien a los tratamientos, es un milagro que lo trajimos a tiempo ni quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si él dormía solo en su cuarto.

Puede que sea exagerado pero colocaré cámaras en su habitación para estar al pendiente de él en todo momento sobre todo por las noches, tengo miedo que vuelva a pasar algo como esto.

Sacudo la cabeza de ese pensamiento.

— Señor necesita algo más?

— No gracias hasta el momento tengo todo, eso si vigilen bien el lugar.

— Así será señor.

Ryan lleva trabajando para mi un año, es uno de los más nuevos en seguridad, Taylor lleva cuatro y medio y Sawyer lleva tres, todos ellos son muy buenos en los que hacen, mejor equipo no puedo conseguir son excelentes.

Al salir a tomar un poco de aire unos periodistas se acercan haciéndome lluvias de preguntas.

**_— _****_Señor Grey cuantos años hace que está con la madre de su hijo._**

**_—_** **_¿Están casados?_**

**_— _****_¿Que le pasó a su hijo, como está?_**

**_— _****_Anastasia es un poco joven.._**

**_— _****_¿Usted es casado señor Grey, lo hicieron en secreto?_**

No necesito escuchar todas estas basuras que dicen sabía que esto iba a ser una bomba pero ahora con la madre de Anastasia no sé que pasará estoy seguro que problemas dará solo para atormentarla.

No entiendo porque existen madres así o traen hijos al mundo solo para hacerlos sufrir, soy el vivo ejemplo mi madre biológica jamás me cuidó, por lo tanto nunca me quiso.. por poco dejaba que muriera de hambre no le importaba eso con tal de conseguir algo para sus drogas, al menos no me vendió con los traficantes de niños.

Mientras termino de revisar unos correos que Ros me envió, entro en una de esas páginas de noticias y lo primero que sale en ella soy yo.

**_" _****_Misterio resuelto.. el soltero más deseado multimillonario y exitosos Christian Grey al que creíamos libre tiene mujer e hijo, ¿dónde los tenían guardado? "_**

Y empiezan a decir que nunca me veían con ninguna mujer porque yo ya tenia una escondida que nunca quise que se salga a la luz porque estaba con ella siendo muy joven y peor teniendo a mi hijo…

_Mierda!_

Esto no puede estar pasando, si antes los periodistas me acosaban ahora peor, también están detrás de Ana.

Un paparazzo logró infiltrarse anoche y escuchó todo el escándalo.. ya ni me importa nada cierro todo y voy para ver como amaneció Chris, mientras yo cuido de él para que Ana salga a comer algo me preocupo también por ella.

Trato de poner en orden mi cabeza ya después enfrentar a todos, mientras tenga el apoyo de mi familia y Ana conmigo no quiero nada más.

Con cambio de ropa y rasurarme estoy listo espero a Ana para pedirle que se vaya a descansar un poco, se ve tan cansada no ha dormido para nada bien.

— Te traje algo para desayunar.

— No tengo hambre Christian, tu madre dice que afuera están llenos de paparazzi.

— Así es Ana, se nos vienen encima.

— Christian no era mi intención meterte en problemas estabas mejor sin nosotros.

Debe estar bromeando.

— Ana. De dónde sacas eso si estoy bien es porque ustedes están conmigo.

— ¿Seguro?

— Completamente no me interesa lo que digan o piensen de mi estoy acostumbrado ya ves que hasta decían que era gay.

Ella empieza a sonreír al menos le quité una sonrisa después de todo este enredo.

— Yo siempre supe que no lo eras.

— Ja! Muy graciosa.

Le doy un beso en sus suaves labios y la convenzo que salga a tomar o comer algo, también Sawyer le trajo ropa.

A chris ya lo trasladaron a una sala normal es más cómodo y más grande tiene todo para quedarnos aquí, tengo mi ordenador portátil conmigo para trabajar desde aquí él sigue dormido despierta unas veces y luego vuelve a dormir está muy débil.

— ¿ Mamá?

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo me acerco a él.

— Hola campeón como estás?

— No sé, ¿mi mamá dónde está me dejó?

— Solo fue a cambiarse pronto estará aquí contigo.

Tiene los ojos llorosos me subo a la cama con él para tranquilizarlo me abraza y así vuelve a dormir.

Un año atrás este no era yo en ese tiempo estaba con mis sumisas y que equivocado estaba

Intento levantarme pero Chris se agarra fuerte por mí para que no vaya a ningún lado no sé porque tiene miedo que lo dejen, Ana me había dicho que tenia ese miedo de ser dejado, si de algo estoy seguro es que lo quiero conmigo.

— Christian!

Me dio un susto Ana no me había dado cuenta que entró ella me da un beso en la frente.

— Puedo hacerlo si te sientes incómodo.

— Ana por dios no te das cuenta que quiero hacerlo todo? Y estar con mi hijo no me molesta

— Perdón Christian, es que no estaba muy acostumbrada que alguien más cuide de Chris a parte de mi padre.

— No te disculpes te entiendo pero ahora estoy aquí y me ocuparé en todo quiero hacer esto.. es mi hijo también.

— Eres increíble Christian

Me besa en los labios le muerdo un poco ella se queda y me da una sonrisa

— Por cierto Ana estás pálida que pasó?

— Es que no puedo creer salí un momento afuera y un grupo de personas me atacaron haciéndome preguntas sobre nuestra relación.

— Se me pasó avisarte que se encontraban en ese lugar.

— Christian ellos piensan que estamos casados y que me tenias en una especie de sótano.

— ¿Sótano? Ja no es mala idea así nadie más ve lo que es mio

— Muy gracioso señor Grey.

— Eres hermosa

— Y tu hermoso.

La enfermera entra y nos interrumpe me levanto despacio para no despertarlo.. y lo dejamos un momento

* * *

**Espero les siga gustando como va..**

**hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Saludos**


	27. Capitulo 27

Chris muy pronto estará de alta organizamos todo cuando salga del hospital, la cantidad de periodistas ahí afuera esperando por nosotros y algunas declaraciones de lo sucedido y peor después del escándalo con Carla.. esa mujer justo tuvo que aparecer en este momento.

— Señor disculpe pero hay algo que debería ver, estuvimos viendo el circuito cerrado del colegio y desde afuera pudimos ver que alguien le entregó un paquete de regalo al niño en presencia del compañero.

Taylor abre su macbook y vemos el video..

Vemos a Chris y Casper conversando.

_— __Oye entonces si le pido permiso a mis papás si podemos ir de pesca el fin de semana._

_— __No sé.. no es mala idea pero no me gusta estar cerca del agua._

_— __¿Y por qué?_

_— __No mejor olvídalo y vamos a otro lugar.._

_— __¿Y si vienes a pasar el finde en casa de mis abuelos?_

_— __Es mejor idea esa… eyy espera Christopher no corras _

Ahora sé donde se lastimo el pie.. se puso a correr y cayó en una grada.. su amigo lo ayuda.. sí veo como lo cuida es como su hermano mayor…

Entonces vemos a una persona que se acerca a ellos y le da a Chris el regalo pero no vemos su rostro el rostro de Chris se iluminó estaba feliz de recibirlo.. y como no si es un niño a los niños les encanta los regalos y más si les dicen que son de sus tíos y Chris adora a Kate.

_— __Espera Chris no lo abras._

_— __Por qué no?_

_— __No te pones a pensar un momento? podría ser una bomba_

_— __Bomba?_

_— __Ok_

Y le tira a Casper la caja sorprendiéndolo él se asustó y lo tiró.. eso me dio risa es muy bromista Chris no lo había visto de esa manera.

_— __Muy gracioso Chris._

_— __Lo tiraste tal vez se rompió._

_— __No creo déjame ver para estar seguros._

Muy inteligente y protector ese chico

_— __Nop yo puedo._

Intenta abrirlo pero por lo que veo es demasiado fuerte para él, entonces ahí le pasa a Casper que lo abra y si era unos trenes ellos lo sacan..

Eso es misterioso de la forma en que le llegó

Taylor confirmó nuestras sospechas si venían sustancias por esos juguetes eran letales si permanecían mucho tiempo en contacto..

Mierda! si alguien quería matar a mi niño.. di ordenes que sigan a Elena y toda actividad que tenga no encontramos nada de pruebas que ella podría ser la culpable..

No quiero creer que ella sea la culpable de esto.

— Christian estás bien te veo muy preocupado por favor dímelo.

— Ana no sé, me siento impotente tal vez esto que le pasó a nuestro hijo sea mi lo sé estoy confundido.

— Hay algo que estás ocultándome?

— Prometo decírtelo todo, pero más adelante ahora nuestra prioridad es Christopher

— Tengo miedo Christian

— Estan conmigo nena y viviremos juntos.

— Estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres?

No estoy al 100% seguro la verdad aun tengo algo de miedo jamás viví con una mujer pero con Ana en mi cama si me siento como en casa y ni quiero salir..ahora que ella estará todo el tiempo conmigo me gusta y de verdad me gusta.

**Días ****después..**

— Papá ya me siento mejor..

— Me alegro y me gusta verte así fuerte y sano.

— Entonces ya podré volver al colegio?

Él aun no sabe mis planes, no quiero que vuelva a clases al menos por el momento, contraté unos profesores que serán los tutores de Chris y le darán clases en la casa no quiero volver a arriesgarlo y enviarlo de nuevo ahí..

Si están detrás de él encontraran la manera de acercarse de nuevo.

— Ya veremos hijo pero ahora tienes que seguir en reposo unos días más en la casa.

— La tía Kate se pondrá contenta.

— Amor nos iremos a vivir con tu papá.

— WOW en serio?

— Sí.. vivirán conmigo.

— ¿Y voy a tener un hermano o hermana?

No me esperaba esa pregunta no tengo en mis planes otro niño me asusta la idea de un bebé..

Mis padres se quedan mirándonos Ana no ha dicho nada también le sorprendió eso, ella aun es muy joven, va recién por los 22.. por cierto en unas semanas es su cumpleaños casi se me olvida por todo este problema.

— Entonces no voy a tener hermanos?

— No..bueno no por el momento tal vez en unos años.

Ana si quiere otro hijo? Ya hemos hablado de esto

— Bueno es momento de irnos Taylor vino por nosotros.

— Y como está la señora Jones Christian

— Recuperándose aun estará unos meses en tratamiento por cierto Ana no te dije ya tenemos quien la va a reemplazar, pero no estoy seguro si contratamos a alguien más para que sea la niñera de Chris.

— Christian no sé si Chris necesite una, ya sabes él no es como otros niños

— Lo sé solo quiero que esté bien y lo cuidemos.

— Hablé con Marcos y saldré unas horas antes para estar con mi hijo él entendió.

— Marcos y ese quien es?

— Mi nuevo jefe Christian.

— ¿Y qué pasó del anterior?

— Lo despidieron

Bueno por algo lo habrán despedido, pero no me gustó para nada la forma en que Ana dijo "Marcos" tendré que hacer una investigación de antecedentes de ese hombre..

— Toma Chris es una gorra de los marineros

— Gracias me gustan..

— Veo que tenemos mismos gustos, mira yo tengo uno igual.

Y también me coloco somos muy parecidos.

— A ver quiero fotos de mis chicos favoritos.

Ana saca una cámara y nos saca fotos juntos..

— Miren lo guapos que son.

Mia se acerca para ver la fotografía..

— Pero si son gemelos pero con 20 años de diferencia.

Todos en la sala empiezan a reír y sí es verdad somos parecidos, cuando sea mayor se verá igual que yo o tal vez mas atractivo, tiene también los genes de su madre.

La verdad esa gorra le puse para que no lo molesten con los flashes de las cámaras que nos están esperando afuera, Taylor y Sawyer trataron de que tomen distancia pero cruzaron todas las barreras hasta un canal local están transmitiendo en vivo la salida de mi hijo del hospital esperando declaraciones, pero no tengo ganas de hablar ni dar ninguna declaración.. esto se pondrá pesado.

Estamos en la puerta de salida y ya empezaron a correr cuando a penas nos vieron..

Tomo a mi hijo en brazos, él se aferra a mi cuello está asustado por todas las personas aquí hablándonos.

**_— _****_Señor Grey ese es su hijo?_**

**_— _****_Cuantos años tiene el niño y como se llama._**

**_— _****_De verdad es su hijo.. no será una trampa por dinero?_**

Que mierda le pasa a estos… si no tuviera a Chris conmigo le rompía la cara al que dijo eso, Ana está con lentes oscuros pero puedo ver que tiene lagrimas en sus ojos, están diciéndonos de todo un poco.

**_— _****_Hay rumores que usted es casado señor Grey._**

**_— _****_Señora Grey alguna declaración.._**

**_— _****_Tendrán otro bebé Grey?_**

Por fin llegamos hasta el SUV el corto trayecto caminando parecía eterno y más con toda esa gente.

Chris sentado en medio de nosotros se quedo mirándome no entiende lo que acaba de pasar..

— PAPA! eres famoso, eres estrella de rock o algo así?

Eso me dio risa..

— No no soy nada que tenga que ver del espectáculo, soy empresario y conocido solo eso.

— Porque decían cosas como que mamá y tu están casados a escondidas, o que por mi ustedes están juntos..

— Chris escucha.. no hagas caso de lo que diga en la tele, periódicos ni siquiera en internet si tienes algunas dudas pregúntanos directamente no nos busques por internet ahí dicen de todo..

Se queda pensando — Ok papá, pero no me gustó eso que dijeron de mamá

— Mientras nosotros sepamos que no es así eso es lo mas importante.

—¿Mamá estás bien?

Ana ha estado muy callada desde que salimos y ya estamos por llagar.

— Sí mi niño estoy muy bien y tu?

— Feliz mamá.. por que vamos a vivir los tres es lo que quería desde hace rato, no me gustaba que solo papá se quede unas noches y otras no.

— También estoy feliz de tenerlos conmigo.

Ray regresó a Montesano esta misma noche de Carla no tuvimos noticias. Mia Kate y Elliot se quedarán para la cena y pasar el rato con Chris es tan fácil de quererlo.

Kate y Elliot prometieron llevarlo a Disney se puso como loco y se me partió el corazón cuando dijo que Ana estaba ahorrando para llevarlo un día, pero ahora no tiene porque preocuparse de eso yo lo llevaré a recorrer el mundo tengo dinero suficiente para hacerlo todo lo que tengo es de ellos, Chris es mi heredero él algún día podría manejar este imperio y también Ana si quisiera trabajar conmigo pero ella quiere hacerlo por si misma.

— ¿Y ya tienen nueva ama de llaves?

Mia preguntando así de la nada..

— Si Mia desde mañana, ella también cuidará a Chris.

— ¿Cuidarme?

— Sí. tu necesitas alguien que te mire y te prepare la merienda la cena te ayude con tus ropas y demás cosas.

— Yo puedo hacerlo.

Es tan independiente de si mismo sé que no necesita a nadie pero solo tiene 7 años ya ha tenido algunos accidentes queriendo hacer todo solo.

— No hay dudas… tu tio Elliot que a penas sabe como prepararse un sandwich

— Muy graciosa Mia.. si vieras lo bueno que soy.

Estallamos de risa todos

Creo que esta es la primera vez que me siento así relajado frente a mis hermanos, no teníamos estas charlas ni bromas jamás.. y me gusta.

Ana Mia y Kate llevaron a Chris a su habitación me quedé con Elliot a tomar unas copas..

— Entonces hermano como te sientes en tu nueva vida, sé que esto es nuevo para ti tener hijo y mujer.

— Sé que es nuevo para mi.. pero podría acostumbrarme.

— Sí que nos has ganado a todos.

— ¿Nos vamos?

pregunta Kate

— Sí..

Ellos se despidieron y nos quedamos solos Ana y yo.

— ¿Nena estás bien?

— Si, solo estoy emocionada de estar aquí contigo y Chris.

— ¿Ya se durmió?

— Si estaba muy cansado y como todavía anda con algunas medicinas aun no está con muchas fuerzas.

— Quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

— Gracias..

— Bueno entonces es hora que tu y yo vayamos a la cama..

Ella se muerde el labio.. eso directo va a mi miembro, la libero con mis dientes mordiéndola..

— Será mejor que te lleve a mi cama porque terminaré follándote aquí mismo..

— Entonces llévame..

Termina de decirme eso.. la llevo en mis brazos sorprendiéndola entramos a nuestra habitación.. _wow dije eso? _como recién casados.

— Ya te extrañaba

— Y yo a ti.

Llegamos hasta la cama me acuesto sobre ella besándola y mordiendole los labios mientras mis manos recorren desde la cintura hasta sus hermosos senos apretadolos..

Quitandole su sostén está lista para mi, lamiéndome los labios llego hasta ella y los chupo, sus pezones están cada vez mas duros los lamo y masajeo me encantan, ella es mía completamente mía

Llego hasta abajo quitandole sus bragas y está por llegar al clímax con solo mi tacto es tan sensible saco mis dedos de su interior los chupo y subo a su boca, me ayuda a quitarme toda la ropa, tengo mi polla palpitando por ella

Le abro las piernas y la penetro seguido por besos profundos, ella voltea y queda arriba se mueve muy bien.. el sexo con ella es lo mejor, ver moviéndose así hace que me vuelva más loco…

— AHHH..

Ella sigue moviéndose.. la volteo sin salir de ella y me pongo de costado seguimos follando duro así hasta que me corro en ella..

Saliendo de ella.. me siento orgulloso al verla con toda mi liberación saliendo de su interior..

— Quieres un baño?

— No nena.. quiero un minuto para seguir tengo planes de seguir toda la noche hasta que mañana no puedas caminar..

— Oh..Christian!

Ella empieza a reír y se acuesta en mi pecho..

* * *

**Aclarando..Christian no es dueño de SIP bueno no todavía..**


	28. Capitulo 28

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y siento que recién hasta ahora pude actualizar..**

* * *

Despierto y no recuerdo que fue el sueño que tuve pero fue algo que me dejó inquieto creo que fue una pesadilla porque estoy sintiéndome así, Ana sigue dormida profundamente las tres rondas seguidas de sexo la dejó agotada, su pierna está enredada con la mía y eso me enciende de nuevo, pero no voy a despertarla solo para eso me encanta verla dormir en mi cama no he tenido pesadillas horribles con ella, la necesito tanto.

Me levanto y voy hasta la sala de estar, entonces escucho un sonido de piano?

Es oscuro y sigo la música entonces veo a Christopher sentado con el piano tocando una pieza que no conozco pero por como suena es triste lo miro y es como si estuviera mirándome, el gesto como cierra los ojos no sé porque tengo ganas de llorar viéndolo así..estoy más despierto que nunca tengo un hijo y lo quiero mucho también a su madre la quiero es mas la amo, ella tiene que saber de mi pasado si estamos teniendo algo serio ella necesita saberlo todo, pero el miedo me entra cuando se entere lo que hacía antes de que ella venga en mi vida de nuevo.

Me acerco a él..

— Lo..siento

Baja la mirada.

— No te preocupes eres muy bueno en esto, te gusta mucho el piano no es así?

— Si me encanta cuando lo toco me siento muy bien.

Estoy muy orgulloso de él.

— Me pasa lo mismo también me gusta mucho, cuando tenia tu edad recién lo empezaba a tocar.

Él solo sonríe.

— ¿ No puedes dormir?

— No..

— Quieres que te prepare algo?

Niega con la cabeza. — Solo quiero agua.

— Ven vamos.

Agarro de su mano y lo llevo caminamos despacio, solo me mira pero no me dice nada, me gustaría saber lo que piensa sé que miles de cosas estará en su cabeza.

Después de tomar todo el agua damos un paseo por el apartamento hasta llegar…

— ¿Y aquí que hay papá?

Tragando saliva no sé que decirle.. no puedo decirle que aquí jodía a chicas morenas parecidas a su madre que las follaba sin sentido, que ahora viéndolo así me siento horrible.

— Es solo depósito guardo cosas que ya no uso.. debe estar muy sucio ahí dentro.

— Ok.

— Es hora de volver a la cama son las 4:15 am debes dormir.

Lo acompaño hasta su habitación y yo regreso a la mía..veo a Ana levantada mirándome.

— Estás bien nena?

— Si..quería ir con Chris a veces él despierta esta hora.

— Ya lo vi y está de nuevo en la cama

— Gracias..

— Ya te lo dije nena.. no me agradezcas.

La abrazo desde atrás huele tan bien inhalo su pelo detrás de la oreja es tan embriagadora, beso su cuello acariciando su cintura hasta su vientre ella da la vuelta y enreda sus dedos por mi pelo besándome.. la deseo tanto y veo que ella también me desea, sube sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura le quito sus bragas y yo libero mi miembro acariciándola de arriba a abajo y meto, esta posición no es tan cómoda pero es tan caliente así la llevo hasta la cama sin salir de ella y subiendo mas.. con buen ritmo..

Lamiendo sus pezones mordisqueando ella empieza a gemir voy hasta su boca un baile de lenguas,. no nos importa la hora que es quiero amanecer dentro de ella, estoy por llegar que ya no puedo retener más..

— nena ya casi me vengo donde lo quieres?

— dentro..córrete dentro mio Christian..

Uff al decirme eso me ordeño dentro de ella estamos pegajosos de sudor.

Saliendo de ella manchamos la sábana es mas que caliente esto, ella es mía toda mía con mi semen dentro de ella.

Dormimos así…

**Anastasia**

Despierto y estoy un poco adolorida los músculos.. no mucho pero es como si estuviera en el gimnasio.. me dio risa eso.

Christian sigue dormido es gracioso como duerme está muy cansado, vivir con él es como un sueño para mi yo solo lo imaginaba estar los tres juntos pero hoy es una realidad. Lo amo tanto él siempre fue el único.

Me gusta mucho verlo dormir se ve tan relajado tan joven.

Son las 7:14 Chris ya debe estar despierto mi niño siempre tan madrugador, salgo de la cama despacio no quiero despertar a Christian voy al cuarto de baño siento como me sale algo de adentro, si no estuviera con las píldoras estaría preocupada por un embarazo, en estos momentos otro niño no podemos tener para Christian esto aun es nuevo y un bebé bueno a él lo asusta esa idea.

Chris ya me pidió un hermanito pero yo no me siento lista, mi pequeño se siente muy solo y la idea de un hermano o hermana le ilusiona yo quiero seguir disfrutando así, me siento aun joven en unos días cumpliré 22 a esa edad y dos hijos bueno voy a esperar unos años más y prestarle más atención a Chris.

— Buenos días señora Smith

— Buenos días señora

Señora? Bueno creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto.. la señora Smith es la nueva ama de llaves mientras la señora Jones se recupera, es una mujer como de 35 años pelo rojo y ojos marrones no sé si es porque ya me estaba acostumbrando a Gail que desconfío de todo, ella también estará cuidando a Chris pero confío en Christian dijo que ella es buena y no encontró nada en su antecedente.

**Unos días después.**

— Vamos Chris que hoy tienes tu chequeo médico..

— Ya me siento mejor mamá no es necesario ir de nuevo al hospital.

— Hay que estar seguros, sé que no te gusta pero te prometo que después de ahí iremos a tomar helado tu papá invita.

— Irá con nosotros?

— Sí, él nos esperará allá.

Sawyer nos lleva hasta el hospital, a Chris no le gusta estos lugares siempre se pone nervioso llegamos y Christian ya nos está esperando en la entrada, ha estado teniendo mucho trabajo y dormimos poco por las noches porque cada vez somos más insaciables con el sexo, siento que mi rostro toma un color rojizo.

— Nena estás bien?

Pregunta como casi conteniendo la risa a veces pienso que puede leerme la mente.

— Sí estoy bien.

— Bueno ya después de llegar a la casa ya sabes

Me susurra en el oído… mierda! sabe lo que estaba pensando.

**Christian**

Mas contento imposible, no sé porque estuve tanto tiempo engañado sobre la relación vainilla o romances es lo mas hermoso, lo que tengo con Ana ni sé con que compararlo, llevamos días viviendo juntos y estamos muy bien sobre todo en la cama, las veces que hacemos no nos cansamos, si somos una pareja caliente.. mirando a Ana puedo ver en su rostro que ha estado pensando lo mismo.

La conozco bien hasta sus gestos sé todo de ella.

Sacudo mi cabeza no puedo tener pensamientos sexuales en un hospital mi hijo tiene su chequeo.. pero con Ana como no pensar en sexo, sobre todo si está así vestida esa blusa semi abierta un poco más y se le verán los senos y ese jeans por dios marca bien ese cu…

Mierda! dije que no iba a pensar así.

Llegamos al consultorio de la doctora y una enfermera nos recibe..

Me aparto para recibir una llamada y es la puta de Elena que mierda quiere.

_— __Elena que quieres?_

_— __Solo quiero hablar contigo, sé que estamos distanciados quiero hacer las paces._

_— __Elena no es el momento adiós._

Corto la llamada voy con Ana y Chris.

— Entonces usted está con el niño usted es la hermana?

— No..

— Entonces la niñera..

Que mierda le pasa a esa enfermera como se atreve hablarle así a Ana..

— Ella es la madre!

Digo con la voz ronca.. ella se queda sorprendida y nos mira a ambos.

— Disculpen señores como la señorita es un poco joven si pensé que el niño era su hermanito..

Mierda! intento decirle algo más pero Ana me detiene.

— Christian no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que pasa esto muchas veces me confundían con la hermana o niñera..

A decir verdad yo también hubiera pensado eso.. pero no! ella es madre de Chris mi hijo!.

Él ya está bien puede volver a comer de todo ya no hay dieta para él, es un niño muy fuerte y sano Ana y yo tuvimos que quedarnos con él porque no quiere estar solo con los doctores.

— Ya puedo volver al colegio verdad?

— Por el momento no Christopher.

Le explicamos que aun no puede volver pero él solo sacó la conclusión a veces olvido que es muy listo.

Él podría llevar el GEH solo, quiero ver cuando tenga mi edad que sería.

Los llevé a una heladería no sé como hacen estos paparazzi para encontrarnos donde vamos.

**_— _****_Señor Grey habrá boda?_**

**_— _****_Ya están viviendo juntos?_**

**_— _****_Es idéntico a usted su hijo señor Grey, piensan tener más hijos?_**

**_— _****_Está embarazada Anastasia?_**

No estoy para aguantar a estos con tantas preguntas y no me gusta que hablen así frente a Christopher, no nos quedamos mucho en el lugar volvimos a Escala, yo entro a mi estudio para terminar de una videoconferencia, Ana quedo con Chris si por mi fuera no me separaría de ellos.

Estoy con algo de mal humor, enfrentarme con personas que no piensan me pone así.. son tan cerrados cuando se trata de negocios.

Al terminar veo a Ana y Chris sentados en el piso ella es tan natural su forma de ser, pedirle que viva conmigo es la mejor decisión de todas y algún día hacerla mi esposa.

_¿Que mierda dije esposa? ¿Estoy preparado para el matrimonio?_

* * *

**Espero siga siendo del agrado de ustedes.. y recuerden que esto es un fanfiction :) y la edad que esto empezó no a todos les agradó.. Christian jamás violó a Ana solo eso quería aclarar ;)**

**saludos. **

**xxxx**


	29. Capitulo 29

**Voy a contestar algunos comentarios que no lo puedo hacer directamente ya que no les puedo contestar si no están registrados.**

_**Viany:**__ Hola, me encanta. Aunque me gustaría que aondaras más en la vida de Ana con sus bebé a los quince. Saludos, te sigo leyendo ;)_

**R:** Sí todavía falta algunos capítulos que seguirá hablando de ellos y algunas sorpresas podría seguir apareciendo..

_**anitavg: **__Pensaba que habias abandonado la historia pero definitivamente me alegra ver que has escrito un nuevo capitulo! Muchas gracias por continuar la historia, me gusta la trama y espero impaciente el proximo. Bzo_

**R: **Si tardé un poco en actualizar pero no voy a abandonar la historia eso sería injusto empezar y no terminar, me ha pasado con algunas historias que he estado leyendo que al final fueron abandonadas :( .. eso no lo haré :)

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Ahora sí continuamos con la historia..**

* * *

**Al terminar veo a Ana y Chris sentados en el piso ella es tan natural su forma de ser, pedirle que viva conmigo es la mejor decisión de todas y algún día hacerla mi esposa.**

**_¿Que mierda dije esposa? ¿Estoy preparado para el matrimonio?_**

Sacudo la cabeza de esa idea no.. aun está lejos creo que aun no me siento preparado para casarme aunque ame a Ana aun no tengo la fuerza suficiente de decirle toda la verdad, me alegra mucho que ellos estén viviendo conmigo pero también sigo teniendo miedo de cometer algún error y lastimarlos.

Prácticamente Ana es mi primera novia y mi primer amor, sí sueno como un adolescente enamorado pero es la verdad los dos somos nuevos en esto y lo estamos haciendo bien sobre todo con Chris.

— Papá quieres jugar con nosotros Monopoly?

Yo nunca jugué de esos juegos no era muy bueno relacionándome con otros niños ni con mis hermanos, yo era más protector de Mia que compañero de juegos.

La casa se llenaba de niños pero eran amigos de Elliot y luego niñas calenturientas amigas de Mia.

— Papá!

— Si por supuesto diré a la señora Smith que prepare pop corn

Vamos a la gran sala de juegos esta sí es de juegos la favorita de Elliot cada vez que viene él es un niño grande nadie le gana en Xbox o PS.

Me quito la corbata y el traje y me pongo a la altura de ellos.

— Hola hermosa.

Dándole un suave beso en los labios a Ana.

— A ver, ustedes van a tener que enseñarme este juego nunca lo he jugado.

Mientras me explicaban las reglas no es complicado es parecido a lo que yo hago..

Ya me gusta este juego.

En fin no fui bueno como yo creía el que terminó ganando fue Chris y yo terminé en la banca rota seguido por Ana no hizo buena inversión... de la cárcel no salía, hasta en esto es bueno Chris.

Esto es uno de los momentos que más me gusta estar con ellos, estar los tres es lo que me gusta y mucho, cuando voy al trabajo lo único que quiero es llegar y verlos.

Desde mañana Chris empieza sus clases contraté al mejor profesor tiene buen grado académico. No se siente muy cómodo así pero aceptó es por su bien y por mi tranquilidad sabiendo que él está aquí a salvo me gustaría que Ana no trabaje pero sería egoísta de mi parte ella no aceptaría eso jamás.

**Anastasia**

Ver feliz con su papá a Chris es lo que más me llena de alegría, ellos se llevan muy bien y cuando hablan hasta me cuesta entenderlos es como si fueran de la misma edad, Chris está muy interesado en lo que hace Christian en sus negocios y la tecnología implementada, yo de libros conozco más.

Estamos sentados los tres esperando que la señora Smith nos traiga lo que nos preparó y yo sigo mirándolos sin decir nada hasta que Christian me mira.

— Estás bien Ana?.

Pone su mano sobre la mía.

— Más que bien Christian me encanta verlos juntos son mis hombres favoritos.

Chris nos mira y veo en sus ojos lo contento que está al vernos juntos aunque él no lo diga.

Suena mi celular y es Ray..

voy y lo atiendo

_— __Hola papá._

_— __Hija como estas?_

_— __Muy bien _

_— __Y como va todo con Christian, la están llevando bien juntos?_

_— __Sí.. _

Mi padre está preocupado por mi, piensa que fue muy pronto para que vivamos juntos pero yo no lo veo así.

_— __Me alegra de oírte bien hija solo llamaba para saber como estabas y mi nieto como van en su nueva vida con Christian._

_— __Papá no te preocupes Chris y yo estamos muy bien con Christian._

Terminamos de hablar lo dejé mas tranquilo el saber que estamos bien pero sobre todo protegidos con Christian.

Camino hasta la habitación y veo a Christian con una toalla alrededor de la cintura no puedo dejar de mirar su perfecto cuerpo que quiero quitarle esa toalla, me gusta lo que veo.

Él me mira con una mirada seductora de la que me derrite cada vez que hace eso.

— Que haces?

Le pregunto.

— Esperándote..quiero dar un baño contigo.

Susurrándome.

Me corre una electricidad por el cuerpo y de inmediato siento algo húmedo entre mis piernas y mis mejillas ardiendo.

— Ven..

Me toma de la mano e intenta llevarme pero lo detengo.

Le quito la toalla él me mira sorprendido pero sabiendo lo que estoy por hacer..

Me agacho tomándole la punta masajeando con mis manos..

— Oh…wow Ana..

Con la voz entre cortada cerrando los ojos.. lo estoy masturbando antes de llevarlo a la boca siento como tiene una sacudida.

Me acaricia el pelo mientras se lo hago lo hago rápido porque sé que la puerta no está con seguro y no quiero cortar la inspiración..

— Si sigues así de rápido voy a terminar en tu boca..

No le hago caso y sigo chupándole más rápido hasta el fondo..

El grita y se viene en mi.. me sorprende al principio pero logré manejarlo muy bien..

— Ahora sí señor Grey nos vamos a la bañera..

Esta vez él me detiene y me lleva hasta la cama subiendo en mi..

— Christian la puerta.

Se levanta y lo asegura..

— Ahora sí..

Su boca choca con la mía saboreándose a sí mismo… esto si que es algo que solo él despierta en mi..antes era un poco cerrada con el sexo y no estaba de acuerdo con algunas cosas pero con Christian todo quiero hacerlo es tan caliente todo.. sigue mordiéndome los labios él está completamente desnudo siento su erección por mi sexo.

Tira mi ropa por todo el piso estoy expuesta a él… baja hasta mi clítoris y lo empieza a chupar metiendo sus dedos en mi interior..

— Eres deliciosa..

Con la voz ronca.. suena tan sexy la forma que dice.

Su lengua bailando por todos lados no voy a durar mucho no puedo controlarme, lo hace perfectamente.

— Ven para mi..

Agarrándole del pelo y casi gritando el orgasmo me llena.

Al terminar se acuesta a mi lado y yo con la respiración entre cortada..

— eso estuvo increíble..

Con la voz saliendo con aire. Lo miro y se ríe mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

— Ahora sí a darnos un baño.

Nos levantamos de la cama y vamos hasta la bañera el se sienta sigo yo y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho…

Después del buen baño y sexo seguido voy con Chris.

Lo veo sentado viendo televisión uno de esos canales de Discovery

— Mamá sabias que si un gato levanta la cola y la mantiene totalmente estirada hacia arriba, significa que está saludando?

— Oh.. no lo sabía.

— ¿Podemos tener uno?

— Por mi está bien pero hablaremos con tu papá.

— Gracias ma..

Viene y me da un beso en la mejilla. Él es tan cariñoso

— No quieres ver algún canal donde da dibujos animados?

— MMM nop la mayoría son aburridos buscaré algunos donde den animes.

— Cuidado con los que ves Chris.

— Sí..

No quiero que se entusiasme con esos animes sangrientos o violentos que no son para niños de 7 años.

Busco a Christian para hablar con él sobre el pedido de Chris de querer tener un gato, voy hasta su estudio abro despacio la puerta y lo veo tomándose del pelo hablando por teléfono sé que está nervioso..

_— __Cuantas veces voy a decirte que me dejes en paz.._

_— __No..no me importa ya te lo dije Elena_

_— __Entiéndelo ya no estoy en ese estilo de vida y sí me cansé de eso_

_— __Tú no sabes nada!_

Corta la llamada lo veo muy enojado y no quiero entrar así, no sé por que me dio un poco de miedo hablar con él estando así.

Que pasó?... Elena, quien es esa mujer. Será la señora Lincoln la amiga de su madre? Pero porque él está tan enojado con ella, sé que tienen negocios juntos pero no parecían hablar de negocios y que estilo de vida habla.. no sé si preguntarle me dio curiosidad pero por el momento no le diré nada.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta para entrar.

— Pasa..

Entro y lo veo con el pelo alborotado de tanto pasarse la mano por el

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si nena

Se suaviza su mirada ya no parece el hombre nervioso de hace un momento ahora es Christian mi Christian del que estoy enamorada perdidamente...


	30. Capitulo 30

**Christian.**

Solo Mia es buena en estas cosas, estamos preparándole una fiesta a Anastasia mañana es su cumpleaños.

El primero de muchos que pasara conmigo y yo aún no sé que regalarle podría comprarle el mundo pero quiero algo que a ella le encante, tal vez Chris me ayude.

Ana está por salir no dejo de mirarla es tan hermosa esta mujer me tiene hechizado.

— Christian?

— Hola hermosa cada día te pones mas bella.

Ella sonríe.

— Estarán bien? Si quieres llevo a Chris conmigo.

— No nena disfruta tu tarde de chicas con Kate estoy seguro que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar yo me quedaré con Chris.

Ella cepilla sus labios con los míos, la tomo mas cerca y la beso con mas fuerza besarla es mi mundo.

— Si me sigues besando así no podré salir..

— Entonces piénsalo tu amiga puede esperar. Susurro

Ella se ríe.. — No puedo hacerle eso a Kate.

— Tienes razón.

Le doy otro beso en el cuello y la suelto.

— Te amo Ana

— Y yo te amo Christian

Ella se despide de Chris no se que le dijo que él se puso serio y luego a reír.. Sawyer la acompaña espero Kate no le meta cosas en la cabeza, sé que no le pareció del todo bien que ya se mude conmigo según ella fue muy rápido pero yo no lo veo así.

Doy la vuelta y veo a Chris jugando o no sé que estará haciendo con la computadora portátil de Ana..

— Hola muchacho que haces?

— Solo le estoy actualizando algunos programas a mamá.

— ¿Sabes mucho de computadoras?

— Mm no mucho solo lo básico.

Básico? Si eso es lo básico ni imaginar lo que sería si sabe todo.

— Chris como haces para entender todo eso.

— ¿Que?

— Quiero decir como haces para saber que hacer con estas cosas yo no soy un experto pero veo que tu sabes mucho me sorprendiste esa vez que me contaste lo que hiciste por el teléfono de tu mamá.

Él baja la mirada.

— Yo solo me pongo a investigar y leer mucho ya después saco yo mismo.

— ¿Sabes de programación?

— Eso y más... si quieres puedo mostrarte lo fácil que es entrar al circuito de seguridad de este edificio.

— Puedes hacer eso? sabes que mi equipo de seguridad está a cargo y nosotros manejamos todo.

— Lo sé papá pero por lo que vi si algún experto hace esto puede acceder a todo.

— ¿Estas seguro?

— Si..

No se si preocuparme o alegrarme pero si me preocupa lo que me dijo que cualquiera puede entrar a nuestro circuito si es bueno así como él lo hizo alguien mas puede hacerlo y controlar todo nuestro movimiento, esto hablaré con Ryan y Taylor.

— ¿Y ya terminaste?

— Sí..

Sonriendo sus dientes hermosos ahora que lo veo se parece a los de Ana..

Y ahora que hago estamos solos no soy experto en niños..

— Y que te gustaría hacer? Chris.

— sabes que mañana es el cumpleaños de mamá?

— Si. Le estamos preparando una fiesta en la casa de tus abuelos quieres ayudarme a buscarle el regalo perfecto para ella?

— SI!

— Bien entonces vamos a salir hablaré con Taylor que prepare todo.

Es nuestra salida de padre e hijo buscando regalo para Ana

Taylor no se puso muy contento con lo que le conté que Chris volvió a violar nuestra barrera de seguridad sí mi hijo es muy listo pero si el lo hizo puede que otra persona lo haga, no lo sé.

Llegamos a una joyería veo un brazalete y unos collares hermosos el precio no importa soy Christian Grey.

Veo un reloj de oro y diamantes se verán hermosos en Ana, todo en ella se ve hermoso, mientras terminaba de comprar siento una sacudida en mi brazo.

— Chris que pasa?

— Papá un señor me tomó una foto.

Mierda!

— Donde fue?

Señaló y el paparazzo fue a la planta baja.. no quiero exponer a mi hijo.

Entonces aparecieron tres paparazzi, aquí vamos de nuevo.

— _**Señor Grey eso es un anillo?**_

— _**Habrá boda señor Grey?**_

— _**Le pedirá a Anastasia que se case con usted?**_

Taylor logra controlar la situación, estas personas pensaron que vine aquí para comprarle a Ana un anillo de compromiso, están equivocados aun no pienso en eso es tentador verla con un anillo símbolo que me pertenece pero no quiero precipitarme todavía, tengo algunas basuras dentro de mi atormentándome y el miedo que le tengo al matrimonio y todo gracias a Elena.

Agarro a Chris de la mano y caminamos hasta una tienda de Apple quiero comprarle un nuevo ipad él podrá manejar perfectamente esto.

Le encantó lo que acabo de comprarle también compré un iphone para Ana espero que lo acepte, me da batalla cuando quiero comprarle algún regalo caro lo que me costó que acepte su coche, pero estos regalos no podrá rechazar será su cumpleaños.

— ¿Papá sabes hacer pastel?

— ¿Qué? No

En mi vida hice uno.

— Es que quiero que me ayudes a hacerle uno a mamá.

— Le diremos a la señora Smith que lo haga.

— Yo prefiero hacerlo.. el abuelo Ray es experto pero yo no.

Me gusta la idea pero ni idea como hacer un pastel de cumpleaños soy un CEO no cocino, pero por mi niño soy capaz de todo.

— Esta bien pero para asegurarnos lo haremos esos que vienen en cajita.

— Si…

— ¿Que sabor le gusta?

— A mamá le encanta de vainilla..

Eso me dio risa pero la vainilla que yo pienso es otra cosa y también me encanta si alguien me decía esto hace un año me hubiera matado de la risa, yo estaba involucrado con el sexo duro sin sentimientos sí era placentero no niego pero era seco y vacío ni había besos ni caricias.. ahora es mucho mas que eso, todo el tiempo pienso en Ana y soy un adicto a ella.

**Anastasia**

— Vamos Ana tienes que animarte.

— Kate eso parece doloroso.

— La belleza duele amiga.

Ella siempre con sus chistes graciosos, no se que hubiera pasado sin mi amiga..

Estamos en un salón de belleza muy hermoso día de chicas como dijo Christian, no sé porque estoy aceptando esto de ceras es doloroso, puede que a Christian le guste esto sí somos muy activos sexualmente y probar algo nuevo no está de mas.

Él es un hombre grande y encaja perfectamente en mi es tan caliente y sexy con su sola mirada me enciende.

— Ana te estoy hablando es tu turno..

— Ok .

Aquí voy espero no sufrir con esto..

**Horas después..**

Tan mal no fue, me siento un poco rara no tener nada abajo aunque no tenia mucho y ahora sin nada.. bueno.

— Estoy segura que Christian va a quedar con la boca abierta.

— No exageres Kate.

Si me hice un poco de arreglo en el pelo y la depilación hace que mi piel sea mas suave me pregunto que estarán haciendo Christian y Chris.

Le envié un texto y contestó que estaban de compras.. ya veo espero no este consintiendo demasiado a nuestro hijo y conociendo a Christian es capaz de comprar toda una tienda..

— Debes estar mas hermosa de lo que ya eres mañana es tu día.

— No es para tanto Kate solo es mi cumpleaños.

— Por eso! no todos los días se cumple 22..

— Muy graciosa Kate.

Nos damos un abrazo y voy para Escala.

No soy experta en cuanto a hombres pero Sawyer no ha dejado de mirarme apuesto que a Christian no le gustara eso si lo pilla así.

Sawyer es profesional lo disimula muy bien.

**Luke Sawyer**

No puedo creer la suerte que tiene ese hijo de puta que tengo como jefe… tener una mujer como Anastasia no todos pueden ser así de suertudos y no solo por fuera es hermosa sino también por dentro.

Salimos del salón y todos los hombres alrededor podría hasta jurar que la miraban con deseo, pero como no mirarla así?.. si ella es perfecta..

El jefe si ha cambiado desde que llegó esta chica y el hijo de ambos, sigo sin poder creer que ella ya es madre es tan joven, pero ella es una gran madre y el chico es bueno, tranquilo ni da problemas a sus padres, es muy pero muy parecido al jefe no hay dudas que es su hijo..

Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya no estamos soportando la presencia de esa mujer todos nos dábamos cuenta que clase de persona era y el jefe es el ultimo en enterarse, ahora que sabe de su hijo debería cuidarlo. Elena Lincoln es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para tener de nuevo a Grey en sus garras y si eso significa desaparecer al niño, estoy seguro que fue ella quien lo envenenó solo que no tenemos pruebas.

**Christian**

Ya es un poco tarde y Ana aun no llega, no quiero ser un novio controlador pero si quiero saber todo lo que ella hace es por su bien quiero protegerla.

Chris se ha quedado dormido, estábamos viendo televisión y mientras fui a hacer unas llamadas ya lo vi acostado en el sofá.

Voy por una manta para taparlo no quiero despertarlo pero hay demasiado ruido que no tardará si sigue así.

— Señora Smith podría dejar de hacer eso, mi hijo está durmiendo en la sala.

— Sí señor.

Estaba haciendo limpieza es muy escandalosa no se parece en nada a Gail, espero pronto se recupere no me siento muy cómodo con esta nueva ama de llaves..

Doy media vuelta y ahí está…

Por dios! esta mujer es hermosa con lo que se hizo en el cabello wow me encanta con la punta ondulada ese brillo único.. antes de llegar a ella ya siento mi erección de ver sus piernas.

— Se alegra de verme señor Grey?

— Si y no solo yo..

Poniendo sus manos para que sienta mi miembro debajo del pantalón.. ella saca sus manos de mi parte porque cualquiera podría vernos.

— Que tal estuvo tu día con Chris?

entre besos..

— Muy bien me encanta pasar el día con él ni sentí el tiempo..

mordiéndole los labios

— ¿Dónde está? Le compré un juego de rompecabezas como las que le gusta a él.

Veo el juego y es bastante para un chico de su edad pero él lo podrá armar todo en minutos.

— Está dormido en el sofá

Señalando donde está.

— Bien señor Grey si me acompaña también tengo una sorpresa para usted pero eso le mostraré recién estando en el cuarto..

ohhh siento que esto me va a gustar y mucho…


	31. Capitulo 31

**— Bien señor Grey si me acompaña también tengo una sorpresa para usted pero eso le mostraré recién estando en el cuarto..**

**ohhh siento que esto me va a gustar y mucho…**

Ana me estira de la mano hasta nuestra habitación oh si!..

— Cierra la puerta

Lo hago cierro la puerta y espero que es la sorpresa que me dice..

— Dame tu mano.

Lo hago ella agarra mi mano acaricia mis dedos para ser más especifico el dedo del medio y empieza a chuparlo ohh..

Me besa en la boca ni puedo moverme estoy congelado a full con una carpa en mi pantalón es tan erótico esto, hace un recorrido de mi mano llevando hasta su entrepierna y mierda! es suave con el dedo empiezo a acariciar y el pulgar jugar con su clítoris..

La estoy follando con mis dedos siento húmedo resbaladizo caliente suave muy suave..

— Tengo que verlo y probarlo.

Me agacho para desnudarla de la cintura para abajo y me detiene un sonido muy fuerte como una explosión.

— Chris!

Ana grita nos ponemos en forma y salimos para ver que pasó bajamos hasta la sala de estar y el sigue dormido, ella fue a tomarlo.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Te asusté?

— Sí. ¿Que paso?

Busco en todas partes para ver que pasó y de donde vino ese ruido..

— Disculpe señores fue mi culpa hubo un incidente en la cocina.

Mierda esta mujer quiere incendiar todo? Como podría confiar a mi hijo con ella.

— Christian no seas muy duro con ella.

En voz baja diciéndome.

Le tomé la palabra y no fui duro con la ama de llaves, pero que la próxima ella sea mas cuidadosa por su culpa Ana asustó a Chris que estaba dormido y nos interrumpió cuando estábamos disfrutando de nuestra intimidad.

— mamá le dijiste a papá?

— Que me cosa?

pregunto.

— No amor aun no se lo dije pero pregúntale tu.

— Vamos Chris que es?

— papá puedo tener un gato?

— ¿Gato?

— Si.

Cuando era niño yo tenia uno, pero nadie en casa sabia que tenia, como Elliot tenia un perro no podía tenerlo y dejarlo por la casa, una tarde lo llevé a la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y lo escondí en el deposito para que el perro no lo atrape, era hermoso blanco y negro pasaba las tardes con él.

Hasta que un día tuve que ir porque Elena me llamó empezó a llover y yo me quedé dormido en la casa de ella y cuando volví a casa vi el deposito inundado y vi a mi gato ahogado no lo saqué de su jaula, ese fue uno de los días mas tristes de mi vida y odie a Elena por eso.

— papá no quieres?

La cara de mi hijo triste

— Solo me quedé pensando que yo también tuve uno, y claro que tendrás uno es más la próxima semana iré contigo a buscar el que mas te guste.

— GRACIAS!

Salta por mi y los dos caemos al piso

Vemos a Elliot que llegó con Mia.

— Creo que se les quemó la cena que es ese olor?

— No es nada Mia un pequeño accidente en la cocina.

— Y que están celebrando vaya mi hermano sentado en piso eso si que es un milagro.

saca su celular y toma unas fotos.

— Cállate Elliot

Ana me mira, a veces olvido que tengo que regular mi manera de hablar frente al niño.

— Puedo hablar un momento contigo Ana?

Mia lleva a Ana quien sabe donde y nosotros nos quedamos Chris emocionado le cuenta a su tío que tendrá un gato.

Mientras esperamos a las chicas estamos viendo fútbol no sé que tanto Mia le estaría diciendo.

— Tía quieres ver algo que hice?

— Claro

— Yo también quiero ver

Elliot un niño más.

Quedamos Ana y yo solos. — Que quería Mia?.

— Cosa de Chicas.

— Oh. Ya veo, me encanta lo que te hiciste ahí abajo ya quiero ver y comértelo.

Ella se sonroja aprovecho que se fueron con Chris para besarla, nos sentamos en el sofá mientras nos besamos, ella es tan dulce sus labios son deliciosos y la lengua Uf no puedo describir lo que estoy sintiendo con este beso, veo estrellas y explosiones nuestro beso se vuelve más apasionado no nos cansamos ni para tomar aire nos soltamos.

— ejem

Elliot tosiendo para que nos soltemos

— Ya consigan su cuarto

— ELLIOT!

Casi gritándole y empieza a reír.

Muy agradable pasamos la noche con mis hermanos, hablamos de todo y no parábamos de reír por cualquier cosa, hasta que vimos a Chris dormirse en la mesa, nos dimos cuenta lo tarde que ya era y ya casi media noche, en pocos minutos ya era el cumpleaños de Anastasia.

Elliot y Mia se despidieron quedando en vernos de nuevo mañana a la cena en casa de mis padres por el cumpleaños de mi Ana.

Llevo a Chris a su habitación le ayudé a cambiarse es tan tranquilo verlo dormir, me quedaría toda la noche solo mirándolo, enciendo una de las cámaras sin que él se de cuenta, desde el susto que nos dio lo tengo vigilado por las noches. Tal vez exagere un poco pero es por seguridad, de solo pensar que algo podría pasarle entro en pánico él es mi mundo y no quiero ni pensar cosas así, apago las luces y voy con Ana para darle su regalo y tal vez continuar lo que dejamos hace rato estoy loco por probar esa parte intima que me vuelve loco.

Voy a la habitación y la veo acostada y ya dormida, sí se le paso un poco las copas ella no es buena tomando se le sube muy rápido por muy poco que lleve alcohol las bebidas.

Está profundamente dormida, me quito la ropa dejando solamente mi bóxer apago la luz y son exactamente las 0:00 hs es su cumpleaños, me acerco a ella y le digo al oído. — Feliz cumpleaños hermosa, soy el hombre más feliz por tenerte en mi vida también estoy agradecido por darme un hijo maravilloso..Te amo Anastasia.

Beso su frente y la abrazo quedándome también dormido.

Despierto más temprano de lo normal, quedé que ayudaría a Chris prepararle un pastel a Ana, me visto al abrir la puerta veo a Chris recostado por la pared es igual a mí cuando estoy esperando algo.

— Hace rato que estabas esperando?

— No. acabo de llegar papá.

— Mano a la obra muchacho.

Vamos hasta la cocina y me costó entender como hacerlo, pero a Chris le pareció mas fácil no lleva mucho que poner solo huevos leches entre otro que no es mucho.

Miro alrededor y un buen de harina se le ha derramado a Chris por su camisa y el pelo mientras dejamos en el horno llevo a mi hijo a que se de un baño y se ponga guapo para cuando despierte Ana.

Yo me tomo un baño en el cuarto de invitados no quiero despertar a Ana.

Minutos después el pastel está listo ya con decoración incluido, no quedó como mostraba en la caja pero algo es algo.

Chris trae la vela con numero 22 y lo pone encima antes de entrar a la habitación, y sí Ana sigue dormida, pero ella sintió que estábamos ahí despertó y sus ojos hermosos nos miró..

— Es lo más hermoso hicieron para mi?

— Sí mamá feliz cumpleaños.

Le dio un beso a su madre le puso de esos gorros de cumpleaños bien gracioso.

Le paso el regalo de cumpleaños le queda perfectamente bien esta noche ya lo va a estrenar, saco una cámara quiero una foto de ellos.

— Christian mírame estoy horrible recién levantada

— Estás hermosa.

Le tomo fotos con Chris, ella sola, ella y yo y los tres juntos.

Esta foto de los tres me encanta haré un cuadro enorme y lo pondré en mi oficina de GEH.

Me fijo y son las ocho, mierda! tenia que ir a la empresa para esa hora nunca llego tarde pero como hoy es un día especial, no importa.

Nos preparamos y ni tiempo de echar un polvo rápido tenemos, y las ganas que tenia de ella, ahora iré con una erección y pensando en ella y lo húmeda que debe estar.

Sacudo la cabeza antes de venir en mi pantalón.

Cerca de las nueve llego y Ros ya hacia una hora que estaba esperándome, estamos queriendo comprar una cadena de hoteles pero no es seguro tengo una reunión la próxima semana en New York

— Se te han pegado las sábanas?

— Ja.. no y muy graciosa tu.

Ros es una gran amiga.

Estoy tan aburrido... solo quiero que esto termine rápido solo quiero llegar a Ana y besarla.

Ella estará más temprano, sale unas horas antes que todos para estar con Chris por las tardes, ese jefe que tiene es muy considerado demasiado diría yo, espero no quiera lo que es mio Ana es una joven muy atractiva y cualquier hombre estaría loco por entrar en sus bragas y tenerla, pero eso jamás sucederá ella es mía, es mi mujer.

suena mi celular y sé que es un mensaje de Ana por el tono exclusivo que tengo para ella y sí es Ana.

_*A: Espero estés pronto aquí así esto será todo tuyo.. X_*

Mierda mierda mierda por dios! voy a tener un infarto aquí mismo, pero con una erección..

Ana me envía una foto de ella totalmente desnuda de la cintura para abajo y con las piernas abiertas, por lo que veo ella está dándose un baño, me ajusto el pantalón que ya me aprieta y empezará a doler si no lo hago ya..

Esta mujer me quiere matar

Me levanto y agarro mis cosas..

— Andrea cancela toda las citas que tengo para esta tarde ya me voy.

— Señor pasa algo?

— No Andrea solo quiero llegar a casa.

_Para follar a Anastasia_

Sé que la sorprendí la forma en que salí así de rápido y si parece una emergencia la forma en que actué, pero claro que es una emergencia Ana juega conmigo y en este juego yo quiero ser parte no le respondí para darle una sorpresa quiero hacerlo en persona.

— Taylor puedes ir más rápido?

— Sí señor..

El camino por más corto que sea me pareció eterno… hasta que por fin entro al ascensor y llegar.

Saludo a Chris preguntando por su mamá. ella sigue en la habitación abro la puerta como un asalto cerrando atrás de mi la puerta asegurando, le di un susto a Ana la forma en que llegué.

Me acerco a ella..

— Que crees que estas haciendo Anastasia..?

Veo sorpresa en sus ojos..

— ¿ Estás enojado?

**ANASTASIA**

Escucho un golpe en la puerta y veo que es Christian no sé que es pero parece enojado o algo no puedo ver bien pero se acerca a mí, me pasé de la raya en enviarle una foto intima? No le gustó eso?

— ¿ Estás enojado?

Pregunto.

Él se acerca me tira en sus brazos y me besa, su beso es con pasión con deseo desesperación como si mañana se terminara el mundo.

— Me tienes loco.

Susurra sin romper el beso

Su lengua acaricia mis labios pidiendo entrar y jugar con la mía, le doy entrada y empezamos a comernos es un poco duro y me aprieta la forma en que lo hace pero me gusta.

Baja sus manos hasta mi toalla que estaba saliendo de la bañera lo tira en el piso hasta que estoy completamente desnuda frente a él.

Lleva sus dedos hasta la entrada de mi sexo, acariciando subiendo y bajando haciendo círculos a mi clítoris..

— Es tan suave, he querido hacerte esto desde ayer.. me encanta quiero probar tus labios.

Apunta abajo — Oh…

Se me subieron los colores al rostro.

**CHRISTIAN**

Ya nos conocemos íntimamente y ella aun sigue sonrojándose cuando estamos por hacer el amor, _jamás pensé usar esa palabra "amor"_ me agacho y acariciando la rodilla hasta llegar al muslo y pasar mis dedos por su entrada.

Se sienta por el borde de la cama y pongo sus piernas por mi hombro abriéndole más y más hasta quedar totalmente abierta a mi..

Es la mejor vista de todas ver así para mi rosada preciosa y jugosa me encanta.

Paso mi lengua lentamente abriéndole con mis dedos, esta deliciosa mojándome con su jugo sigo chupando hasta que ella empieza a gritar arañando con sus dedos la sabana hasta quedar arrugado..

— Christian ya no puedo más.

— Aguanta nena

Chupo más rápido subiendo y bajando es tan suave y es toda mía.

Siento como tiembla y ya está por venir en mi boca. — Damelo nena

Ella estalla y la saboreo con orgullo.

Ella jadea tratando de recuperarse mientras yo la miro con una sonrisa y mordiéndome el labio lamiéndolos.

— Hola.

le saludo con una sonrisa.

— Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo por lo que hice.

— Enojado no.. estaba loco por querer llegar y verlo con mis propios ojos y no solo eso también probarlos.

— Pero estamos en desventaja tú sigues vestido.

— Eso lo podemos arreglar.

Me quito toda la ropa y ella mirándome mordiéndose el labio inferior, acercándome y con mis dientes la libero. — Sabes el efecto que eso tiene en mi.

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos frotándose entre si, hasta que quedo bajo ella.

— veamos hasta donde aguantas esto.

Ella se sienta en horcajadas sobre mi miembro pero no lo penetra solo frotando sus labios vaginales por mi longitud, dios creo que no aguantaré mucho si sigue así, siento su clítoris por mi.

— Oh nena sigue así

Nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aliento y ella no para, me estoy por correr

Ella aumenta la velocidad y ya mis bolas se contraen y mi liberación por salir.

— Ana ya me vengo.

— Aguanta un poco más amor.

Ella me acaricia el pelo pero ya siento que exploto unas cuantas gotas de sudor caen de mi frente, no necesito correr una maratón para sudar de esta manera trato de concentrarme para no correrme aun.

Ella también está cerca. — Vamos Christian córrete en mi

Lo hago con chorros largos bombeando pareciendo interminable llenando su entrada y mi estomago de mi semilla.

Estoy feliz que ella esté en control de natalidad porque desde que estamos juntos quiero hacer esto, dejarle mi marca pero sin consecuencias.

— Eres increíble nena.

Quedamos dormidos así.

Despierto con un ruido alguien golpea la puerta no sé por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos dormidos miro y ella sigue dormida, miro mi reloj y mierda.. son las seis para las siete se supone que tenemos que estar en la casa de mis padres.

— Ya vamos grito.

— Papá se nos hace tarde.

Ana despierta y se asusta. — Dios mio nos quedamos dormidos

Saltamos de la cama y vamos hasta la ducha ni tiempo de tocarnos porque se nos hace tarde.

— Llegaremos tarde Christian que pensarán tus padres.

— No pensaran nada no saben que tuvimos una tarde de sexo y que nos quedamos dormidos.

Reímos hasta no poder..

— Como me veo?

— Hermosa mi nena eres perfecta.

Tiene un vestido de Dior celeste hermoso aunque en ella todo es hermoso.

Dios la amo me quedaría toda la noche mirándola pero tenemos que cumplir con mis padres.

Salimos y Chris nos espera con los brazos cruzados es tan simpático sabe que llegaremos tarde él ya está completamente vestido y peinado aunque no parece llevarse bien con el peine lo tiene alborotado pero muy elegante por cierto, odia usar corbatas pero le queda bastante bien así usando pantalón color crema y lo de arriba azul.

— Disculpa amor quien te ayudó a vestirte?

— No te preocupes mamá lo hice yo solo y la señora Smith me ayudó con esto.

Mostrando unos botones.

— Estas hermoso mi niño como tu papá.

— Tu también mami.

Le da un abrazo y ya Taylor no espera para ir.

— Señores.

Y nos señala para salir.

Llegamos a la casa y mis padres nos reciben, Ana está muy apenada por llegar tarde pero para ser sinceros llegamos solo unos minutos tarde de la hora que acordamos tampoco es para exagerar.

— LLEGARON!

Mia gritando, esa es mi hermana no cambia Chris es más maduro que ella.

Mi familia nos recibe con abrazos pero sobre todo a Ana que es la cumpleañera su amiga Kate le da un abrazo que por poco la deja sin aire, no entiendo a veces a las mujeres por ser exageradas en algunas cosas es como si no se hubieran visto en siglos y solo fue ayer que se vieron.

— Buenas noches querida feliz cumpleaños.

Mierda! que hace esa perra aquí? Claro mi madre seguro la invitó.

Elena se acerca a ella y le da otro abrazo me dan ganas de quitarle los brazos pero soy un caballero..

— Y tu estás muy guapo.

Queriendo acariciar la cabeza de mi hijo pero él se aleja me alegra eso que no se deje tocar por sus sucias manos, lo acerco más para que ella no vuelva a tocarlo y él se esconde detrás de mi.

— Christian.

— Elena.

Solo eso es nuestro saludo… ya veo lo dificil que será esta noche con esta mujer aquí…


	32. Capitulo 32

**-Anastasia**

No sé por que esta mujer me da escalo fríos, tiene algo en su mirada que no me gusta es más todo en ella parece malo, Christopher también se dio cuenta por eso se escondió detrás de su padre.

Ella mira a Christian de una manera rara es como si algo le reclamara hasta lo ve con propiedad me gustaría saber que es lo que hay entre ellos, pero esta noche no quiero tocar ese punto.. no soy tonta hay algo ahí. Pero ella es amiga muy cercana a esta familia diría que ve a Christian como un sobrino o un hijo pero está lejos de eso cuando me saludó sentí un apretón por parte de ella que por poco no me rompía veo que no soy de su agrado hago la vista gorda haciendo que no me doy cuenta esta mujer algo oculta.

— ¿Nena todo bien?

— Sí Christian solo estoy pensando y lo feliz que me haces.

Una mentira piadosa pero no es del todo mentira lo feliz que estoy con él y su familia.

— Y tu a mi me haces muy feliz.

Elena no quita su mirada de nosotros. Tomo a Christian del pecho y me acerco a él dándole un beso sus labios corresponden a mí es como si estamos hechos el uno para el otro en todo sentido.

— Bueno bueno bueno no se olviden que están en público.

— Elliot!

Christian lo reprende pero Elliot con el buen humor que tiene nada lo afecta y sí tiene razón no podemos estar muy pegajosos.

— Lo siento.

— No tienes porque disculparte Ana ustedes hacen una pareja perfecta podrían llenar la casa de niños hermosos como Christopher.

La abuela de Christian nos dijo.. siento que me sonrojo ante ese comentario.

— Abuela quedamos que no queremos más niños al menos no por el momento.

— Mi bisnieto no será hijo único no?.

— Querida ellos aun son jóvenes y quieren disfrutar.

Guiñándonos el ojo, el abuelo Theodore nos defiende porque yo me quedé sin palabras y Christian se sentía incómodo ante esa pregunta sé que Christian no quiere más hijos y no sé si es solo por ahora o realmente no quiere más, él solo quiere quedarse con Chris y no darle más hermanos yo no sé que pensar pero honestamente estar de nuevo embarazada me da un poco de miedo, me traumé cuando estuve de Chris y no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

Elena no ha dicho ninguna palabra no dejaba de mirarnos.

— ¿Dónde está Chris?

Christian pregunta.

— Está con Kate y Elliot dando un paseo por la casa.

— Mamá podemos dejar a Chris mañana con ustedes? No es que no confíe en la señora Smith bueno.. no confío en ella y menos por lo ultimo que pasó.

— por supuesto hijo, estaremos felices de tener a nuestro nieto con nosotros pero que pasó con tu ama de llaves.

— Tuvo un incidente en la cocina y no quiero que mi hijo quede a solas con esa mujer.

— Christian creo que estás exagerando.

— Ana no exagero.

Y me da un beso suave en los labios ante la mirada de toda su familia por lo que veo ellos siguen sorprendiéndose por lo que él hace, nunca lo vieron con ninguna chica. Que eso sigue siendo un misterio para mi.

**-Christian**

La abuela no perdió tiempo para decirnos en tener más hijos pero yo no quiero, Ana y yo estamos muy bien y ni hablar en cuanto al sexo por primera vez siento que soy joven quiero vivir la vida al lado de una mujer maravillosa y somos una pareja muy caliente si eso lo admito, mañana la quiero llevar a cenar fuera y pasar la noche en un hotel lujoso solos por eso es que pedí a mi mamá si podría cuidar a Chris.

— Ohh.. ahí viene el niño más guapo ven hijo quiero darte un fuerte abrazo.

La abuela es tan cariñosa y adora a su bisnieto.

Chris se acerca a ella con cuidado aun es un poco tímido, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta gente alrededor suyo, solo era su abuelo Ray y Anastasia. Ray no pudo venir pero estuvo hablando con Ana casi dos horas por Skype y pensar que ella no lleva su sangre en cambio la madre ni la ha llamado para felicitarla..

Mierda como puede ser una madre así ella la tuvo nueve meses en su vientre y no es capaz de felicitarla el día de su cumpleaños?

— Christian estás un poco tenso.

— Lo siento nena.

Ana se levanta y acompaña a mi madre ellas tienen de que hablar la sigo con mi mirada y no dejo de mirarle el trasero… _no no no no amigo no te pares_.. desvío mi vista en el florero para no tener una erección.

Veo a Elena acercándose.. y me habla en voz baja.

— Quien lo diría tu el gran Christian Grey atrapado por una niña y un mocoso.

— Cállate Elena no tienes derecho de hablarme de esa manera y lávate la boca antes de hablar de Anastasia y mi hijo.

— Uy.. crees que te tengo miedo?

— Aléjate de ellos perra tú tuviste algo que ver con lo que le pasó a mi hijo, y lo vas a pagar.

— Woooo.. espera no puedes acusarme de algo tan grave yo no tengo nada que ver. Mira Christian puedo aceptar y perdonarte todo lo que me dices pero de ahí a acusarme de querer envenenar a tu hijo eso si que no querido.

— No te creo y una vez más aléjate de ellos.

Lo digo apretando mis dientes..

— Papá! ya servirán la cena.

— Ya voy muchacho..

Dejo a Elena tomado la mano de mi hijo nos dirigimos donde están todos.

Veo a la abuela a punto de llorar..

— Christian siempre me imagine verte así de la mano con tu hijo.

— Abuela.

Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la frente, me siento al lado de mi hijo que se sienta en medio de Ana y yo. Al otro lado Elena frente a nosotros al lado de Kate más incómodo imposible y si las miradas mataran Elena ya lo hubiera hecho con Anastasia.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a cortar la carne?

Ana pregunta a Chris en voz baja, él niega con la cabeza.

— Estás seguro?

Le pregunto. Él se maneja bastante bien solo y casi no pide ayuda en nada a excepción cuando quiere algo que se le baje de arriba.

Está todo muy tranquilo hasta que a Chris se le resbala del tenedor saltando y va directo el pedazo de comida en el vestido de Elena… ohh no esto no terminará bien viendo el rostro de Elena.

— NIÑO! MIRA LO QUE HICISTE POR MI VESTIDO… LO ARRUINASTE SABES CUANTO CUESTA?

Mierda como se atreve gritarle a mi hijo esa perra me levanto y fulminarla con la mirada.. entonces veo a Chris con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Lo siento señora.

Esa mujer hizo sentir mal a mi hijo y todos en la mesa quedaron mudos sin saber que decir.

— Está bien amor no te preocupes vamos a limpiarte.

Ana se levanta y lleva a Chris a cambiarse porque se le cayó toda la comida sobre la ropa.

— Elena no vuelvas a gritar a mi hijo.

Casi gritándole también pero me controlo porque mi familia está aquí.

— Que no es un genio tu hijo? Ni siquiera podía sostener un tenedor..

Cuando estaba por contestarle mi madre habla.

— Basta Elena estás hablando de mi nieto.. él puede hasta manejar GEH solo, pero no te olvides que es solo un niño pequeño y accidentes así ocurren a esa edad.

— Gracias por la invitación pero ya me retiro y quitarme esto de encima.

Elena se levanta y se va, mejor así porque sino olvidaba que mi familia está y le grito unas verdades..

Hasta que Mia rompe el silencio.

— Vamos familia aquí no pasó nada al contrario fue gracioso ver a la señora Lincoln así.

Y empieza a reír siguiendo con Elliot y Kate hasta todos.

— Disculpen voy con Ana.

Me levanto y voy a buscarlos veo a Ana consolando a nuestro hijo se siente mal por lo que pasó esto no dejaré pasar a Elena.

— Ey hola.. no pasa nada hijo fue un accidente.

— ¿Ya se fue la señora?

— Si. Ven vamos que seguro están esperándonos

No sabia que Ana trajo cambio de ropa para él.

Volvemos donde están todos riendo y conversando muy cómodamente.

— ¿Papá puedo ver televisión?

Lo llevo donde esté mas cómodo en mi cuarto de niño, decidimos quedarnos a dormir aquí.

Veo a Ana y Kate riendo también los demás por lo que están diciendo.

— Entonces lo volvió hacer..

— Así es Grace siempre pasa eso.

— Perdón me perdí de algo?

— Si hijo Kate y Ana estaban contando que siempre Chris se ensucia las veces que se viste así.

— En serio?

— La ultima vez fue en nuestra graduación él estaba muy guapo hasta que se perdió de Ray y lo encontramos con algo de barro en los pantalones y tintas por su camisa, hasta tengo una fotografía donde posé con Ana y él así.

— Lo del barro creo que es por mi culpa, ese día choqué con él.

Todos giran para verme. — Ahí fue donde realmente lo vi por primera vez.

Los suspiros de mi abuela y mi madre, ellas son muy sentimentales.

Mis abuelos y mis padres ya fueron a descansar Ana fue por Chris asegurarse que duerma bien, Kate Elliot Mia y yo seguimos aquí con unos tragos, para nosotros la noche es joven.

Nos pusimos ropa más cómoda total ya después iremos a la cama y como estamos todos en confianza.

Ana viene a nosotros y es cada vez mas hermosa.

Mientras los demás están hablando de no se qué, pongo mi mano en la pierna de Ana subiendo un poco hasta su muslo ella me detiene y me habla al oído.

— Que estás haciendo señor Grey no estamos solos.

— Solo quiero tocarte.

Le susurro.

Aprovecho que nadie nos presta atención y la beso pido permiso para ingresar mi lengua con la suya es tan suave y deliciosa que no me canso de hacer esto y no me importa quien nos esté mirando acá somos solo ella y yo.

— Caray hermano déjala respirar.

— No te metas Elliot y no interrumpas.

— Si se ven muy bien ustedes dos.

Mia y sus encantos.

— Gracias Mia Christian es maravilloso.

Y me da un beso en la mejilla.

— Creo que ya es hora de irnos cada uno a nuestros cuartos.

La risa de Elliot conozco echará un polvo, lleva a su novia hasta su cuarto con él.

— Entonces como yo aquí no encajo también me retiro, buenas noches.

— Buenas noches Mia.

Ana y yo decimos al mismo tiempo, Mia sale y apaga la luz. — Ups para más privacidad.

Empieza con su sonrisita que solo Mia puede ser capaz me cae tan bien mi hermana..

— ¿Entonces donde estábamos?

La subo en mi regazo para estar mas cerca y beso su cuello.

— Christian enserio vamos a estar aquí así?

— Que tiene? Nadie nos verá está oscuro no ves?

Arrastro mi boca en su cuello dándole besos y chupándole un poco.

**Anastasia.**

Dios este hombre va a matarme nos estamos besando como dos adolescentes en la oscuridad y en casa de sus padres somos todo caricias y manos por todos lados siento su erección por salirse de su pantalón.

— Christian creo que no deberíamos aquí puede que alguien nos vea.

— Están todos dormidos tranquila nena.

Mete sus manos bajo mi blusa apretando mis senos con su mano haciendo a un lado mi sostén y lo empieza a chupar.. dios mio lo está haciendo aquí.

— Tienes razón vamos al cuarto ahí será mejor.

Baja mi blusa y caminamos hasta la habitación.

— Lo haremos aquí en casa de tus padres?

— Ana te haría el amor hasta sobre la casa y no importa el lugar te deseo tanto déjame hacértelo.

Ni dos segundos tardo en llegar en sus labios sorprendiéndolo hasta caernos en la cama..

* * *

**Desde el próximo capitulo Ana se entera de todo empezando por el pasado de Christian y cuales eran sus gustos..**

**espero sus comentarios ;)**


	33. Capitulo 33

**Anastasia**

Despierto pero aun con mucho sueño anoche no dormimos casi, lo hicimos cinco veces seguidas no sé como pude aguantar tantos orgasmos seguidos y en la casa de los padres de Christian solo espero que nadie nos escuchara porque perdía el control con él, tomo mi celular y veo que hora es y son las ocho Christian sigue dormido se ve tan relajado que no quiero despertarlo pero estoy aplastada a él.. pero igual tendría que moverlo porque prácticamente está encima mio, despertamos a las cinco por una pesadilla y el me calmó haciéndome el amor.

Cada vez que pienso en el sueño me da miedo de perderlo, sueño con él estando con otras mujeres y dejándome con el corazón roto, el Christian de mi sueño no es el mismo el que está acostado conmigo ahí el se ve con cara de malo sin corazón riéndose de mí mientras va en brazos de otras.

Mi temor es que termine engañándome o dejándome. Sé que soy un poco insegura de mí misma y y me cuesta confiar en los demás pero siento que ya no soy la misma tengo un hijo y solo él debería ser mi prioridad y no pensar en esas cosas.

Mi relación con Christian está muy bien tenemos una conexión única y cuando estamos cerca somos como un imán estamos solos y no podemos dejar de tocarnos.

Siento que me voy a enfermar, me está dando resfriado.. me levanto y él se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo, tengo vergüenza dormir hasta tarde y más en casa ajena.

Mi niño ya debe estar despierto.

Voy hasta el cuarto de baño me lavo la cara y mi pelo dios es como si hubiera estado dentro de un tornado me veo horrible.

Regreso al cuarto y Christian da vueltas despertándose.

— Linda vista.

— Le gusta lo que ve señorita Steele.

— Más que eso.

Es un hombre perfecto hermoso con toda la extensión de la palabra verlo desnudo hace que mi interior baile y me de ganas de volver a subirme en el y montarlo.

— Te quedarás ahí mirándome todo el día?

— Oh sii señor Grey.

— Mejor ven y dame un beso.

Él está sentado por el borde de la cama me subo en horcajadas sobre él, solo llevo su camisa y no tengo ropa interior y puedo sentir su erección por mi.

Nos besamos y el baja por mi cuello.

— MMm no llevas ropa interior puedo sentir lo húmeda que estás. susurrando

Le beso la frente y me acomodo para poder estar más cerca de él y empezar a moverme frotando su longitud, él se acomoda levantándome para sentarme en su dura polla.

— Esto será rápido nena.

Con sus manos me ayuda a subir y bajar es como si no lo hacíamos hace mucho cuando solo fueron tres horas la ultima vez que tuvimos sexo ahora aquí vamos de nuevo somos unos salvajes que no nos cansamos.

Aumentando de ritmo llego al fuerte orgasmo estirando suavemente su cabello con mis dedos el sigue moviéndose hasta que explota en mi.

Dios parece interminable el semen que cae de mi interior y sin contar con lo acumulado de la madrugada, Christian ve como un trofeo como el mejor premio se ve contento y orgulloso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Me encantas Ana me vuelves loco y verte de esa manera uff

— Y tu a mi.

Nos duchamos juntos y no perdemos el tiempo en tocarnos pero esta vez no es en forma sexual sino de amor mientras nos limpiamos.

Me seco el pelo y veo unas marcas..

— Christian!

— Que paso amor.

Le muestro como me dejó el cuello del chupetón me que me dio, lo bueno es que no se notará mucho pero un poco más arriba y todos sabrán lo que estábamos haciendo.

Vamos de la mano hasta la gran sala y vemos a Chris con Carrick mostrandole unas tarjetas de colección que tiene de barcos, él está encantado.

Me acero a él y le doy un beso vemos a Elliot y Kate también bajar ellos también acaban de levantarse.

— Hola mi hermoso.

— Mamá

— Hola muchacho!

— Hola papá ya viste? Está lloviendo con el abuelo quedamos en ir de pesca pero ya el clima no nos deja.

Estaba muy entusiasmado en ir con su abuelo

Desayunamos Kate Elliot Christian y yo, Grace tuvo que ir al hospital por una llamada de urgencia, Carrick sigue con Chris encantado.

Elliot hace su comentario la primera vez que Christian fue de pesca y pescó un cangrejo y como empezó a molestar todos y tiró por el pantalón de Elliot

— Mamá no sabia que tenias alergias.

Casi me ahogo con el jugo, Christian solo sonríe Kate se da cuenta lo que pasa y Elliot no disimula.

— No es nada amor.

— Si deberías preocuparte porque papá también lo tiene.

Esta vez le toca a Christian ahogarse y empieza a toser.

— No es nada

Christian trata de sonar serio y seguro.

— Si Chris no te preocupes algún día tu también tendrás esas alergias.

Elliot entre risas hasta sin poder hablar.. nos quedamos todos con la boca abierta Christian le lanza una mirada para que se calle.

— Ayy no..

Chris no le gustó la idea volvió con Carrick

— Elliot! No vuelvas a decir esas cosas a mi hijo, hay cosas que aun no debe saber detalladamente.

Christian enojado.

— Tranquilo bro, entonces sí es lo que ya sabemos? Pensé que solo era una alergia.

Y empieza a reír de nuevo y Kate le da un golpe con el codo.

— Basta Elliot..

Y empezamos a reírnos todos. Elliot es muy abierto en todo y no puede ocultar nada.

— Dios Elliot menos mal naciste hombre sino serias una vieja chismosa.

— Christian!

Esta vez yo le doy un pequeño golpe con el codo no puede hablar así, pero es gracioso.

— Está bien no dije nada.

Terminamos de desayunar esperamos que escampe el cielo está que se cae pero esto parece que va a continuar por más rato.

Queremos volver a Escala y dejar para otro día nuestra salida de esta noche, pero Carrick insistió que quiere pasar el día con Chris y quedarse con él.

**Christian.**

Nunca vi a mi padre tan entusiasmado así, está feliz hablando con mi hijo está muy orgulloso de él yo también lo soy. Ana fue con Kate, Mia ha salido muy temprano no sé donde pero creo que está empezando a salir con alguien, sus novios no le duran mucho es parecida a Elliot pero en versión mujer, claro ella tiene sus limites y sabe hacerse respetar, solo espero que algún día encuentre a algún chico bueno para ella.

Veo a Ana con cara de enojo

— Nena estás bien?

— Christian jamás pensé decir esto ni pedirte que uses tus influencias para que pare esto y dejen de meterse en nuestras vidas.

— Ana estás asustándome que pasa?

— Mira.

**¡El pequeño Grey es un genio! **

**Exclusivas fotos de Christopher Grey**

**No hace falta una prueba de ADN para asegurarnos que este chico que vemos en la foto es nada mas y nada menos que el hijo del gran Christian Grey, sí lo leyeron bien dijimos Christian Grey.**

**Ya se sabia que tenia un hijo pero nunca lo llegamos a ver de cerca y sí es idéntico al padre y no solo eso va en una de las mejores escuelas y a un grado muy superior a lo que va su edad.**

**Fuentes cercanas indican que el pequeño en unos años ya estaría entrando a la universidad y que ya estaría graduado a la edad de quince años o tal vez mucho antes.**

**Todavía es un misterio la aparición del niño y la madre. ¿Grey tenia una doble vida con la joven Anastasia Steele? ¿Es por eso que nunca lo vimos comprometido con ninguna mujer? ¿Está casado? ¿Dónde está el anillo? sigue siendo un misterio.**

**Lastima Chicas pero este hombre ya tiene dueña.**

Y las fotos mías con Chris paseando y otras con Ana besándonos agarrados de la mano.

— Lo siento Ana tenia que ser más cuidadoso esta foto fue tomada el día que sali de compras con nuestro hijo y el vio a una persona tomándole fotos.

— Christian esto no me gusta, el mundo ahora lo conoce entre lo genio y más siendo hijo tuyo estarán más interesados en el, yo no quiero esto para él podría estar en peligro constantemente.

Ni quiero imaginar tuve varias amenazas de secuestro durante varios años y ahora están conmigo Ana y mi hijo entonces tengo que protegerlos el doble.

Hablo con Taylor sobre esto dejando a Ana un momento.. dios que está pasándome que no quiero separarme de ella ni un segundo.

Dejaremos a Chris esta noche y el fin de semana quiso quedarse con sus abuelos y como mi padre prometió llevarlo mañana de pesca si es que no llueve mas el está feliz.

a veces pasa mucho tiempo leyendo o frente a la computadora es bueno estas actividades para él, tuve una larga charla con Flynn sobre Chris él lo conoce muy bien dijo que ha mejorado bastante el trauma que tuvo de pequeño, encontrarse conmigo ha sido de gran ayuda es como un niño normal solo con una gran inteligencia, también reconozco que también me siento bien me siento completo, mis demonios están desapareciendo de apoco y las pesadillas ni me acuerdo de ellas con Ana en mi cama estoy más que protegido.

Ya en Escala Ana y yo solos decidimos no salir y tenemos el lugar para nosotros solos, Taylor fue con Gail, le di el día libre y fin de semana a la señora Smith también Sawyer.

Despues de hacer unas llamadas busco a Ana y la veo muy concentrada con su celular.

— Sabes que no puedo pasar este nivel me es difícil y no te burles.

— ¿Que juego es?

— El Candy Crush esto se volvió muy adictivo y soy una de las miles de personas atrapadas con el juego.

— Noo..

Y empiezo a reír..

— Dije que no te burles pero enserio se me gastan todas las vidas intentando pasar.

— Pídele ayuda a nuestro hijo.

— Para el este juego es muy aburrido en dos o tres movimientos ya lo tiene controlado.

— Wow.. después lo descargaré.. ahora quieres ir a otro nivel conmigo?

— Mmm que me está proponiendo señor Grey?

— Digamos que es un juego donde las ropas sobran no necesitamos de ninguna.

Paso mis manos alrededor de sus pechos apretándolos acercándome y ella me desprende la camisa..

— ¿Lo haremos aquí?

— Sí. No tenemos que preocuparnos que nos vean porque estamos solos

Un pequeño juego aquí en el sofá nos masturbamos para la previa lo que se viene después.

Ana se viste y se pone mi camisa antes de ponerse sus bragas la detengo.

— No te lo pongas me encantas así desnuda esa parte.

Le susurro y meto mis dedos acariciando su clítoris

— Christian si sigues así no vamos a comer.

Es tan hermosa cuando sonríe saco mis dedos de su interior y lo meto a la boca — mmmm deliciosa

Ella cocinó pollo y ensaladas muy buena es en todo, con ella ni necesito a nadie más pero este lugar es enorme ella no podrá con todo y yo la quiero tener como una reina se merece todo esto y más.

Terminamos de comer esa delicia que ella hizo al recoger los platos ella estornuda..

— Dios nena vas a enfermarte.

— Lo siento creo que me está dando un resfrío.

— Entonces vamos por más ropa no puedes andar así podrías enfermar en serio.

— Christian estoy bien así ya tomé un anti gripal y estoy mejor de verdad.

— No me engañas?

— Jamás. Ey… te amo

— Y yo a ti te amo.

Vamos hasta la sala de cine para ver una película, hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer con ella pero estos tres días vamos a estar aislados del mundo solo ella y yo aquí encerrados.

— Ana por favor no me digas que quieres ver Titanic o alguna saga de Crepúsculo esos no por favor.

Ella empieza a reírse..

— Tienes algo en contra de esas películas?

— No tienes idea.. con Mia me vi obligado ver como diez veces en una semana de verdad fue una tortura para mi.

— Perfecto señor Grey no pensaba ver esas pero podemos buscar otras tengo ganas de ver una de terror.

— No me imaginaba que te gustaban de esas..

Dos películas seguidas una de terror San Valentín Sangriento y al final terminamos viendo Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Después de ver nos besamos y le llega un mensaje de Chris. _Sí le regalé un celular a mi hijo. _

Es una foto donde muestra que tiene puesto un suéter que la abuela le regaló, él no está muy contento porque la verdad si está un poco pasado de moda, pero como decirle no a la abuela ella siempre se sale con la suya.

— Él se parece tanto a ti Christian, cuando sea mayor si no los conociera dirían que son hermanos.

— No dejaré de agradecerte por eso es lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

— Christian puedo hacerte unas preguntas es un poco personal solo si quieres puedes responderme.

— ¿Que es Ana?

— ¿ Que sentiste la primera vez que me besaste y me hiciste el amor bueno (risas) si es que así lo podemos llamar.

— La verdad todo pero no te voy a mentir que ahí me dejé llevar por el momento la oscuridad y el beso, tu eras muy joven y para tu edad eras demasiado linda y madura, que si sentí culpa porque tuve sexo con una chica que tenia la edad de mi hermana pequeña.

_si algo así le pasaba a Mia le quitaba la cabeza al que le hacia eso.._

— Y no te pusiste a pensar un segundo de las consecuencias? Tu sabias bien que no te pusiste ningún preservativo.

Me dio un nudo en la garganta eso.

— Tienes razón, yo sí sabia que eras virgen pero de que quedaras embarazada no se me cruzó por la cabeza en ese tiempo yo estaba tan jodido enojado por todo y empezaba recién con mi empresa y toda mi atención lo gasté en eso.

De pronto veo una sombra en sus ojos como de tristeza.

— Te olvidaste completamente de mi

— Aunque no me creas no fue así, tu siempre fuiste alguien especial además tu también fuiste mi primera vez.

— No me digas que también eras virgen no te puedo creer..

— Bueno no virgen pero si una relación vainilla.

— Vainilla?

— Ya después hablaremos de eso.. quiero que me cuentes más de ti sobre nuestro hijo quiero saber todo.

— Bueno.. gran parte de la historia ya te lo había dicho, mi madre jamás me perdonó por eso, aunque ella estuvo conmigo en mis consultas y el día que nació Chris ella jamás lo quiso yo pensaba que con el tiempo lo haría pero no fue así, lo llevaba para que lo conozca trate con él pero siempre fue fría en todo momento, solo Ray fue mi único apoyo.

No soporto ver a Ana triste.

— Perdóname nena no quise que te pusieras así.

— No es tu culpa

Caminamos hasta el balcón para ver la ciudad, voy por una manta porque no quiero que ella se enfríe refresca aquí afuera, mis brazos tengo alrededor de su cintura cepillando mi nariz por su pelo.

Entramos por que empezaba a hacer más frío..

— Christian tienes hojas de oficio? antes de seguir con lo nuestro necesito imprimir algo.

— Claro nena en mi estudio hay varios están sobre el escritorio.

Le doy un beso rápido en los labios, entonces tomo mi celular para llamar a Taylor para ver que me tiene sobre Elena, ella parece muy tranquila y no encuentran nada en su contra.

Unos minutos después de finalizar la llamada el celular se me cae de la mano cuando me acordé de algo.

— ¡!Mierda!

Voy corriendo hasta el estudio y me quedo en seco y mi peor temor está en frente... Ana encontró los contratos, fotografías tomadas desde el cuarto de juegos y toda la verificación de antecedentes de mis sumisas… no esto es una pesadilla los tiene en la mano.

— Ana..

Me acerco a ella.. la veo pálida casi por desmayarse

— ¿Quién eres realmente Christian Grey?

Me susurra puedo oír en su voz el dolor y las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas..

Ahora como le explico todo?

Estoy sin poder hablar mis pies fallan no sé por donde empezar.

— Ana eso no es lo que piensas eso fue hace mucho.

Tira todos los papeles como si fuera una cosa asquerosa y venenosa bueno sí lo es, maldita sea yo los quité de mi caja fuerte para eliminarlos ya no quería tener nada que ver con eso, soy un estúpido como pude olvidarlo y dejar a la vista de cualquiera.

Quiero consolarla..

— Christian no me toques.. como pude ser tonta yo creía..

— Ana por favor déjame explicártelo todo.

— Que vas a explicarme como mierda explicas estas fotografías que parecen siniestras eres un dominante... un maldito dominante.. no soy tan ingenua sé como funciona ese tipo de relaciones, hasta cuando estarías engañándome?

— Ana ya no estoy en eso te lo juro desde que volviste a llegar en mi vida ya no soy el mismo.

— No me quieras ver la cara Christian tu no cambiarías de la noche a la mañana, vas las follas hasta dejarlas sin sentido y después vienes a mi cama y no solo eso me traes a vivir contigo? Y no solo eso también a nuestro hijo.

— Tienes que creerme.. lo que ves ahí son antes de que estemos juntos.

— No es cierto hay contratos que fueron terminados semanas antes de que nos encontremos y otro activo desde que ya estábamos juntos.

Mierda habla de la ultima sumisa si había contrato pero nada pasó después de que vi a Ana ella tiene que creerme.

— Ana no es así.

— COMO NO? aquí está la fecha firmada por ella y por ti.

Me empuja y va corriendo hasta la habitación.

La escucho golpear la puerta entra al cuarto de baño y la escucho vomitar…

No puedo creer esto.. siento que me voy a desmayar ella está mal y no puedo ayudarla no quiere abrirme la puerta, no sé si es por miedo o asco.

No la quiero perder..

— Ábreme la puerta por favor.

— Déjame en paz Christian!

— Ana por favor… te amo

— Tu no me amas.

Me grita.

Quince minutos después ella abre la puerta.. con los ojos hinchados

— Solo no me toques Christian

— No puedes pedirme eso quiero saber como estas.

— Asqueada Christian y como no estarlo después de ver todas esas fotografías tu con esas mujeres atadas y penetradas por ti porque tienes esas fotografías horribles?

Ahora siento que a mi se me revuelve el estómago.. también me da asco eso..

— Tenemos que hablar.

— No tengo nada que hablar tengo que salir de este lugar.. y no volver jamás.

— ¿ Vas a dejarme?

— ¿Tú que Crees?

**Espero sus comentarios sobre este capitulo y la reacción de Ana**

**saludos **

**xx**


	34. Capitulo 34

Anastasia.

Camino por su estudio, es amplio que varias personas estarían tranquilamente aquí sin estorbarse busco las hojas, su escritorio esta ordenado pero algunos papeles esparcidos fuera de una capeta de hilo marrón están por caerse.

Los agarro para acomodarlos pero no puedo evitar leer y se me cae de las manos esto no puede ser cierto…

Dios mio que es esto.. leo y leo y me dan ganas de vomitar todo lo que dice estos contratos habla de limites duros y reglas.

Quien es mi novio? Y porque esta metido en estas cosas él es un dominante!.

Las lagrimas caen automáticamente el corazón a punto de salir este no es mi Christian el padre de mi hijo y lo peor todas se parecen a mi.. que significa eso solo folla a chicas morenas y yo soy su tipo.

También quería hacerme estas cosas? Pero al enterarse que tenemos un hijo no me propuso..

Mierda! hay tantas preguntas que hacerle pero esto que veo es peor, hay fotos de él con mujeres atadas amordazadas y abiertas a él no puedo continuar viéndolos el estomago me da vueltas, yo pensé que todo estaba bien yo era feliz con él pensé que seriamos una familia pero con esto que veo no sé en que territorio estoy.

Christian entra y se sorprende que ya descubrí su secreto se le cae el celular y empezamos a discutir pero yo no quiero escucharlo solo quiero irme de aquí, voy corriendo hasta el baño y dejo caer el estomago, me siento enferma de solo pensar y no quiero que me toque en estos momentos… el me tocó con esas manos que también tocó a esas mujeres y de esa manera, me siento en el piso y me ahogo en llanto no puedo soportarlo..

Pero tengo que ser fuerte y después tal vez hablarlo yo le creí se veía en sus ojos que me amaba, no dudo que quiere a nuestro hijo él no tiene la culpa y no puedo alejarlo de su padre pero yo necesito tiempo.

Tomo valor y salgo de la habitación no me siento bien.

— Ana por favor no puedes dejarme yo no te engañé.

— AH no? entonces porque nunca me dijiste nada.

— Por miedo porque no quiero que me dejes entiéndelo Ana te amo.

— Necesito salir de este lugar Christian.

— Te vas?

— No sé que decirte esta vez te pido de favor que me dejes en paz al menos esta noche.. ya después hablaremos.

— ¿Dónde irás?

— A mi apartamento sabes que tengo uno iré ahí.

Salgo de la habitación y busco mi cartera.

— Ana no puedes irte si quieres puedo dormir en otra habitación pero no te vayas por favor.

— Necesito pensar Christian.

Se supone que íbamos a pasarla bien estos días solos pero ahora no sé que hacer si salir corriendo o pedirle explicaciones ahora solo quiero dormir y despertar de esta pesadilla.

— Nena no por favor.

— Christian por favor.

El se acerca y me abraza pero no puedo responder a su abrazo, hace un momento estábamos haciendo el amor pero ahora estamos así.

— Entonces te llevaré yo mismo.

— No Christian.

— Espera llamaré a Taylor o Sawyer que venga por ti tu no puedes irte así.

No me puedo negar a esto y tiene razón ni fuerzas tengo para manejar.

Me siento en la escalera con la cara abajo con mis rodillas abrazándome estoy tan confundida, él estaba conmigo al mismo tiempo que jodía con esas mujeres.. conmigo tenia una relación normal y con ellas la de Dom..

Yo no le soy suficiente sé de esas cosas y si está metido en eso es porque no le gusta una simple relación.

Sigo llorando quiero parar pero no puedo intento secar mis lágrimas pero caen el doble, como voy a sacarme de la cabeza esas fotografías de él.

Christian se sienta a mi lado no me dice nada, veo que está pálido y con miedo tal vez sienta culpa pero no sé ya ni sé que pensar.

— Yo era un chico con problemas Anastasia tu sabes de mi problema de ser tocado y a la edad de quince años me enderecé gracias a esto.

Que mierda dijo se enderecio gracias a esto?

— De que hablas..

Por fin pude sacar fuerzas para hablar.

— Elena me ayudó

**Christian.**

Le conté mis inicios al BDSM y como Elena me ayudaba bueno es lo que yo pensaba no veía otro lado..

Ella no ha dicho ni una palabra después solo se quedó pensando y más pálida como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento

Coloco bien su pelo detrás de su oreja entonces voltea a verme.

— Eso es horrible Christian lo que acabas de decirme.. ¿dices que el BDSM te ayudó? canalizaste tu ira y calentura mediante eso solo porque no soportabas que te toquen?

No sé donde quiere llegar parece enojada.

— Esa mujer se aprovechó de ti.. No lo veías?

— En ese tiempo no!

Estamos casi gritando..

Ella empieza a llorar de nuevo.

— Dios mio Christian y aun así estas cerca de ella y peor cerca de tu familia dejaste que esa mujer este cerca de nuestro hijo, ni el sentido común usabas de lo que hacías estaba mal?!

— Ana cálmate por favor..

— CHRISTIAN NO ENTIENDES? a Christopher prácticamente le pasa lo mismo que a ti te pasaba sabes del problema que tiene que las personas lo toquen, no quiero ni puedo imaginarme que a él le pase lo mismo que a ti.. que llegara a una cierta edad y una mujer mayor lo lleve por ese camino.

Esta vez a mi me toca sentirme mal… mataría a esa persona que le hiciera eso, antes no veía ese lado malo pero con mi hijo es diferente y sí el tiene problemas cuando alguien intenta acariciarle el pelo o el rostro que no seamos nosotros, recuerdo la primera vez que lo quise tocar él reaccionó de la misma manera que yo reaccionaba..

Mierda a el no le puede pasar eso no a mi hijo no!

— Era un ciego Ana tardé en darme cuenta pero te juro que ya no quiero esa vida ahora te quiero a ti.

— Christian por que esas chicas eran todas morenas.?

Esta es la parte que no quería llegar.

— Por mi madre biológica..

Susurro.

Ella se levanta y la sigo con mi mirada..

— Que clase de enfermo eres! Haces eso porque te recuerdan a tu madre biológica?

— Ana no es de la manera que piensas por dios créeme..

— Es suficiente Christian, lo siento

— Lo sientes?

pregunto confundido..

— Si por parecerme a tu madre y también que quieras castigarme como a ellas, pero déjame decirte que no hace falta que me hagas todas esas cosas que le hacías a ellas.. ningún castigo que les dabas no creo que sea mas doloroso de lo que estoy sintiendo.

Me parte el alma verla así ella se levanta ya va hasta la habitación de Chris la convencí en quedarse.

Yo sigo sentado en la escalera no siento nada a mi alrededor escucho que alguien me habla pero no quiero hacerle caso, no quiero hablar con nadie que no sea ella.

**Punto de vista de Taylor**

Llegué lo más pronto que pude después de la llamada del jefe, me pregunto que pudo pasar para esta urgencia.

Llego y lo que veo no puedo describir veo al jefe sentado en la escalera con la cabeza hacia abajo sollozando nunca lo había visto de esa manera, entro en pánico que algo pudo pasar a alguien de su familia o a la señora Ana.

Voy por las habitaciones y entro a la habitación del niño y ahí la veo también llorando acostada abrazando la fotografía del jefe con su hijo, ella se da cuenta que estoy mirándola.

— Tu sabias todo no es así?

— Señora..

— Sabias que Christian era un dominante y follaba a chicas que se parecía a su madre biológica?

Esa parte de la historia no sabia, pero él estaba perdido por la culpa de esa mujer.

— El señor la quiere señora por favor dense una oportunidad le aseguro que él es un gran hombre, a pesar de todas sus dudas y el corazón de piedra que alguna vez el tuvo.

— No lo sé Taylor me siento mal. Quiero tener la mente abierta pero no logro quitarme de los ojos lo que vi en esas fotografías.

Mierda ella encontró todos esos documentos y las fotografías que el jefe tomaba a sus sumisas y entiendo que se sienta así.

— Eso ya quedó atrás señora.

— Solo necesitan tiempo.

Cierro la puerta y la dejo descansar, regreso y sigo viendo al jefe como estaba hablo y no me responde.

— Señor por favor conteste quiere que llame al doctor Flynn?

Por fin sube la cabeza y hace un movimiento negando.

— No lo llames…. Ella va a dejarme Taylor.

— Dele tiempo Señor ella está procesando todo

— Ana piensa lo peor de mi tengo miedo que me deje y lleve a mi hijo lejos no podré vivir sin ellos.

— Cuando estén mas tranquilos hablen

— La amo Taylor, puedes creer eso que te esté hablando de ella sobre el amor?

— Ustedes se aman y tienen a su hijo que los unirá para siempre

— Y si le pido que se case conmigo para demostrarle lo mucho que la amo?

No me esperaba eso, el señor quiere casarse de verdad o solo piensa así por miedo a perderla?..

**Christian**

— No será un poco apresurado eso señor?

— No sé Taylor solo no quiero que me deje.

— Piénselo bien señor.

Tal vez Taylor tenga razón y me estoy apresurando pero yo la quiero.. quiero mi vida con ella y sí me imagino a ella llevando mi apellido para que todos sepan que ella es mi mujer.

Me levanto y voy hasta mi piano no puedo dormir pero me tranquiliza que Ana esté aun aquí, aunque lo primero que quiso hacer es correr de mi ya me había imaginado algo así, pero esto supera todo duele más de lo que yo pude imaginar.

Ni me puedo concentrar con las notas musicales voy a cualquier lado, dejo de tocar y la busco hasta que doy con ella acostada en la cama de Chris se refugio en su habitación no soporta estar cerca de mi es lo que más me duele.

Espero y me perdone por mentirle y no decirle al momento antes de dejar que esto llegara muy lejos para que se entere a estas alturas de nuestra relación ya cuando estábamos viviendo juntos, no es justo esto.

Me acerco y le acaricio el rostro esta profundamente dormida, espero no se moleste después de esto porque no resisto y me meto en la cama con ella abrazándola apretándola fuertemente hacia mi.

Tengo que hacer algo para que ella no me deje.. hasta embarazarla de nuevo con tal de que ella sea siempre mía alterando sus píldoras.

_Pero que estoy diciendo? Esta no es la solución y sería cruel de mi parte hacerle eso._

— Te quiero nena por favor no me dejes haría cualquier cosa por ti te amo.

Le doy un beso en la frente y me quedo dormido con ella.

* * *

**Que opinan sobre lo ultimo que pensó Christian? está desesperado por que no quiere perderla..**


	35. Capitulo 35

_— __AHHHHHH papaa me duele!_

_— __Aguanta hija por favor, ya llamé a tu madre y está camino al hospital._

_— __Me voy a morir papá_

_— __No, tu no te vas a morir es tu bebé que ya quiere nacer unas semanas antes pero ya quiere nacer._

_— __¿Estará bien?_

_— __Por supuesto hija respira llegaremos pronto._

_— __AHH papá no doy más duele mucho me estoy muriendo._

_— __No mi niña vas a estar bien y también el pequeño._

_— __Me odias verdad?_

_— __Claro que no hija _

_— __Sí, tu me odias igual que mamá por embarazarme los he decepcionado perdón papá._

_Siento que me estoy muriendo estos dolores son insoportables ahora sé lo que se siente traer un hijo al mundo estos dolores son horribles..pero al sentirlo moverse dentro mio es algo que no puedo explicar lo bien que se siente._

_— __No digas eso hija por favor tranquila yo estoy contigo._

_Llegamos al hospital y no puedo siento que me estoy partiendo en dos._

_Me llevan a la sala de partos.._

_— __El bebé está sentado no podrá nacer así sus latidos van bajando_

_—_ _Dios mi bebé no quiere que le pase nada.._

_Empiezo a llorar..hasta que veo a mi madre._

_— __Si algo sale mal mi hija primero ella podrá tener otros hijos mas adelante.._

_— __Mamá! No!_

_— __Señora por favor espere afuera._

_— __Anastasia necesitamos que te tranquilices haremos todo para que tú y tu bebé estén bien.._

_La doctora trata de calmarme.. pero siento que me muero y no tengo fuerzas.._

**_*Ese mismo dia Christian*_**

**_Christian_**

_— __Christian que te pasa? Tu puedes con ella así como te enseñé._

_— __Basta Elena no puedo hacerlo si tu estas ahí mirándome._

_— __Tienes que aprender a ser un buen dominante estoy aquí para ver tu desempeño eres un poco débil._

_— __No me jodas Elena y vete de aquí._

_Esta chica es bastante buena aun soy nuevo en esto pero creo que estoy haciéndolo bien es mi primera sumisa, siento algo raro que no puedo concentrarme y solo quiero salir de este cuarto y correr lejos pero ya es tarde. Tengo una maldita erección pero no lo suficiente para gozar de esta morena._

**_Anastasia._**

_Después de que pareciera horas logro abrir los ojos estoy confundida miro a mi alrededor y estoy en una cama de hospital.._

_Mi bebé que pasó de él? lo ultimo que supe es que no estaba bien.._

_Veo a mi padre discutir con mi madre no escucho bien lo que dicen pero está claro que mi padre está muy enojado con ella que le dice que se largue de aquí._

_Mi padre entra y con una gran sonrisa, si sonríe es porque todo salió bien._

_— __Papá mi bebé.._

_— __Es hermoso Ana está muy sano y fuerte_

_— __Quiero verlo_

_Unas horas después entra una enfermera con una mantita azul el corazón me late fuerte voy a conocer a mi hijo estoy nerviosa._

_— __Mira quien vino este apuesto hombrecito vino a conocer a su mamá._

_Me lo pasa y no sé como agarrarlo tengo miedo de lastimarlo o se me caiga._

_— __Con cuidado hija su cabeza._

_Mi padre me ayuda a colocarlo bien en mis brazos, lo miro y es hermoso es perfecto _

_Veo su pequeño rostro y es idéntico a su padre._

_— __Se parece al padre?_

_— __De que hablas papá?_

_— __Míralo tiene el pelo claro y los ojos grises._

_No le digo nada pero sí tiene los ojos de su padre y cuando crezca un poco más tendrá el pelo color cobrizo como Christian._

**El presente**

Intento moverme pero unos brazos fuertes están a mi alrededor y tengo mucho calor ¿en qué momento Christian vino a acostarse a mi lado? Doy vueltas hasta quedar frente a él…

Quisiera poder ser un poco más abierta con él y entenderlo o perdonarlo por mentirme sobre lo que ha estado haciendo, pero estoy muy dolida sigo sin saber que hacer, acariciándole el rostro y el pelo sigue profundamente dormido pero tengo que levantarme.

Me muevo despacio para no despertarlo..

— Por favor Anastasia no me dejes.

Antes de responderle lo miro y sigue dormido habla en sueños yo no quiero dejarlo pero necesito tiempo me siento mal.

Se da cuenta que me levanté y se sienta.

— Ana como estás?

— Bien Christian no sentí cuando viniste a dormir conmigo.

— Perdón pero no podía dormir sin ti, te necesito Ana.

**Christian**

Al abrir los ojos no vi a Ana por un momento entré en pánico que ella ya se hubiera ido pero al sentarme la vi parada mirándome.

— ¿quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?

— No es necesario Ana yo puedo preparar.

— No Christian yo quiero hacerlo.

Desayunamos en silencio no me gusta verla tan fría conmigo, pero agradezco que no se ha ido que de eso estaba teniendo miedo, en estos momentos ni sé de que hablar con ella.

Hasta que rompió el silencio preguntándome que pensaba hacer con esos contratos que yo tenía, le dije que iba a deshacerme de ellos y dejar atrás todo que solo ella es mi vida ahora y no me importa nada más, hasta salir de Elena en todo, ya no quiero ni tomarle la palabra a esa mujer y peor porque tengo sospechas de que ella fue la culpable de lo que le pasó a mi hijo ella es mi enemiga ahora.

Y así seguimos el día hasta que se hizo de noche seguimos casi sin hablar, ella se ha metido en la biblioteca todo el día yo trato de distraerme con unos trabajos porque me está matando esta desesperación de no querer perderla, sobre todo que ella deje de amarme y encuentre a otro hombre eso no voy a resistir. Y sí estoy pensando en serio pedirle a Ana que se case conmigo quiero que sea la señora Grey antes tenia mis dudas sobre el matrimonio pero desde que estamos viviendo juntos y nuestro hijo aquí con nosotros si me hace pensar en nosotros y porque esperar más, yo la necesito la amo y quiero que sea mía con todas leyes hasta me casaría con ella por todas las religiones.

Pero ahora no le puedo pedir primero tiene que perdonarme.

**En la casa de la familia Grey**

**Grace**

— Abuela mira lo que le pasó a esta caña de pescar..

— Que pasó se partió en dos..

— Fue un pescado enorme que lo rompió, el abuelo y yo luchamos contra él pero no tuvimos mucha fuerza y se nos escapó.

— Lo siento mucho hubiera sido la mejor pezca.

— Sí pero igual trajimos otros.

Me emociono cada vez que lo veo sonreír me recuerda a Christian solo que a él yo no lo veía contento como lo es Chris y este hermoso niño no deja de abrazarme Carrick lo adora hace con él todo lo que con Christian no podía, fue el único de nuestros hijos que no pudimos disfrutar del todo pero ahora es como otra persona.

— Buenas

— Elena..

— Hola querida vine aquí a dar la cara por lo mal que me he comportado quiero disculparme, ese día tuve un problema y estaba de muy mal humor.

No sé que pasa con Elena pero ella ha estado muy rara últimamente hemos sido amigas desde que eramos unas adolescentes lastima que ella no ha podido ser feliz. Pero aun así ella tiene su mundo.

— No te preocupes Elena todos tenemos nuestros momentos buenos y malos.

— Gracias Grace y este pequeño está con ustedes?

— Sí se quedó con nosotros el fin de semana.

— Ven hermoso tengo algo para ti pensaba darle a tu abuela pero ya que estás aquí.

El duda en acercarse, la ultima vez que se vieron ella lo asustó y se sintió mal se esconde detrás de mi.

Elena saca una caja de chocolates.

— Mira es para ti para disculparme por la forma en que traté.

— Chris dale las gracias a Elena y acepta el regalo sé que te va a gustar.

— Gracias Señora.

— No me llames señora, dime Elena.

El sigue asustado de ella que apenas pudo agarrar su regalo.

— Gracias Elena.

— De nada.

Ella le regala su sonrisa, pero ella parece nerviosa no sé que estará pasando con Elena.

Ayudo a Chris para abrir la caja para comerse los chocolates que tanto le gusta.

**Christopher.**

Adoro los chocolates a mamá no le gusta que yo exagere pero estos son riquísimos que comería todos de una vez.

El tío Elliot viene y los come conmigo mientras vemos Los caballeros del Zodiaco juntos, no sabia que sabía de estos pero es fan de ellos, a papá le gustaba mucho Robotech una tarde sacó el DVD y nos pusimos a ver desde las 1 hasta las 6 sin parar hasta que mamá nos regañó.

No soy ningún otaku pero me encanta el mundo de los animes que algunos dibujos animados que hacen que parezcamos unos tontos , hasta un niño de tres años podría darse cuenta de eso.

La señora Elena me da escalofríos esa señora parece mala está hablando con la abuela pero no confío en ella algo tiene.

Lo único bueno son estos chocolates que ella trajo..

**POV ¿?**

—Muy bien Elena entonces tienes que hacer que ese niño te tenga confianza y demuéstrale a Christian que has cambiado y que te preocupas por él y su familia no podemos perderlo.

— Lo sé pero no soy ninguna asesina de niños puedo ser todo pero matar a un niño no.

— He cambiado de plan, si ese niño muere él aun tendrá a Anastasia pero si él no la tiene a ella tendrá a su hijo, entonces ahí tu estarás para apoyarlo en todo, luego yo haré mi aparición haría que se enamore de mí y criaremos a su hijo juntos seré la mejor de las madres para ese mocoso.

— Tan fácil como lo dices no me convence..

— Elena podemos hacerlo él tiene que volver a ser el mismo esa mujer lo está transformando y eso no nos conviene a nosotras, vivimos como reinas sin que el se de cuenta que le hemos estado quitando dinero desde hace cuatro años.

sí tenemos contactos dentro de su empresa y muy cerca de él. Jamás se dará cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo.

— No estoy segura de tu plan sobre todo que quieras quedarte con él.

— No nos queda de otra Elena no podemos perder a Christian ya te lo dije, entonces nuestra prioridad ahora es eliminar a Anastasia Steele del camino y ganarte la confianza de Christian y de su hijo ese será tu trabajo.

— Entonces hice bien hoy. Ya llevé a cabo el primer paso le llevé un regalo al chico y salió mejor de lo que pensaba

Elena va a ser de gran utilidad en mi plan y ya después veré que haré con ella una vez que tenga a Christian conmigo.

El tiene que ser mio solo mio.. después tal vez ser su viuda y ser dueña de todo ese imperio.

Sé que Christian confiará en mi, fui su mejor sumisa...


	36. Capitulo 36

— Ana hasta cuando estaremos así?

— ¿De que hablas Christian?

— Así.. no me has hablado en todo el día y mañana ya tendremos a Chris aquí.

— No sé si pueda continuar con esto Christian.

— ¿ Que quieres decir?

— Por que no nos tomamos un tiempo?..

No no no no

— No Ana por favor yo no quiero tiempo estoy seguro lo que quiero y es a ti, no quiero que me dejes.

— Estoy dolida Christian.

— Vamos a intentarlo haré todo lo que tu quieras.

— No se trata de eso Christian.

— Dejaste de amarme? Por eso vas a dejarme?

— No entiendes Christian! ponte en mi lugar.

— Entiendo pero también entiéndeme a mí, si te oculté esto fue por miedo de perderte

— Contéstame algo. Cuando follas conmigo piensas en esas mujeres? Quieres hacerme lo mismo que hacías con ellas? Que soy para ti?

— Son muchas preguntas pero te resumiré solo en una.. Tu eres la única, siempre lo fuiste desde el primer día que chocamos recuerdas? en el fondo sabia que tu serias diferente y no te follo te hago el amor.

En la cena estuvimos en silencio y esto me está matando no sé hasta cuando podré aguantar así, ella es fría conmigo fue a acostarse en la habitación de huéspedes.

Son las 1:30 Am y aun no puedo dormir..

Salgo de mi cama y voy con Ana en la otra habitación necesito sentirla olerla.. solo con ella tengo el sueño tranquilo.

Entro y la luz está apagada ella está acostada en silencio.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

— Lo siento Ana no puedo dormir sin ti puedo?

Le pido permiso para entrar en la cama con ella.

Se mueve para darme lugar y subo

Escucho su respiración agitada igual estoy así pero no puedo estar cerca de ella sin tocarla.

— Puedo abrazarte?

Ella asiente con la cabeza meto mis brazos alrededor de ella su olor me tranquiliza me hace sentir vivo no me cansaré de ella jamás.

se ha quedado dormida, acariciando su perfecto rostro es tan hermosa y tiene un cuerpo que cualquier modelo envidiaría ella tiene un poco de problemas de verse hermosa ha pasado por mucho que se ha olvidado de sí misma..

Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado en las vegas ella tal vez hubiera sido una modelo famosa por lo hermosa que es..

Pero no! ese pensamiento me da dolor de cabeza otros hombres viéndola eso me da rabia, ella es solo mía.

Despierto y me levanto Ana no está a mi lado una puñalada siento en el corazón ella me dejó!

Voy a la cocina y entonces el olor a café hizo que vuelva de nuevo a tierra ella ahí está.

— Buenos días Ana

— Buenos días, pudiste dormir bien?

— Sí gracias a ti.

Ella sonríe.. bueno es un gran paso.

— hablé con tu mamá Chris llegará en cualquier momento dijo que nos extraña y quiere pasar el día con nosotros haciendo algo divertido.

— También lo extraño es raro no verlo por aquí y es muy silencioso este lugar sin él.. habla mucho.

— Mi niño es así.. es muy curioso y no se queda jamás con las dudas siempre dice todo.

Estamos hablando de nuestro hijo es lo único que nos mantiene conectados en estos momentos.

— Mama! Papá!

Escucho a mi hijo gritar.

— Hola mi amor..

— Mamá el abuelo me regaló la casa del árbol, dijo que nadie la usaba y que la iban a echar entonces llegué yo y ese será como mi laboratorio privado.. y lugar de juegos

— ¿Laboratorio?

A veces habla como si tuviera treinta años metido en el cuerpo de un niño

Mientras ellos siguen hablando yo solo los miro.

— Y el tío Elliot dijo que sí le gustaba llevar a sus compañeras del colegio ahí porque era bueno estudiar desde ahí y nadie los molestaba.

Mierda! Elliot y su boca lo que realmente estaba diciendo que llevaba a sus novias y las follaba ahí..

La primera vez que vi a una chica desnuda fue a los doce años ese día llegué enojado porque me habían expulsado del colegio por romperle la cabeza con una silla a un compañero solo por hacerme una broma desde atrás y como no soportaba que me toquen la espalda perdí el control. Quise estar aislado de todos y como la casa del árbol estaba un poco lejos fui hasta ahí.. al subir vi lo que jamás imaginé ver y de solo pensar me daría pesadillas.

Una chica rubia desnuda como de 15 o 16 años arrodillada haciéndole una mamada a Elliot.. mi mal humor había desaparecido y me llené de asco, sí creo que para mi edad eso fue un poco traumático.

Me sorprende que él no ha embarazado a ninguna de sus novias con las tantas que tuvo sexo, pero siempre fue muy cuidadoso en todo, aun así existen los accidentes y el se ha salvado de varias.

en cambio yo en la primera y el resultado está en frente mirandome un hermoso niño..

Aunque Elliot ha cambiado con Kate sigue siendo el mismo y con esos comentarios fuera de lugar no quiero que de mal ejemplo a mi hijo… dios no sé que haré el día que tenga que hablarle de sexo es un chico y los padres son los que deberían darles consejos como hombre.

Si era niña esa tarea le tocaba a Ana.. pero con una hija me volvería loco.. me quedo solo con Chris, como pensaba no quiero otro hijo si se me cruzó por la mente embarazar a Ana lo descarto de inmediato.. tal vez esté actuando mal o por miedo no sé pero Christopher será mi único hijo.

— papá estás bien?

— Si hijo..

— Te preguntaba si mamá y tu están enojados.

Se dio cuenta?

— Por que lo dices?

— Porque casi no hablan entre sí y no vi que le dieras un beso ustedes siempre se besan.

Es verdad estamos un poco fríos.

— Tu papá y yo estamos bien solo que algunas veces hay temas que discutir no es nada tu tranquilo.

Entonces veo sus ojos grises con lágrimas.

— ¿Se van a separar?

Ana y yo nos miramos no sabemos que decir

— No amor.. sabes que no quiero verte llorar verdad?

— Me voy a mi cuarto.

Me quedo pensando no lo quiero ver así.

— ¿ Quieres que vaya y hable con él?

— El estará bien Christian solo no demostremos que estamos así.

— Ana yo quiero estar bien contigo y lo sabes.

— Lo estoy aceptando Christian sé que tuviste una vida antes de que lleguemos a la tuya, solo que me hubiera gustado que seas honesto conmigo.

— Perdóname por eso nena.

Me acerco y le doy un beso suave en sus labios elle empieza a temblar.

— ¿Ana estás bien?

— Si.. no es nada. Haré una llamada a Ray

Me devolvió otro beso.

Con ese beso me siento tranquilo ella no está tan enojada hoy y ya me besó.

Nuestro día a pesar de ser un poco distantes pasamos juntos Chris no quiere que nos separemos tampoco yo quiero y lucharía por ella ante todo.

Recibo una llamada y tendré que viajar a Londres por una semana… mierda justo en este momento? No me siento bien dejando a Ana estando así conmigo quiero sentirla saber que estamos bien no hemos hecho el amor desde que ella se enteró de mi pasado y la necesito, estar lejos y extrañarla será una tortura para mi.

Ya está listo todo para mi viaje, frente a Chris fingimos que estamos bien pero cuando no está Ana es fría conmigo sí nos besamos pero cuando vamos a llegar a más ella se aleja.

— Ana antes de irme por favor dime que estamos bien y al volver seremos de nuevo una pareja estoy muriéndome sin ti te necesito tanto te amo.

— Christian sé que estaba portándome así pero no era mi intensión hacerte sentir de esa manera lo sabes. También te amo que tengas un buen viaje y aquí te espero con nuestro hijo, llámanos cuando llegues.

Me dio un beso que si siento que vuelvo a tener vida un beso profundo como solo ella sabe darme, tomándola de la cintura la pego más a mi.. este era el beso que extrañaba lastima que me queda poco tiempo para ir a nuestra habitación y despedirnos como se debe en nuestra cama.. varios días estaré sin ella.

— Entonces este es el momento en que tengo que aclararme la garganta y toser para disimular el momento incómodo e interrumpirlos?

— Christopher muy gracioso.

Ana se ríe.

Es así como le gusta vernos y me siento un poco más tranquilo.

— Estaremos hablando todos los días y a cada rato Chris tienes tu celular contigo?

— Sí papá le hice unas modificaciones

— Emmm no te metas en líos hijo.

— Te lo prometo papá.

— Bien cuida a mamá por mi.

Al momento de despegar en mi mente solo están ellos y que odio dejarlos.

La semana se hizo eterna para mí y con los nervios de punta, los que trabajan para mí son unos inutiles aquí.. tuve que venir para arreglar un problema tuve que despedir a tres personas por no cumplir bien su trabajo tuvieron suerte que no los mandé a la cárcel han estado cocinando números.

No puedo tener el control de todo por eso contrato a gente capacitada y me salen con esto, al regresa a Seattle pediré una auditoria lo que pasó aquí podría pasar en cualquiera de mis empresas.. y los que intentan joderme se las verán conmigo mierda!

Esto se salio de control..

He hablado todos los días con Ana la extraño demasiado y Chris está empezando a aburrirse necesita regresa al colegio interactuar con sus amigos o con algunos niños él está muy solo.

Quiero traerlos aquí de vacaciones estaba pensando en comprar una casa..

Tengo un mensaje de Chris diciendo que regrese pronto porque hará una charla en Harvard están interesados en él y quieren que hable ante cientos de estudiantes.

Dios! aun me cuesta acostumbrarme en tener un hijo así estoy tan orgulloso.

* * *

Dormí la mayor parte en el avión y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estoy aterrizando nuevamente en Seattle me siento nervioso emocionado de todo en estos momentos ellos están esperándome, tendremos una cena familiar mis padres están encantados y no los había visto tan feliz conmigo.

— PAPA! llegaste te extrañé.

Viene corriendo a mis brazos sí extrañaba esto de mi niño.

— Mira como has crecido..

— Papá solo fueron unos dias.

— Para mi es mucho y tu mamá?

— Se está poniendo bonita para ti.. pero no le digas que yo te lo dije es un secreto.

— No te preocupes será nuestro secreto.. ah mira lo que te traje.

Le compré un helicóptero a control es una replica de charlie Tango hasta con las letras GEH en ellas.

— WOOOOW gracias papá

— Te gustó?

— Me encantó..

— Hola..

Ana baja y ella no necesita ni maquillajes para ser más hermosa de lo que ya es.

Me acerco le doy un abrazo la beso pero no muy profundo solo un pequeño rose no queremos perder el control frente a nuestro hijo.

— ¿ Como estás?

— Bien y tu?

— Te extrañé

— Y yo a ti Christian.

— Entonces estamos bien?

Le susurro.

Ella sonríe eso quiere decir un sí.. pero la extrañé tanto que ya mi polla quiere estar dentro de ella.

— Ana necesito decirte algo podemos habla?..

— Chris creo que tu habitación necesita un arreglo tus tíos y tus abuelos llegarán en cualquier momento.

— No mamá pero si está muy bien..

— Acabo de pasar por ahí y vi unas cuantas cosas tiradas

— Está bien..

No esta muy emocionado de ir a arreglar su cuarto.

— Ana la señora Smith puede hacerlo por él.

— Christian él necesita estar involucrado y ser responsable si otros arreglan lo que él deja tirado se le hará fácil todo y no quiero que nuestro hijo crezca así, aunque tenga todos los lujos él tiene que aprender a dar valor a las cosas.

Wow.

— Tienes razón amor y creo que le estoy dando demasiados gustos a Chris.

— Es nuevo para ti y quieres compensarlo por todo pero también tienes que aprender a decir no.

Me quedo corto al decir que esta mujer es hermosa.. eso y lo que le sigue que suerte la mía en tenerla conmigo.

— En fin de que querías hablar conmigo Christian? tiene que ser un poco rápido tu familia llegará en cualquier momento.

— Prometo que será rápido vamos.

La llevo de la mano hasta nuestra habitación y cierro la puerta.

— Aquí quieres hablar?

— Ana lo que menos quiero es hablar en estos momentos.

Me lanzo sobre sus labios mordiéndole la necesito desesperadamente tengo hambre de ella, levanto el vestido para llegar hasta su ropa interior, acariciándola hasta sentir que sí está húmeda para mí.

— Christian espera yo…

— Shhh nena disfruta dijiste que mi familia llegará en cualquier momento mientras más rápido lo hagamos mejor.

No le doy tiempo en contestar choco mis labios al la de ella chupándole hasta quedarnos sin aire, me ayuda a quitarme el pantalón y la camisa enreda sus piernas alrededor de mí, aun sigo en boxer y puedo sentir su humedad, ella me acaricia el pelo y el cuello con sus manos mágicas.. la subo más a mi y que su coño sienta mejor a mi polla que está como una roca ahí.

Sin perderme de sus besos logro bajar hasta mis pies mi boxer y sin piedad la penetro, esto se siente tan pero tan bien es como si no hubiera tenido sexo en años con ella, como el tiempo está en contra nuestra trato de hacerlo más rápido golpeando sus paredes y esta posición hace que sea más profundo y apretada para mí.. encajamos perfectamente, sigo clavandola con mi polla hasta me tiemblan las piernas que no podre resistir así mucho tiempo.

Siento que ella viene y yo me corro tirando dentro de ella mis semillas, me recupero y la llevo hasta la cama y ahí nos acostamos hasta que salgo de ella.

— Si no fuera porque teníamos visitas esta noche seguiría contigo quiero a cada rato.

— Le doy otro beso y me levanto para ir al baño.

Entro y doy una ducha rápida al salir veo a Ana muy metida en sus pensamientos.

— Ana estás bien?

— Si..

A penas susurrando..

—yo creí que ya estábamos bien Ana.

— Y lo estamos Christian solo que… bueno no importa es algo mio.

— Te veo pálida seguro estás bien? Te sientes enferma?

— Estoy bien Christian.

Durante la cena Ana ha hablado muy poco sé que ella tiene algo que la preocupa, y me ha estado evitando con la mirada hay algo que está ocultándome.

Mi padre está muy emocionado por Chris porque él decidió que si quiere estudiar en Harvard, es como realizar sus sueños él quiso que yo estudie ahí pero cuando abandoné se sintió tan decepcionado que ahora el está tan feliz que mi hijo se gradúe de la Universidad en la que él estuvo.

— Y Chris ya tienes preparado tu discurso?

Kate pregunta, ella adora a su sobrino favorito como ella misma dice.

— No lo necesito tía si ya sé lo que quiero decir y de que tema es.

— A mi casi una semana me costó hacer la mía.

Y todos empiezan a reír hasta Ana, que por fin la veo más relajada.

Al momento de ir a la cama ella vuelve a perderse en sus pensamientos.

— Ana ya dime de una vez que pasa contigo.

Realmente estoy empezando a enojarme por su comportamiento.

— Christian no te enojes conmigo por lo que voy a decirte

— Solo dilo mi amor.. no prometo nada pero dime que está mal.

Ella toma un suspiro como si le costara mucho lo que va a decir.

— Dejé de tomar las píldoras estuve tan triste enojada y muy distraída estos días que las olvidé de tomar.

Esto no puede estar pasando..

— Que dijiste ANA?

— Lo que oíste lo siento no lo hice apropósito.

— COMO TE VAS A OLVIDAR DE ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE

— No me grites Christian.. y cálmate.

— Como puedes pedirme que me calme por dios Ana hace rato lo hicimos sin condón y me corrí dentro tuyo.. mierda!

— Traté de decírtelo pero ya era muy tarde ya lo estábamos haciendo..

— Debiste insistir..no puedo creer esto Anastasia dije que no quería un bebé y mira con qué estupidez me sales..

Agarro mi pijama para salir de la habitación..

— ¿ Dónde vas?

— A dormir en el cuarto de invitados. Buenas noches!


	37. Capitulo 37

**ANASTASIA**

Que fue eso? Christian se fue a dormir a otra habitación me dejó hablando sola..

Me ha gritado y nunca lo vi tan enojado, sé que acordamos no tener más hijos pero esto que pasó yo no lo busqué hasta en una palabra me llamó estúpida, tener otro bebé para él seria el infierno no sé que está mal con Christian quisiera entenderlo pero no puedo al contrario cada día me siento más convencida de que él no está preparado para ser padre, la noticia que Chris es su hijo ha movido todo su mundo. ¿ Y si él extraña su antigua vida? Con esta actitud lo demuestra me ha dejado sola esta noche. Y sí puede que hayamos concebido un bebé esta noche pero aun es temprano para dar por hecho. Ya me imagino la charla que me dará la doctora Greene por dejar que esto pasara y sí fui irresponsable.

Tengo ganas de salir corriendo y gritar pero voy a parecer una loca de repente mi felicidad se vino abajo y en esta estoy sola.. _si tonta estás sola nuevamente él no está aquí contigo apoyándote._

Christian no me quiere el cree quererme, solo porque yo no siempre hago lo que él dice, no soy una sumisa y eso el lo ve como un reto por eso se siente atraído hacia mí, el día que yo me convierta en su sumisa por así decirlo se aburrirá de mí.. pero prefiero salir de aquí antes de salir más lastimada de lo que ya estoy.

Tenemos un hijo y no lo voy a apartar de él Chris ya es parte de la vida de Christian tal vez esto sea mejor verlo los fines de semanas o dos veces por semanas así él no se siente tan presionado y hace de su vida lo que quiere o regrese con sus sumisas.

Me seco las lágrimas de mis ojos y me paro tomando mi maleta y empezando a guardar todas mis pertenencias, esto le romperá el corazón a mi hijo.. mi pobre niño tan poco le duró la felicidad de ver a sus padres juntos pero aun tengo una pequeña esperanza si Christian regresa esta noche conmigo.

Espero lo que parece horas y no ha venido eso es una señal que no me quiere como yo pensaba solo bastaba un pequeño empujón para que esto estalle y que mejor poniendo de excusa a un nuevo bebé.

Me levanto de la cama y voy para prepararme un té paso por la habitación de invitados y él no está acostado lo busco por toda la casa y él no está ha salido..

Siento un profundo dolor en el pecho y la sensación de no poder respirar adecuadamente entonces me decido. Voy a dejar a Christian si el no me quiere en su vida entonces yo tampoco a él.

Termino de empacar y no estoy segura de dejarle una simple nota o una carta..

Voy a la habitación de Chris me duele mucho hacer esto pero no lo puedo dejar con Christian, como él mismo lo dijo conmigo pierde el control de su vida.. lo dejo todo alrevez.. perfecto ahora que vuelva a ser el mismo.

Llamo a Taylor pero tengo que saberlo estoy segura que sabe donde está le pregunto por Christian y confirmó mis sospechas está con él no me quiso decir exactamente donde están pero logre sacarle esa información fueron a un bar.

Bien.. dijo que iba a dormir en otra habitación pero me engañó se fue a beber y tal vez se encuentre con alguna mujer por ahí.

Llamo a Sawyer que prepare el coche y que me lleve a mi apartamento voy por Chris.

Besando su frente.

— ¿ Que pasó mama no puedes dormir?

— No amor vine para prepararte nos vamos a casa.

Veo lo confundido que está.

— A casa dices? Pero no es esta nuestra casa?

— No. Es la casa de tu papá.

— Entonces nos vamos de aquí? No solucionaron su problema no es así?

No sé que contestarle pero mis lagrimas empiezan a caer él con sus pequeñas manos me acaricia y me limpia el rostro.

— No llores mami voy contigo donde tu quieras pero no llores.

— Gracias mi pequeño hombrecito valiente.

Mientras Chris se prepara regreso a la habitación de Christian arreglando todo y dejarlo así como estaba anteriormente y sobre la almohada la pequeña carta.

_Christian._

_Puedo entender tu miedo a ser padre créeme yo he pasado por eso pero lo que no entiendo y trato de meditarlo es tu comportamiento de esta noche y he llegado a un conclusión, no te sientes preparado para dar este gran salto es decir en tener una familia no puedes hacerlo y yo no quiero presionarte en nada te dejo en libertad no voy a apartar a Christopher de ti, puedes verlo cuando quieras pero nuestra relación queda hasta aquí me siento confundida me sentí abandonada ni me dejaste terminar de hablar solo me gritaste y te fuiste, te esperé por horas y no llegaste nuevamente a la cama conmigo fue sorpresa para mi no encontrarte cuando te busqué y saber que fuiste a algún bar por ahí.. bien felicidades querías apartarme de ti.. lo lograste tu hijo ni yo seremos una carga para ti vuelve a tu vida de siempre solo te pido de favor que si estas con alguna de tus sumisas hazlo pero que Chris no esté cerca de ninguna de ellas._

_Tal vez en un futuro lleguemos a tratarnos como amigos si es que esa es la palabra correcta, por el bien de nuestro hijo él no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores._

_Por favor no me busques Sawyer o Taylor se encargará de traer y llevar a Chris contigo por el momento no quiero tener ningún contacto contigo._

_Y casi se me olvidaba.. no te preocupes si llego a quedar embarazada cuidaré del bebé tuve a Chris sola y sé como hacerlo no te necesito ya no soy una niña soy toda una mujer y puedo hacerme cargo de todo._

_Cuídate __y que encuentres lo que realmente te hace feliz porque está claro que yo no lo soy._

_Anastasia._

Tengo que dejar de llorar esto es muy doloroso para mí amo a Christian con todas mis fuerzas pero él no puede con esto, si se siente confundido es por algo.

La cara de Sawyer no muy contento por lo que acabamos de hacer nos lleva hasta mi apartamento, estoy agradecida que no lo vendí y conservé todos los muebles está intacto y todo nuevo aun falta sacar algunos muebles y desempaquetar algunas cosas, pero eso ya lo haré después ahora llevaré a Chris a la cama.

— Ya no llores mamá

— No ya no voy a llorar buenas noches.

— Buenas noches.

Le doy un beso en la frente y me acuesto a su lado, mi hijo es quien me mantiene fuerte no sé que hubiera hecho sin él.

Despierto y siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza estuve llorando hasta quedarme dormida me levanto y ese olor a café es conocido.

— Mamá te preparé café o prefieres té?

— Chris ya hablamos de tener cuidado con estas cosas y muchas gracias mi niño hermoso eres el mejor hijo del mundo sabias?

Me acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente haciéndole cosquillas y dándole besos en la mejilla.

— Eres tan linda mamá pero quien me ayudó fue Sawyer a hervir el agua.

Me olvidé completamente de él... claro él es nuestro guardaespaldas aunque no esté con Christian igual cuidará de nosotros.

— Gracias Sawyer me quedé dormida.

— No se preocupe señora.

Me siento incomoda cuando me dice señora pero es imposible hacerle decir mi nombre.

— Esta vez por que discutieron papá y tu?

— Chris no es nada y termina tu desayuno.

—Bueno la verdad yo si sé porque los escuché.

Dejo caer mi tenedor.

— ¿ Qué escuchaste?

— Ustedes discutieron porque papá no quiere un bebé.

— Es complicado hijo.

— A los adultos todo les parece complicado deberían ver desde otra perspectiva

— Y que se supone que debo hacer

— Mamá es tan fácil solo habla con papá.

Puede que tenga razón pero lo que yo vi en Christian esa parte Chris no lo conoce y yo prefiero que sea así. Le doy una sonrisa y terminamos de desayunar.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy?

— No sé tal vez ayudarte a arreglar este desorden.

— Gracias Chris.

— Por que?

Le doy otro beso.

Me encanta como los niños ven la vida sin preocupaciones su mundo de fantasías y juegos, aunque mi hijo pisa muy fuerte la realidad y puede entender cosas que un adulto sabe y le cuesta.

Escuche un golpe en la puerta y es como para que se caiga todo..

Abro y es Christian!

* * *

**Una pequeña pregunta para los lectores.**

**Les gustaría Ana embarazada de nuevo? o aun les parece temprano?**

**Tengo el capítulo preparado pero puede haber cambios. Me gustaría saber que opinan :) **

**Que tengan buen inicio de semana ;)**


	38. Capitulo 38

**Christian**

Siento un terrible dolor de cabeza anoche salí porque me asusté el hecho de que Ana no se cuidó me enojó bastante le he dicho que no quiero más hijos, pero ahora ya tengo los pensamientos mas frescos, anoche la traté mal hasta le grité espero me perdone.. si fue muy inmaduro de mi parte. Tengo que salir de esta cama e ir a buscarla seguro ya debe estar despierta y tengo que pedirle perdón.

Salto de la cama para darme un baño y veo un papel lo tomo y es la letra de Ana..

Empiezo a leer y esto no puede ser con cada letra siento que me estoy rompiendo en mil pedazos, ella me dejó y todo por mi culpa soy un idiota!

Arrugo el papel tirándolo esto no puedo creer ella no me puede dejar la quiero conmigo que haré sin ella yo la amo y quiero demostrarle que me encanta ser padre.

Me ducho rápidamente tengo que llegar al apartamento de Ana ella y mi hijo tienen que regresar conmigo fui un imbécil por hacerle eso además se dio cuenta que salí anoche y piensa que pude estar con algunas de mis sumisas.. está equivocada si tomé unos tragos pero no estuve con nadie lo más cercano a alguien fue Taylor que estuvo observándome todo el tiempo hasta él me trajo a la cama.

_— __Mierda! ella me dejó._

Repito varias veces en mi mente y si ella no vuelve que pasará conmigo? ella es mi vida la razón por la que tontamente me río en cualquier reunión y todos me miran raro..

— Taylor apura en sacar el coche tengo que llegar con Ana ella.. ella no puede dejarme..

Susurro eso ultimo pero es la verdad no puedo sin ella, la extraño mucho y la necesito.

Digo a Taylor que pise el acelerador y no me importa si pasa el semáforo en rojo solo quiero llegar a parte de lo desesperado que me siento también estoy enojado ella se llevó a mi hijo aunque dijo que no apartará a Chris de mí no será lo mismo y yo quiero verlo todos los días en mi casa que me espere y me de un abrazo al llegar..

Camino hasta donde de mis piernas dan hasta llegar a su puerta ella abre la puerta y se ve sorprendida de verme aquí, me falta aire no sé si abrazarla o besarla o quedarme congelado donde estoy.

— Ana.

— Christian que haces aquí?

— Vine a verte tenemos que hablar.

— Ya te he dicho todo.

Entro y cierro la puerta al entrar

— Por favor Ana tenemos que hablar no me puedes dejar así.

— ¡PAPA! vienes por nosotros? Mamá volveremos con él?

— Hola muchacho vengo a hablar con tu mamá.

Despeinando su pelo cobrizo. — Mira Taylor te dará un paseo quieres?

— Si.. ademas ustedes tienen que hablar y quieren estar solos.

Taylor lo lleva para que no escuche lo que hable con Ana quiero que vuelva conmigo.

— Que es lo que quieres Christian.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos?... Ana vine a pedirte perdón sé que me comporté como un patán al dejarte sola y no quise gritarte.. estaba aturdido nervioso y con miedo no era mi intensión lastimarte.

— Aturdido?

ella contesta con los ojos llorosos.

— Es lo único que escuchaste lo que te dije?

— A veces no te entiendo Christian, eres un buen padre se que te encanta Chris como también se que me quieres o no sé... pero otras veces es como si te pesara todo y no quiero que seamos una carga, este cambio es muy grande para ti, nos apresuramos en vivir juntos en tan poco tiempo de encontrarnos.

— No me digas eso Ana me encanta esta vida y sí tienes razón es un gran salto para mi que de la noche a la mañana me entere que tengo un hijo y que estoy perdidamente enamorado pero quiero estar contigo.

— No lo sé Christian no me siento bien con esto ha pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

— Entiendo y que sugieres que haga? No quiero perderte y esa carta que me escribiste por favor dime que no todo es cierto y que volverás conmigo.

— Estoy herida no quiero cometer el mismo error.

— ¿ERROR? ¿ Crees que lo nuestro es un error? Para mi no lo es.

— No quise decir exactamente eso pero nos estamos adelantando mucho.

— Vuelve conmigo Ana.

— Quiero organizar lo que tengo en la cabeza Christian.

No puedo insistir porque no quiero asustarla le daré todo el tiempo que necesite y seré alguien mejor para ella.

— ¿ Puedo esperar a Chris para despedirme de él?

— Puedes esperarlo todo lo que quieras también es tu hijo y tenemos que decirle que nos estamos dando tiempo.

Me duele mucho esto.

Estamos en silencio ella se puso a trabajar con lo que tiene y yo solo la miro y para distraerme empiezo a revisar unos correos, espero que no tarde mucho Taylor y traiga a Chris para despedirme de él.

— Ya volvimos quiero aprender mejor el alemán

— Me parece muy bien me pondré a buscarte un buen profesor.

— Christian gracias.

— Ven hijo siéntate, tu papá y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

— Que es?

Lo veo tan ilusionado tal vez piensa que le diremos que volveremos a estar juntos, no quiero romperle esa ilusión tan linda que tiene.

— Nos daremos un tiempo pero tu seguirás viendo a tu papá.

— Que? ustedes se darán un tiempo? Eso quiere decir que ya no volverán! cuando dicen eso es porque terminan y yo no quiero eso!

Se levanta y va para su cuarto.

— No me gusta verlo así..

— Ni a mi pero tiene que entender

— Ana no me cansaré de luchar de nuevo por ti.

Doy un paso hacia ella pero retrocede. — Está bien me voy seguiremos hablando, Ana no podemos terminar así por así yo te amo.

Llegamos a la puerta y antes de despedirme me acerco a ella sin darle tiempo de retroceder le doy un rápido beso en la boca.

Se queda mirándome. — Nos vemos.. dile a Chris que lo llamaré mas tarde.

Ni me despedí de él porque está molesto..

Ahora a regresar a Escala..

***Pasaron casi cuatro semanas***

Aunque hable todos los días con Anastasia y a Chris lo veo también casi todos los días pero no es lo mismo, sigue molesto porque no estamos juntos.

si nos dimos un tiempo y ya pasaron semanas estoy por volverme loco no he visto a mi familia en días, sé que mi madre está preocupada por mi..sabe que Ana y yo nos separamos y todos sienten nuestra separación.

Mañana es la fiesta de halloween que Mia organizó y Ana estará quiero verla aunque sea desde lejos, tengo ganas de besarla y hacerle el amor la extraño tanto mi cama es grande para mi solo.

— Señor tiene visita.

— ¿Quien?

— La señora Lincoln

Que hace ella aquí?

— Hola querido

— ¿ Que haces aquí Elena?

— Vine a verte sé que últimamente has estado mal y yo te lo dije que esa mujer no es para ti tu eres demasiado bueno para ella, además relaciones normales no van contigo.

Seguro se enteró por mi madre ella le habrá dicho..

— Cállate Elena sé que eres mujer pero si no te largas en este momento olvido que lo eres.

— No te atreverías? Aunque pensándolo bien necesitas control yo puedo ofrecértelo en el cuarto de juegos.

Esta perra está provocandome.. pero tengo que mantenerme tranquilo de solo pensar en esa habitación que ella tiene me siento sucio.

— Lárgate si solo viniste para eso te invito a que salgas de aquí amablemente, tardé en abrir los ojos estuve ciego por tantos años y sí Ana tenia razón tu te aprovechaste de mi yo solo tenia quince años.

— Por favor! No me hagas reír que tu y yo no somos tan diferentes.

— Tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

— Claro que sí querido si dices que yo te corrompí a los quince, que me dices de ti? que embarazaste a una chica de quince años, claro fuiste un estúpido en no usar un maldito condón.

Veo en rojo al decirme eso quiero golpearla entonces veo a Taylor acercarse sabe mis intenciones esta mujer vino a provocarme, no sé que es lo que busca o que quiere..

— Señora por favor

Taylor la invita a retirarse ella acepta con una gran sonrisa _perra!_

**Anastasia**

— Entonces mamá ya tienes tu disfraz?

— Aun no amor, después me ayudas a buscar uno?

— Sí.. puedes ir de wonder woman.. o alguna bruja con colmillos.

— JAJA.. ya veremos..

No había pensado en un disfraz en especifico, Mia y sus ocurrencias poniendo de condición que todos llevemos mascaras no soy buena en estas cosas.. no he ido a una fiesta de halloween desde esa noche que Christian y yo concebimos a Chris.

Soy consciente que veré a Christian en la fiesta trato de ser fuerte porque de solo escuchar su voz aun me siento en las nubes y ese hombre tiene su encanto como solo él puede. Chris quedará en el apartamento de Christian con la señora Smith, porque no es una fiesta para niños. Gail está recuperándose y desde la próxima semana estará de regreso solo en ella confío en dejar a mi hijo.

Casi lo olvido esta tarde tengo una cita con la doctora Greene no he tenido tiempo en ir a verla con tantas cosas en la cabeza y algunos trabajos atrasados.

* * *

**Mañana siguiente Capítulo ;) **


End file.
